Viral
by CelestialMageLucy
Summary: A.U. Lucy Heartfilia is in her junior year of college at her sorority. She is beautiful, has a prestigious background, and is a legacy. She isn't immune to the mean girl attitudes of her 'sisters', but Lucy could care less. It is after a fateful night at a birthday party for one of the more popular fraternity brothers, that her life is changes forever. M for a readers discretion.
1. Looking Just Like My Type-Chapter One

_Author's Note: WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! So I know it has been a hiatus but I promise I have been busy working on this novel. I know everyone was expecting a new Loke/Lucy fanfic, but as stated before, I plan to work or post chapters of that after my birthday! And there was one Natsu/Lucy fanfic I was going to post, but a friend of mine has been busy and we have been both been working on it together. So hopefully when I feel that one was about to be wrapped up, I'll post chapters of that. In the meantime been working on finishing up this fanfic and starting another one to finish before I go to the Loke/Lucy one._

 _Anyway, my past reviewers have been amazing and I hope you guys like this new one I have written. I actually got the idea of this one out of a dream I had and I realized I wanted to turn it into something more. So I really hope you guys like it and please go easy on reviews. If you don't like something, please use constructive criticism or praise. Anything other than that will not be tolerated and I will simply not post the finished fanfiction. Remember, no one is paying me to write this and no one is certainly paying you to read it. So if you like the magic that I'm weaving, let me know and if you have ideas or want to have me put your artwork as a cover art if this story inspires you, please feel free to PM._

 _One last note is that where I am living, after I graduated and I moved 18 hours driving, things are little up in the air at the moment. I will try to post every Sunday as I have done in the past and once things are stable for every 10 reviews I get, I'll immediately post another chapter. Until then, just expect a chapter a week. Well anyway, without further adu, please enjoy the story. The song for this particular chapter is "C'mon" by Ke$ha. Enjoy everyone_

And You're Looking Just Like My Type

~Chapter One~

All Lucy Heartfilia knew was that her stomach was churning. The light from the morning sun was hurting her eyes from behind the safety of her closed eyelids. Her mouth was severely dry as she had assumed she hadn't drank anything in the past several hours. Memories of last night were a complete blur and even laying still in a bed, everything felt so dizzy. Against her better judgment and the shouting protest of her body to warn her of sitting up and open her eyes, she cautious went against its wishes. Confusion and relief filled her as she looked at familiar surroundings, only to feel the rolling of her stomach. Without a second to spare she was able to drag the can beside her bed and empty the contents of last night into it.

Lucy had found she was back in the safety of her room at the sorority and she couldn't be more grateful to be in a familiar place, considering she had no idea how she even go back there. In her hangover stupor she hadn't even begun to question her messy state of dress, but she had more pressing matters to be concerned about than why her skirt was a little torn and this throbbing, dull ache between her hips.

Weakly she laid back down after switching her mouth out by the bottled water on her desk by the headboard of her bed. All she wanted was to go back to sleep, but the awful smell of her body odor with the smell combination of the trash can beside her threatened to make her start rolling again. The appealing offer of a hot shower gave her just enough convincing to roll out of bed and stumble to her own private bathroom. Catching a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror was almost comical. Conflicting emotions of embarrassment and pride battled as she assessed her own damage. She looked like a hot mess with tangled hair, smeared make up, a hanging eyelash, and her dirty, ripped clothes. It must have been one hell of a birthday party.

As she stepped into the warm water she closed her eyes to the bliss of the hot water on her aching muscles. She let out a soft sigh of the water began to wash off the grime and party of last night. As she started to clean herself, her mind began to drift back to what had happened last night. she needed to piece back the pieces of the night together to try to figure out how hard she had partied. Truth be told, Lucy wasn't must of a crazy party person, but that didn't mean that when she did decide to let out the animal for the night that she couldn't keep up with the seasoned ones. Of course letting the animal out left dire consequences such as the situation she was finding herself in at the moment. She liked to have a fun time and be able to remember it the next day.

Last night was a special invite to one of the most popular fraternities on campus. So it was mandatory that every girl in her sorority attend. Apparently it was a birthday party for one of the more prominent members. Although Lucy knew the reason of why she was at the party, she really tried to remember what had happened. All she could really recall was arriving with her housemates and drinking with the two in the house that were somewhat friendly with her. It was no secret that there were many in her close knit circle of 'sisters' that many were jealous of her for either her looks, background, or simply her personality. Lucy wasn't unkind, but she certainly wasn't a pushover as she had, on more than one occasion, voiced her disapproval when a girl was being mean to a pledge or one thought boys were just a 'game' to use against another girl in the house.

This didn't make her popular, but Lucy didn't really seem to care. This was her late Mother's sorority when she was attending this college and her Father had made plenty of donations over the years to it. In short, Lucy was a legacy who came from money and the sorority was one of the best reputations with infamous and influential alumni. Lucy, against much to her own personal wishes, was sent by her Father to attend and live in the same sorority as well the college both her parents went to and fell in love in.

However, going back to last night's events she had remembered that she was drinking with the girls last night and a fuzzy flash of a boy tried to resurface in her mind. She couldn't recall his name or much of what he looked like. The only really thing she could grasp in her memory of this boy was those determined eyes and an unique scarf he adorned around his neck. They drank and she remembered laughing with him. He was quite silly and his voice was something comforting about it.

Lucy shut off the water and wrapped herself in a towel as she exited the shower. Going over to the cabinet she grabbed a couple aspirin and decided that last night wasn't something to be too concerned with considering her housemates probably carried her back home. Although she wouldn't have minded if she got the person's name. From what little else she could remember, he seemed to be a pretty fun guy and Lucy didn't mind actually finding a friend at this school. After two years attending, it would be nice to make a friend and actually make some fun memories. After dressing, she went to look at her phone to see if there was possibly any clues about last night such as pictures or even texts. If she was lucky she may even find a new contact added to her short list. Before she could unslide the lock on her phone, the ringer on it went off. Looking at the screen she saw a cute picture of the man she saw in her fuzzy memories that was holding his arm around her as he snapped the picture together with her. The name above the picture entitled _Your Dragon_ lit above it.

Surprised and now extremely nervous, Lucy mustered up her courage to answer it. "H-Hello?" she asked.

"Uh hey, is this _My Princess_?" came the awkward familiar voice on the other end. Lucy had to double take looking at her phone for a few moments before she regained her courage again.

"Um yes, so then are you _My Dragon_?" she replied. She had to stifle a giggle as she felt him have practically the same reaction as her just a moment ago. Then she heard him clear his throat.

"Heh, yeah I guess that makes sense. So I was going to grab some coffee...and you seemed really nice..." he was trailing off. Lucy couldn't help but find him quite endearing.

"You know that park by the main fountain?" she threw him a lifeline.

"Oh yeah!" he sounded excited.

"Bring the coffee and I'll see you there in about twenty minutes?" Lucy mentally pat herself on her back for her making plans for once.

"Sure! What kind of coffee do you like?"

"Hmmm, how about you surprise me and if I like it, I might just kiss you?" Lucy teased. There was a moment of silence and already Lucy began to regret the flirtatious phrase from leaving her mouth. As she was about to apologize she swore she could see the smile on the mystery man's face as she replied, "Challenge accepted. See you in twenty." as the phone call abruptly ended. Lucy could only blink a few times before she just realized what had just happened and then the crash of nervousness and butterflies followed suit.

After changing her outfit three times and looking over herself one last time for good measure, Lucy left and found herself sitting on the edge of the large fountain in the park she was supposed to meet _her dragon_. She was picking at her nails with her legs crossed as she sat out under the afternoon sun. She couldn't contain her nervousness as she felt the butterflies, but there was also boredom as he was going on ten minutes late from the time they agreed on. She was suddenly brought out of her sullen thoughts of him standing her up by a shadow casting over her. She looked up to see a salmon haired man with the most infectious grin on his face while holding up two full trays of coffees.

"Hey Princess, I'm Natsu, your dragon." he grinned. It took a few moments for Lucy to register what was happening until her expression softened.

"Hi Natsu, I'm Lucy, and it is awesome to see you again."


	2. Way You Want Me To-Chapter Two

_Author's Note: HEY EVERYBODY! So two chapters in one day right? I felt the first chapter, like all my first chapters, are short and sweet but tantalizing. So I wanted to start this fanfic off right by uploading two chapters to get you into the feel of where I am going with this fanfic. Don't worry, the serious stuff will be weaved in. Just enjoy the fluff as it comes guys!_

 _Also on a brighter note! I got 1 review so far and it was positive! -fangurls-_

 _Okay enough silliness from my part. I will try to update once a week, maybe Wednesdays or even Sundays? I dunno! But the minimum is once a week! I hope you guys like this as much as I did writing it all! So the song for this chapter is "Cold Coffee" by Ed Sheeran! So pull up the song and enjoy reading guys!_

Way You Want Me To

~Chapter Two~

Natsu took a spot next to Lucy as he set the two coffee trays down between them. Lucy looked down in confusion.

"So what is with all the coffee?" she asked.

"Heh, told you, challenge accepted. I'm getting that kiss." his grin never even faltered once. Lucy raised an eyebrow at his confidence.

"Are you always this competitive?"

"Only when things matter." he picked up a cup and set it in her hands. Lucy could feel her face grow suddenly hot. The way he spoke and carried himself with such conviction and this sure way sense of self he had could only make Lucy feel a little bit of admiration; however, his conviction wasn't the only thing she was appreciating. He was more handsome than how she remembered from last night. He had deep olive eyes, spiky locks of salmon colored hair, and a grin that made him that much more heart throbbing. He wore a tight fitted tank that Lucy could easily view his well toned muscles and he smelled of campfire and sandalwood amber.

Taking a sip from the coffee she could only grimace from how plain and bitter it is as it broke her out of her inner crush dialogue, "Guess that is a 'no'." he replaced the cup with another.

"You are so weird." Lucy laughed, "Who grabs a bunch of random coffee and force a person to drink them?"

"When that same person offers a prize. Here, drink this one." Natsu gently encouraged. After a few different kinds, Lucy settled on a sweet coffee she enjoyed and Natsu looked like the cat that got away with the treats. Leaning over, Lucy kissed his cheek, which in turn earned a pout.

"That isn't a kiss."

"Never specified where." Lucy winked and dejected boy tossed the rest of the coffee into the trash can nearby. He sulked back over to the bench and eyed Lucy.

"Luce is mean."

"Luce?"

"Yeah, it is what I'm gonna call you, unless you really want to be called Princess?"

"No, no! Luce is fine. I...I kinda like it." her cheeks blushed and his dejected form quickly turned back into his grin which only grew wider. A comfortable silence settled between them as they looked out at the beautiful day and watching the people in the park. They sipped their coffee and Lucy couldn't help but think that this is something that they have been doing for years. This felt like a natural rhythm that they practiced even though they never really met until last night.

"So was last night the first time you came to our fraternity?" Natsu asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, actually you guys are pretty popular and I am surprised you invited us all out. So how is the birthday boy? Bet he is really got wasted." Lucy giggled.

"Yeah he did, but he did have a great time. He met this amazing girl and he even got her to come out and meet him today for coffee." he gave a mischievous smile. Lucy's eyes widen as he realized the whole celebration for last night was sitting next to her.

"It was your birthday?!"

"Yeah." he rubbed the back of his head with his smile turning into a sheepish grin.

"Must have been some party. I am afraid that I don't remember most of it, but I remember you. I had a great time last night." Lucy smiled warmly.

"You too huh? I think we had too much fun at the drinking games, but you were an awesome team member. We floored everyone. So what else do you remember besides me?" he asked.

"Like I said, not much. The games, laughing with you, and I think we danced?" Lucy sipped her hot beverage, "So what about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing. But kinda glad my guys took care of me when the party was over. But did you get home alright last night?"

"Yeah, I woke up in my own bed, so that means I was carried in. I totally owe them." she cracked a smile. They returned to their comfortable silence as both were in thought of how the events of last night went.

"You know...this is kinda nice...you are kinda nice too." Natsu abruptly spoke bluntly.

"Um..thanks?" Lucy felt a little taken aback. He turned and stared at her so intensely as if he was internally thinking something until he finally grabbed her spare hand and leaned in.

"Yep, its decided." he nodded.

"Decided?" Lucy's voice rose in confusion at the strange boy. Natsu's serious expression melted into one of a 'knowing' look.

"You are my best friend." he grinned.

"Ehh?!" Lucy almost spilled her coffee in shock, "I can't be your best friend!" she looked at him like he was really that dense and his grinning turned into a frown.

"Of course you can." he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"You don't know the first thing about me! Hell, I don't even know the first thing about you!" Lucy defended.

"So? We will get to eventually. And I made p my mind, we are going to be best friends." he nodded.

"You are crazy." Lucy could only shake her head at the idiocy of this boy. Either he was really strange or really dense. She was leaning more towards the latter.

"Not the first time someone has told me that." Natsu's grin returned with much triumph victory; much to Lucy's annoyance. For years, Lucy has never had even a close friend and not even meeting this idiot for less than twenty-four hours, he had the audacity to proclaim that they were going to be best friends. Who the hell was this guy?

"Hey, stop looking at me like that weirdo! Your face is all red and you keep opening your lips like a fish." Natsu teased. Lucy shook her head as she couldn't believe she was blushing once again. This guy ha d a weird effect on her and she needed to stop blushing damnit! Natsu let out a laugh at the girl beside him.

"You know, you are kinda cute too for being a weirdo Luigi." he teased even further.

"Lucy! My name is not Luigi and I am not a weirdo! You are the weird one if anything!" Lucy huffed as Natsu's laughed whole heartedly.

"Relax Luce, I was just joking. You are even cuter when you are mad." he chuckled. Lucy could only sputter and tried to retaliate with a quick word, but all failed her. This guy was sending mixed, unfamiliar signals and she couldn't make tails or head of them.

"Hmph!" she folded her arms and turned away from him as she let him laugh himself out.

"I'm glad I made this decision. You know, you are kinda awesome too in all that weirdness." Natsu watched her peek back at him.

"Well I can't be anyone's best friend without knowing them first." she stuck to her resolve as she watched Natsu ponder what she had just said.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked. Now Lucy, once again, found herself at a loss. What did she want to know? Better yet, did she even want to? Seeing Natsu, almost, impatient gaze sealed the deal for her.

"I guess...whatever you feel comfortable sharing?"

"Well, my name is Natsu Dragneel. I grew up in foster care until my dad adopted me when I was little. I grew up, came to college, and joined my fraternity. I like martial arts, video games, and food mostly. I really like to fish and my favorite color is red! Oh! And I really like dragons!" he smiled brightly. Lucy didn't know if it was her, but watching Natsu talk and that smile, it reminded her of fire and how it lit up and consumed everything around it in its passionate glow. As he neared the end of his explanation, she did laugh a little at the last part.

"Dragons? No, no I couldn't tell from my phone." she teased.

"Well, what about you Princess?" Natsu affectionately leaned near her.

"W-well not much to tell. I am just Lucy and my Mom went to this school. So it was natural that I would also come here as well. I like to write and I like swimming at the beach. Um...I am an only child and I like the color pink." Lucy tried to return the favor with her own information.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Say, do you want to go eat? My treat." Lucy suddenly wanted to change the topic, but still didn't want him to go.

"Food?! And you are buying?! Damn straight I am in!" Natsu jumped up. It reminded her of an excited little kid, but somehow it suited him.

"Come on, I have this favorite haunt of mine I think you will like."

"Yeah! I am all fired up!" he pumped his fist in the air and followed closely behind a giggling Lucy at his antics.

 **~Sometime Middle of Next Week~**

Lucy sat in the middle of her astronomy course taking notes. It was another day at college as she stared at the board from her raised seating in a group of no less than 300 students. However, she was finding it rather difficult to understand the mythology of Draco the Dragon by the light snoring right next to her. She felt the tick going off in her head as she eyed the mop of pink hair on the table before them as he was sleeping. Inwardly she was cursing the idiot. He went out of his way to start hanging out with her. When he wasn't in class, he was studying with her, going out to their meals together, and even slumming it with her in her own classes. Although it was embarrassing at times, she couldn't find it in herself to complain too much. They always had so much fun together and it was nice to have someone to talk to and actually understand her...even if he did follow up with jokes, silly pranks, and goofing off.

She rested her chin on her hand as she watched the idiot nap at the table. She couldn't help but admire his smooth, careless features as he slept without a care in this world.

"Lucy Heartfilia!" her name was suddenly called and she snapped her attention to the front of the class where the smug professor had folded his arms and was looking directly at her amused, "Perhaps watching your boyfriend sleep is more interesting than learning about the mythology of the constellations."

"He isn't my boyfriend-" Lucy started.

"Yet. She isn't my girlfriend yet, but I'm working on it." came the recognizable voice next to her that made Lucy fall out of her chair. A ripple of giggles and snickers came from the class as the professor smug look deepened. Lucy felt the wave of humiliation wash over her and shot daggered looks at the grinning fool. He places his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat with that confidence of his.

"I thought I recognized you Mr. Dragneel. I was wondering why you may have missed my Earth Science course earlier today, but somehow managed to worm your way into this one. Now the reason has become apparent."

"Well learning is much more interesting when I have someone to keep me company." Natsu chuckled.

"Says the idiot who was sleeping!" Lucy retorted. This earned another around of laughter from everyone. Lucy, whom found herself back in her seat, sank further into said seat as her body felt hot. What she would give to sink into a hole into the ground.

"Be that as it may, Miss Heartfilia, do make sure he keeps his snoring to a minimum and I expect an essay of no less than 3,000 words from either of you on constellation mythology due by Friday."

"WHAT?!" both cried.

"The price you pay for doing standup comedy in my class. Keep it up and I'll make it 5,000 words."

"...Sorry sir..." they spoke once again in unison.

"Oh and Mr. Dragneel, I wouldn't let that one get away if I were you." the professor winked and turned back to the board to get back to his lesson plan.

After the class ended, Lucy walked ahead of Natsu fuming as he whined for her notes.

"But Luuuuccceee! I don't even take this class! Please let me use your notes and help me with this!" he begged shamelessly.

"It is your stupid fault we got in trouble and now I have to write a stupid essay on top of it! You embarrassed me!" Lucy turned her nose up at his pleading. Already she was reeling from what Natsu had said in class. Did he really mean what he said? She shook her head 'no'. Of course he wouldn't! He was a cute friend and he was trying to get to know her. There was nothing more to this than him probably him wanting better grades and for him to be best friends.

She felt an arm around her shoulder and stayed by her side. Natsu walked close with her under his arm and her body pressed to his side, "Come on, have a heart! Can't you just let this slide once and I promise to make it up to you?" he sighed.

"How?" Lucy peeked up at him as that grin returned in its glory at knowing he had won her over.

"Anything you want?" he offered.

"Too easy. This is your problem and you need to be the one to persuade me." Lucy frowned annoyed.

"How about I treat you to a date?"

"I don't date best friends." she spoke coolly.

"Can't you make an exception?" Natsu's frown mimicked hers.

"Seriously? Natsu, stop playing around."

"Who is playing around? I want to take you out on a date."

"You can't be serious-" Natsu stopped moving and gazed down at her seriously.

"Am I really that bad of a guy?" he firmly asked. Lucy had to blink unsure of how to answer that type of question. Natsu is extremely handsome and stubborn to a fault, but he was also loyal, kind, and really sweet when he wanted to be. Would one silly date hurt? Who knows, if she hated it then she can just tell them that they are 'only friends'.

"Luce, I'm waiting here." Natsu interrupted her inner debate.

"You...aren't the worst idea...but I don't want a date just so you can get notes from me. You have to ask properly and actually want to go on a date. You aren't serious and honestly, it makes you look like an ass." she folded her arms and stepped away from him.

"Luce-"

"You know what, I just remembered I have something to do. I'll email you the notes and your outline. I have to run." she quickly turned on her heel and before he could get a word in otherwise, she disappeared into the crowd of students on campus.


	3. I Want To Be More-Chapter Three

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter! The reviews I have gotten have been overwhelming positivity! The better reviews I get, the more courage it gives me to write and upload the chapters for you all. I am also really glad to hear and see so many people seem interesting in the story as I had writing all of it. This has been an amazing journey writing it and I can't wait to share it all for you guys!_

 _As an update, things are still up in the air with my life but it is looking like Wednesday maybe more of when I will be able to update. So if I can get crank out two chapters a week or more, hey more for you guys right? Just let me know what you all think and want and I'll do my best compromise like I have been in the past._

 _Lastly, the song for this chapter is from a NALU music video on YouTube. I am afraid I don't know the artist name but the title is "More Than Friends". I will keep looking for the artist so I can give proper credit. But anyway, if you know the song or want to bring it up; go ahead and read the chapter because it is always so much fun! So without anymore notifications go ahead and read this! Enjoy!_

I Want To be More

~Chapter Three~

 **~Friday~**

Since the awkward conversation on Wednesday, Lucy had kept to her word and sent the notes with his outline shortly after she had gotten back to her room. But since then she hadn't heard or seen Natsu. At first she didn't mind him not being around; it had given her time to quickly finish and submit her own essay. But once the essay was done, she found herself staring at the phone and scolding herself for letting a boy, no less, make her act like a beloved pet waiting for their person to come home. She moped around the sorority house and laid in her bed when she was trying to not think about her best friend.

It was her that brushed him off and not the other way around, and yet, he just stopped talking to her. Maybe she this was for the best, after all, she shouldn't let people get too close because in the end they only hurt you. This was something she had learned from personal experience. Lucy was used to people taking things from her and leaving, but why did this hurt so much more? She had thought he was different, but she was proven correct that he was only the same. Lucy curled to her side clutching one of her pillows as she glared spitefully at the clock on her night stand. Tonight was another social gathering the house needed to attend to and she wasn't much looking forward to it. All she wanted was to stay home and maybe get some writing done in her novel.

"Fat chance of that happening." she grumbled to herself when she heard the excited voices of girls getting ready. Without an excuse to get out of the nights festivities, Lucy got up out of her bed and dejectedly went to her closet to pick out the night's outfit.

 **~Party~**

It was another run of the mill party that had a bonfire and kegs all around in one of the fraternities' wooded backyard. Lucy sported her favorite jeans, a tight fitted top that showed a generous amount of her assets in all the right ways, and her favorite pair of sneakers. It was a laid back party in the woods and ruining a pair of expensive pair of heels in mud was just silly. Lucy leaned up against a tree with her red solo cup as she watched the party around her. She observed dramas of the hook ups, break ups, jealous make outs, and the hot messes. She sipped her drink and felt the pang of loneliness still creeping up to remind her that she was not among friends, but rather obligations. Though she debated that if she slipped away maybe no one would really notice.

"Heartfilia, need I remind you that you are a member of our sorority." came a group of three girls. These were the most notorious of the sorority house. These girls had a knack of enforcing trivial traditions and loved to make it their personal mission to make her life a personal living hell.

"I haven't forgotten. Just keeping an eye on everyone to make sure we are safe." Lucy deflected.

"That is for our designated non-drinkers. You are making us look bad. Go mingle." the leader of the three crossed her arms and smirked.

"Look, I'm not feeling it tonight-"

"Can it Heartfilia! Excuses will get you nowhere. If you don't get out there and do at least a keg stand toot sweet, we might have to enforce punishment." one of the girls giggled.

"Punishment? Really?" Lucy rolled her eyes, "What are we? Five?"

"You mocking us Heartfilia?" the third glared.

"No, no I wouldn't be so bold as to ever do that." Lucy emptied her cup emotionlessly to show she wasn't the least bit intimidated by their antics.

"Watch yourself Heartfilia, you know some of us aren't as understanding as others."

"You don't scare me. You are as intimidation tactics are as threatening as a pop quiz; fucking predictable." Lucy removed herself from the tree and started to walk towards the party that was around the bon fire.

"We aren't done with this conversation!"

"What? I'm 'mingling' just like you wanted." Lucy mocked the leader. She walked towards the fire and got a refill for her cup. She could still feel the hatred gaze of the three on her. She might later regret it, but with her loneliness and liquid courage, she had no more fucks to give. She drank heavily from her refilled cup and about spit it out as a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"You know Luce, drinking that heavily is gonna make you puke your guts out tomorrow." Lucy spun around on her hell and glared surprised at the smug look of the only Natsu Dragneel.

"Like you fucking care." she scoffed. Natsu blinked back his own surprise at her sudden hostility.

"Of course I care, why wouldn't I?" he came up to her closer.

"Please don't pretend that you even. Let's just call this good enough." she drowned her drink once more. Natsu crossed his arms once he recovered a bit of his own surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"And what is this?"

"You want something from me and once you got it, I wasn't worth anything anymore."

"Want something from you? Luce, I had an essay to write. An essay that I needed your help with, I might add, that you declined to do so. I wanted it done before I asked you something serious." Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"Oh fuck off! We aren't friends! So what is it? You want Daddy's sacred Heartfilia money?"

"Heartfilia?" Natsu asked surprised.

"No? How about in my pants?"

"What?! No! Luce, what the hell is your-"

"You are my problem!" Lucy finished up her drink and threw it aside and stormed off. She didn't care anymore. For all she cared Natsu and those bitches could just fuck off. Fuck this party. Fuck Natsu Dragneel for making her act this way. Lucy stomped her feet into the ground as she wandered aimlessly into the woods, however, she didn't get very far as once she was further away from the party, a firm hand gripped hers and whirled her around to face a very serious and almost angry Natsu. Caught off guard, but able to recover quickly, Lucy tried to yank her hand back, "What point of fuck-"

"NO!" he firmly cut her off. Lucy felt her breath hitch in her throat as she couldn't even take a step back from the anger radiating off him. "I can handle your insults and I can handle you being a colossal bitch, but I will not leave you alone. I don't know what exactly happened with you, but I am not after whatever it is you think I am. I told you that you are my best friend and I meant it." he spoke with that conviction that made her weak in the knees.

"We aren't-"

"The hell we aren't!" he snapped, "I leave you for what? Two days and you think we aren't friends? I maybe an idiot, but at least I'm not that dense!" he pulled her into his embrace as Lucy found herself molded to his body under the moonlight with the stars twinkling above them, "Geez Luce, I am not after your last name or whatever crazy idea you came up with. If anything I'd want you to have my last name, but that is beside the point. Ugh! I am not good at this! How can I ask you to be my girlfriend when you won't even trust me?" he groaned.

"Who say I want to be your stupid girlfriend...?" Lucy murmured softly.

"And why not? Being my girlfriend would be awesome. You get all the warm hugs you want. I heard I give amazing massages. Oh! And I am the best study partner during your classes!" Natsu tightened his grip slightly.

"You don't want me. I am more trouble than I am worth. Besides you will hurt me like the others." Lucy found herself being squared by her shoulders and Natsu's heated gaze on her as she adverted her line of sight towards her feet.

"Look at me." he spoke earnestly. Reluctantly, Lucy's guarded gaze locked to his fiery one, "I don't know who hurt you and gods help them should you ever point them out to me, but I swear to you, Lucy Heartfilia, that I only want your best interests. I am not after anything but you. I don't give a fuck about your last name or that you are in a sorority. I just want the girl who laughs at my jokes, makes me breakfast sometimes, and lets me fall asleep in class with her. You are my best friend and I want to be as close to you as much as you allow me to. I want you to be my girlfriend because you aren't only beautiful, but you are so kind and smart. You make the sun shine just a little bit brighter when you smile and you find a way to be on my mind most of the time without even trying. You are so oblivious to guys that stare at you, but it is a reminder to me that one of them might be stupid enough to approach you and you might say 'yes'. And this crap that you are more trouble than you are worth is bullshit! You can decide if you want me in your life or not, but it is me who decides what your worth is. And Luce, you are worth everything." Natsu huffed.

Lucy stood there numb and absorbed every word he spoke in his passion. Her cheeks were a bright pink and mouth slight ajar . No one has ever spoken to her that way about her in all her years. She finally started to compose herself towards the end of his rant. Who the hell was this man? No one has ever shown her as much care; then out of the blue, this man not only knocks down every icy wall she has protected herself in as his words cut through each one with ease; but in the two minutes he ranted about how deeply he cared about her was more than what anyone has said about her in all her years of life; and with that her emotions welled up and spilled down her cheeks. Natsu moved his hands from her shoulders to her cheeks as he cradled them in his palms. He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the crystal pearls away.

"Luce, I really, really like you. I don't know if it is love, but I want it to be and the only way for that is if I ask you proper. I want you with me always. Please Luce, please, please be my girlfriend?" Natsu softly spoke as he pleaded to her. Lucy sniffled as she let out a wet giggle that broke into a happy sob.

"W-with a confession like that, h-how could I-I possibly refuse?" Natsu broke out into a heart melting grin for the first time that night.

"That a 'yes'?" Lucy gave a weak nod; before Natsu could stop her, Lucy leaned in and kissed him. She felt him wrap his arms around her tiny frame and press her body to mold to his. Their lips interlocked and moved slow but deeply. Without much prodding, Lucy allowed full access to her mouth as their tongues created a lazy dance of passion as they explored the other's mouths. Lucy felt a familiar heat pool between her hips as a dull, familiar ache was begging to be tended to. Lucy also wasn't immune to a pressing from Natsu that suggested that, he too, was feeling the effects of their first kiss. However, it was Natsu whom broke the kiss that allowed them much needed oxygen. He rested his temple on hers as Lucy smiled up at him. Her lips tingled and the butterflies in her belly were fluttering every which way.

"We should get back." he whispered.

"Or we could just..." Lucy bit her bottom lip and looked towards a soft spot on the ground. This earned a chuckle from Natsu as he followed her train of thought.

"Believe me...I really, really want to, but I want to save it for a time that is special for us when we know each other better. I want to prove to you that you aren't just anyone to me. You are Luce; My Luce." Natsu kissed her again. However, this time was shortened, but still consisted of the same amount of passion from the previous one.

"Okay...we will try it your way." Lucy smiled softly.

"Don't worry Lucy, we will be doing 'that'. I just want to give us some time." Natsu took her hand into his.

"You are really strange." she sniffled.

"Good, because you are weird too. So we are perfect for each other." Natsu grinned.

"Come on Goofball. Let's get back to the party before I'm 'punished'."

"The only one who gets to punish you is me." Natsu purred playfully.

"You wish." she giggled.

 **~Sunday~**

For the first date, Lucy had decided that they would go back to the park and have a proper picnic. It was an ideal day with clear autumn skies and still a warm breeze from the ending days of summer. Lucy had agreed to bring the lunch and Natsu the entertainment. Lucy was in her room looking herself over in the mirror. She word a simple yellow summer dress with white flats. Her hair was pulled back with a matching white ribbon. Already she was so nervous. This was her first real date in a really long time. All her vulnerable hopes were on the line and she didn't know how she was going to deal with Natsu if something were to go wrong; and gods did she want it all to be perfect.

A knock came at the door and Lucy went to answer it. Expecting it to be one of her girls she opened it with an annoyed expression that quickly melted to one of embarrassment as her eyes locked with Natsu's deep olive eyes. He was dressed somewhat better than what he normally wore. Black slacks, a nice dress shirt, and his signature scarf adoring around his neck. However, his gaze was widen as he looked at her. Lucy felt her blush return with a vengeance and her nervousness increased tenfold.

"H-Hi..." she spoke shyly. Natsu had to shake his head to refocus clearly.

"Y-Yeah, hi...erm are you ready to go?" he cleared his throat.

"Y-Yeah, ju-just gonna change. I think I over-"

"No!" Natsu interrupted her which earned him a surprised look. He cleared his throat once more, "Erm, I mean, you look really pretty. I like it." he awkwardly tried to save face.

Suddenly, Lucy's nervousness waivered as she began to realize that Natsu was just as nervous as she was and his hopes for a good date may have matched her own. She couldn't help but find him endearing. She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. Natsu slightly blushed as his fingertips lightly touched where she kissed.

"What was that for?"

"You are sweet. Come on, the basket is downstairs. Let's grab it and get to the park. I can't wait to see what you planned." she locked her arm in his as he stood taller and prouder. It was as if the small gesture gave him all his returned confidence.

"You are gonna have the best date. So much so that you are gonna be begging for dates everyday!" he grinned.

"Calm down Dragon Boy, let's take this one date at a time." Lucy rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress the giggle that made the grin on his face split even wider.

They grabbed the prepared basket in the fridge and headed towards the car. They picked a spot near the waterfront and Natsu laid out the blanket. He brought speakers and allowed Lucy to pick out some music from his phone. She had picked something light and mellow on the lazy Sunday. She delicately sat on the spread blanket and Natsu joined her. She grabbed the basket and opened it. Her face suddenly fell in horror. This certainly didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"Luce, what is..." he looked over her shoulder and his own face contorted to a grimace. The cutlery were broken, the food smashed and ruined, dirt caked the inside of the basket, and the strong scent of cat urine came from inside the basket. Lucy found a note taped inside the lid. She opened it and crumpled it after her eyes darkened from reading it. Natsu looked confused to who or why this happened. Lucy snapped the lid shut and went to throw it away. Natsu picked up the crumpled note that she had tossed aside in her silent anguish.

 _"Enjoy your date! We thought we might help with a gift of our own Heartfilia!"_

Natsu's eyes narrowed as it clicked to what just happened. He got up and went to search for where Lucy had went. He found her at the trashcan with her shoulders trembling ad back to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was crying. Lucy almost jumped out of her skin when she felt two hands snake around her middle and pull her to his chest. His head rested on her shoulder and peeked at the few tears that fell on her cheeks.

"So whom am I gonna kiss?" he softly spoke humorously.

"No-no one. Th-This is my battle to fight. I am used to-to their petty shit, but this went too far. The date is ruined..." Natsu's eyes focused as they continued to narrow in thought.

"Ruined how?"

"I worked really hard all day yesterday to get the right ingredients and cook everything. That basket was expensive and so was the food...now I don't have any left over for the month to do anything else...I can't believe this..."Lucy spoke dejectedly and her heart dropped even more as she heard Natsu snort.

He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her again, "Isn't it tradition for the guy to pay for the first date?" he smiled down at her.

"I don't like tradition..."

"Well that is why you picked the first thing to do. Look Luce, you got two choices here. We can cancel the date and I take you back; we will post pone it. You will cry and they will win. Or, you could dry your tears and you let me handle the date from here on out. Your pick." he tilted her chin up and searched her eyes. He watched the realization of the decision dawn on her.

"I-I don't want to go back there..." she spoke softly.

"Good, I don't want you to go back there either." he smiled warmly back at her, "Let me make you forget them? I don't want them to take this from us." he asked. Lucy gave a nod.

"Okay, I'm in."


	4. Will Never Love Me Like You-Chapter Four

_Author's Note: Hey guys! I decided to type up another chapter for you all today! I hope you like chapter three; because if you did, then you are just gonna love this one! Keep up the positive reviews and keep letting me know what you guys think! I love getting your reviews and you guys are the best readers any girl could ask for!_

 _In this chapter there are a couple song lyrics I have put in. The first being "Friends" by Ed Sheeran and the second being "Collide" by Howie Day. I don't own either of these songs or Fairy Tail for that matter, but none the less it is in here and all respective rights go to them and their creators._

 _I will try and keep updating when I can, as I have said before there is so much up in the air with me finding a job and writing my next novel to put on here. I love writing and I love getting reviews and hearing from everyone...so vicious cycle of positivity? I dunno just rambling I guess. Anyway the song for this chapter is "Friends" by Ed Sheeran. If anyone knows someone who uses this song for a NALU music video, let me know because this song is SO THEM! Well just pull it up and give it a listen as you read the story! Enjoy guys!_

Will Never Love Me Like You

~Chapter Four~

Wiping her tears, Natsu cleaned up and they headed back to his car. They sat in there as he stared off in thought. Lucy decided that after several moments to finally question what he was thinking.

"Deciding a few things first." he put the key in the ignition and started up the car. He drove them to the store and grabbed a cart. Lucy was both oddly confused, but also impressed that Natsu was taking such initiative. Then she started to notice the items in the cart: marshmallows, firewood, graham crackers, chocolate, steak, vegetables, bread, soda, matches. Lucy didn't question it, but she couldn't stop her curiosity

"Are we making a bon fire?" she asked.

"Heh just wait and see." Natsu had that grin and that mischievous glint in his eye. He made his purchases and they were back in the car once more. He started up the car again and took them in the direction of his frat house. Lucy helped him carry in his purchases into the kitchen when they arrived. Along the way, they greeted anyone who they passed by. Lucy wasn't oblivious to the checking out stares she got along the way. However this seem to annoy Natsu but he didn't voice his opinion on the matter. Lucy couldn't help but find it a bit endearing that he was maybe a tiny bit jealous. Natsu turned to her once they set the things on the counter.

"Alright, well it is gonna be dark soon, so let's wash up and start to prep the meal." he said washing his hands.

"We are cooking?" Lucy raised her eyebrow as she joined him.

"Not in here, but out by the pit in the backyard." Natsu grabbed various cutting boards and then the steak from inside one of the grocery bags.

"What exactly do you have up your sleeve Natsu Dragneel?"

"Start washing and peeling potatoes Miss. Heartfilia, and let me just surprise you." he grinned from cubing the steak."

"You remember your own words if I decide to surprise you." Lucy pulled the vegetables out and started to clean and cut or peel them.

"If." he wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her, which earned him an eye roll from the beautiful girl cooking beside him. They joked and playfully made their meal by getting the tin foil out and putting the meat and vegetables sealed into tin foiled pouches. Natsu set up the camp fire pit in the backyard. Once he got a good fire going and the iron wire over the fire, he set the meal pouches on top to start the process of cooking. Lucy grabbed blankets for them to sit, eat, and curl on as the sun was beginning to set. She chose the music as she watched Natsu set up their dessert of s'mores as she began to realize what exactly he had planned for this date. They would eat under the stars and then stargaze. She knew she had told Natsu on more than one occasion how much she loved learning about astronomy and that it was her favorite subject.

Lucy watched over their food being cooked while Natsu sat near her. He laid down finally with his head on her lap. Lightly massaging his temple with her fingers as they threaded through his surprisingly soft locks, he closed his eyes in content at the feeling. Lucy's natural scent was pleasing to him as it was mixed with vanilla and strawberries. Her skin was so soft and warm; and the way she tenderly ran her fingers through his hair was so soothing he was trying desperately not to fall asleep. He was quickly finding himself getting lost in the moment. What started off as a horrible beginning of their date turned into a blessing in disguise as this was a thousand times better.

About an hour on the fire, they removed their dinner and began to eat together in comforting silence. With the right seasonings, at Lucy's suggestion, the meal had been so much better than when Natsu had previously prepared it. "Natsu, this is amazing!" Lucy hummed in approval as she ate.

"Dad's recipe really." Natsu copied her actions. He grinned over at his better half, "Although, making it with you makes it taste even better than before. I told you that we make a great team." he chuckled. Lucy returned his grin with a warm smile of her own.

"So your Dad's recipe huh? What is he like?" Lucy pried innocently.

"My Dad?" Natsu pondered for a moment in reflection, "My Dad is well...amazing." he spoke truthfully and his tone was laced with admiration and pride; nothing Lucy was expecting.

"How so?" she continued.

"Well, he is a great person. He is one of the most important people in my life. My Dad is a Sargent of Magnolia's special victims unit. Anyway, he never half asses anything. He takes pride in his work and helping people and victims. More important he is an amazing Father. He is always there for me and never lets me forget how much I am loved by him. I am extremely lucky to have someone like that in my life. I am the man I am today because of him." Natsu told her as she started on her second helping.

"It sounds like you both are really close. It almost makes me a little jealous." Lucy spoke off hand as she continued her meal.

"You and your Dad aren't close?" Natsu dared to ask and noticed how Lucy stiffened slightly.

"Something like that..." she mumbled and tired to avoid Natsu's probing gaze. After a few moments he took the hint and refocused on eating as silence settled between them; however it seemed the magic that was before dampened slightly. "He wasn't always estrange from me. we used to be a really happy family until I was about seven. That is when Momma died. After that, it was boarding schools and letters on my birthday or holidays. When it came to my education or financial needs, he was more than supportive to select where I would go and what my expenses that would be taken care of. But as far as anything beyond that was not his concern. He isn't exactly the easiest person to love. His word is law in our house and I make it a point to avoid him. He has his side and I have mine." Lucy, without realizing it, was now picking at her food. Natsu had stopped eating and gave her his full attention.

"So what about friends? Other family?" he asked.

"The Heartfilia come from a long business like bloodline with producing one child, so safe to say, it is small. As for friends, I don't have any. I have to always be wary because once they get past my looks and my family background, I am seen as something to conquer and own. I can't tell you how many failed relationships I have been in because of this. It wasn't until I turned seventeen that I cut people out of my life all together and focused on writing." Lucy finally turned her gaze to see Natsu's serious one.

"Writing?" he asked.

"Yeah I write. It is the only place where I can go where true love does exist, bad people do get what is coming to them, and no one can hurt me. I am safe there." Lucy offered a sheepish smile. She suddenly found herself on her back with the food flung aside and Natsu holding onto her. Lucy blinked back not too sure what had just happened, but felt his grip slightly tightened.

"You were all alone...and you go into that world...because people hurt you..." Natsu was processing aloud what Lucy just explained to him.

"Natsu let me up. I am okay, really." She tried to calm him, but he wouldn't budge.

"No, I am never letting you go now. You won't ever have to go to that place because you are lonely or upset. I am never going to let another person make you feel like that without me there to stand up for you. You are my girlfriend now and that means that I will take care of you." he murmured into her shoulder and lightly kissed her. Lucy wrapped her arms around him as she was touched once again by his words. After several moments, he pulled back from her, "I-I have something for you." he spoke.

"Natsu you didn't have-"

"I wanted to-well want to. Get started on the s'mores while I go get it." he got up and left the confused girl sitting there for a few moments. Picking herself up, finally, she threw away the remainder of their meal and started to cook the marshmallows as the guitar sound filled the air to a familiar song. She looked towards the sound to find Natsu coming up playing it. He took a seat beside her and started to sing the words. Lucy found herself lost in the melody and lyrics coming from Natsu. Her heart was moved and she dared not to blink in case she missed a single precious second. He smiled to her with that grin that drove her crazy. He got to the ending of the song and his singing became more intense and forced on his message so she heard it clearly.

 _"And that's why friends should sleep in other beds,_

 _And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do,_

 _And I know that there is a limit to everything,_

 _But my friends won't love me like you,_

 _But my friends won't love me like you do,_

 _Oh, my friends will never love me like you,"_

The last chord was strummed and he lowered his gaze, "Luce, I-" was all he could get out before he was tackled back and Lucy's lips were over his in a passionate kiss. She didn't care if the marshmallows were on fire or that they were in a compromising position. Natsu's song had hit her home and in that moment, Lucy Heartfilia fell in love. It took her a few moments to realize that his hands were sitting them up better and saying her name against her lips. He was laughing and happiness was overflowing like hers.

"C-Come on Luce, the marshmallows are on fire." he chuckled. Lucy's cheeks matched his hair as she sheepishly said 'sorry', to which Natsu could only kiss her again, "Never be sorry Luce. We are together now." he got up and went to fix the dessert after setting the guitar aside.

"You are a pretty good singer." she complimented.

"Thanks. Do you play too?" he asked after eating the burnt treats and setting up fresh ones on the skewers.

"Yeah...I want to sing you something if you don't mind?" she asked.

"Go for it." Natsu shot her a warmed smile and Lucy strummed the strings into her song. Natsu sat and listened to her. She sang with just as much feeling and intensity as he did before.

 _"I'm quite you know,_

 _You make a first impression,_

 _I found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind,_

 _Even the best fall down sometimes,_

 _Even the Stars refuse to shine,_

 _Out of the back of your mind you fall in time,_

 _Somehow find, you and I, collide"_

Natsu waited to let Lucy finish her song. Her eyes were closed and she felt every emotion through every chord she strung. Natsu made the s'mores as her song reached him much like his did to her, "Do you really feel that way?" he asked after a few moments of quietness. She played her last note and the magic was back between them as they both felt so close to one another.

"Yes." she was looking at him again with her misty eyes. He brought the plate of s'mores over to her and sat down beside her. He put the plate in her hands as he set the guitar aside and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned in against him and they ate the dessert gazing up at the stars in their cuddling. Lucy didn't know how late it got, nor had she cared. Natsu was so warm and she felt so at home. Their previous plan of a date was long forgotten and this current moment swept them both away. Lucy's eyes grew heavy as the warmth of Natsu and the fire made the exhaustion of the day wash over her.

"Let's get you home Luce." she heard him whisper in her hair.

"I want to stay with you." she softly protested.

"You want to lay down with me in my bed?" he asked.

"Yes."

 **~Morning~**

Lucy didn't remember much of last night as she laid awake in the morning on Natsu's broad chest as she felt the rise and fall of his deep breathing. His face was relaxed with an upturn smile on his features. She pressed her ear to his chest and felt his strong heartbeat and his warmth that encased her. His one arm was wrapped around her waist as she molded to his side and their limbs were entangled with the other. She had been awake for a good ten minutes, but in that time she had watched him sleeping peacefully with a moment or two of her name softly signing off his lips. This had made her blush as she knew he was dreaming about her. When he wasn't running around and causing a commotion, he was almost angelic looking. One wouldn't suspect the mischief he liked to cause or be a part of. This man was certainly quite something else.

However, the faint 'mew' of soft, small padded paws at the foot of his bed made Lucy's gaze snap to a blue with white bottom fur kitten making its way towards them. She pried herself from the man sleeping beside her and sat up to scoop the tiny creature. She cradled him, after seeing his name of 'Happy' was embroidered on his collar, she then scratched under his chin, "Oh you are just darling." she softly cooed; much to the kitten's delight. She laid back and let the kitten nestle between her endowed chest as it made itself at home in her warm softness. All Lucy wore was one of Natsu's shirts and shorts where as he stripped down to only his flame boxers. Lucy scratched the kitten's ears and softly spoke to him.

"He is in my spot." came a grumpy voice next to her. Natsu was eyeing them, well mostly Happy, with a sulking, jealous expression.

"What are you talking about? Happy likes where he is." Lucy spoke innocently.

"Lucky cat." Natsu grumbled.

"How did you sleep?" Lucy redirected his attention.

"The best. You should sleep over or I should sleep with you at your place more often." he nuzzled her neck and curled to her side.

"I'll consider it. But, I need to get back sometime soon. I know I missed some class today." Lucy eyed the late time on the clock.

"Let's have a skip day?" Natsu pulled her close to him in his attempt to cuddle her more.

"We can have skip days over winter break."

"We? We are spending break together?" Natsu grinned slyly.

"Wh-What?! No! I didn't-"

"Too late. Looks like I gotta tell Dad to make up the guest room." the devilish grin returned.

"I didn't agree!" Lucy protested.

"So you don't...?" Natsu looked dejected.

"No, no! I just...well I mean if..."

"Good!" Natsu made another 180 change again in his mood. If Lucy wasn't careful, his emotions were going to make her dizzy with the whiplash.

"You are impossible, you know?" she eyed him.

"Nah, you handle me just fine." Natsu leaned down and gently kissed her. He stroked Happy's head gently after pulling back, "Do you want me to take you back?"

"Not really, but I need food and a shower." she set Happy aside and sat up with him.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?" she giggled at his attempt to request.

"Not really." that grin only split wider.

"Come on Goofball." she got out of bed with Happy trailing her as she made her way to her clothes to get ready for the day.

 **~Sorority~**

Lucy had gotten back to her house after Natsu reluctantly dropped her off. She was wearing her clothes from the day before as she hadn't had the foresight to bring a spare change of clothes with her for her impromptu sleepover with Mr. Dragneel. As she walked through the house, she had gotten many looks from many of the girls she knew were assuming she was making the walk of shame from her date. Once she was back in the safety of her room, she took her shower and cleaned up. It was a shame to since she could still smell Natsu and the scent of his bed on her. Such a pity she had to get rid of it, but she needed to be cleaned. She did, however, reminded herself that she could have another sleep over with him again and regain the scent so it wasn't a complete and total loss. Once the shower was done, she changed into some comfy clothes and headed down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. As she was munching on her sandwich and chips she prepared, she couldn't help but feel a little out of sorts. She couldn't put her finger on it, but her stomach wasn't as hungry as she originally thought, but she didn't have time to dwell on it as the three girls from the night Natsu asked her out, took their spots right across from her at the table.

"You know Heartfilia, you really should watch what you should eat. You are looking a little fat these days." the middle leader giggled.

"Really? Because I'm eating just a sandwich compared to your fat food junk." Lucy retorted as she picked up her chips. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with these three, especially when she was willing to bet her favorite pair of jeans that they were behind the picnic incident.

"Please, these are under 300 calories, but you can't fake fat with being pregnant." the girl on the left snapped.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am not pregnant. Last relationship I had was when i was sixteen. So not pregnant and I am not fat." she seethed. Already these bitches were making her lose her appetite.

"Aww, no wonder you are such a stuck up bitch. No one wants to lower themselves to fuck you." the last one sniggered. Abruptly Lucy tossed her food and stormed up upstairs. She didn't want to deal with this petty bullshit they were getting at. They had gotten the best of her by her losing her temper and she was even more angry for letting them do just that. Maybe moving in with Natsu might not be a bad idea after all.


	5. Wanna Feel Okay Again-Chapter Five

_Author's Note: Hey guys! You know what time it is! Another chapter time! Keep the reviews and positivity coming because the overwhelming reviews, pms, and watching people favorite my story, as well seeing all those who view really puts a smile on my face and makes me type future chapters faster. Seriously, you guys are the best fans a girl can ask for!_

 _So as for this chapter and the couple ones, say goodbye to the fluff -waves bye- and get ready for serious plot. I don't want to reveal too much but I hope you guys enjoy the ride this story is gonna take you on! -grins-_

 _So the song for this chapter is "Mean" by Taylor Swift. So please enjoy!_

Wanna Feel Okay Again

~Chapter Five~

Lucy was pacing in her room fuming as Natsu sat on her bed watching her apprehensively. She has been going on her rant for a good ten minutes or so. he really had no idea what had been going on with her until he came over for a study session to find his girlfriend in a yelling match with three of her housemates. She was livid and before he could ask what the matter was, the president of the house had ordered them to their separate rooms to be interrogated later and a compromise reached on the matter.

"All of my food! They threw it out! They sabotage my toothbrush, threw my clothes out on the lawn, and now they are trying to starve me! Am I that fat?!" Lucy screamed. She was so angry, Natsu almost swore he saw steam coming out from her ears.

"Luce, you need to-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Natsu Dragneel! I swear I have had it with everyone!" tears were threatening to fall.

"Aw man, come on Luce, please don't cry! When you do that, you know what that does to me!" Natsu begged, which in turn, made her cry sob harder in her frustration.

"I-I hate it here!" she wailed and he brought to the bed to sit next to him. He let her lean on him.

"Is it really that bad?' he asked her. Lucy sniffled and nodded.

"Y-you have no idea...usually it is just stupid childish stuff and I let it roll off me, but now they are getting malicious..." she hiccupped and Natsu's eyes narrowed. He gently wrapped her in his embrace.

"It's okay Luce, I am here now. I'll talk to them if you want."

"D-don't. It will only make things worse...just tell me that it is going to be alright..." she whimpered.

"Of course it is. Look, if things really are so bad and no one is doing anything about it, then we will get you out of here." he gently encouraged.

"B-but my Momma's"

"Would she really want you to stay? You are miserable here and this is her legacy, not yours. You gotta find your own happiness Luce and this isn't it." Natsu wiped her tears as she started to pull herself together.

"I'm...not a failure...right?"

"No way! You are pretty strong; I would know."

"And...I'm not fat?"

"Not really, although if you keep eating my food, I can't promise you that you will stay the way you are." he grinned as he saw her begin to smile.

"Natsu..."

"Hmm?"

"I feel dizzy..."

"Dizzy-Luce!" he caught her before she slumped off his shoulder to the ground. He lightly tried to shake her awake but she was already asleep. She murmured his name softly as she slept in his holding arms. He noticed the bags under her eyes and her face looking so stressed, however he did notice her skin did have a nice glow about it. Natsu decided that girls, especially Lucy, were just weird as he laid her gently down on the bed. He tucked her under her blankets and brushed her hair back. He studied her for a few moments in the soft quiet. She must be under some stress from living here and although he didn't understand the situation, Lucy cried for the first time about it to him and that didn't sit well with him. He leaned over her and softly kissed her temple. With his resolve set and his eyes dangerously angry, he stepped outside to have a few words to the president of the sorority.

By the time Lucy had reawakened, she noticed Natsu at her desk studying. He noticed her stirring awake and set his book down. He got up and went to her side, "How you feeling?"

"Better...did I pass out?" she asked confused.

"You did...are you feeling okay Luce?" he pet her hair back and his concerned look touched Lucy.

"I think lately I've been really worried about a lot of things..." she rubbed against his warm palm and closed her eyes. He lightly rubbed his thumb over her cheek and looked almost adoringly at his girl.

"Well I had a talk with your president and things should be getting better." he spoke as he removed the palm and crawled into her bed with her. He pulled her close to his embrace and she curled into his strong arms.

"Thank you Natsu."

"Huh? What for?"

"For being such a good guy...I don't come across many of them lately. Thank you for being you." she snuggled into his warmth. He gave her one of his crooked smile at hearing her praise.

"Anytime Luce, but you know you can always ask me for help. We are a team remember?" he smiled.

"Yeah, we are." she leaned up and gently kissed him.

"So, no more stressing. I want you to start relaxing okay?  
"Aye sir." Lucy nuzzled into him. They stayed like that for a while more until Natsu reminded them that they actually have studying to do.

 **~ One Month Later~**

The bullying around Lucy had been better, but there were still instances. Lucy then made it a point to spend more time with Natsu and less time at the house. This gave less time for anyone to bully her, especially the three instigators. Now it was the middle of October and the days were getting shorter, colder, and scarier. Thanks to Halloween coming up, the sorority house was planning their annual Halloween bash. It was one of the major parties of the fall semester. Despite all the drama in the house, Lucy was actually looking forward to this year's party since Halloween was her favorite holiday and she actually had a date this year.

Despite all the excitement, Lucy hadn't been feeling that great. Her moods were abnormal, if she pushed herself she found herself passing out from being too dizzy, she was more fatigued, and her diet was acting rather peculiar. The final straw was that she was ending her second period week with still not period. Something was seriously going on with her. She tried to caulk it up to stress or abnormal behavior, but there was something nagging at the back of her mind, but she didn't know what it was. She was getting dressed after her shower to head downstairs to help with the planning meeting when she began to notice how tight her skirt was. She had to suck in her gut for it to fit. Mentally she cursed Natsu's cooking and made a plan to hit the gym hard this month. The damn skirt was a bit snug, but she made do with it. She looked at her reflection in the elongated mirror. If her eyes weren't deceiving her, she noticed a small bump being pushed out between her hips. She felt her blood run cold and her mouth lightly drop. Everything in her mind was screaming that what she was seeing was the impossible.

She was broken out of her small revelation by pounding on the door, "Hurry up Heartfilia! You are keeping us waiting!"

"J-Just a minute!" Lucy voice was strained even to her own ears. She threw on her top and one of Natsu's hoodie that she had stolen from him. She opened her door and the three in the house that had been causing her the most trouble were standing at her door. "Um...shouldn't we be at the meeting?" Lucy tried to side step them but they blocked her way.

"Listen here, we have been doing some thinking and Gina here wants a date for the party." the middle one named Patty pointed to the girl on her left.

"How is that my problem?" Lucy raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms.

"I don't just want anyone." Gina smirked cruelly.

"She wants Natsu, so why don't you trade your date with her and you play bitch at the party by getting us drinks." Kristin, the one on the other side of Patty, folded her arms giggling. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"First of all, Natsu is a person and he is MY boyfriend. Second, I have paid my dues; so him and I are going to the party together. Find your own dates and you leave me out of it." Lucy stood her ground.

"Listen bitch, it is gonna be trick or treat that night, and you don't want our tricks. End it with Natsu or-" Gina was cut off.

"Or what? You don't scare me."

"You looking a little fat there Heartfilia. Be careful, there might be some rumors spreading." Kristin chimed in.

"What the hell does that-"

"Girls! Meeting is downstairs! Come on!" the president came up to them and before another word could be argued they were whisked away. The meeting was long and for a shift Lucy would be running one of the game booths. But throughout the whole meeting, she couldn't help but think of the threats or her new discovery. she was terrified and more than anything, if she was then that would mean she was raped...and then she would lose Natsu. Just as her mind turned to even the thought of life without Natsu, she bolted up and out of the meeting with her mouth covered in the middle of the President's list of party snacks to buy. No one bothered to check on Lucy and for that she was grateful since she emptied the contents of her stomach to the porcelain god.

Fear coursed through her as she felt that her world was spinning. She needed to calm down and think that perhaps she was jumping to conclusions. First she needed to take a test and go from there. Cleaning herself up after her internal pep talk, she headed back into the meeting and pushed Natsu far from her mind.

 **~Two Weeks Later~**

 **~Party~**

Lucy had bought the test and kept it hidden in her bathroom. She was too much of a coward to do anything about it. She couldn't face her fears or the thought of losing Natsu. He had become such a part of her life and if she was pregnant, then he would leave her. Lucy was in her bathroom putting on the finishing touches of her Princess costume. Natsu had agreed to be her date, but instead of being Prince Charming, he was going to be a dragon that protected the Princess. Patty and her girls have made threats over the past few weeks to let Gina have Natsu as her date and not only had Lucy refused, but kept the threats from Natsu. She needed to depend on herself and this something she knew she could handle.

A knock came at the bedroom door, "Hey Luce, it's me." came the voice that could only make her smile.

"Come in Natsu, I'm finishing up in the bathroom." she called out to him. She heard her bedroom door open and felt Natsu's eyes on her.

"Luce you..." she looked over at him. Natsu was wearing a 'princely' suit with dragon features like horns, painted scales, and even wings with a tail; of course it was in his favorite color of red. But his eyes were transfixed on the beauty before him. Lucy wore one of her elegant ball gowns from home and adorned herself with her Mother's jewelry and matching tiara.

"Do I look-"

"Luce, you are beautiful." Natsu spoke almost breathless. Lucy felt her cheeks burn as his words echoed inside her.

"Geez you are so out of character."

"Can't help it." he stepped to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Natsu..." she linked her arms around his neck and gently kissed him.

"Heh, well my Princess, will you accompany your Dragon to the dance?" he removed himself and held out his arm for her to loop her arm into it.

"I would love to my Dragon." with a grin, he led her down to the party where they dance, ate, and he even assisted her on her shift at the game station. The party was really fun and they enjoyed each other despite the glare of some of her 'sisters' that had to work. Lucy paid no mind as she was having such a wonderful time. But somehow, they ended up in a quiet corner outside where they both watched the night sky. Even though the couple had more fun than they could imagine, Lucy couldn't suppress the nagging worry in her gut.

"Something bugging you?" came the knowing tone of voice next to her.

"Kinda..." she looked at Natsu's relaxed expression as he studied her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really..."

"But it is bothering you."

"It isn't something you can help with..." Lucy chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"Well whatever it is, best to take care of the problem sooner than later." Natsu gave her hand a gentle squeeze to reassure her.

"But what if the truth makes others hate me?"

"No one could ever hate you and even if that happened, I am always on your side."

"Always?"

"Yeah. There is nothing you can do that will make me change my mind."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." Natsu wrapped his pink around hers as he kissed her. Steadying her resolve, Lucy stood up and straightened her gown. Natsu gave her a quizzical look, "Luce?"

"Gonna fix my problem. Thanks Natsu. Just wait here okay?" she smiled warmly.

"Uh sure...good luck?"

"I won't need it." she gave him a wink and rushed off towards her room. Lucy left the bathroom with the small stick on the counter several moments later after she had returned. With her finishing the test, she had to wait a few minutes to process the results. Her nerves were shaken, but her resolve was strong after Natsu's words. Natsu said he would be by her side no matter what and she had to trust him to that. As she was pacing in her nervousness, it was suddenly interrupted by a crash outside by someone exploding a keg. In her panic, she rushed out of her room to assist the damage before others had gotten hurt; and in doing this she had forgotten her little test. The backyard was a mess, but luckily no one was hurt too badly. The security they hired helped to clean everything up as the party moved more indoors until the backyard was cleared enough for everyone to go back out.

Lucy looked for Natsu, but couldn't seem to find him. But at the thought of Natsu, she remembered she had the results up in her room that she had forgotten to look at. Giving up on her search for Natsu, Lucy headed back to her room. She entered it, but felt a few things were off that made her feel nervous. First was that her room was slightly ajar. Second her lights were on, and her laptop was fully opened. Third there as a paused movie on her laptop with a post-it note on her desk. Cautiously she approached her desk and picked up the square paper. She read the contents and paled:

 _Enjoy your trick bitch! Stay away from him or this goes viral everywhere!_

 _Next time remember your place-on the bottom with your legs spread!_


	6. This Place Is Fucking Plagued-Chapter 6

_Author's Note: WHAT IS THIS?! ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE SAME DAY?! -grins-_

 _Okay serious note here guys, I don't condone rape and the sensitive themes that go along with it. This chapter, I felt, was a little heart breaking to write-but that is what needed to be done for the plot I had in mind. There are strong themes here and very mature content. Many of you may dislike what I have done and some of you may stop reading. I will not blame you. I rated this story M for that reason. If you or someone you know may have been through or experience something like this and needs help, just PM and I can hand over the proper information to get a hold of someone who can help. Just know, it is never your fault. No means NO. And if someone comes to you for help or even an ear to listen, just be a friend to them. Something like this is horrible and does happen every day to a lot of innocent people. So, in regards to the story, if you can't handle this, I suggest you don't read the story any further. It is not my intention to harm anyone with my words. But if you are mature enough and daring enough to read, welcome to the drama llama plot I promised._

 _Please keep reviewing and please keep letting me know things as they pop up. Again, you guys are the best fans I am so lucky to have and read my work. So without further adu, the song of this chapter is "You Fuck Up My Life" by Blink 182. One of my more favorite of their angst songs that they have and I felt captured the emotion in the chapter. So enjoy guys...-hides from the mob-_

This Place Is Fucking Plagued

~Chapter Six~

Lucy didn't dare press play yet as she ran to the bathroom and saw that the pregnancy test was gone. Panic filled every fiber of her. Was it Natsu? Just what had these people done to her laptop? She went back to the computer and sat back down. With a gulp and fearing the worst, she pressed the play button. Immediately, when she figured out what was going on in the movie, she had regretted it. Everything seemed to so far away as she felt she was having one of those out of body experiences. She heard giggling of familiar voices of Patty and the others as well some cat calling and egging on from other males, but that wasn't what made her blood freeze and the bottom of her stomach drop out.

On the screen was her and Natsu, nude in his bed. She watched herself being limp and drugged as she was ruthlessly being thrusted into by a beyond drunk Natsu who clearly didn't know what was going on as she watched him arched his body and not only release inside her, but keep going for another around. Lucy had her mouth covered and eyes widen as tears feel down her cheeks. Natsu was raping her. He was holding her down and just taking her while their fraternity and sorority just laughed about it.

"What the fuck is this?!" snapped a deadly toned voice from behind her. Lucy almost jumped out of her chair and she spun around to see Natsu shocked, but livid, "Luce, what the hell is this?!" he roared.

"I-I-I do-don't..."the tears wouldn't stop and Natsu was shaking in anger.

"Answer me Luce! What the fuck is this?!" he grabbed her shoulders. Lucy really looked at the shaken man before her. He was just as shocked as her and just as confused and even more, he clearly mirrored the same hurt she was experiencing. She turned and paused the grotesque movie. She turned back to him and took his face in her palms. "B-Breathe Na-Natsu..." she hiccupped.

"Calm down?! I raped you!" he roared not having it.

"N-no...we were both taken advantage of...or I dunno...we aren't at fault here...just breathe...we need to figure out what is happening." she tried to breathe with him at the same time. Right now he needed her despite what was on that video and there were only a few she knew were responsible for it. She brought him to her bed and sat with him. He was breathing fast and labored. He was visibly shaken and it was only a matter of time before he went on a rampage if she didn't defuse the situation quickly.

"Look at me Natsu. Focus on me please." she used the same tone her mother did all those years ago to calm her down as a small child. The same tone she was using on Natsu as she gently squeezed his hand.

"I-I raped you...oh gods...I raped you Luce.."

"You were raped too in a sense..."

"No!"

"You look drunk Natsu and your behavior wasn't normal. Think, did you drink something you didn't get yourself because I know I didn't. A lot of my drinks were given to me by others." Lucy felt the bile in her throat threatened to spill from her as she tried to recall that night.

"But who would want to do this?!" Natsu clenched his fists.

"I can think of a few, but we need proof they were in the room. Just voices won't help much. But right now, we need to be calm and not let whoever did this, get the best of us." Lucy reasoned.

"They are gonna pay!" he growled.

"Yes they will, but not with us falling apart like this." Lucy relaxed a little as she saw him starting to calm.

"I need to call my Dad...he'll know what to do. Just...don't touch that video. In fact, I'll e-mail it to me and see what Dad can do." he pulled himself together. He gotten up and went to the laptop as he sent the video to his email. Lucy held herself as she sat on the bed and tried to keep the numb feeling going. She let Natsu handle her laptop and gave him her back as she laid curled up on the bed. With the back of her hands she tried to get the tears to stop falling. After a few moments, she felt the bed shift and arms wrap around her from behind.

"It's gonna be alright Luce. They will pay for what they did to us." he gently spoke in her ear.

"I hope so..."she sniffled.

"Come home with me, you don't need to be here." he whispered.

"Please take me away from here...I don't want to be in this place anymore..."she agreed. Without warning, Natsu got up and collected a few of her things and her laptop. He took Lucy's hand, but her gaze was not meeting his. He didn't try to get her to look at him as he knew what was between them would need a little adjusting. Everything has changed now and he didn't know if that would mean for either the better or the worse.

 **~Next Morning~**

The rest of the night was a blur for Lucy and she honestly didn't have the energy to care. When they returned to Natsu's room; the same room and bed they were raped in, she had all but crashed on it. She didn't dream, but she didn't sleep well either. As morning light poured in through the window, Lucy had awoken to an empty bed. She looked around the room for where her dragon had disappeared to only to see the door to his bathroom closed. She didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse because how would she even face him this morning? What was she and Natsu going to do now? Should they break up? Did he even want her now that he saw her in that light? Lucy's morning musings were interrupted to hearing Natsu having a conversation in his own bathroom. She strained her ears to listen when she turned on her side towards the closed bathroom door to get a better hearing of what was going on behind it.

After straining to hear, her eyes widen as she detected small hints of crying on the other side and before she knew it, she was on her feet heading towards him, "D-Dad I-I fucked up..." Lucy heard him say as her hand was on the doorknob. She dared not to breathe or move as she waited to hear the next words.

"I-I know...but now...she won't want anything...but Dad I...Dad I can't let her go...I love her too much...I-I can't...Dad please..." his voice sounded so broken and quiet. Hearing enough, Lucy gently opened the door and found Natsu sitting in his tub with Happy on his lap and tears brimming his dark lashes.

"Luce..." he breathed. Lucy walked over and held her hand out for the phone.

"Let me talk to him." she spoke firmly and left no room for argument.

"D-Dad she wants to...okay..." he hesitantly handed over the phone to her.

"Hello?" came a voice similar to Natsu's except deeper and more mature.

"Mr. Dragneel?"

"Actually Sergeant Dragneel, but it is this Miss. Heartfilia-erm Lucy?"

"Yes, listen, I don't want any charges to Natsu. I won't be pressing anything to him."

"Are you sure? You are well within your right?"

"He is just as much of a victim as I am. Besides, he didn't mean it if he was in the right state of mind." Lucy sat on the bathtub rim. She reached her hand down and gently held Natsu's free hand and gently rubbed the pad of her thumb over the top of his hand and squeezed it to reassure she was here with him. Natsu's face was lowered so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"Until I gather evidence and see this video, I can't decide." Natsu's father spoke regrettably on the phone.

"I understand that well Sergeant Dragneel, but my boyfriend and I will do our best to help get to the bottom of this with your help of course. But know, I love your son too and I don't want to see him hurt just as much as you don't." she gently smiled at the flinch Natsu did at her mentioning how she felt.

"You really are something else Lucy. I can see why my Natsu talks about you all the time." she heard him chuckle.

"All the time huh?" she snickered but composed herself, "Well when are we to expect to see you for the investigation?"

"Well considering my branch is in Magnolia and you both are in the capital, I will have to pull some strings to be on this case. However I should be there sometime this weekend since this case isn't official quite yet. However, if something does happen, you are to call me immediately."

"Of course sir."

"Please, call me Igneel."

"Very well Igneel." Lucy smiled warmly and caught Natsu peeking up at her from the safety of his bangs.

"Do me one favor Lucy."

"Sure?"

"Look after my boy? He isn't...doing so well."

"Nor am I, but we will lean on each other and get past this." Lucy squeezed his hand once more to get her point across.

"Thank you. Take care of each other until I can get there this weekend." Igneel signaled the end of the call was near.

"Sure thing. Take care of yourself as well Igneel." Lucy spoke her good-bye and hung up the phone. Natsu hadn't moved from his spot as she focused on petting Happy. Lucy set the phone on the bathroom counter. Getting up, she joined him in the tub and took both his hands into her own.

Look at me Natsu." she gently spoke. Hesitantly, he looked up to meet her softened gaze.

"You should hate me...wish me dead..." he mumbled.

"Blaming you is just as bad as blaming myself for this." she leaned in and cuddled into him more. Happy jumped up to the rim as she laced her hands with his own.

"I blame me..."

"Don't. You are not at fault here. We will find those responsible. But we can't if you aren't my partner; my teammate." Lucy encouraged him.

"I don't deserve-"

"Stop right there. We all don't deserve a lot of things, but they happen for us anyway." she made him look at her once more.

"How can you be so understanding?"

"Because it wasn't really you doing that to me. The Natsu I know is so wonderful and kind, childish, stubborn, and loyal to a fault. Someone put you in that state and to blame you is blaming someone who wasn't in the right frame of mind. So stop the pity party train, because I can't do this without you. I need you to be my rock..." she begged him with her reason.

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything. So please go back to being my Natsu?" she asked. He leaned over and captured her lip as both tears fell from them and he pulled her close into his embrace. Happy somehow lazily left the couple in the tub as he swayed out the door with a cocky strut. The kiss was deep and emotions poured out into the kiss from each other.

"I am your rock." he reassured her as he spoke softly against her lips and his eyes intently on her. They stayed like this in the tub just feeling each other out and mending the other's pain. They didn't' care for how much time had passed, but eventually Lucy convinced him that she need to eventually return to her house if only to grab another spare change of clothes.

"Do you have to?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I can stay again tonight if you want?"

"I want." he kissed her again just to prove his point.

"Okay, I can do that, but let's grab some breakfast and then you can drop me off." Lucy helped him out of the tub and she hugged him.

"Luce?"

"I love you...don't ever forget that." she softly murmured into his chest. He gripped her to him tightly as his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you too..."

 **~Sorority House~**

After much convincing and breakfast, Lucy found herself outside her house. Already last night's activities had been cleaned u and it was back to looking pristine and cleaned up. Lucy's legs felt like lead and her stomach was in knots. She had a bad feeling she couldn't seem to place, but she needed to face whatever awaited inside for her. So, like normal, she entered her college home to be confronted with a smirking Patty and her posse.

"Well, well, well look what trash decided to show her face into our home?"

"Whatever Patty." Lucy rolled her eyes and went to pass her towards the stairs to the upstairs bedrooms. As she was walking up the steps, she paused mid step to what Patty said next, "The president wishes to see you in her room. I am supposed to bring you."

"Let's get this over with." Lucy spoke coolly. Already she was having such a shit day. Patty with Gina and Kristin followed Lucy up to the master suit where the sorority president slept. She knocked on the door and they were led in. The president was sitting at her desk with the sorority board members that lived in the house. Patty and the girls stood by the wall.

"Have a seat Miss. Heartfilia." the president said firmly and motioned to seat in the middle of the room. With clammy hands and blood ice cold, trembling Lucy took a seat as instructed. The only thing that could warrant this was that someone else saw the video. She put on her bravest face and forced herself to look at the president, whom gotten up and stood before her. What she would give to have Natsu here beside her. He always found a way to give her strength. Without him, she felt so small.

"You have violated our rules Miss. Heartfilia. It is such a shame since you held such a promising future" she spoke stern, but with regret laced in her tone.

"I-I am afraid I don't understand?" Lucy honestly replied. Then Lucy's eyes widen immensely so as the president withdrew the one thing Lucy had feared, yet all but forgotten about. It was the positive pregnancy test.

"Does this belong to you?" she asked.

"I-I..." Lucy found herself at a loss of words as her throat closed up and her mind blank.

"It is. I brought it to you." Patty spoke up smugly.

"Miss. Heartfilia, I must ask you to take another test to confirm. We will discuss after the results what is to be done." the president spoke. One of the girls had came up with a bottle of water and a test. Lucy let out an audible gulp.

"I won't need the water." she took the test and headed towards the bathroom. Roughly about ten minutes later, Lucy found herself holding the second positive pregnancy test with her trembling fingers. Her mouth was dry and body was sweating from her nervousness. Patty and the two others were smiling smugly and their eyes amused by what was happening before them.

The president let out a sigh, "Everyone please leave. I need to speak to Miss. Heartfilia alone." without much protest, everyone filed out of the room while the president took a seat on her bed across from Lucy.

"I am sorry to say this, but I am sure you know this was coming."

"So that is it?" Lucy snapped as now her nervousness was fueled but bitter anger.

"You cannot be pregnant and be in a sorority. Those are the rules here on campus."

"I was-"

"Was what?" the president asked as her eyebrow arched for a moment, but then darkened.

"Were you..."

"I don't have proof...yet."

"Lucy, you need to tell me-"

"Why?! You will kick me out anyway!" she glared as she snapped her gaze back to the now sympathetic president. What really boiled her blood from its ice cold state was that look of pity.

"But we can bring those who did this to justice."

"You can't help me anymore now than you did then! There is a mean girl policy here that you turn a blind eye to!" Lucy stood up shaking now enraged.

"Lucy, what do you mean?"

"...just keep an eye on Patty. That is all I'm gonna say on it." both president and Lucy looked at the other.

"Are you going to keep it?" the president asked after a few moments of silence.

"And if I don't? You will let me stay?" Lucy shot back.

"I could bend the rules if you did..." the president offered. Somehow, if Lucy wasn't as angry before, she was now. Just the thought of killing someone that was family, no someone more than family that came from the person who cared if she lived or died made her blood boil and her stomach sick. Someone that was part of Natsu she could never harm.

"You evil bitch." she seethed. The president was taken aback at Lucy's darkened aura.

"Yeah...that was deserved. I am sorry for even suggesting it. You have one week to gather your things-"

"I'll be out by the end of the day!" Lucy snapped and turned on her heel to storm out. The only sound of her retreat was her purposefully slamming the door.


	7. Falling Apart-Chapter Seven

_Author's Note: Well everyone should be thanking_ animequeen100 _for their amazing review that moved me to want to post another chapter today so thank them for this!_

 _I want to address something that has been sent through reviews and now pms about this story. There seems to be a demand for other Fairy Tail characters. So I wanna address this. They WILL be in this story, but not for a long time and I promise that it will be worth the wait so don't be discouraged if they do not happen now. When they do emerge, it will be worth it. However, having them this soon in the story after the drama I am about to put them through, wouldn't feel right. So if you guys want the fairy tail characters right away, sorry but they won't be for a while. A lot more has to happen._

 _Anyway there is also a lemon in this chapter. I have stated when and after the scene ends so those under 18 please skip. This story is rated M for a reason. It has adult themes, suggestions, and topics. So please be aware of this. So without any further topics to go over, the song for this chapter is "Waiting For Super Man" by Daughtry. I feel that it fits this chapter pretty well for both characters and I hope you guys enjoy it as well! -grins-_

Falling Apart

~Chapter Seven~

Lucy didn't care. She didn't want to deal anymore with the crap she went through in the past twenty-four hours. She sat in the park where she met with Natsu for 'coffee' a couple months ago. The first day of November and fall was really in full bloom with different colored leaves and the trees becoming barren. She wrapped an arm around her middle subconsciously as she sat on the bench and stared out. Her mind was a million miles away. She was pregnant, homeless, kicked out of her sorority, been raped with a viral video of evidence to prove it, and classes were again on Monday. she was stressed and now she didn't know what she was going to do. How could she tell Natsu? She didn't only have her life ruined; Natsu's was now ruined as well.

She put her face in her hands and felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't fall. she could only let out shaky breaths. Suddenly, she was yanked from her depressing state by someone sitting next to her and a gentle hand rubbing her back, "Natsu..." she breathed as she peeked up at him sadly.

"I uh...got a message from your president saying you were here." he smiled sheepishly.

"What else did she say?" she eyed him sitting fully up.

"That you needed a friend, but that was it. Did something happen?" he asked.

"World's biggest understatement." she scoffed, but that seemed to confuse Natsu more.

"I don't understand...?"

"They kicked me out. I have until the end of the day to find a place to live." she mumbled. Natsu stiffened and then stood up.

"The fuck did they..." he growled.

"Save it Natsu. It is a done deal and maybe it is just as well. I really hate that place and the people in it." she spoke bitterly as she stared at her hands.

"Still doesn't make it right! Why'd they do that?!"

"Does it matter?" she snapped. Clearly they were in the best states of minds to have 'that' conversation yet.

"You aren't going to be homeless." he redirected his focus back to her.

"I will just have to go home or maybe there is a homeless shelter I can stay-"

"No way in hell am I going to let MY girlfriend stay in a homeless shelter! Get your shit, we are making a couple stops." he stood before her now fired up. Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but one look from Natsu had her fearing what he might do or say should she refuse. Without another word, she grabbed her things and headed towards the car behind him as he drove them back to their sorority.

Natsu's look was borderline outrage and almost murderous as he glared at each girl in his line of sight on the way to Lucy's room. Lucy paid no mind to the whispers or the looks that were being thrown her way; she was so over this place. Once in her room, Natsu made quick work of helping her pack, "You really don't have that much stuff." he mused a bit more calm as he helped to put her things in boxes.

"I always tend to pack light." Lucy replied as she took care of her bathroom. After a couple hours they loaded his car and she handed the key to the president and without so much as a 'good-bye', Natsu led Lucy away from the house. So now they sat in silence in his car driving to gods know where.

"Natsu, where are we going?" she finally asked.

"Dad's apartment." he said with his eyes fixed on the road.

"That far?!" she yelled.

"No Luce, he has a place out here for when he comes to visit and see me. He wanted to have a place close by to visit and go to the games. I called him while you were packing and he agrees this is a good idea. We are going to live there." he didn't look at her as her mouth became unhinged in disbelief.

"You...what..."

"Geez Luce, your hearing must be acting up." Natsu chuckled.

"We are going to live together? At your Dad's place?!" she repeated; not quite sure herself if she had even heard right.

"Dad thinks it is a good idea. I don't trust my frat anymore than you trust your sorority. I...re-watched the video and it is clear that they had a hand in everything." Natsu spoke bitterly; his grip on the steering wheel tightened so much that his knuckles turned white. Lucy looked out the window as the tension in the air became even more thicker.

"What...what was on it?" she braved herself enough to even ask.

"Do you really want to know?" Natsu eyed her out of the corner of his sight.

"Just the basics..." Lucy gulped and peeked back at him.

"They drugged us and carried us upstairs. It was my birthday party. They made sure not to show themselves, but just on camera. Then they put us...in the bed and you can figure out the rest." his voice was strained.

"Yeah..."

"Afterwards they fixed me up and they took you away...they said some shit about you and you were far too gone. It ends with...with them..." Natsu trailed off unsure if he went too far with discussing what he seen. Lucy snapped her full attention to him as he kept focus on the road now.

"What Natsu?" she pressed.

"They saying shit and touching your body before the camera cuts off."

"So it was more than..."

"No, I don't think so. It was just the girls since the guys were left with me. They hate you and I guess my guys wanted me to 'have a good time' since it was my birthday." Lucy wrapped herself up in her own embrace as she curled into a ball in the front seat. She rested her face in her kneels and willed herself to stay strong.

"I...I hate them." she softly spoke.

"Me too Luce. My Dad is gonna make them pay. Believe me, if I could do something without legal backlash, I'd turn them to ash." his voice lowered dangerously through gritted teeth. The rest of the ride was in silence as they were lost in their own thoughts. Lucy felt like she wanted to cry, but already she knew that crying would no longer help. She would save her tears for when she made them all pay. It didn't take much longer until they arrived at a fancy apartment complex. Natsu parked the car and they sat in the silence until he broke it by hitting the steering wheel.

"GODDAMNIT! " he suddenly shouted. Lucy jumped slightly as she could only stare at the seething Natsu, "This isn't supposed to be like this at all!" Lucy reached out and gently rubbed his back much in the same manner as he did to her earlier. Today was not a good day for anyone. Natsu lowered his head and she saw his tears fall again. Without warning, Lucy unbuckled her belt and crawled over onto his lap straddling him. She cradled him as he gripped her sobbing. She offered him comforting words and allowed him to just be. He was hurt as much as she; his body rocked and shuddered as he allowed himself to feel. She never seen Natsu this way before and it was so unlike him. Through his sobs, all she could understand was the words 'sorry'. They stayed like this with her warmth and his tears until he calmed himself down enough to nuzzle her.

Although, Lucy was not immune to Natsu's pain or tears as her silently fell as well. They sought each other out, "I wanted to be with you..I wanted to make our first time special...and now...they ruined it Luce. They ruined everything..." he hiccupped. She took his face in her palms and warmly kissed him. He gripped her close and so weak to even push her away.

"They only ruin it if we allow them to remember? You told me that. What they did was evil, but we are a team and we are stronger than anything they throw at us. I am right here and I don't blame you, so please stop blaming yourself." she consoled him with her words and soft kisses.

"Luce I..." he trailed off.

"Help me get my things inside and I think I might know a way to start to fixing this mess." she gave him another kiss and reluctantly got off him.

 **~Hour Later~**

It didn't take long to bring her things up. The apartment was actually a penthouse with two floors. On the first floor was a spacious living room and joined modern kitchen dining area. There was a half bath and balcony that had a nice view of the city. The stairs led upstairs to two bedrooms with their own private bathrooms and at the end of the hall was a laundry room. The master bedroom was Igneel's while the second one belonged to Natsu, it was almost the same with an equally ridiculous huge bed and bath. Natsu helped to unpack her things.

"Well I should head back to get my things and Happy." he said after destroying the last box, but suddenly was stopped by soft arms encircling around his middle as Lucy pressed herself to his back.

"That can wait." she whispered in his ear. Natsu shivered at the heated contact, "Right now we need to do something more important. We need to fix what is broken."

*** **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, SKIP TO THE END OF THIS SCENE! LEMON WARNING!*****

Lucy trailed her hand down his taut muscles, taking her time to lightly trace and head under his bottoms. She felt the quick intake of breath and him go to stop her, "Don't." she purred her warning. Her lips lightly licked his neck until they started to suckle on his flesh.

"Luce..." she heard him whisper her name in need as her hand slipped under his boxer's waistband and grasped the harden flesh with her delicate fingers. His breath shuddered as she playfully stroked him and she smiled against his neck.

"That's it Natsu, forget the bad memories." she encouraged him, but suddenly her hand was removed and he whirled her around, but kept her at arm's length.

"Luce don't! Don't force yourself!" he was so strained from doing what was right and what his member needed from the beautiful girl.

"No one is forcing anything Natsu Dragneel. I want this as much as you do. This isn't out of pity or obligation, I want you and I want to replace that horrible memory with one of love and want. You are so wanted Natsu. Please don't push me away. I want you to lay me on our bed and love me." she stepped up to him and made him look in her warm gaze with his reserved ones.

"There will be no going back after this."

"There was never going back the day you took me those coffee's for a kiss." she watched him lean in and capture her lips. There were at equal ground of understanding and trust. He deepened the kiss as he was pushing them back towards the bed. They were quickly removing the clothes and throwing them to any corner of the room. Lucy was now only to her panties when the back of her legs hit the bed. Their hands were everywhere as she kissed him vigorously. Her back hit the bed as she felt his hands on her breasts and began to massage them. His thumbs making her nipples harden and her resolve weak. She squeezed her legs around the knee that was separating her thighs. Their breathing was labored and their nerves at an all time high. It seemed both had been anticipating doing this for rather a long time.

Lucy let out a long hiss as Natsu's hot mouth took a mount into his mouth and suckled. He nipped and teased the rosy peak as his free hand found its way between her wet folds to the sensitive pearl. With the pads of his rough fingers, he flicked and rubbed the bundle of nerves. Lucy moved her hips to those talented fingers and gasped at the feeling that this was Natsu; Natsu of all people, that was doing this to her and making her feel this way. He kept switching mounds with his skilled mouth and never ceasing his rubbing of her. Somehow, through the pleasuring assault, Lucy managed to pull down his boxers and grip the harden member as she stroked him quickly to match the pace of his rubbing. She used her thumb to rub the tip and play with the small droplets he made to roll around his head.

"Fuck Luce, y-you keep this up, I ain't gonna last..." he was gasping desperately.

"Then take me Natsu."

"But I don't have a con-"

"I don't care! I want you inside me!" she snapped.

"...okay, okay." he muttered as he removed the rest of their bottoms and positioned himself. He caged her body with his arms and rested on his elbows. He looked down at her blissful face, "Do you mean it?" he whispered to her unsure.

"Mean w-what?" Lucy panted as she felt his head at her entrance.

"That you love me?" Natsu shyly looked away. She cupped his face with her palm.

"With all my heart." she leaned up to kiss him as he pushed himself deeply inside. She felt the pressure, but it was quite pleasurable. She moaned into his mouth as he began to start up thrusting his hips experimentally. She linked her arms and legs around his body tightly. He felt so good and so right. Every part of her wanted him fully and he gave it to her without so much as a second request.

Her walls greedily sucked and milked his member to coax out of him his release. He felt his ball tighten and move with every quickened thrust. She was so beautiful and felt so tight around him. It really drove him insane when his name kept tumbling off her lips. He angled himself in deeper to ensure she got so much pleasure out of their love making. Inwardly he admitted that she was right, they had needed to do this to start the healing process. He wanted to remember her like this with flushed cheeks, begging his name, their scents mixing, and him bucking deep inside her. Gods nothing could compare this feeling of being lost inside her warmth.

Lucy was becoming a real mess as all that mattered in her world was Natsu. Slowly he was returning to his normal self and she allowed him to do what he wanted with her body. However, she begun to feel her belly tighten as the familiar sensation of what was to come was just on the horizon.

"N-Natsu...I am gonna.." she was gasping out.

"A-Already? Then le-let's go together." he gritted his teeth and without warning he didn't hold back any longer as he started to ruthlessly give her his all. Lucy was at a loss of words as meaningless gibberish tumbled from her as she desperately gripped him. By the gods she was at his mercy. He encouraged her as he rode her and dared not to look from her face. And then, all at once, she came undone in his embrace and crossed the threshold of pleasure. With her release, Natsu's was triggered. He emptied himself in several twitches deep inside. His essence filling her to the brim as their juices mixed together. She laid under him completely spent and curling into his opened warmth. Heavy eyes closed with her body, not loosening its grip on him. She was exhausted, but yet his name came in a soft sight before her breathing turned deeper into sleep. Without waking her, Natsu pulled out from her and held her close to him on his side. Somehow she had healed his troubled heart. They were meant to be together.

 *****ANYONE CAN RESUME READING AFTER THIS LINE! ENJOY READING!*****

 **~Sometime Later~**

Morning light filled into the quiet bedroom as Lucy was stirred from her sleep, "Mmm-Natsu.." she softly called his name. However, she was greeted by a small rough tongue on her cheek as Happy sat by her head. She peeked one eye open at the small kitten and smiled softly.

"Happy, what are you doing here?" she sat up and cradled the feline and looked around her new room. She took note of the new, integrated belongings of Natsu's things. But when her eyes rested on the time, she caught herself before she flipped out. Without a moment to lose, she quickly grabbed clothes and started to dress.

"I'm gonna be late!" she cried. The door to the room burst opened to show a worried Natsu.

"Luce?!"

"Natsu! I am gonna be late for class!" she cried.

"No you aren't. That clock is always an hour fast. Go get a shower, breakfast is ready." he chuckled.

"Oh..."

"Weirdo." he laughed and started to leave downstairs with Happy trailing behind his person.

"I am not weird!" she called after him, but he was already gone. Without wasting any more precious time, Lucy quickly showered and headed towards breakfast to where Natsu had toast and eggs laid out for her. He was drinking water after swallowing some pills.

"What is that?' she asked as she took her seat at the kitchen island where they were eating.

"Something to help with my motion sickness. I have to take it every day."

"You get motion sickness? Really?" she raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah...it is a weird condition I have. Anyway, eat up. we don't want to be late. He changed the subject and Lucy obliged. Natsu watched her down seconds of the food, "You hungry there Luce?" he smiled.

"You gave me an appetite." Lucy blushed and looked away as a pang of guilt filled her. Natsu wasn't the only reason she was ravenous.

"Must have. You slept since yesterday afternoon." Natsu finished his water.

"Heh yeah, um thanks for yesterday..." she blushed even redder.

"No, thank you Luce. You reminded me that we are a team and that we are gonna be alright despite everything." he leaned over and kissed her.

"You are right." she kissed him back. However, a 'mew' from Happy reminded them of the time. Natsu made sure they made it to campus in record time.

"Meet you back here at three?" he asked her.

"Yep." Lucy smiled brightly. They quickly kissed as Natsu watched her head off towards her class. Once he knew she was gone, he booked it to his own. However, once Lucy knew she was far enough way, she hopped on the campus transport system and headed to one of the designated stops entitled _Hospital._


	8. I'll Put My Faith In You-Chapter Eight

_Author's Note: Okay guys, this will be the last update for a few days, I promise when I do it will be a double update! So keep reviewing and I'll keep posting! Thanks for the overwhelming reviews and pms! I love hearing from you guys and I love being able to answer your questions. It is kinda fun being the writer I suppose when so many people demand to know what is going. So glad everyone is sticking with this and please continue to do. You won't be disappointed!_

 _So the song for this chapter is "Small Bump" from Ed Sheeran. I have used this song before in a previous story and I really love the song and felt it best described a little bit of the bittersweet drama going on here. So give it a listen as you read and enjoy guys! I hope I didn't disappoint!_

I'll Put My Future In You

~Chapter Eight~

Lucy sat in the waiting room filling out paperwork at the ob/gyn department of the hospital. She had decided to make sure this situation was real before she decided to come clean to Natsu. She had a small sliver of hope that the tests were accurate and she was free and clear of an unplanned pregnancy. There were so many forms to fill out: her history, Natsu's, symptoms, allergies, where she was living. She filled it all out the best she could and then she waited. She didn't like hiding things from Natsu, especially something this important, but she needed to figure things out first before she dragged him with her in this uncharted territory.

Nervously, she looked around the room at the other waiting patients. There were pregnant women, toddlers, and other couples. As she stared off at the play area of the toddlers hangout, she couldn't help but feel the pull of two strong emotions: want and un-want. Would their child be one of these children running around one day? Would it be a boy, girl, possibly twins? What about their looks? For some reason, Lucy pictured a pinked haired mini-Natsu running around with that grin laughing. Lucy was pulled from her fantasy by her name being called. Lucy gathered her things and followed the nurse to a room to be examined.

The nurse got her information, checked her vitals, and completed yet another pregnancy test with blood and urine work while she waited for the doctor to come in. Lucy kept checking the time since she knew that her cover would be blown if she didn't show up at the meeting spot before Natsu. She let out a shuddered breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart. Then the door opened as if the forces of the universe felt she had, had enough torture. The doctor came into the room with her chart, "Miss. Heartfilia, Hello, I'm doctor Jacobs, a pleasure to finally meet you." he shook her trembling hand and took a seat across from her.

"A pleasure." Lucy replied with less enthusiasm than the doctor. He cleared his throat and opened the chart.

"Right, well, first off, congratulations; you are pregnant and by the look of your information you are roughly about three months along."

"I...I suspected as much." she breathed. That was it. It was now official. Lucy Heartfilia was pregnant with Natsu Dragneel's child; their child.

"Now, this is your first visit and since you took so long to come in, we need to get a jump start on getting you and the baby healthy. I am prescribing vitamins, scheduling you for some shots you are going to need, and we will need to draw some more blood. Oh and before we finish up here, I want to examine you and get an ultrasound. Sound like a plan?" Lucy gave a weak nod as she tried to process the amount of work he wanted to do.

"Do what you need to do Doc." The doctor left the room and allowed Lucy to change into her hospital gown. Once she was prepped for the examination the doctor and nurse returned into the room.

"Alright, lay back and we will get started." the doctor let the nurse assist him as he felt her growing belly. As he examined between her legs, the nurse set up the monitor machine. Lucy watched the procedure nervously and when they hooked up the machine to her, her breath was hitched in her throat as the doctor pointed out the baby, "Ah, there is the little guy." Dr. Jacobs smiled warmly. Small, happy tears fell from Lucy's widen orbs as her gaze was glued to the monitor's image.

"Is that really..."

"Yes Ma'am. There is the little one. Do you want a photo?"

"Yes please." Lucy softly sobbed with the brightest smile on her face. The nurse handed her the tissues as Lucy took them from her gratefully. She tried to wipe her eyes as she kept smiling. On the monitor, the baby was starting to move even though it was so small and still forming.

"Well good news is that the little one is looking really healthy. A little small but healthy. So you have been doing well, so nothing to worry about." Dr. Jacobs smiled at the crying mother. The nurse started to print out the sonogram and Lucy's fingertips lightly touched the screen as she pulled herself together. After cleaning up and getting the other procedures done, Lucy was finally free to leave the hospital with the sonogram and her prescriptions tucked safely away in her astronomy book.

It was about one in the afternoon. So she found she had plenty of time to get back before she was noticed she was even missing. Once she arrived on campus, she rushed over to her last course of the day. It wasn't too difficult of a class, but she felt it lasted forever. However she got through the time by taking sneak glances at her sonogram of her little one growing inside her. Somehow, she couldn't help but feel this overwhelming emotion of happiness pour out of her. It was strange how something so perfect can come from such a messed up situation. But she knew in the back of her mind that she would need to tell Natsu soon; just she needed the right time to tell him.

After the class, she headed back towards their meeting spot. He was already there waiting for her. She smiled brightly as she waved to him, "Natsu!" she called out.

"Hey Luce, you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah actually!" she grinned as she joined his side.

"Let's go shopping and we will head home. We need to get some cat things for Happy." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked with her back towards his car.

"Can I pick out some stuff for him too?" Lucy asked. Natsu blinked a few times until his smile widened.

"Of course! He will love it!" he let her into his car as the deep connection between the two were only strengthened.

 **~End Of The Week~**

Lucy found that living with Natsu was something out of a dream. They made their meals together, drove to school, and slept in the same bed. Happy was always with them and they couldn't be any happier. He made her feel all home when he was by her side. Now it was Friday and school had ended around noon today for Lucy, while Natsu had his classes until three. Lucy found herself at her favorite cafe. Usually she would be drinking coffee and eating her favorite Panini, but she had exchanged the coffee for fresh squeezed orange juice. It was a beautiful, cool autumn day and Thanksgiving was right around the corner with it approaching in a couple weeks. Lucy wasn't too worried about the holiday as she was planning to spend it with Natsu.

She was skimming her hidden copy of _What To Expect When Expecting_ while she ate her sandwich in peace. Suddenly she received a text from her phone. Thinking that it was Natsu, she unlocked the screen. But instead of a cute message from her lovable sleeping partner, it was replaced by an ominous message from a blocked number:

 _Tell him about the mistake or we will through social media on Saturday night._

Lucy's suddenly found herself breathless as her world turned from colorful to gray and that time began to slow down to a still. Was this text really a threat or was someone just pulling a prank? Could it be Patty or someone else got a hold of the video? Her stomach was in knots and someone had not only threatened her, but her child. Throwing out her food since her hunger had all but disappeared and putting her book in her purse, she grabbed her things and rushed out of the cafe. She needed to go to the one place she felt safest. Running through campus, she was rushing towards where she knew Natsu's next class would be. Panic and fear filled her. She knew her world wouldn't be alright until Natsu said it would be. As she was running, a hand reached out and stopped her. Lucy, about to let out a scream, came face to face with a man with red hair with a few gray strands throughout it, Natsu's face, and a well built man.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked calmly, but his tone filled with concern. Lucy was shaking and she looked terrified.

"Let me go!" she cried. He could tell she was visibly upset, but let go of her arm.

"I am Natsu's father, I'm Igneel Dragneel." he quickly explained. Lucy held herself; she couldn't make eye contact as the message was fresh in her mind and all she wanted was Natsu, "Come on, I'm here early and you look rather upset. come sit with me and let's talk" he gently offered her to sit on his bench. Lucy chewed the inside of her cheek nervously as she internally debated. "I promise, I only want to help." he smiled warmly with that Natsu warmth. She gave a hesitant nod and followed him to the seat. They sat down and he pulled out his handkerchief for her to take.

"Can you tell me why you are upset?" he asked. Lucy looked at her trembling hands with the cloth in them as she held back her emotions that wanted to spill.

"I was just threatened...I need Natsu..." she whispered finally after a brief silence.

"Threatened?" he asked and pulled out his note pad.

"I just got a text..." she pulled out her phone from her purse. Igneel eyed the peeking book that was in it. With Lucy not looking, his eyes widened, but quickly composed himself when she faced him with the message. He took her phone and read it carefully with masked eyes.

"What mistake are they talking about?" he asked her.

"I-I don't really know. the last time I received something along those line, I was supposed to let someone else be Natsu's date for the Halloween party." Lucy tried to play dumb. Igneel, knowing what the threat was really about, handed Lucy back her phone.

"Well try to think of what it could be because unless I can find who sent this, you might be in trouble. But for right now, breathe okay? You look like you are on the verge of a nervous breakdown." Igneel rubbed her back.

"That is about accurate..." Lucy put her face in her hands as she focused on her breathing.

"It's been rough?" he asked.

"Nothing I can't handle." she looked up at him and offered him a weak smile.

"I can see why my son is crazy about you." Igneel grinned. Lucy buried herself back in her hands, but this time from blushing.

"Why don't you sit up and maybe tell me a bit about yourself?" Igneel offered.

"I'm nothing special-"

"Special enough to attract my boy's every sentence on the phone when he talks to me." Igneel smirked. Lucy was now about three shades of red and sitting up again.

"Every sentence?" she whispered.

"Every sentenced." he confirmed, "Now come on, talk to me girl. I want to know more about why my son is obsessed with you." he chuckled. So for the better part of the next couple of hours, Igneel learned a great deal about Lucy, her feelings about his son, and her recounting her side of what has been going on since the party. And the whole while, he kept glancing at her well hidden stomach or thinking about what he now knew. This girl sitting next to him was pregnant with his grandchild that she knew that no one but beside herself knew about. Although now that he was looking for the signs, it was pretty obvious.

"Here, wait right here, I'm going to get us some water. You have to be pretty thirsty after talking so much."

"Sorry...I didn't realize." Lucy fiddled with her shirt.

"Don't be, you tell amazing stories. I see why Natsu is about you. You make my boy happy. Please keep treating him right. He really needs someone like you in his life." he said with a smile and went to get them water. Lucy watched him disappear and relaxed against the bench. She closed her eyes and felt a little bit better as she reflected on talking with Igneel. He was what a parent should be. She could see how much he cared about his son and that left much to be desired of how Lucy was thinking about her own parent. She smoothed her top and felt her hardened belly as she felt the growing bump. Something precious to her was growing inside, but she needed to woman up and tell Natsu. She was suddenly pulled from out of her train of thought by someone hopping right down next to her.

"Hey Luce! What are you doing here by yourself?" Natsu wrapped an arm around her and planted a kiss. Lucy softly moaned into the kiss as she cupped his face with her palm and he rested his temple on hers, "You ready to go home? I bet Happy will be excited to go to the park this weekend with us." he grinned.

"Natsu wait, there's-"

"Heh, I leave for a couple minutes and already you are making out with my son?" came the amused voice of Igneel in front of them. The couple jerked their heads towards the chuckling father.

"Dad! When did you get here?!" Natsu jumped up with his biggest grin.

"I said I was coming over this weekend remember?" Igneel laughed at how forgetful his own child could be.

"Oh yeah!" that grin never once faltered.

"I was sitting here for a few hours talking to this lovely lady that happened to be your girlfriend."

"You were talking to Luce? Isn't she great?!" Natsu proudly kept his arm around Lucy as she was pressed to his side.

"Natsu stop..." Lucy felt self conscious.

"Let him have his son Lucy. It does me good to see him this happy." Igneel smiled warmly.

"Dad, have you eaten? We could go out tonight!"

"Or I can cook?" Lucy offered.

"A home cooked meal? Well I certainly can't turn that down." Igneel rubbed his hands together at the thought.

"Luce's cooking is great!"

"It is the least we can do for all that you have done for us." Lucy thanked him.

"Anytime, but you keep spoiling me and I am going to keep expecting you to keep it up." he grinned.

"Well let's do our shopping and we will make something delicious." Lucy smiled.

"Sounds good to me! I'm all fired up!" Natsu punched the air, to which both Lucy and Igneel laughed. Gathering their belongings, they headed towards the cars, made the trip to the grocer's, and headed back to the penthouse. Happy practically tackled Natsu the moment they walked through the door.

"Miss me Buddy?" Natsu held his furry friend as the kitten proudly purred against his person.

"Still have that kitten you begged me to get you for your birthday?" Igneel scratched the ear of Happy in Natsu's arms.

"Yep!" Natsu proudly proclaimed. Lucy picked up the bags, but Igneel stopped her before she could fully lift them.

"No, no you let me carry those in young lady. You should rest for a bit before cooking." Igneel took the bags from her and headed to the kitchen.

"Thanks?" Lucy folded her arms and watched him go in confusion. Igneel was acting a little strange. At the store he bought food, but a lot of it was healthy items and even a couple things that she was secretly craving. Now he wouldn't let her carry a single thing. Did he know her secret or at least suspect it? She threw the notion out. If he did, he would have not been as king to her as he was now.

"You know, a nap does sound good." she yawned deeply.

"Well it is that time of day you go lay down anyway." Natsu mentioned.

"Go rest Lucy, I should visit with my son anyway." Igneel said from the kitchen.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Lucy smiled. Natsu handed Happy to Lucy's waiting arms as she headed upstairs to lay down. However, she left her bag by the coffee table. All that mattered was curling up in their bed with the kitten and headed towards dreamland. Lucy crawled into the bedding and curled up to sleep. A few hours later, she had awoken up to the setting sun hitting the room. Yawning, she sat up with the sleeping kitten against her chest. Gently setting him aside, she gotten up and ran a brush through her messy locks. Satisfied with her look and straightening her clothing, she made her way downstairs.

As she made her way downstairs, she suddenly gotten the feeling something wasn't quite right. The warm atmosphere was gone and there was only one light on with Natsu sitting on the couch with her contents of her bag and purse spilled out on the coffee table. HIs elbows were on his knees and his folded hands over his mouth as his eyes were fixed on the table with the books, sonogram, her phone, and her pills. Lucy's heart had dropped as she could only stare at the scene before her, "Natsu..." she said cautiously; stepping up to him. His hardened gaze snapped from the table to her.

"Where is your Dad?" she whispered.

"Upstairs. He went to give me some space." he firmly replied. Lucy gulped and took a step back.

"Natsu, I can explain..."

"Can you?" he snapped.

"Why did you go through my things?"

"Why did you hide something this big from me?!" Lucy looked away from him, unable to meet his livid gaze. He gave a dry laugh, "Not that it matters, but your phone kept going off and when I went to look, you were getting threats by blocked numbers and then I found all this." he gestured to the table.

"I-I'm sorry...I wanted to tell wait to tell you when things were better sorted out." Lucy's voice was so small.

"You kept this from me. You knew for how long?!"

"A week...I had my suspicions; but officially a week. The date of the sonogram is when I-"

"Skipped class Monday." Natsu finished her sentence for her.

"How-"

"I went to check on you since I have been worried and you weren't in class."

"Natsu...I am so sorry..." Lucy felt the tears brim her eyes, she kept her bravest face on. Natsu was on his feet and staring down at her.

"Is it even mine?" he sneered. It took Lucy a moment to realize what he had implied.

"Of course it is!" Lucy, for the first time, solidified her own voice.

"How can I trust you when you keep something this big and this important from me?!" Without another word, Lucy grabbed her coat and threw it on, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he snapped.

"I'm leaving. Do not let me inconvenience you. I'll come get my belongings on Sunday." she grit her teeth.

"What the hell-"

"Don't! I've know enough about when people are about to abandon you to see where this is going. I can clearly see that this relationship is done. So let's not make a big spectacle about it."

"Luce I-"

"No! You don't get to call me that!" Lucy grabbed her wallet and yanked the door opened as she walked out of it.


	9. People Are People-Chapter Nine

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it to so long to update! I had a job interview this week and limited internet access but I'm back! I had promised you that I would make it a double chapter today so here you go! I will space the second one however to give people time today to read it, but i promise the second one WILL be put up later today!_

 _I want to thank everyone again who reviewed and sent pms! You guys rock! I look forward to the reviews because it makes me repost chapters quicker and faster! You are some of the best fans a girl could ask for and I just want to thank you all!_

 _So without any other announcements, the song for this chapter is "Breathe" by Taylor Swift. I figure we will continue the SMALL angst train and put some T-Swift in there, because let's face it; that girl is all about the relationships and that song in particular captured what needed to be said in this. So pull it up to give it a listen and read! Enjoy guys!_

People Are People That Sometimes Change Their Minds

~Chapter Nine~

Using her emergency credit card, Lucy hailed a cab and disappeared into the twilight. She had half expected Natsu to come after her, but he didn't even move. He didn't even care, or at least that is what she took it as. Well fine, if he didn't care than why should she?

"To the train station." she instructed the cab driver. Without another moment, Lucy's cab sped off to the destination and had she been looking behind, she would have seen Natsu scramble out onto the street and run after the fleeting cab.

It didn't take long until Lucy reached her destination. She paid the cab off and then paid for her one way ticket to go back to the only home she had ever known. Once in her private car and watching the scenery pass her by, she broke down. Maybe the decision to leave have been stupid and rash, but hearing him treat her like that, telling her he didn't trust her after all they have been through, and then questioning if the baby was even theirs made it all hurt so badly. There was only one place she wanted to be right now and the train wasn't going nearly as fast enough.

"Momma, I'm coming home..." she sobbed into her arms. Her heart was breaking and this was it for her. She was tired of being so strong and getting up after each curve ball life had been throwing at her. She rode the train until it arrived in her home town by one in the morning. Weakly and puffy eyed, she exited the car and slowly walked towards a pay phone. With an anxious heart, she got the change from her wallet and called the only person she wished she never have to call. She heard the gruff, sleepy voice of her father on the other end of the call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Papa...it's me." Lucy failed to keep the broken tone out of her voice.

"Lucy? It is in the middle of the night? What are you thinking calling this late?"

"Papa, I'm sorry...I need you...let me come home for a few days..." she whimpered.

"Where are you?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"At the train station." she sniffled.

"I'll send a car." he cleared his throat.

"Thank you Papa..." felt the tears not stopping as she gave her father a watery 'thank you'.

"Be waiting at the front gate and I expect no tears when you arrive." he finally said and abruptly hung up the call. Lucy tried to wipe her face and waited for the car to arrive. She didn't have to wait long as it pulled up to the train station gate in about half an hour. One of her long time servants showed up and held the poor girl as broke anew into tears. After several moments, she was led into the car and escorted back to the Heartfilia estate.

Her father was waiting to receive her by the time Lucy arrived in the car. She was still a mess when she left the vehicle. Without even caring about her father's backlash, she had ran out of the car and wrapped him into her embrace as she cried. He wasn't sure what to do or even if he should do anything, but seeing his daughter a complete mess, he hugged her back and allowed her a few moments of comfort.

"T-tell me everything is going to be alright Papa..." she begged him.

"You need to rest Lucy. We will talk in the morning." he spoke sternly.

"Please Papa...I need you." she whimpered.

"Lucy! Pull yourself together." he yelled at her and she stiffened against him, "You are home and as such you need to act like a lady, not a sniveling child! Take her to her chambers and bring her to me after she has composed herself in the morning." her father removed her from him as he gave his order to the servants. Lucy lowered her head and trembled. She, for a moment, had forgotten she was back in her father's house. She needed to remind herself and carefully present herself before him tomorrow. She no longer had Natsu and she no longer had a place in her sorority. The only place she had left was in this house. She felt herself being led away towards her room as her father's only comfort was his cold, retreating form of his back.

 **~Morning~**

Lucy didn't sleep well. Even if her room would rival that of the Princess of Fiore with its expensive bedding and lavish furniture. Lucy didn't feel right as she tossed and turned with Natsu's words in her head, his cold look, and how he questioned her had all but broke the last of her the binds that were holding her together. More tears and more racing thoughts until her body finally gave out to blissful exhaustion in the early morning.

By the time she had enough energy to wake up by early afternoon, Lucy's stomach was rolling. Ordering ginger tea and taking a long awaited bath; Lucy was physically in the green, but the rest of her was lacking the support she may need to get through the end of the day. A servant had come into the room to help her dress in the style fit for a wealthy heiress. When she was dressed proper and her hair and makeup done just right the servant stood back and smiled, "You look like your old self."

"When do I have to see my father?" Lucy spoke to the sadden reflection in the mirror.

"When you are presentable." the servant spoke.

"Alright, I think I want to see Momma first. " Lucy turned from the mirror, then she started to walk out of the room towards the most beautiful part of the gardens outside; the place where her Mother was buried. It was surprisingly not too cold on the autumn day with the leaves still in the changing bright colors of orange, brown, green, and red hues. Lucy stood at the foot of her Mother's grave. She wanted to cry, but it seemed that she had met her quota of tears for the day. she clutched her hand to her chest and let out a shaky breath.

"Momma, I'm really happy to see you again." she offered a sad smile, "I don't know if you have been watching over me, but a lot has happened...I had gotten kicked out of your sorority. I guess it wasn't for me and I wasn't strong enough to stay. I am also...I'm also...I'm pregnant and I'm alone..." her breathing was hitched in her throat as her chest was tightened so much she swore her body might rip in two from the pain she was feeling saying those words. "I-I'm sorry I failed you as a daughter. I am not okay and I am gonna go tell Papa today. I don't know what is going to happen to me, but I want you to know how truly sorry I am. I am sorry I have failed you and so sorry you have only me as a daughter...I hope you can one day forgive me." Lucy bowed her head. Her voice was again small and broken. She was already past her emotional limit.

Letting out another shaky breath, she started up again, "As much as I am sorry for failing you as your daughter, I am even more sorry that I messed everything up Momma. I wished you could have met him before I had ruined it all. His name is Natsu and he is someone whom I have come to cherish as much as I cherish you. He has a way to make you feel warm and a smile that drives you crazy...and I messed it all up...I messed everything up...Natsu was my person and...now he wants nothing to do with me...to do with us...I feel so... lost..." Lucy stepped up to the graved and sat on her heels as she felt the prickling of tears behind her eyes as it began to sting, but she was so emotionally invested in her confession that it didn't matter to her. She could care even more less about getting the beautiful gown she was to wear dirty from the grass as she wanted to only be closer to the one person she loved before Natsu.

"I...don't want to be here Momma. I don't want to stay in this place where there is no love or warmth. I have nowhere else to go and no plan to go on. Natsu was the closest thing I had to home and now...now..." Lucy buried her face in her hands as she let out the first heart wretched sob escape from her body as it trembled. Words couldn't express how lonely and lost she felt. All she kept doing was going over in her mind at her mistakes and her regrets. How she wished Natsu was here. He was her rock and her shelter from the whirlwind that was her life. He made the ground solid and kept her from falling. Big tears fell from her closed orbs as her bottom lip trembled, "What I would give Momma to hear him say that everything was going to be alright...he always knew what to say to keep me from losing my mind...now I lost my home...he was my home Momma and now..." Lucy softly hiccupped as she couldn't stop the tears anymore than one could stop the sun from rising.

"Then come back home you weirdo." came a familiar voice and a strong hand on her shoulder. Lucy's eyes widen and she slowly turned her gaze to the messy hair of Natsu in his clothes he wore yesterday from when she last saw him. Lucy was trembling as it was such a shock to see the face of someone she never thought she would see in this place.

"Natsu..." she breathed.

"Hi Luce." he smiled in that way that showed her that everything was going to be alright.

"How are you here?" she asked numbly.

"Chased after you until I lost sight of the cab, then got yelled at by Dad, and he found your address. We've been driving all night." he grinned as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The tears that Lucy had been crying slowed as her dragon had showed up just in time to protect his princess from her sadness. Hearing his story and seeing his grin, welled up the emotion of relief within in her as she felt a soft smile break through the last of her tears. She leapt up from her spot on the ground and clung to him in a bone crushing hug. He held her and rubbed her back.

"Hey, hey I'm right here." he kept reassuring her. She trembled and allowed a few happy tears leak out into his neck, but she clung to him and buried her face in him as she took in his signature scent. She could care less how she looked or if her makeup ran. Natsu was here. She was home.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." she whispered over and over in his ear.

"It's alright Luce. Everything is gonna be alright from here on out. We are a team remember?" he soothed her. A voice cleared his throat as the couple looked over to where Igneel and a couple of the house servants were watching the scene play out before them.

"I hate to cut this short, but apparently your father wishes to see all of us." Igneel smirked. Natsu's eyes were set in determination while Lucy's expression was fear.

"O-Oh no, you both can't be here! M-My f-father doesn't know anything!" her voice didn't hide the fear laced in her urgent tone.

"Good, make it more fun when I talk to him." Natsu's confident tone shone through. Despite Lucy's weak protests and warnings for them to leave, Natsu would not budge from her side. And without even letting her get cleaned up, Natsu and the rest followed the servant whom led them to Jude Heartfilia's study where he awaited to speak to the three. He stood facing the window that over looked his deceased wife's grave in the gardens, so he must have seen the event that played out. Natsu had his arm firmly around Lucy's trembling frame and had her molded to his one side; where as his father was on the opposite side of him.

"Leave us." Jude spoke to the servant. Once the large double doors were closed, Jude turned to the waiting three, "Does anyone mind explaining why two intruders trespassed on my private estate and why my daughter called me in the middle of the night to return home and once again not be presentable in my presence?" Jude glared at them all awaiting an answer. Natsu opened his mouth to retort, but a firm clasp on his shoulder from his father cupping it made him shut his mouth with an audible click. Igneel took a step forward.

"May I call you Jude, Mr. Heartfilia?" asked the sensible sergeant.

"You may Mr...?"

"Sergeant Igneel Dragneel of Magnolia Special Victims Unit Jude; but you may call me Igneel."

"Special Victims?" Jude asked with a suspicious gaze to the group. His scrutinized gaze feel onto his daughter whom seemed to be trying to shrink away into the pink haired kid that was holding her.

"Natsu is my son," he gestured to Natsu's unwavering gaze at both men, "And it seems apparent that these two have been in a predicament of sorts."

"Explain Dragneel." Jude narrowed his suspicious gaze at Natsu. Igneel cleared his throat and pulled out his pad of notes.

"There is an ongoing investigation. It seems my son's fraternity and your daughter's sorority have drugged both parties and forced them to..."

"They had sex?!" Jude was glaring heatedly at his daughter who was trying to hide behind Natsu's side.

"By force I am afraid."

"So rape?" Jude's eyes narrowed.

"Oh both sides yes, but not from each other, but by both respected houses they resided in. There is video evidence."

"A sex tape?!" Jude was slowly turning several shades of red.

"I am afraid so. Your daughter has been a target of bullying and now threats. In her current condition-"

"What condition?!" Just snapped. Already he was losing his cool composure as everything was starting to fully hit the man of what exactly had been going on with his child. Lucy gulped as she stepped forward, but Natsu still stayed by her side.

"I'm pregnant...about three months along Papa..." Lucy couldn't meet his enraged gaze, but Natsu dared not to turn away from the livid father as he held Lucy beside him.

"I'm personally launching this investigation myself. And as of now, Lucy was kicked out of her sorority for her pregnancy and the video is contained so far. When I return Monday, the right channels will be put in place to start making headway on brining those who did you wrong to justice." Igneel spoke the same way Natsu did when his mind was set in stone. Jude was shaking in his seething anguish. His eyes were silted on his quivering daughter.

"You little fucking slut. You dare to show your face in this house?! So bold as to ask me for love?! So stupid to beg for forgiveness to your MOTHER'S GRAVE?!" he spat. Lucy felt every word go through her like shocks as she couldn't even back up, "You spread your legs, let this fucking boy impregnate you, and you record it for all the world to see?! Your mother would be rolling in her grace for how much of a disappointment you are! You come crawling back here crying like a child, when you deserve everything that happened to you! I provide you with everything and you go tarnish the Heartfilia name?! You disgusting, little bitch!" Jude was seething and Lucy had her mouth covered as her bravest face couldn't hide just how much her Father hurt her.

Natsu's grip tightened on her as his teeth gritted and bared to the man. He was one snap away from beating this person's face in, but Lucy's trembling body next to him reminded him that this was her father and only she could give the order for him to go berserk' and oh how he desperately wanted to sink his fists in this man's pathetic angered face.

"P-Papa, I-I di-didn't ask for-"

"And I didn't ask you as a daughter! Now we both get to be disappointed. You will know how I felt when I raised you. You are no longer my daughter! You are cut out of the will because you are now useless to me! I can't marry off a whore with another man's child; that was all you were good for. You will leave here and I will never see you or that bastard child you carry ever again." he roared.

Igneel's glare matched Natsu's from Jude's lament, "Well it is a good thing you disowned her. So now we won't have to worry about splitting up holidays. My son and I gladly welcome her and MY grandchild into our family!" Igneel coldly spoke.

"Get out of my sight! All of you!" Jude gave his back to them in his authoritative tone. Igneel helped Lucy out whereas Natsu stood his ground.

"Come Natsu." Igneel ordered.

"After I said my peace. Take Luce to get her things. I'll be down to the car after." Natsu left no room for anyone to argue. His mind was made and there was nothing short of the world ending before he would even consider changing it. Igneel, knowing his son, led Lucy out as Natsu squared himself in a straightened stance against the business typhoon. When the sound of the door clicking shut behind them was made, Natsu stalked up to the towering man. Jude turned to see Natsu so close with an expression that could only be described as murderous. Jude glared not intimidated in the least bit.

"It does not sit right with me about anything you said about my Luce." Natsu seethed. Jude scoffed at the boy's balls to even take that tone, much less those words, to him.

"I don't give a shit what sits or doesn't sit right with you, you rapist little shit." Natsu's hand suddenly shot out and slammed the older man against the window and held him in place.

"Listen up, you will NEVER say anything like that about my Luce in or out of my presence ever again. She is mine and the child she carries is mine. And trust me, there will come a day where you will want them back and when it comes, you will make it right for not only her, but me as well. If you don't, you will never see that baby. Do i make myself clear?!" Natsu's voice was so low and dangerous as he made his solemn promise to the now shaking man before him under his grasp. Jude could only weakly nod before Natsu let him go.

"Good, now fuck off and don't come around until you want to make it right. Until then, Luce is MY family and I ALWAYS protect my family." And with that, Natsu turned on his heel after removing his hand and left the bitter man alone.


	10. Wanted-Chapter Ten

_Author's Note: Hey guys! So I got the job! Just for that there will be another chapter after this one up! -celebrates!-_

 _Thank you guys again for staying with me and enjoying the story! I really do have the best fans ever! So the song for this chapter is "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes! So give it a listen as you read and I'll be editing the next chapter while you do!_

Wanted

~Chapter Eleven~

The ride back was comforting, but awkwardly quiet. Lucy was changed into her normal clothes, collected her savings as well a few other personal belongings, and led out towards the car where Igneel and Natsu were waiting for her. She managed to wipe her face and brush her hair out as she made her way back to the two men. She felt so confused to the events in the past, now, forty-eight hours. To summarize, she left Natsu, gone home, Natsu came back for her, told her Father everything, being disowned by her father and accepted by Natsu's family, and now they were heading back to the capital to go to where she considers home. Lucy sat in the backseat as Natsu held her while his father drove. Natsu let her rest her head on his chest as he lightly rubbed her arms and back as he used his ministrations to console her. They had driven for however long it was in silence until Igneel finally spoke.

"Well if it is alright with you kids, I think we should get a hotel for the night. Not sleeping for a full twenty-four hours is affecting."

"That is a good idea Dad. I'm getting hungry too and I know she needs to eat too." Natsu spoke for them. Lucy couldn't seem to find her voice, or at least trust herself enough to speak. Igneel drove to the nearest town and pulled into one of the modern hotel chains. Natsu and Lucy stretched their legs as Igneel went inside. When he had returned, he had the key cards.

"Natsu, you are rooming with me and Lucy, you will have your own room."

"No, where Lucy goes, I go." Natsu spoke.

"I think she needs some space." Igneel spoke in a tone that left little room for negotiation, "Natsu, look for a place to eat while I get Lucy settled into her room" Igneel led the girl away while Natsu could only watched dejectedly. Igneel showed Lucy her room and she timidly walked in.

"Our room is right next door to yours. So, if you need anything just knock. Are you hungry at all?" Lucy shook her head 'no' and Igneel frowned slightly.

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked again. Lucy, this time, shook her head 'yes'.

"I'll bring you back something. Why not lay down and get some rest? You had a trying couple of days." Igneel offered her a kind smile. Lucy nodded, but kept her eyes on the ground. As she was about to leave, Igneel wrapped her in a hug.

"You are loved and you are wanted, you know that right? I knocked some sense into that boy, but trust me, he is worried about you. So don't let what your father said make you think any less of who you are." Igneel knew exactly what to say. Lucy was so similar to his Natsu and equally as easy to read. Lucy kept her eyes on the ground, but she did nod in acknowledgment, "You are family and a Dragneel always takes care of his own." he spoke so proudly and strongly about that moral. He, then, released her and left Lucy to her own thoughts to only return to his son; whom was waiting impatiently by the car. Lucy set her bag down. She managed to grab a few things from her room; photos of her parents, her savings of 75,000 Jewel, a couple articles of clothing, and a few sentimental miscellaneous items. The first thing she did once she felt she was alone was get into a bath and try to relax.

As she soaked in the tub, her fingers ran over the bump between her hips that was slowly getting bigger every day. Her bottom lip trembled and looked sadly at her belly. Her father's words echoing in her mind. She saw his anger and the disappointment. She buried her face in her hands as she tried to get the words to stop; but she would find no relief. It had only stopped when Natsu held her. What could she do now? What was going to happen? She didn't know how true Natsu and Igneel's words were considering she was hurt before, but on the other hand, they did come all this way for her...or did they just come for the baby? Fed up with how the bath only made her feel worse than better; Lucy drained the tub and changed into her pajamas.

She exited the bath and laid on the bed. She didn't know when, but somehow she had drifted into a dreamless sleep, but only to awaken by a key card inserting in her door and someone coming in. Lucy didn't move from her position on the bed and pretended to still be asleep. She heard the padded of feet on the carpet of the room and the smell of something delicious being set on the table by her bag. What she didn't expect was the shuffling off shoes being removed and someone kneeling beside her head and the hair being pushed out from her face. Feigning being awaken suddenly, Lucy's orbs opened up to see Natsu's concerned ones, "Natsu?" she asked.

"Sorry to wake you...but there is food ready." he gently spoke as his fingertips brushed her hair out of her face and his crooked smile threatened to emerge from his permanent frown. Lucy gave him her back as she turned over.

"Go away." she softly spoke, but there was a need in her tone rather than a harshness. She grabbed the spare pillow and pulled it close to her chest. She felt Natsu stand up and stare at her. She felt the bed shift and he crawled in bed beside her and pull her to him.

"You don't mean that." his tone was soft and understanding.

"You don't know a thing about what I mean." Lucy countered. She suddenly felt his arms snake around her middle and settle on her abdomen and lightly rubbed small circles.

"You are right. I don't, you are right about that, but I do really care. All I know is that you left when you told me where we're a team; partners. You are my girlfriend and my best friend...how could you leave me...?" he asked into her neck as he just held her relaxed form against him.

"How can you be hurt when you made it clear you wanted nothing do with us?" Lucy felt him stiffen against her as she asked the one thing he dreaded for her to ask.

"I...am not proud of how I handled that. But you know me Luce, under pressure I don't say the right things sometimes and usually say the first thing that comes to my mind." Natsu's tone was full of regret as he forced himself to speak.

"You dared to ask if this baby was even yours..." there was an unsettling silence that hung between them until Natsu gained the courage again to speak.

"I was so stupid. I should never have even gone to that place. Of course the baby is mine-ours. Look, I am really, really sorry. I should have handled that differently and I would give anything to go back to knock myself to the ground for even saying those things." Natsu licked his lips nervously as he wasn't used to being put on the spot like he was, but every word he spoke was sincere. Lucy turned her neck to catch the regretful expression of her boyfriend, "I should have let you explain yourself better instead of me being an asshole and assuming the worst. I don't want you to ever leave... I never want you to leave." his gaze never left hers.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Lucy was using all her will power to not give in. The bastard was a genius on knowing how to butter her up and instantly forgive him, but this time she was hell bent on not giving in. She turned over in his arms and laid side by side him as she softly glared.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" he sucked in a breath.

"Forever." Lucy spoke without missing a beat.

"But that is a really long time." he laced one of his hands with hers as he brought it up to his mouth to lightly kiss the back of her hand.

"Too bad, you made your own bed, now you have to lay in it." she spoke softly and without malice in her tone. He was cracking through her ice walls and warmed his way through them to her heart where he had always stayed.

"I rather lay beside you in our bed." he gently pressed and scooted closer to her again.

"I still don't forgive you." Lucy molded her body to his as they embraced and she took in his scent. Her words were saying one thing but they both knew what she meant. They stayed like for some time until the growling from deep within her belly brought them out of their standoff. Natsu's grin returned full force as he peered back to look at her.

"Well what about the little guy? I think he forgives me." Natsu chuckled.

"Or maybe she wants you to get up so you can stop squishing us."

"Or maybe he likes my squishing and warmth."

"Or maybe she is trying to kick you away."

"Or make you forgive me so I can take care of your both." Natsu finally countered.

"Well maybe we don't want you to since we are fine on our own?"

"That isn't what I recall at what you said at your Mom's grave. Wasn't it how you wanted to come home?" he smiled softly and cupped Lucy's cheek as she blushed embarrassingly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she replied, but her tone was soft and sincere, "You must have heard wrong."

"That's funny, because we both know my hearing is pretty accurate." he chuckled and then began to tickle the poor girl. Peals of laughter escaped from Lucy. A beautiful sound Natsu hadn't heard in what he felt was ages. He watched her laugh and smile widely. After a short while she wheezed the word 'mercy' and he granted it.

"Do you forgive me now?" he asked.

"You are impossible." Lucy barely got out as she was catching her breath.

"That isn't an answer." Natsu gave her another tickle to reiterate his point.

"YES! YES! Gods Natsu stop already! I forgive you, you big idiot!" she begged. Natsu's grin was now permanently on his face.

"Good." he helped her to sit up and kissed her gently. Lucy let out a hum of satisfaction, "Let's eat." he got up from the bed and brought her something his dad picked out for her to eat. Lucy ate hungrily on the bed while Natsu joined her. They ate in comfortable silence until Natsu set aside his cleaned plate, "Um Luce...can we really talk now?" he glanced over.

"I thought we were." Lucy tilt her head.

"Well there is some stuff I've been wondering..." he trailed off.

"Okay, like what?" Lucy asked.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"A week...more specifically the day I was kicked out of the sorority house...I did have my suspicions before the Halloween party, but you gave me the courage to just take the test. But then...everything went so out of control."

"Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?

"Because my head wasn't in the right place and nor was yours. I really think Patty and her idiot morons are behind this."

"Patty?"

"She is the main one harassing me and the driving force to getting my life ruined." Lucy bitterly spoke and moved her food around on her plate.

"So they kicked you out because you were pregnant or because of the tape?"

"The pregnancy. Do you see any pregnant sorority girls?" her sadden gaze focused on the food as her mind was reliving the memory of that day.

"So then what?" he gently encouraged.

"I skipped school on Monday and got checked out I'm three, going on four months along. The baby is healthy for the most part and I got the proper shots and prescriptions. And I will have to go back sometime before Thanksgiving for my next appointment." Natsu grabbed and gently squeezed Lucy's hand.

"No more appointments without me alright?" he stared at her intently.

"I promised" she swore.

"One more thing Lucy and I think I'm good."

"Shoot." she offered a weak smile.

"Why...didn't you get rid of the baby?" he forced the words out and it sounded like something awful tasting as he spoke it.

"The baby is a part of you and I can never hate something that you helped to create. I regret the act of how it happened but I could never regret the result. Besides, you saw earlier; the only family I have is my father and I owe it to our little one to be the best mother I can be." she smiled softly. Natsu gently re-squeezed her hand.

"I know I made the right decision when I picked you." he smiled.

"So...what about you?" she dared to ask.

"What about me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"How did you find me? Why did you come after me?"

"Didn't I tell you?

"Not the specifics."

"Heh, well Dad was pissed. He actually slapped me upside the head and gave me one of his lectures. He was right though, this isn't about you or me, but us and our little guy. And once the thought of losing you became very real, I knew I needed to get you back before it was too late. Dad pulled some strings, found your address, and we just drove. I was...a mess." he chuckled sheepishly.

"I am glad you came back for me." she returned his chuckle with her own smile deepening and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm keeping you Luce. You and I are a team and a team sticks together." he tucked her hair behind her ears and rested his temple against hers.

"Yeah I know, I promise." she had moved the plates after a few moments and laid back down on the bed.

"You feeling alright Luce?" he asked.

"Just tired. I need some rest." she mumbled as Natsu wrapped the blankets around them and pulled her close to him.

"You should go back to your Dad. You shouldn't be in here."

"Heh, who do you think gave me your spare key card?" he chuckled against her and had her cuddle close to him. Without anymore protest, Lucy cuddled up close to Natsu and listened to his hear and breathing until it lulled her to sleep.

 **~Next Day~**

 **~Home~**

They had returned back to the capital and to Igneel's apartment; half way back, Natsu's medicine had worn off and Lucy saw firsthand how sickly and pathetic Natsu turned out to be when his motion sickness made him a puddle of mush. All Lucy could do was let him laid his head on her lap and stroke his hair as she rubbed his belly. It seemed to help him greatly according to both him and Igneel. However, Lucy was not one to laugh at Natsu considering she wasn't doing so well herself with her own morning sickness, but at least she managed to keep herself together unlike her counterpart. Of course Igneel found it quite humorous and filled the rest of the time with embarrassing stories about Natsu; much to his son's displeasure. By the time they parked the car, Lucy heard of the many adventures of Natsu and his antics at amusement parks and train rides. After a few moments of a stilled car, Natsu bounced back from being sick to a ball of energy.

"I am not dead!" he exclaimed with a jump out of the car.

"He always like this?" Lucy asked Igneel.

"Oh yeah. This is what you have to look forward to with both him and my grandchild." the elder Dragneel chuckled.

"Luck me." Lucy sighed. Igneel grabbed her things as they walked towards the penthouse. When they entered the walk in entrance, Happy greeted them in his usual way and Igneel set the things down. Natsu cradled the small creature in his arms and grinned while Igneel set some of the bags down.

"Feels good to be back kids?" he chuckled as he looked at his family.

"Yeah...it really does." Lucy smiled.

"How about we relax and we have a family meeting to go over some ground rules." Igneel began to take off his boots and start to head up to his room to take a nap from the day's driving.

"Sounds good Dad!" Natsu called up after his father's retreating form up the stairs. Once the couple heard the door to Igneel's room close, Lucy headed towards the kitchen to grab a snack from the fridge and relax on the couch.

"What are you doing Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Putting my feet up and going to relax a bit. You should too."She grabbed the remote and turned on the television to watch something until the inevitable meeting. Natsu set Happy down; whom jumped on Lucy and found his spot right between her breasts to sleep. Natsu could only glare as he lifted her feet and sat them on his lap to massage them.

"Remember buddy, that is my spot." he grumbled which earned a giggle from Lucy, "What?" he snapped.

"You are cute." she smiled at him.

"I am not cute." he clicked his tongue in disapproval, but focused on using the heat of his hands to work their magic on Lucy's swollen feet. After a few movies and two leg massages later, Lucy was lightly snoring on the couch when Igneel yawned coming down the stairs.

"Where you kids at?" he called down.

"Down here Dad." Natsu replied.

"Ah good." Natsu cut the television off as Lucy was starting to wake up sleepily. Igneel took a seat next to the couch as he watched them straightened up, "Well it looks like we need to go over a few things before you both start to live here." he sat back in his chair.

Both sets of eyes were on him as they waited for him to continue. "This isn't a permanent solution. You got a baby coming now and a big case coming up too. You both will stay here until you get on your feet. I won't charge anything as long as you both are in school or extraneous circumstances permit you to be on bed rest." he referred to Lucy.

"Thank you Igneel." she thanked him.

"Heh, it'll be Dad soon. Only a matter of time before this one tries to propose to you." Igneel chuckled at how deeply the two blushed and looked away from each other, "Now if you two need anything like food or help with medical bills, you need to let me know. I'll send an allowance a month."

"Actually I have my savings-"

"Use it for the baby like a crib or diapers. Natsu, you may need to start looking for a part time job to help out around here."

"Already on it Dad. I applied to a couple places, but yeah, I get what you are trying to say." Natsu nodded.

"Good. I'll try to come up on the weekends and I expect you both to keep me updated on my grandchild." Igneel spoke proudly until his expression turned serious, "The next thing we need to discuss is this video and how we will go about this."

"I-I want this settled peacefully and out of court." Lucy spoke.

"What?!" Natsu snapped.

"I want this to go away Natsu and I want it in a way that not too many lives are affected. We have suffered enough and I want to put this behind me." Lucy signed.

"Luce, they need to pay!"

"Who really pays if we drag this out?" she snapped, "We are together and we have a baby, do you want to add the stress of a trial on top of school, eventually work, raising our baby, and finding a place to live?"

"So we let them go?" Natsu folded his arms.

"Pick your battles son. This isn't one of them." Igneel sided with Lucy.

"You are siding with her?!"

"I am siding with the best outcome and she brings up her points and her limits. However, I do believe I have a solution. Do you know those responsible?"

"A pretty good idea." Lucy replied.

"I'll call our lawyer and arrange a meeting." Igneel pulled out his phone as Natsu got up to cool off at the balcony with Happy trailing by his side to keep his person company. It wasn't the most justifiable path, but maybe the best one to proceed.


	11. Attack-Chapter Eleven

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Have I mentioned how much I adore you all and that I'm the luckiest girl to have so many amazing reviews and fans! Well if I haven't, I am now! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! As promised I decided to put up a THIRD chapter today! This will be the last for a little bit, so expect maybe this weekend I'll put up another chapter or two._

 _Thank you all for still sticking with this story, even if it is a little intense and weird. Hearing your angst and reviews makes me think it is great. A friend of mine once told me that if you get so angry or sad at a story, then it did its job. A good story makes you root for the characters and makes you feel emotional. So if you are feeling that, that just means I'm on the right path I think of writing this! So don't give up on me yet! I promise I always like to make my stories have twists and turns! So please, please stick with it! I promise I won't try to disappoint!_

 _So the song for this chapter is "Counter Attack" by the Attack on Titan soundtrack. It is an amazing 3 minutes and then turns dark in the song: sooooo foreshadowing perhaps? Dunno! You will just have to pull it up to listen and read! Enjoy everyone!_

Attack

~Chapter Eleven~

 **~Wednesday Afternoon~**

In business formal attire: two lawyers, Igneel Patty, Gina, Kristin, Lucy, and Natsu sat at the precinct discussing terms of the agreement document that was drawn up. After some pressure, Patty and the others caved into admitting the recording of the video and the threats. Natsu had to be dragged out of the room as he about flung the table over as a string of curses escaped from him in his anger. Lucy could only coldly glare at the three that didn't seem fazed by the damage they helped to cause.

"By signing here, you have to agreed to no longer have any contact with Miss. Heartfilia and/or Mr. Dragneel, furthermore, the video evidence will be destroyed in exchanged that no charges will be filed and all parties clean of the incident. Do we have an understanding?" the lawyers instructed as they passed the pens and paperwork around to be signed by every party. A collective agreement was verbally spoke in unison as signatures were signed. Natsu was allowed back into the room to sign his part; though he did shoot each person a threatening look of death should they attempt to say anything towards him or Lucy. Once the procedure was done, the parties were filed out of the room and went their separate ways.

"Well it is done." Igneel looked at his children as Lucy rubbed Natsu's tense back.

"What I would give-" he growled.

"Not worth it son."

"Your Dad is right Natsu. The nightmare is finally over. From here on out, no more threats and we can just go back to normal." Lucy soothed him and gently kissed his temple.

"Come on, I'll take us out to lunch to celebrate. What is the baby hungry for?" Igneel smiled to lighten the mood.

"Something spicy!"

"Oh he is my kid alright!" Natsu disposition brightened at the prospect of food.

 **~April~**

The holidays came and went without too great of disruptions. Igneel came up for Thanksgiving back in the third week of November, shortly after the signing of the document between everyone, where Lucy had made quite the feast's spread. Needless to say between father, son, and a pregnant woman there were no leftovers to be had between them all. Then of course there were the staying up all night to only leave at the early, ungodly hours of the morning to get the sales for gifts that would be used for Christmas.

In December, it was a really special and almost magical month for the Dragneel's and Lucy. By this time Lucy was five months pregnant and she, with Natsu, managed to finish off their semester with decent grades. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had spent the two weeks of Christmas and New Years with Igneel back in Natsu's child home of Magnolia. Lucy was surprised to see how spacious and beautiful the home was considering how Natsu liked to be a little bit of a slob back at the apartment. If it wasn't for her insistent need to be clean, she was sure it place would be ground zero.

Christmas morning was the highlight of the month as Natsu and Igneel had surprised Lucy with baby furniture and he got a part time job working for the capital's fire department. Igneel couldn't have been prouder and he had received from the couple new fishing gear and a weekend trip to one of the more expensive fishing resorts in Hargeaon. Happy of course had gotten fish and lots of kitty toys and treats. But the best present had came from Lucy as she brought out cupcakes only to find the centers had pink frosting filling. In the confusion of the cupcakes, she retrieved her latest sonogram to show them that they were indeed having a girl.

At first Lucy had thought that Natsu would be crushed to find out the baby was not a boy like he had wanted. However, she hadn't expected him to act the way he did when she told him that their child was a little girl. Igneel had cried and Natsu was beyond ecstatic. Now he kept calling the baby 'their princess'. Natsu took every advantage he could to not only spoil Lucy but also find a way to rub or touch her growing bump. Igneel couldn't have been more prouder of his son as the days were quickly turning into months.

For January, the break had come to an end as the couple resettled back into their apartment. They needed to decide with the new job and with the baby on the way the best course of action to proceed with their education. After a short debate Lucy would be taking hybrid courses in which she would meet maybe once a month in class to discuss the course with her peers and instructors and the rest of the workload would be online in her own leisure. Natsu however was going to go to class part time and work the other part. But he always made sure he was home for dinner and gave attention to his family. So with the new semester starting and how Lucy decided to proceed with her education the way she did she wasn't missing any classes so she was right on track to graduate in the manner she wanted and doing this method accommodate with her pregnancy.

Then February and March came with both being involved with school and work. Lucy spent most of her time either working, cuddling with Happy, or throwing herself in her medical appointments with checkups and researching on childbirth and rearing. Motherhood looked really good on Lucy and she took every opportunity to ensure a healthy baby with Natsu by her side. During these months, life took a turn for normalcy. They lived together with Happy and everything was just falling into the rhythm of life. However, Lucy was always looking for a place to move since she remembered the ground rules Igneel set for them; but Igneel always found some reason for her not to have to look. There were plans to have them move into his Master bedroom and turn their room into a nursery. Of course, at this, Igneel decided to look into renting a one bedroom apartment in the same apartment complex that was just down the hall from them. Lucy and Natsu came to a compromise with him that they would pay at least half the rent of what the penthouse cost each month.

Over the months April then settled in as Lucy was looking about nine months pregnant or at least about to be in her last trimester. The small family was becoming even more excited as another member was getting ready quite soon to come out and meet them. Lucy was sitting on the couch with her swollen feet prodded up and working on her papers she needed to submit. She was humming a popular tune she had playing from her laptop as she worked. Natsu was upstairs working on the nursery and setting up the changing station on his day off. Happy was up there with him assisting, and by assisting was lying on the instructions or sitting on the next tool Natsu needed to have to put the furniture together. Needless to say, Lucy tried to hold back a giggle every time she hear Natsu's displeasure at how Happy helped him. Lucy let out a happy sigh as she was mostly done with her paper when she felt her belly start to move around again. She set the laptop aside and rubbed her swollen belly.

"Hey, hey settle down beautiful. Momma is almost done with her work and then I'm gonna treat you to some spicy tacos tonight." she cooed as she made small circles on her belly.

"Did someone say spicy tacos?" came Natsu's excited voice bounding down the stairs with Happy on his shoulder.

"Maybe. How is the nursery going?" she asked. She stifled a laugh as she didn't miss the glare he sent Happy before he spoke.

"Well it's going," he grumbled, "but Our Princess is going to love her room when she is here. But you focus on making her though." Natsu approached Lucy and captured her lips with his own. Lucy hummed in delight at the feeling of him kissing her as she always found herself getting swept away. Natsu's scarf was around his head like a bandana and he was sweaty from the hard work he was putting in. As Lucy was enjoying her kiss, her sense of smell caught a wiff of his odor.

"Ugh, go shower!" she whined.

"Aww but Luce, I'm not that bad!" he countered.

"Shower now Natsu or no more kisses!" Lucy eyed him with her promising threat.

"You're no fun." he grumbled and set Happy on the back of the couch as he retreated towards their shower. Lucy smiled warmly as she watched him go. She heard Happy purr behind her as she rested her head back and scratched his chin.

"Papa is being funny isn't he?" she spoke more so to no one as she let the reality settle in. This was her life and this was her family and she wouldn't have it any other way. Happy jumped down beside her and curled up to take a nap, which signaled to Lucy that she should get back to her work. She reached to grab her laptop, but the flashing on her phone made her grab it instead. Sliding to unlock it, she came to some random messages.

"What the-" she muttered as she started to go through it. There were hateful messages of 'slut' and 'whore' by random numbers then the messages grew more grotesque with hateful words of attacking her as a person, as a mother. What is worse as she scrolled through some of them there were even pictures; screen caps of a very familiar viral video several months ago. Lucy's breathing quickened and her eyes widen as she began to understand what was happening. She yanked her laptop to her and went to her social media and found it spammed with her video with pictures and hateful messages. Lucy was hyperventilating and shaking now. They not only attack her as a person, but Natsu, and even her last name; smearing it with awful comparisons to things that made her cringe.

At this point Lucy felt like she was in a tunnel and everything was so far away, but the ringing in her ears and the pounding of her heartbeat. Unable to keep calm and unable to stop her sobbing, she grabbed the phone to call the one person she knew what to do. At this point Happy had disappeared.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice of Sergeant Igneel Dragneel.

"I-Igneel..." Lucy sobbed.

"Lucy? Lucy what is it? Is it the baby? Lucy talk to me." he was panicking.

"Th-The vi-video..." she was hiccupping and now on her feet pacing as she couldn't stop her shaking.

"The video? Lucy what-Did something happen?" Igneel began to realize what was happening.

"A-All over...it's-it's everywhere...so many people..." she was crying harder now.

"Okay, I think I understand now. Where is Natsu?" Igneel used a firm but calm voice to keep her focused which seemed to help.

"Sh-Shower..." Lucy gripped the back of the couch to stop her pacing and attempt to keep calm as Igneel was trying to do.

"Okay, do not go online and do not touch anything. I am on my way with the lawyer. When Natsu gets out, you have him call me." Igneel continued to keep Lucy's focus.

"Th-this is a n-nightmare!" she wailed.

"Lucy, think of the baby. You need to calm down and think of the baby here. Have Natsu call me." he spoke again.

"O-O-Okay..." she sobbed.

"Good, now if I let you off this phone, you aren't going to do something stupid right?"

"O-Of course n-not!" she hiccupped.

"I need to ask to make sure. I'll talk to you after you have Natsu call me. I'm on my way. Now take a deep breath, drink some water, and have Natsu call." Igneel hung up the phone as Lucy sat back down crying. About ten minutes later Natsu came out of the shower to hear Lucy's sobbing and Happy clawing at the door aggravated that Natsu hadn't come when he attempted to open the door.

"Luce?!" Natsu yelled. He followed Happy down the stairs in his pajama bottoms as he rushed to find Lucy on the living room floor crying. He got down to her level and checked her over.

"What is going on?" he asked cautiously, "Why are you upset?" he cupped her face in his palms and searched her eyes for any kind of answer.

"I-Igneel..."

"What about Dad? Is he okay?" panic started to fill Natsu.

"C-Call I-Igneel." she could only manage to sob out as her body wracked again with more sobs. Natsu grabbed the house phone and rejoined Lucy on the floor. He dialed his Father's number and held onto Lucy while Happy sat by their feet waiting with them. Lucy was crying hard into his chest as he rubbed her back with his free hand. On his Father's side of the call, he was filled in with what was happening. the video was leaked. Strangers and people from around campus were attacking them. Some were even trying to sell off the viral video for profit. It made Lucy's stomach drop and the feeling of nausea want to take over. Natsu's blood boiled, but the only reason he was calm was because Lucy was falling apart beside him.

"I am bringing the lawyer, but don't touch anything until I get there. How is she?" Igneel asked.

"A mess. I haven't seen her this upset since I ate the last of the ice cream." Natsu tried to lighten the mood, but only made Lucy sob harder.

"Not the time son. Take her upstairs to lay down. She needs to calm down. Remember what the doctor said about stress." Igneel's voice sounded strained.

"You're right Dad. How soon can you get here?"

"We are on our way. Hopefully in a couple hours. Everything is going to be alright. We are going to do all we can to make this right." Igneel spoke.

"Thanks Dad...Hurry." Natsu got off the phone and looked down at Lucy by his side. Setting the phone aside, Natsu cradled Lucy to his chest. He carried her upstairs to their new bedroom in the Master bedroom suite and laid her down on the bed. Happy jumped up on the bedding and curled to the crying mother-to-be as she held him. He sat with her in his lap as she held the cat. He rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. He didn't know how this could happen, but when he found the person or people involved he wasn't going to hold back. He would attack with all he had. This is the last time someone went after Lucy without some kind of repercussions! No one pushes around the Dragneel's.

"They are gonna pay Luce, I swear to it. They are going to fucking pay." he seethed.


	12. Reap What You Sew-Chapter Twelve

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Glad to hear about the amazing reviews you all gave for the LAST THREE CHAPTERS! Boy that was a crazy day! The overwhelming reviews and the stats of people reading has completely floored me! You have no idea how your words move me and how much I look forward everyday getting up to read what you write. However, someone moves me just enough I will need to post a couple chapters more. So keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!_

 _The song for this chapter is "Fire Burns" by Nicki Minaj; I doubt there is any explanation to why I need to type this considering if you listen to the lyrics. I think it captures how Lucy and Natsu feels. So pull it up to give a listen and enjoy everyone!_

Reap What You Sew

~Chapter Twelve~

Igneel arrived at the penthouse in record time. Lucy was upstairs n the room when Natsu greeted him. Igneel had brought the lawyer and two officers to assist in the investigation. If what they suspected happened, then a case must be made now.

"Where is she?" Igneel asked when they were allowed in.

"Upstairs, she isn't doing so well...can we do this tomorrow?" Natsu asked the question he knew the answer to.

"We can go through the social media and get your statement before hers." Igneel offered to give Lucy a little more time.

"Thanks Dad..." Natsu looked aside and led the officers to Lucy's cell and laptop. As the officers were taking documentation of the threats, insults, and the video; the lawyer was assisting them and going through the official paperwork from November.

Igneel looked to Natsu, "Let me see her."

"Alright..." Natsu led the way upstairs to where Lucy laid on her side and holding Happy close to her chest as the cat gave her all the comfort he could. She felt so small and humiliated. What would she give to just disappear from this world? Lucy felt someone pull up a chair by the bed and the bed lowering from someone sitting down on it. She felt someone's hand on her temple and the thumb lightly stroking her forehead.

"Lucy, your life doesn't end here. This is going to all pass one day." came the gentle voice of Igneel from the chair.

"I can't...I can't do this anymore..." she felt Natsu continue to stroke her hair as he sat on the bed by her.

"Don't talk like that Luce." he softly pleaded.

"My life is over. When anyone looks my name, they will see those photos and that video. It doesn't matter if there is a trial or not; the damage is done. No one will take me serious and those hurtful-" she broke down again in the pillow.

"We are going through them right now Lucy."

"You can't get them all...you can't make them all stop...they are right. I-I am a stupid whore." her body trembled and shook with each shuddering sob.

"No, no Luce. Those people hide themselves behind a keyboard and can say what they want without thinking of the consequences. You need to keep being strong and rise above all this. The only opinion that matters is mine, remember?" Natsu kissed her shoulder.

"It's...it's hard...I want to disappear..." Lucy gripped Happy slightly tighter which made the animal curl more into her. Trying the best he could to comfort her in the only way he knew how. Natsu smiled slightly as he took the poor animal from her and replaced it with a pillow. Happy moved towards Lucy's head and curled around her hair. Natsu eyes trailed his beautiful girlfriend until they rested on her moving stomach. He placed his hand on her belly and gently rubbed little circles in hopes to calm the child down. He got the desired result as he felt the moving slow and he kept his hand there to give both comfort. Igneel watched his two children sadly as this was the worst time for this to even pop up.

"Lucy you will need to give your statement in a little bit, but I want you to remember, we are here for and with you. I know it may not seem like it right now, but you will get past this and be just that much stronger. If you can't think much of yourself; then think of my son and your daughter." he gently spoke, "We'll be downstairs when you are ready." he gotten up and headed towards the door. Natsu ended up getting fully into the bed and held the crying mother as she let loose another around of sobbing.

"I shouldn't have left you alone...I can't imagine what you read and saw..." Natsu nuzzled her comfortingly.

"They kept...they kept coming...some even wanted me to die...why is this happening...what are they gonna say about her...about you...Natsu...what am I gonna do..." she sobbed.

"We are going to deal with this together. And no matter what they say, as long as we are a team, they can't reach us. So help me, if some prove they aren't cowards, I'll turn their words to ash if they step forward." he spoke darkly. Lucy looked up from Natsu's broad chest to see his dark gaze that softened when he saw her look peek up at him, "Like Dad said, it's gonna get better." he gently kissed her.

"H-How?" she whimpered.

"By getting through this together." he cracked her a smile and in turn, earned a small smile from her at him. He brought a hand up to wipe her tears.

"Come on, the sooner we get through this, the sooner we can leave." he gently encouraged her.

"Do we have to?" she sniffled as she stopped her tears.

"Yes. Come on, I'll be there. I'm your rock remember?" he shot her one of his reassuring smiles as he removed her pillow and helped her sit up, "All you gotta do is give your statement, answer any questions they might have, and they will be gone. We can do this." he rubbed her belly gently and she gave a small nod. He grabbed the tissues by the bed and wiped her face. Helping her to her swollen feet, Natsu led her downstairs.

An officer sat with Lucy and Natsu at the kitchen table while the others were in the living room working on gathering evidence. Natsu got them water as Lucy began to give statements. She handed over her passwords to her social media and gave permission to monitor her phone over the duration of the upcoming trial. Natsu then went ahead and followed Lucy's example with his own phone and laptop. Once the officer had all the information he needed at the moment, Igneel and the lawyer sat down in his place. Natsu had an arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulders as she leaned on him.

"Alright, we have all that we need to go ahead with the investigation. For the next several weeks we are gonna monitor the messages and try to pinpoint where the original leak came from." Igneel explained.

"I don't understand, we destroyed the videos." Natsu sighed annoyed.

"Well hackers can find a way into anything or maybe they didn't have all the videos destroyed." Igneel offered.

"And if they, as in the other parties, are linked to this, they will be added to the investigation and trial should it come to it." the lawyer assured them.

"This won't fix everything..." Lucy looked at her trembling hands, but Natsu covered them and gently squeezed to get her to refocus.

"It won't, but it will put a stop to maybe future attacks and set the example of doing something like this is not only wrong, but there are consequences." the lawyer replied.

"One day at a time is all we can do." Igneel added.

"So what now?" Natsu asked the awaited question. There was a moment of silence and Igneel cleared his throat.

"We are going to file charges , bring this to the college, and do our jobs investigating. Depending on what we find and how the investigation goes, we will get to the next steps. However, as far as you two are concerned, stay away from any and all social medias. If anything comes up, you are to notify me or our lawyer." Natsu looked deep in thought as Lucy paid no mind to him and nodded at Igneel's words.

"Hey Dad, I think I need to talk to you a minute outside if that is alright?" Lucy looked over at Natsu worried, but he shot her one of his signature grins and kissed her cheek. Igneel followed his son out towards the balcony; leaving both Lucy and the lawyer alone. Lucy didn't say anything as they sat in awkward silence as father and son had a 'pow wow' outside. Finally, after a few moments, the lawyer looked over from the papers at the quiet mother-to-be. Nervously, Lucy rubbed her swollen bump as she felt the baby moving around.

"Do you have any questions or concerns? Now would be a good time to ask."

"How long will this process take?" Lucy almost whispered.

"I won't lie to you, this will take time and could last a year before justice be even served."

"So I get to carry this around for a minimum a year?" Lucy scoffed in disbelief.

"And even then...these things are tricky. Once things are online, it is hard to take them off or contain; but those who did this will serve time."

"And yet, I will carry this for the rest of my life."

"Not just you, but Natsu will also be burdened by this. Igneel is also affected by this. I would also assume the Heartfilia brand." Hearing this, Lucy's gaze lowered toward the table. The lawyer sighed sadly, "I don't say this to make you feel more responsible or more depressed, but to show you that you aren't alone and it isn't only about you. This is going to be a difficult time for you and your family; especially with the pregnancy, but we will get through this and try to help you and Natsu. Igneel and the firm are making this a top case. Try to remember to breathe." the lawyer offered the sage advice kindly.

Lucy sat there for a few moments and gotten up, "I think I have reached my limit for the day. Please make yourself at home until Igneel decided for you all to leave. Tell Natsu I have gone back upstairs." Lucy waddled the stairs with the lawyer watching after her. When Igneel and Natsu had returned, the officers and the lawyer were ready to leave. Igneel saw them out and he headed towards his apartment down the hall. Natsu headed upstairs to find Lucy not in their room, but in the almost finished nursery. She was sitting in the rocking chair holding onto a dragon plushy that Natsu had when he was little. He had insisted that the soft toy be passed down to their child and Lucy had no problems with that. Happy lingered by her feet as she stared out the window. Natsu leaned against the doorway and watched her a few moments as she rocked her in the rocking chair.

"They are gone." he spoke quietly. She jumped a little startled and looked towards him as he smiled at her with that grin of his.

"Natsu..." He came into the room and stood before her and went on bended knees. HIs hands took her free one.

"How are you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed."

"Yeah, today has been a bit of a roller coaster. I know things look pretty bad right now, but as long as we are together we can handle anything. But I got a surprise for you."

"I think I have reached my limit for surprises." she sighed.

"You are gonna like this surprise though." Lucy gave him a suspicious look.

"Okay? Can I get a hint?"

"Hmmm," Natsu playfully tapped his chin as he pretended to think, "Well in a few days we are going on Spring Break and we are gonna go somewhere that is gonna put all this a million miles behind us." he leaned up and gently kissed her.


	13. A Thousand Stars-Chapter Thirteen

_Author's Note: HEY GUYS! Glad you all enjoyed last chapter and I think you might enjoy this one too! Thank you for the reviews and thank you all for sticking with me as we continue this journey together! I hope you all are getting a kick out of it as much as I enjoyed making it!_

 _The title for this chapter is "Thinking Aloud" by Ed Sheeran. I hope everyone is captivated by this chapter with the song inspiration as I was writing it! So pull it up to give a listen and enjoy reading guys! You all are the best and totally make my day reading your reviews!_

A Thousand Stars

~Chapter Thirteen~

 **~Saturday Morning~**

Lucy was lightly sleeping in the passenger side of the car as Natsu had gotten her up at the crack of dawn to pack up the car and was driving them to some unknown location. Natsu had been tight lipped on this 'surprise' he had been teasing her on the few days that led them to leaving on Saturday morning. He tried to keep her mind preoccupied from the current situation by having her look forward to something positive. And if Lucy needed to do her work or need to look up something on line, he would look through her phone or laptop before he allowed her access. It was annoying at first, but it proved in the end to be a good idea. Natsu didn't want her to see anything that might upset her more. Since the pregnancy had a little under a month, he wanted to keep her stress free so that the baby didn't go into a state of distress.

The baby was turning out to be a main concern as of late. The baby had been moving around more and Lucy's mood swings gave him whiplash, but he didn't seem to mind too much. It just meant that the baby was getting closer to joining their little family and that was something even more positive to look forward to. As for Happy, he wouldn't be joining the family trip, but instead being staying with the lawyer as they worked on the case. So now, Natsu was driving them north for the past four hours. He eyed Lucy sleeping away in her seat and smiled gently. With his free hand, he gently placed a hand on her moving belly.

"Just hang in there Princess, Papa is getting us there as quickly as he can. Try not to hurt Momma too much with your kicking." he chuckled. He rubbed small circles for a few moments until he refocused back on the road. They had left the bustle of the city to trade for forest country side. He could tell they were getting closer to the place he had in mind.

Natsu let out a yawn, he had been up before Lucy with the packing and getting everything ready for the trip. He rubbed his face and leaned on his hand as he drove. He knew where they were going and his Dad would take him there as a kid for vacation. As he was thinking back on fond memories, he was brought out of it by the ringing of his cell phone. Lucy awoke with a jerk from her sleeping, "Luce, could you get that? It is probably my Dad." Natsu kept focus on the road.

"Right..." Lucy rubbed her eyes and answer the cell. Natsu eased drop on the conversation that Lucy and his Dad seem to be having, "No...no...he still hasn't told me...wait you are there?" he smirked to hear Lucy's confusion.

"Natsu, he wants to know how far away we are? Is he joining us on this 'secret' trip?" Lucy asked.

"Tell him we are about fifteen minutes away and yes he is Luce. We are spending some family time together." Natsu chuckled.

"He said-oh you heard him. Yes, he is driving safe. Yeah, I'm kinda nervous, but he says it will be fun. Oh? You are there already? Can you tell me?"

"Don't you dare Dad!" Natsu yelled. Lucy laughed heartily with Igneel on the other end.

"Yeah, yeah I know. He is stubborn. Hmmm? Oh she is just kicking, but I'm starting to feel a little more pressure in my lower hips. But that is normal right?" she asked. Natsu snapped his eyes over to her nervously.

"NATSU! Eyes on the road!" she snapped. Natsu gave a glare but refocused as his nerves were high from hearing something might not be right with the baby. Lucy rolled her eyes and returned to the conversation she was having with Igneel.

"No, no Igneel we are fine. Yeah, I think I might have scared him. Listen, we will see you in a bit. Love you Igneel-ugh fine, Dad!" she rolled her eyes once more but eventually hung up.

Natsu kept his eyes trained on the road, but his expression was set in one of worry, "Relax Natsu, I'm fine. She is fine." she reached over and rubbed his back and neck.

"Don't scare me like that. If you are feeling anything different or in pain, you need to let me know. I want our Princess to be safe and healthy." he sighed.

"She is and we are going to be fine too. Just get us to where we are going safely please? Your Dad is getting impatient. He has food ready for us and is anxious to see us arrive." Lucy smiled knowing she spoke the magical phrase.

"He has food ready?! Well in that case we better book it! I'm starving!" Natsu laughed and all previous worries melted away at the prospect of food. After driving a few more miles, they turned into a national park and drove past many cabins. They ended up driving up to a cabin with Igneel's car in the front. The backdrop of the cabin was a large lake, mountains, and forest were beyond breath taking under the spring sky.

Hearing the car pull up, Igneel stepped out of the cabin waving. Natsu parked the car as Igneel helped Lucy out of her side and kissed her cheek, "What is this place?" she asked bewildered.

"Our summer home." Igneel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her inside while Natsu grabbed the bags. Lucy was led to the couch by the fireplace and was laid out on it.

"You both have got to stop spoiling me and treating me like I'm fragile." she whined.

"You need to off your feet. Natsu will bring you something to eat and we will go relax outside; maybe go fishing while you write in your novel." Igneel chuckled.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea Dad." Natsu called up from the kitchen after he put their bags in their bedroom upstairs.

"So you are vacationing with us?" Lucy asked.

"That I am." Igneel took a spot next to her on a chair

"This is going to be even more fun then." she smiled warmly at the elder Dragneel.

"Natsu thought so. This was all his idea. He wanted to take you away from all the noise and drama; and let you relax this vacation. You and my granddaughter need it."

"Well this was a pretty genius idea." Lucy smiled.

"Damn straight it is." Natsu said as he exited the kitchen with their lunch on a tray. Lucy took her plate gratefully as they dug into the meal Igneel prepared, "Now all we gotta do is enjoy our time together." Natsu grinned.

The afternoon, once lunch was finished, the small family caught dinner by fishing for their meal. The fish caught was split between Igneel and Natsu while Lucy, who couldn't eat fish due to her pregnancy, ate spicy chicken and pasta since that is what she was craving. They ate dinner under the stars and the fire pit roared with its flames while Natsu had brought his guitar to sing with. While playing with the guitar, Lucy lightly napped beside him. Igneel was reading one of his novels while he spoke from his pipe. Natsu eyed the beautiful blonde on his shoulder as his fingers lightly strum the strings of his guitar.

 _"So honey now, take me into your loving arms,_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

 _Place your hand on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud,_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are."_

Lucy snuggled closer to Natsu as he gently sang his song to her, "N-Natsu..." she spoke sleepily and smiled warmly against his shoulder.

"Might want to take her inside to bed." Igneel chuckled as he glanced over at the sleeping pregnant woman.

"Luce, you wanna go to bed?" Natsu gently spoke at his father's suggestion.

"Mmm, n-no..." she weakly protested as she felt him lightly prod her. He felt so warm with the fire and his arm was still comfortable.

"I think the baby has a different opinion on that." Natsu set the guitar aside and scooped her up in his arms and started to take her back inside while Igneel chuckled at the pair.

 **~Thursday~**

The days that followed in the vacation have been fun filled adventures: hiking, dinners by the lake, and cuddling up under the stars while Natsu sang to them. Sometimes Lucy would sneak the guitar away from him and sing a few of her own songs to him. Lucy would also write in her novel on her laptop while Natsu worked out and swam in the lake. As for Igneel, he got much needed rest and relaxation in his hammock.

It was a Thursday afternoon and Lucy was the one who was napping in the said hammock. It was a beautiful spring day with a slight breeze and white, puffy clouds moving in and out of the sun. Lucy laid in the hammock sleeping soundlessly as she caught up on her rest. They would have to leave Saturday to return back to the city. So Lucy took full advantage of enjoying the remaining precious few days of their vacation until it was back into the fray.

She was relaxing and reading one of the book Igneel brought to cuddle under the spring sun. However, she only made it a chapter or so into the novel before she ended up falling asleep with the book on her chest. It seemed lately that is all she was doing was sleeping. She was always fatigued and the pressure in her lower abdomen had been only increasing each day. It hasn't been too painful, but there was definitely pressure building.

Natsu approached the hammock to where Lucy was sleeping and smiled down at her gently. Every time he saw her, especially in her condition, pride filled him. He had a blanket and gently placed it over her to keep her warm, but he did notice she was curled in an odd position in which her legs were squeezed together and her body twisted to where her torso was on the back and her lower half turned to the side. He also noticed there was a puddle of water under the hammock which he assumed was her drink or a wet spot from the rain. He didn't think to question it as she looked comfortable sleeping and he kissed her temple affectionately. He headed back inside where his father was getting ready to go on a run.

"Hey Dad, I gotta question?" Natsu asked as he headed towards the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hmmm?" Igneel hummed as he was tying up his laces.

"Is it normal for pregnant women to accidently 'pee' themselves when they are asleep?" Natsu asked nonchalant as he opened a bottle water to drink. He turned his attention to the heavy footsteps of his father rushing towards the kitchen entranceway.

"WHAT?!"

"Well it just looked like there is a puddle on the ground underneath Luce on the hammock and- DAD?!" Igneel's eyes widen and rushed out towards where Lucy was resting.

"Get the car ready! The baby is coming!"

"What?!" Natsu spit out his drink choking and began to panic. As for Lucy, before she knew it she was being woken up by a panicking Igneel and feeling slight cramping.

"Wh-what is it? I was having a good dream..." she spoke groggily. Igneel tried to remain calm but couldn't keep the worry tone out of his voice.

"Lucy, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" he took her hand and sat her up gently.

"Really tired, but I'm okay."

"No pain?" he pried without trying to scare her.

"Just some pressure like normal..."

"How long have you been feeling this?"

"Well at the beginning of the trip, but lately it has been more...help me into the house...I think I need to lay down..." she cringed as he helped her up.

"Actually we are going to the hospital." he let her lean against him as he helped her into the house.

"Hospital-Oh my god!" Lucy asked confused, but to her horror she looked down as a rush of unknown liquid pooled at her feet. Igneel and Lucy looked at the ground with shocked looks on their faces.

"Yeah we need to go to the hospital right now and get you checked out. I think your water just broke." Igneel confirmed. Fear gripped Lucy as she began to panic at the realization of the situation.

"I-I can't be in labor! I am a month early!..." she weakly protested. Before she could continue her case, Natsu came rushing back into the house and wrapped a scared Lucy into his embrace.

"It's gonna be okay Luce."

"Natsu I'm not in labor!" Lucy tried to laugh, but another cramp made her cringe against him.

"Luce, Dad said you are and there was water by the hammock." Natsu reasoned.

"Her water also just broke." Igneel chuckled. Lucy kept her gaze on the ground as she trembled at the weight of the situation, "It's going to be alright. Natsu get her in the car. I'll drive." Igneel led them out. Natsu sat in the back holding a quiet Lucy as Igneel drove.

"How is the cramping?" Natsu asked as they were well on their way.

"It hurts a little, but I'm gonna be alright I think..."

"Yes, you will be." Natsu nuzzled her in comfort. Lucy held her middle looking scared as her belly wasn't moving as much now. They didn't take long to arrive at the hospital and got Lucy checked in. Natsu stayed by her side as Igneel handled talking to the doctors. Lucy laid in the bed with the IVs and monitors. She held Natsu's hand looking worried, "Relax Luce, everything is gonna be fine. We are going to see her real soon." Natsu tried to reassure her.

"Will everyone stop telling me that everything is going to be fine! I am not fine! Everything is not as it should be! How can this be happening now? Something has to be wrong! We had a plan Natsu and it isn't going the way it should be!" Lucy snapped. Natsu chuckled a little as he lightly rubbed his thumb over her clenched hand.

"Of course it isn't how it should be, but are you that surprised? She is my kid after all. Since when have we ever followed the normal plan?" This earned him an even glare from his girlfriend and Natsu looked back at her warmly.

"Easy for you to say! We are in the hospital a month early and you aren't the one pushing her out!" Lucy growled.

"I know, but look nothing is wrong alright. We are at the hospital and the doctors say that everything is looking 'normal' to them. She is gonna be fine; we are gonna be fine. Just try to rest. Do you remember what the doctor said?"

"That I'm only at 5cm and I need to get to 10cm before we can start anything."

"That is right, so worrying won't do any good. Just let things come as they are. You stressing out is stressing her out. So why not take another nap? You need to save your strength." he kissed her hand. Giving a defeated sigh, Lucy knew that Natsu had a point and curled up in the hospital bed while eating ice chips. Eventually, at her request, Natsu crawled in the bed with her so she could drift off to sleep.

Several hours later, she had awoken up to some extreme discomfort. She sat up gripping her belly and crying out. Natsu jerked awake from Lucy's crying.

"LUCE?!"

"It hurts! Oh my god it hurts! Natsu! GET THE DOCTOR!" Lucy whimpered. Jumping up and stumbling out of bed, Natsu hit the call button and yanked the door open for help. Igneel came running down the hall with the nurses and doctor behind him. They rushed into the room to assess the situation while Igneel talked his upset son in order to calm him down.

"She needs and epidural and we will see how she progresses from there. Things are moving faster than anticipated." the doctor was telling the nurses. Lucy was curled up and crying in bed as they began to prepare her for the painkillers.

Shortly after administering it, Lucy's intense pain began to subside for a bit, but she was progressing faster and all Natsu could do was be by her side until the moment came to when it was time deliver. Putting her legs up in the stirrups, Igneel was on one side of her as Natsu on the other as she began to push. She cried, screamed, lists of profanities and threats coming from her mouth that were aimed at Natsu, and then some. Natsu paid no mind as he let her squeeze his hand and told her over and over how much loved her and how much he couldn't wait to see their baby.

As the labor last the better part of three hours, finally a loud cry came into this world as the nurse took the newborn from the doctor and the couple shared a kiss while tears fell from Igneel's face.


	14. Nothing To Regret-Chapter Fourteen

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Glad you LOVED last chapter and hope to get the same energy for this one. I am a little apprehensive posting it, but you know I have spent over three months writing and editing it. So if I am happy with it, then I hope you all are too. If not, well nothing that can be done. I put my heart and soul into this and I regret nothing._

 _Thanks again to my greatest fans! You are the reason I keep writing and the reason I post so soon! I figured after twenty-four hours was enough teasing and suffering for you guys! So here is another drama filled chapter for you all! I just want to say thanks again to you all and for all the positivity you guys throw my way. It makes me have the biggest smile and gives me the courage to write more. I'm in the middle of writing another NaLu story before I work on my LoLu one again; so stick with me and I promise I'll keep writing for you all!_

 _So the song for this chapter is "Don't Ever Grow Up" by Taylor Swift. I felt it was so befitting for Lucy and a few other characters I'm throwing into this chapter. So pull it up to give it a listen as you read. Enjoy everyone!_

Nothing To Regret

~Chapter Fourteen~

Cleaned up, pink haired, pink skin crying infant was kicking while the nurses prepared her to be swaddled. Igneel stayed by an exhausted Lucy's side while Natsu was brought to his small daughter's side. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had his hair, but those eyes and her face belonged to only Lucy. She cried and screamed and wiggled about searching for her mother's warmth. Natsu felt so much emotion welled up within him as he watched her. The doctor was working to patch Lucy up while a nurse helped Natsu to cut the cord and continue to clean her. Once she was, she was swaddled in a precious pink blanket and placed in Natsu's arms. She fit so perfectly this small beauty who didn't even fill the length of his forearm. she whimpered and curled into her Daddy as he gently rocked her, "Well hello Princess, it's your Papa. I'm really happy to finally meet you." he chuckled.

"Oi Natsu, bring her over. She needs her Mother!" Igneel called over to his son. Natsu, reluctantly, walked over to see a weak Lucy with her arms out for her baby.

"Let me see Luna..." she whimpered.

"Luna?" Igneel asked while Natsu's heart warmed even more.

"It's our names together and I've always loved the night sky; Luna is the biggest and most important parts of our lives now just like the moon is to so many people." Lucy's smiled matched her boyfriend's as he placed their daughter in her arms. Luna's whining relaxed as she felt the familiar warmth and scent. Igneel clapped his son on the shoulder as he went to take a seat on the couch while Natsu got back in bed with Lucy. His arm dropped around her shoulder as Luna gripped his finger.

"She is so tiny..." Lucy remarked.

"She'll grow into her own skin long before we know it." Natsu kissed Lucy's temple and rested his cheek against her hair.

"Hello Luna, I'm your Momma and I love you so much. I'm gonna take care of you and make sure you grow up so healthy and beautiful and strong. Papa is gonna take you fishing and be your protector from the monsters under the bed. I'm gonna be your best friend and we are gonna love you for the rest of our lives." she felt the happy tears fall and Natsu gently squeezed her shoulders as he felt the same way as her. Today was a happy one as another member now belonged to their little family.

"Well said Luce." Natsu murmured into her hair.

"Thank you Natsu...for her and for everything..." Lucy smiled at him through her little tears, which in turn he kissed her deeply.

"You had just as much a hand in making her as I did. She is absolutely perfect." he cooed at his newborn daughter, but his gaze never left Lucy as he tenderly looked at his little family.

"So at some point when do I get to hold her?" Igneel asked impatiently crossing his arms. Lucy let out a soft laugh and handed Luna to Natsu to bring her to Igneel to hold. By now, Lucy was cleaned up, nurses gone, and she was resting comfortably against the pillows as the drugs and exhaustion from the birth had taken its toll on her. Igneel cuddled Luna.

"She has your grandmother's ears and our hair coloring." he beamed as Natsu sat beside him on the couch.

"Yeah, she kinda does." Natsu agreed.

"She is going to be so spoiled." Igneel cuddled her.

"Yeah, I can tell old man." Natsu chuckled.

"Heh, before long she is gonna be calling you that boy." Igneel chuckled.

"I look forward to it." Natsu let her hold his finger as both men looked at the next Dragneel with adoration.

"Why don't you go be with your woman. I got Luna and we'll be right over here." Igneel didn't take his eyes away from the precious bundle in his arms.

"Yeah, just remember, she is Luce's." Natsu transferred her tiny grasp to his father's as he stood up to return to Lucy's sleeping side.

 **~Saturday/Two Days Later~**

They had kept Luna and Lucy in the hospital for observation, training, and to ensure Luna's health since she was a month early. By the second day, there were no abnormalities found and it seemed that the family could return home. While Lucy and Luna were in the hospital, Igneel had packed their things so that when they were discharged they would head back to the city since Spring Break would have ended come Monday. Igneel pulled up with the car as Natsu wheeled Lucy and the baby out.

"We will finish with the nursery when we get back." Lucy smiled up at Natsu.

"That'll be easy considering it is mostly done." Natsu smiled at her. He helped her and Luna in the back seat as he took his spot on the passenger side up front.

"Your things are back in your car. We will head back to the city together." Igneel focused on the road as he explained.

"Sounds like a plan Dad." Natsu nodded. Both eyed the backseat where Lucy was watching Luna sleep in her car seat carrier. She held tightly to Lucy's finger and slept peacefully. Lucy smiled warmly as she couldn't take her eyes off her newborn daughter. She was so beautiful with little perfections of Natsu throughout her. She had his personality and that hair color fit her perfectly. She felt Natsu reach his hand back and gripped her free one. He maneuvered in his seat and flashed a smile at her.

"How is our Princess doing?"

"Sleeping pretty well. But she'll get fussy if she wakes up and doesn't see her Papa." Natsu's grin only could widen.

"Heh, already Daddy's girl huh? You are gonna have your hands full if he is already wrapped around her finger." Igneel chuckled.

"Something tells me that Natsu isn't the only one." Lucy looked knowingly in Igneel's reflection. The rest of the drive back was full of light hearted talk and mostly centered around Luna. When they arrived, they got Luna situated in Natsu's car and they made the five hour drive back to the capital.

On the way back, they made a couple stops to change or feed Luna as well let Grandpa and Father hold her. Lucy could only watch them with the warmth of family that filled her. Was this how her parents were with her when she had come into the world; before Momma's death and the future that held such promise of family? Were her parents once this happy; the same happiness that Igneel and Natsu were feeling? Lucy liked to think so.

They were at the final stretch of the journey home as late afternoon settled in. Lucy sat in the passenger side of the car while she rocked a fussy Luna while Natsu sang to her as he drove. As he was on his third lullaby, they pulled into the parking with Igneel behind them. They gathered everything and ended up back in the penthouse. Lucy was to lay on the couch taking care of Luna, whom was resting on her chest sleeping while Happy curled up by Lucy's feet after the lawyer dropped him back off. Natsu was working on finishing the nursery upstairs and Igneel had ordered dinner. Lucy gently petted her daughter's hair and little cheeks and arms over her blanket. Luna slept peacefully with closed eyes and a full belly. Gently, Lucy kissed the top of her head.

As she was about to doze off herself, a knock came at the front door. Igneel went to answer it as Lucy had her eyes closed and relaxing. She had assumed it was the food that was being delivered, however hearing Igneel changed the calm atmosphere.

"I don't think you should be here." an official tone came from Igneel as the hallway blocked who the mysterious visitor. Natsu was coming down the stairs to get some water and paused at the foot of the stairs hearing the authoritative tone his father spoken in. He made his way to see the unknown visitor while Lucy paid no mind. It was only when she heard shouting from Natsu that her eyes flew open in panic. Happy let out a protest as Luna sucked in air as she let out a cry at her mother's sudden jolt.

"No way are you stepping foot in my house!' she heard Natsu snarl. Lucy cradled Luna close as she calmed down her little one. Happy made his bed back on the couch arm rest and curled up to go back to sleep.

"She is my daughter and she can send me away if she so chooses, but you will not keep me from her or my grandchild!" drifted in the all too familiar voice. A voice she hadn't heard from that fateful day. The same voice who said such horrible things to her and threw her and her unborn child out. She heard Natsu let out a dry laugh.

"That is rich coming from you! You think you can just show up after all this time and waltz in here because you 'claim' you are her father?! Who the hell do you think you are! Where were you! She needed you and you don't get to come in-"

"Natsu that is enough!" Igneel snapped at his son's tirade.

"No way Dad! I am not letting him take a single step in here! He isn't getting near them!" Natsu spat.

"Go back to Lucy. I thinks he is having trouble with the baby." Igneel steeled his authority.

"What is going on?" Lucy clutched Luna close and decided to make her presence known. She took note of Igneel blocking the doorway, Natsu puffed up and ready to throw down, and her father looming at the entrance in his business attire with a gift basket and flowers. She eyed all three of them as the baby whined in her protective embrace after being awaken rudely from her slumber.

"Lucy, take Luna upstairs. I'm going to handle this." Natsu took a step in front of her to shield them.

"Lucy, I demand to see you." her father said. Natsu's gaze narrowed dangerously. He was shaking with closed fists, looking for any reason to pounce. His anger stilled as Lucy gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his protective, yet confused gaze from her father to her. Igneel did not remove himself from his spot. Lucy knew there was only one way to talk without a bloodbath.

"Natsu, hold Luna for me." she gently, but firmly encouraged.

"But Luce-"

"She needs her Papa." she emphasized the phrase so they all could get the message. Grumbling, Natsu took his daughter into his arms.

"That is cheating..." Lucy stepped beside Igneel.

"I can handle this Igneel, why don't you and Natsu go to the kitchen for a moment. I'll be there in a few." she offered him a kind smile. He stared at her for a few moments and then nodded.

"You know what you are doing." he let her go and dragged his reluctant son back towards the living room. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Lucy squared her shoulders to face her only other living relative.

"I don't think he likes me too much." her father observed.

"He isn't the only one." she bitterly replied.

"I deserve that. May I come in?"

"Depends." was her quick retort.

"Depends?"

"On what you want." she folded her arms and rested against the doorframe.

"I wanted to see you and meet my granddaughter."

"Just so convenient for you to show up the day I get out of the hospital. Natsu is right, where were you?" her guarded gaze hardened.

"Watching you from afar and talking through Igneel." Lucy felt the tick of rage go off in her mind and resisted the urge to punch both father's in a Natsu fashion.

"I-I contacted him and assisted in everything financially; and in return, he would give me updates. I didn't want you to know I was helping because of how we left things."

"You mean how you left things. You abandoned me-us remember?" Lucy corrected herself with malice in her tone.

"You are right, and I am not perfect, but let me in and maybe we can really talk?" he offered her the gifts as she eyed them.

"You realize I let you in, Natsu will have your head if you so much as blink funny?" she warned.

"I can sense that."

"If you think they are overprotective of my child, it pales in comparison to what I will do to you if you say anything negative against her." Lucy took the gifts and side step to allow him inside.

"I came to talk." he reminded her.

"Yeah, just choose your words carefully or Natsu may not let you leave hear without a black eye and few broken bones." she led him towards the kitchen. Natsu wrapped their cuddling daughter in his protective embrace.

"What is he doing Lucy?" he looked ready to kill when he saw them both enter their home.

"Natsu, if you can't be mature enough to let me hear my father out, I suggest you take Luna with you upstairs to the nursery." Igneel pulled out a vase for the flowers and let Lucy set the basket on the counter. She watched her father take a seat at the kitchen island.

"No way am I gonna leave you alone with him after last time!" Natsu snapped. Luna let out a whine feeling the tenseness of her father.

"I'll take her-" Igneel began but was silenced by Lucy's pointed look.

"That won't be necessary Igneel. Luna is keeping him from fighting and Natsu needs to act like a Papa." Lucy eyed him with an unkind look as he knew that she knew about his hand in with Jude's involvement.

"Very well." Igneel kept his composure as he took a seat by Jude. Natsu leaned against the wall rocking his daughter while Lucy hopped on one of the counters and looked around at the group.

"Okay, either of you can start talking anytime." she eyed both fathers sitting at the island.

"After a month of...sorting out my emotions. I realized I acted irrationally." Jude cleared his throat.

"I-Irrationally? You degraded your own daughter!" Natsu seethed.

"I made a mistake that I wasn't proud of and I was angry." Jude signed at getting tired of either party throwing his words in his face.

"So you realized you made a mistake so then what?" Lucy pushed him ahead and did not indulge Natsu.

"I reached out to Igneel and offered my assistance."

"How?" Lucy asked generally curious.

"I covered your medical bills, hired the lawyers for the investigation, and helped pull strings with getting Natsu hired. In exchange, Igneel would give me weekly updates." Just sat back in his seat.

"Why?" Lucy demanded.

"You are my daughter-"

"You don't get to call her that! She isn't for sale! You can't buy her and everything is pushed aside!" Natsu snapped. His anger making Luna cry and he groaned, "Damnit! Look at what you made me do!" he yelled. Igneel removed himself from his spot and took the child before Natsu had another outburst.

"Balcony. Now. You need to cool off." He ordered firmly.

"What?! No! Luce-"

"You need to cool off Natsu. Your father is right." Lucy didn't move from her spot while Igneel gave Luna to her mother. Lucy gently rocked the baby and threw a leveling look at Natsu whom was fuming. He glared at them all but strode out to the balcony and slammed the door behind him.

"He has a temper." Jude pointed out.

"He also has a point." Lucy threw back at him after she calmed Luna down to a whimper, "Don't expect him to come around in one night. He doesn't like you as much as you don't like him and he is protective of HIS family. He is a good man Papa." Lucy didn't look away from her daughter's face as she rocked her.

"Well the feeling is mutual." grumbled Jude.

"I won't be bought Papa. Growing up with you was cold at best and I won't subject her to that. She needs warmth and love. If you can't give that, then you know where the door is." she glanced at his direction.

"I-I am more than willing to work on that and also bridge the gap of our relationship." Jude offered.

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrow. By now, Igneel had left to sit in the living room to give them space to talk.

"I cannot go back in time and fix things then. Believe me, I would if given half a chance. All I can do is move on from here with you if you let me." Jude pleaded.

"This is something big you are asking me and it doesn't affect only me, but my family."

"I am your family."

"You don't act like it. Natsu took care of me, Igneel loved me as a parent should, and I love them both with my whole heart. I know they are good for Luna, but I am not so sure about you. I don't want her hurt and I don't want to be hurt anymore than I have been..." Lucy spoke gently for the first time since their conversation started.

"I...heard about the video and I am sorry." Jude apologized sincerely.

"Me too, but I am starting to get real sick of 'sorry'. I want this go away and to go back to normal, but it won't . The best I can hope for is some justice and maybe things might get better from there in a couple years." Lucy gave Luna her finger as she suckled on it.

"Well I have the best lawyers on this case, and they are doing all they can to limit the spread of it." Jude got up from his seat and stood next to her as he eyed the babe in her arms.

"It still isn't enough. People have already seen it and wrote pretty insensitive things about not only me but also Natsu." she sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

"The worst part is that this is going to follow us for the rest of our lives and she will grow up being teased about it I'm sure..." Lucy sadly looked at her baby.

"If she is anything like her father, she will have thick skin and a mean right hook." Jude chuckled.

"Don't give her ideas." Lucy cracked a smile as they shared a moment.

"You know, she has the Heartfilia eyes." he brought a hand down and stroked the newborn's cheek.

"Yeah she does. Momma would have been thrilled to see her." Lucy spoke proudly.

"Layla, how she must be so disappointed to not see this day..." he looked so remorseful as the years of living without is beloved wife were etched on his expression. When her mother died, she took a big piece of the family with her.

"She is always with us in spirit. Besides Papa, she has you here to love her twice as much in her place." Lucy offered him a side hug in comfort.

"Thank you for being kinder than I ever was." he mumbled regretfully.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

"Sure your other half won't be too livid?"

"I'll deal with him. After all, he knows how important Dad's are and it is only fair you get to hold her since Igneel got to." Lucy shrugged.

"Well I am not going to argue." he smiled and Lucy placed the little one in his waiting arms. It seemed everything had come full circle; what had torn them apart all those months ago, now brought them even closer together. Jude couldn't stop his bright smile or tore his gaze away from the precious granddaughter in his arms.

"She is so much like you when you were born...well except that mop of pink hair. She has those lips and even scrunches her face up the same way." he chuckled.

"Well I think she is more like Natsu. I am glad she is like that."

"Why?" he asked.

"Natsu has this fire and this light that makes everything so much happier. He is loyal and protective to a fault. His smile makes you know things are gonna be alright and his eyes, once determined, can either make you melt or quiver in its wake. I hope she has his fire and passion. And i love his hair, so much so, that I am grateful she inherited it." Lucy's eyes softened.

"You really love him?" Jude asked.

"What gave it away?" came Natsu's voice from the side. He glared at the man holding something that he cherished more than his whole existence.

"Natsu..." Lucy warned.

"Relax Luce, I ain't gonna do anything." Natsu walked to the other side of Lucy and continued to eye the man. Natsu crossed his arms and relaxed against her.

"Well as long as you continue to take care of-" Jude began.

"Not that your opinion means shit to me, but yeah I take care of my family." Natsu snorted.

"Be nice." Lucy snapped.

"What! I am!" he protested. Lucy rolled her eyes at him. He gave an aggravated sigh.

"So does this mean we let him back in our lives" he groaned.

"As long as he promises to be a better person and work on our relationship, then yes."

"Does that mean my relationship with him?" Jude asked.

"Yes Papa. Natsu and I are a packaged deal. And you will fall in love with him once you give yourself the chance to. He is an amazing person." she leaned over and kissed Natsu's temple as he looked away embarrassed.

"Aww come on Luce!" Jude chuckled at the interaction between the pair.

"I can see that."

"Whatever old man, the only reason I am even entertaining this idea is because Luce wants me to. You are limited with me and don't think that you being around my daughter is gonna be as often or as much as you want either. Like I told you back then, you have to make it right with both of us." he glared.

"I understand, but thank you for letting me hold her." Jude thanked and Natsu gave a nod. A knock came at the door.

"That has to be the food." Igneel said from the living room as he headed towards the door to get the meal.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Lucy asked.

"I would like that." Jude didn't turn down the offer with a warm smile.


	15. Disappointment Has A Name-ChapterFifteen

_Author Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Today is gonna be double chapter today!_ _Things have been a little hectic with the drama of life and with getting ready for this new job I am starting. Been having some trouble with motivation of editing and posting, but since more of the story is written, it is just me going back and editing some parts of it. I hope that you guys don't mind the wait and thank you all so much for your reviews! I can't believe how lucky I am and how fortunate I get to receive your positive feedback on this! Please feel free to keep reviewing and asking questions you may have. I always do my best to get back to you!_

 _So the song for this chapter is "Heartbreak Warfare" by John Mayer. I think by hearing it, you guys get a little bit of a understanding of what is to come from it! So without further announcements, pull it up to give a listen as you read! Enjoy!_

Disappointment Has A Name

~Chapter Fifteen~

 **~Few Days Later~**

Jude offered to stay in town for a few days until the business with the lawyers were completed. He stayed at the hotel nearby, but made it a point to visit everyday much to Natsu's annoyance. However, it did touch Lucy to know her father was really making an effort to get things right between them. Natsu had finished the nursery and Luna was mostly sleeping in her crib. Lucy spent as much time with Luna as she could while she wasn't focusing on her studies. Igneel was working the case with both his department and the lawyers as a final decision of gathering evidence must be made for the D.A. office. Natsu had taken paternity leave from his part time job to focus on his daughter and school as the semester was also coming to a close of their junior year.

As the few days that had passed, Natsu and Lucy tried to settle down in their new roles as parents. Having Luna actually there in person instead of being a thought or idea made things very real for the couple. However, they found themselves extremely lucky that Luna was a good natured type of baby; which Natsu liked to point out that she adapted his laid back personality proudly. She was a tiny thing and acted like any typical newborn. Lucy was just grateful that she was just healthy and only cried about once in the middle of the night for feeding and changing; both which Natsu was more than happy to assist in.

Happy had been seen more around Luna's crib. He would occasionally climb in and cuddle with the little one, but mostly was more content in sleeping in her room in the rocking chair. He acted more like a guard dog than a house cat who loved fish; this of course Lucy found endearing. The little family was really settling in, but they wouldn't be able to enjoy the routine of normalcy for not much longer as reality waited for no single person. Jude had informed them the night before, during one of the family dinners, that the lawyers and D.A. were ready to sit down and meet for the inevitable meeting that would set the tone for the rest of the trial.

"Do we really need to do this now?" Lucy was clearing the dishes.

"The sooner we met, the sooner the whole ordeal goes away." Igneel liked to remind them.

"Why can't it just be done and over with? Can't you do this without us? You have the video and our statements." Lucy started to fill the sing with soapy water.

"It doesn't work like that Luce." Natsu grabbed a dishrag and stood by her.

"My son is right. And this is just the meeting about the evidence found and what the next steps are going to be. It isn't even the hard part." Igneel rocked Luna as she suckled on the bottle he was feeding her. Already her tired eyes were drooping to the inevitable sleep. Lucy washed while Natsu rinsed and dried the dishes.

"This is all bullshit." she complained annoyed.

"The lawyers we have working on this are some of the best Lucy. Just try and get through the proper channels one step at a time." Jude sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy brushed them off. Igneel and Jude took Luna to the living room to relax while Natsu and Lucy worked alone.

"You know we are going to get through this like everything else we do." he grinned.

"But what if it becomes too much?"

"You have me Luce, nothing will ever be too much as long as you got me around. We will go to the meeting and everything will just pan out." he nudged her.

"I really hope you are right..." Lucy sighed in defeat. After all, as long as Natsu was there, then they could take on everything.

 **~Meeting~**

Oh how wrong those thoughts were as Lucy bitterly internally reprimanded herself. She stared at the hefty paperwork of every threat, insult, and bully ridden comment from online, the breakdown of the video, and the auspicious gazes of everyone, aside from Natsu, that were focused on her. The D.A. sat closest to them.

"-Heartfilia...Heartfilia...Miss. Heartfilia!" she snapped Lucy right back to the current moment as Natsu squeezed her hand gently and looked at her with a bit of concern in his expression.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lucy softly spoke as she tried to process so much to what was going on around her.

"I said that this is the last of the evidence we gathered and are you ready to hear your options?"

"Oh...I guess?" she glanced over at Natsu who nodded in approval.

"Very well." the D.A. replied, "Essentially we have two options. We can go to trial or offer to settle out of court."

"Settle"

"Trial." came the unison responses with different answers. The pair looked at each other in disbelief.

"Ah, I see." the D.A. folded her hands and looked between them as they, by now, looked away unsure of how to explain or convince the other to see their side, "Well let me start with some good news before I explain better our options of how to proceed. As of now, the college has shut down the fraternity and sorority in question temporarily. Until further notice, they are banned from activities until the investigation is officially over."

"That is good I suppose." Natsu approved.

"Well it is the minimum the school has done, but they are within their rights to do so. However, as we are digging through things, the skeletons are starting to come out of the closet, so this cases is getting more serious.

"Great, this nightmare is never going to end." Lucy sighed.

"My apologies Miss. Heartfilia, Mr. Dragneel. I understand this has been a trying time for you bout, but we will do our best to ensure this gets over quickly. So your two options are settle out of court or proceed with a trial. If you settle, a sum of three million dollars has been laid out and offered by the school and the case ends here."

"What about the houses? Those responsible?" Natsu asked.

"That would be up to the school to decide, but we are having trouble pinpointing one indefinite party. A lot of it is gray area."

"How is it gray area! The voices on the video I have personally identified and we signed an official document when they confessed!" Lucy yelled.

"We can't pinpoint them to the video release and for all we know their voices could have been altered or added to the video to make them look guilty. Yes, they admitted to the video, but not to putting it up on the internet...and there was a bit of a mess up on our end. When we interrogated them we did not allow them a lawyer involved when they requested." the lawyer regrettably told the pair.

"This is bullshit!" Lucy shouted madly. She was shaking in anger in her seat. It was only until Natsu wrapped an arm around her that she remembered to breathe.

"Yes and we are sorry to have to tell you this. The detectives should have handled this better but they didn't. As far as them being connected to the case, yes they did bully you, but it isn't technically rape but rather harassment. Like I said, gray areas." the D.A. continued to explain much to Lucy's anger.

"They planted the damn video on my laptop!" Lucy spoke once more through gritted teeth.

"No real proof they did it if you didn't see it. They didn't have the video in their possession either when we searched the first time."

"This is all bullshit!" Lucy felt like ripping her hair out and punching someone until they looked like she felt.

"If you settle out of court, you will be granted the money and the school will handle the rest." the D.A. redirected their attention to what she originally spoke of.

"And if we go to trial?" Natsu asked.

"Then your case will be presented in front of a judge and jury. This could take an indefinite amount of time and the pay off would be jail time for them and the school taking full responsibility for allowing these types of things to go on. However, our case has a lot of gray areas and a lot of 'he said', 'she said' that could harm the case as is. But I feel confident we have a solid winning side here." the D.A. spoke proudly.

"I still want to settle outside of court." Lucy spoke.

"Whatever you choose, it has to be together and a joint discussion." the D.A. insisted.

"Can we have until next Monday to come up with our decision." Natsu requested.

"I find that more than reasonable." the D.A. agreed.

 **~Back At The House~**

 **~Weekend~**

Since the meeting, Lucy had kept mostly to herself and hand busy with taking care of Luna. Natsu allowed her, her space and didn't bring up the meeting. He stood in the doorway watching her softly hum to their daughter in the rocking chair while she fed her. Lucy felt her daughter eat and seeing her own eyes stare back up at her, filled her with such peace. Her pink hair was smoothed down and she knead her mother's breast. Lucy felt so calm whenever she took care of their child; it was one of the few instances in her hectic life that Lucy felt happy. She hadn't noticed Natsu in the doorway watching them until Luna had finished eating and he cleared his throat. Happy was curled up by the crib and Natsu stepped in and scooped him up.

"She doing alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just fed her." Lucy fixed her top and laid the half asleep babe in her crib. The pair watched their baby start to drift off. Happy leaped back into the crib and cuddled up with the infant. The dragon plush on the far end of the crib leaning against a corner and the parents watched over their baby.

"I want her happiness more than anything..." Lucy brought her hand down and gently pet her hair.

"And I only want yours." Natsu looked directly at his partner beside him. Lucy felt herself blushing and glanced back over to him by her side.

"Natsu..." she spoke softly as she smiled. He gently took her hand and led her out of the nursery so they could let their daughter sleep. They went towards their bedroom and sat on their bed, "We have to talk about this don't we?" she sighed heavily.

"Afraid so Luce. It is time."

"Can I go first?" he nodded. Lucy stared at her folded hands, "You know that I just want this to be over and to move on with our lives."

"But these things don't just go away." he reasoned.

"I know...but do I really want to drag our child through this?"

"But it is the right thing to do."

"Is it?"

"The school will never punish those that caused this; they just want this to go away like you do."

"Maybe...sometimes life isn't fair and that you just deal with the crap that happens. I am not interested in fighting a losing battle." Lucy tightened the grip on her folded hands.

"And is that the message we send to Luna?" Natsu spoke firmly. Lucy flinched at the question, "We just tell her to not fight for what is the right thing to do because you are scared of losing and are tired of the crap that comes with it? That someone can do this to her and she shouldn't fight back because that it is much easier to accept than to stand on her two feet and show them that she ain't going down without swinging? What if she was in this situation?" Natsu voiced reason.

"That isn't fair!" Lucy snapped.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to be and you just deal with it?" he folded his arms and threw her logic right back at her.

"Asshole." she snapped.

"Call me names all you want Luce, but we both know what this is. I want those bastards to be held accountable for what they have done. We both know that the school won't do shit if we settle out of court. Win or lose, at least I can say I stood up to them; can you say the same?" Lucy stayed quiet for several moments.

"How can you be so selfish?" she finally spoke.

"How can you just let this go and let them do this to another person? Doing the right thing is not easy, but you can at least live with yourself at the end of the day. That is what I want to teach Luna. She will one day find out the truth and know she wasn't exactly planned and what happened to us. I want to be able to tell her that we did everything to make those who caused our family harm to be held accountable for their actions. I want to protect her." Natsu stared at their door with his determined gaze.

"I'm not strong enough..."

"Yes you are Lucy! You have survived this, you have been bulled and threatened, faced homelessness, and hell you pushed out our baby when giving birth like a champ! This should be a cake walk compared to all that." Natsu refocused on Lucy by his side on the bed.

"I-I know but...I'm strong because of you." she held herself. Natsu pulled her to him.

"You are strong because we lean on each other." he shot her his signature grin, "And we are gonna get through this together like everything we have done before."

"What if this time it isn't enough?"

"Come on, when have I ever let you in over your head?" he chuckled.

"You have a point, but what if this blows up in our face?"

"Win or lose we tried right?"

"...how can I say 'no' to that logic?"

"You know we gotta stand up to them. So..we going through with it?" he expression looked pressing as he wanted her approval and Lucy finally sighed.

"Yeah, we are going through with it." Natsu's eyes lit up and he broke into a triumphant grin.

"I'm all fired up!"


	16. Is My Destiny-Chapter Sixteen

_Author's Note: AWWWW YEAH! Super excited to be posting the next couple of chapters coming up and today being the second chapter in one day. Wanna know why my wonderful, amazing, awesome reviewers? Because it is NALU Fluff time! -fan girls a little bit-_

 _I know the past chapters have been super serious, but I wanted to add some good times before we go back to all the seriousness! So review and let me know what you guys think of course. Oh fair warning! There is a lemon at the end of the chapter and I have put up the warnings for it. So just the reminder, if you are under 18, please do not read after the marker. You know you aren't old enough to read it. Those over 18, you have been warned so reader please read at your own risk._

 _With that being said and done, the song for this chapter is "Shut Up and Dance" By Walk On The Moon. Awesome song and I felt it added to the much needed lightheartedness for this chapter. Please give it a listen as you read the chapter! Enjoy my faithful reviewers and readers! This is for you all!_

Is My Destiny

~Chapter Sixteen~

 **~June: Two Months Later~**

With the 'go ahead' for the trial set in place, the paperwork and investigation have continued to be set in motion. The first day of the trial will be set seven months since April. Jude had returned back to his estate while Igneel focused on helping with the investigation. As for Natsu and Lucy, they were focusing on raising a now two month old Luna. Natsu had been right as everyday she grew a little bit more into her own skin. Every day she grew more grown and more like the combination of her parents. Lucy and Natsu couldn't be any prouder nor happier of how healthy and happy their daughter was. And much like everything in their lives, the couple tackled parenthood much like they tackled everything in life; as a team and together.

Since the semester was over, they both took advantage of the pleasures of summer and being parents. Natsu still kept his part time job since he enjoyed working. They both seem to find it healthy for their relationship considering it gave Lucy space and something fun for Natsu to do. Although, his favorite part of the day was to come home to them. Natsu enjoyed working at the firehouse, but there was nothing better than when the day was done and he walked through the door knowing that Luna and Lucy were there waiting for him with Happy.

For two months, they had lived in a blissful bubble where Lucy and Luna bonded and Natsu coming home for dinners and story time. Happy keeping an eye on little Luna while she terrorized the poor creature with her hugs and kisses when she was asleep. There was more to this family of blissfulness as they worked to start building on other relationships; such as once a week Lucy would use her webcam to talk online with her father. Jude hadn't made much headway with Natsu, but when it came to Lucy and Luna, they seemed to be able to work on issues they best to ignore before. Jude would take every opportunity to reach out and see if Lucy would let Luna be on the webcam; with how their conversations were progressing, Lucy found her father again and Luna got a chance to be spoiled by not just Igneel, but Jude as well. And as for Igneel, every weekend Igneel would come up from his home in Magnolia and stay with the little family. He had grown quite attached to his granddaughter and took every opportunity to spoil her.

It was the second week in June when Igneel had drove up to see the family. Natsu had made arrangements to go to the park and have a picnic with the family. Igneel had taken his bag to his own apartment and resettled in before he bombarded his 'next door neighbors'. It was mid-afternoon on the particular Friday and summer was in full swing. As he headed out of the kitchen with his drink and book to relax on the couch, he had come to find his son already occupying it.

"Hey Dad! I thought you might be here already so I let myself in!" Natsu grinned from his spot on the couch. Igneel raised an eyebrow at his son for him unexpectedly stopping by.

"Don't you have work at this time?" he questioned. He came and sat down beside Natsu. He set his drink on the coaster on the coffee table and laid back in his spot.

"Nope! I requested the weekend off!" Natsu boasted.

"Oh? That is out of character for you. Any particular reason why?"

"Well that is why I am over here before you join us for dinner." Natsu's grin faltered to a serious expression. Igneel took a sip of his drink and looked at Natsu expectantly.

"Go on?" he encouraged curiously.

"I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"Could you babysit Luna tomorrow night?" Natsu asked out of the blue all of a sudden.

"Babysit?"

"Yeah, please Dad? It is just one night." Natsu almost begged.

"Not that you have to ask, but of course. Any reason why tomorrow?"

"It's Lucy's birthday and I wanted to take her out on a real date."

"Lucy's birthday hmmm?" Igneel chuckled knowingly, "Do me a favor in return boy, no more grandkids until you both are better off." he nudged his son teasingly.

"Dad!" Natsu protested chuckling in the same manner.

"I'm just saying." he kept nudging his son.

"Anyway, will you do it then?" he asked.

"Sure, what is the plan then?"

"Well there is the picnic and then you watch Luna while Lucy and I go somewhere." Natsu had that scheming glint in his eye.

"Somewhere huh?" Natsu reached in his pocket to show his reply that was a small black box.

 **~Picnic~**

Bright and early the sun shown in a beautiful summer sky. At the park, families and pets were taking full advantage of the good weather and the heat of the summer sun. Children played, dogs were walked, family picnics were being held; it was a perfect day for any of the outdoor activities. Lucy was wheeling Luna in her baby carriage while Natsu carried the baskets of food and Igneel carried their grill. Natsu had picked the perfect spot that he reserved for them. There were several trees in full bloom from the affects of spring. Among the beautiful trees were those of the rainbow cherry blossoms. These trees were said to be special as in that at night, they glowed rainbow colors while during the day they were the same shade as her daughter's hair.

Once they arrived at the spot, Natsu set up the blanket and music. Igneel set up the grill nearby and Lucy assisted in unpacking the basket. Natsu sat on the blanket and held their daughter in his arms. Her hair had grown out a bit more, she was starting to use her motor skills better, and her smile was identical to her proud Papa's. Today she wore a purple dress with a flower headband that matched the dress. She smiled up at her father as she wiggled in his arms. She was a naturally a happy baby with her laughter and smiles. She was a lot like Natsu in that she not only had a lot of his dominate traits in physical appearance, but also in personality with that laid back personality and competitive nature when food or a toy was involved.

Natsu was completely smitten by her. No one would have suspected that this one party boy that really didn't have too many worries besides being the best at games would find his calling in Fatherhood. He had stepped up to the plate and devoted his life in being a doting father for his little girl. He smiled warmly down at his daughter in his lap as he played with her hands and talked with her babbling.

As a summer breeze flitted through the air, a rainfall of flower petals fell over them. Luna's eyes widen at the beauty around her. She reached her tiny hands out to grasp any petal near her so that she may have one to claim as her own. She tried desperately, in vain, to grab any petal but none were in her favor. A determined gaze flitted her face and yet she couldn't claim not a one. Taking pity on his daughter, Natsu laughed as he caught a couple to let her play with. Meanwhile, while father and daughter played, Igneel was grilling the meats while Lucy was his assistant. When the two watched the 'rain' they had turned to see the father and daughter duo playing and hearing Luna's laughter warmed them all.

"Well those two look like they are having fun." Igneel chuckled and went back to grilling.

"Yeah, it does us all some good to have days like these." Lucy set up the drinks.

"Especially a day like today." Igneel eyed Lucy whom gave him a confused look.

"What is so special about today?" she blinked.

"Well it is the 12th right?"

"June 12th...why is that so familiar..." Lucy pondered.

"Geez Luce, your memory must be going." Natsu snorted from the blanket. Lucy shot him an annoyed look.

"Like you are one to talk! You forgot where your favorite boxers were this morning and forgotten it was still in the dryer!" she playfully stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hey! You washed clothes last! How was I supposed to know?!" Natsu grumbled as she played with Luna; she laid on her back and kicked her feet at her father's palms.

"Oh? What is that? You want to do the laundry from now on?" Lucy smirked.

"Ha! Jokes on you Luce! I like my smell so no washing every week!" Natsu grinned as he felt he won this little spat.

"Alright you two, let's play nice. After all, it isn't Lucy's fault she forgot her own birthday." Igneel matched Natsu's grin. Suddenly Lucy's face fell as it just dawned on her what today was thanks to Igneel's words.

"Oh my gosh, you are right! That is today!" she exclaimed.

"Aww Dad! You ruined the fun! We could have gone a couple more hours of playing around." Natsu pouted.

"Now, now boy, let's not be too mean to the birthday girl. How old are you today?" Igneel changed the subject.

"A lady never reveals her age." Lucy blushed.

"But you are among family." Natsu teased as he scooped up Luna and she cuddled to him.

"Twenty-three." Lucy mumbled.

"See that wasn't so bad." Natsu grin widened.

"Well looks like hot dogs are done first. Just waiting on the burgers and steaks." Igneel cut in and Lucy went back to setting up the rest of the picnic. Igneel cooked the rest of the meats while Lucy made the plates. When the food was cooked, they sat together as a family and ate. After Lucy finished her meal, she picked up Luna and began to feed her. Natsu laid on his back after his meal lightly sleeping while Igneel cleaned up.

"Thank you Igneel." Lucy thanked him and he gave a nod.

"Anytime. However, I got something for you." he reached in his pocket and pulled out a long, velvet jewelry box as he sat back down.

"Oh Igneel, you didn't..." Lucy whispered.

"Oh but I did. Go ahead and open it." He smiled. Fixing herself, Lucy laid Luna down on the blanket as she mimicked her father in sleeping. Lucy took the box and removed the pink ribbon. She opened it to reveal a white gold locket. With trembling fingers she opened it to see Luna on one side and her and Natsu on in an embrace on the other.

"Igneel..." she breathed with her voice thick with emotion.

"So you remember what is important to you and you keep the ones you love close to you always." Igneel smiled warmly. Lucy leaned over and wrapped her arms around the kind man as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Igneel. It is one of the most beautiful gifts I have ever been given." she thanked him once more.

"It belonged to Natsu's mother. She would have wanted you to have it. My hope is that you pass it down to your most previous gift my son gave you." they both eyed the sleeping babe.

"I will." Lucy smiled brightly.

"Oh and the other gift, this is from your Father. He apologized for not being here in person, but I ended up seeing him before I came here this weekend and asked that I pass this onto you." he pulled out an envelope with her name written on it. Lucy took it and opened it. It was a letter saying how her father loved her and wished her a 'Happy Birthday'. There was a key in the envelope and her father said to give it to Natsu since he would know what to do with it.

"Something the matter?" Igneel asked.

"Not yet, but Natsu is up to something..." Igneel could only laugh.

"When is he not?" They allowed Natsu to sleep a little longer as the day carried on. Lucy had also come to find that Igneel would be babysitting Luna in their house tonight. Red flags were going off left and right inside Lucy's mind as she eyed her innocently sleeping partner. Earlier she helped Igneel pack the car and gave a kiss goodbye to Luna as they headed back home. Lucy took her spot down by Natsu as she watched the love of her life sleep in lazy afternoon under the cheery blossom trees. Eventually, he did awaken with a stretch and wiping a bit of the drool from his corner of his mouth.

"Mmm Luce, what time is it?" he yawned.

"Three in the afternoon." she smiled down at him beside her. By now Igneel had gone and taken Luna and the things with them. All that was left was Lucy and their blanket. Natsu sat up blinking confused.

"Where is everyone?"

"Home. Apparently your Father is babysitting?" Lucy raised a suspicious eyebrow. It took a few moments to register what was going on with Natsu until it clicked with him.

"Oh yeah! Hey Luce, you got that key from your Dad?" he smiled knowingly.

"You mean this one?" she placed the key in his palm. The light flickered off her neck as Natsu caught sight of her other birthday present.

"Dad...gave you Mom's necklace." his fingertips gently brushed the beautiful locket.

"Yeah. It has our pictures inside. It was...is a lovely gift." Lucy smiled. Natsu leaned over and gently captured his lips with his own.

"You wear it well. It suits you." he boldly complimented which earned him her blush in return.

"Th-thank you." she gently whispered.

"Now then, we should be well on our way." Natsu stood up and offered her his hand. He helped her to fold the blanket and led Lucy to the car.

"And where are we going?" she asked.

"That is for me to know and you to eventually find out." he shot her another one of his grins. He helped her into the car and with the key in his pocket he took off.

They drove for a good hour, but for Lucy it had felt like forever. No matter how much she asked Natsu refused to budge. It was under the threat of him blind folding her with his scarf that Lucy was silenced. They had arrived at a lake with a rather big island in the middle of it. He parked the car and led her to the docks. They arrived at the number twelve where a boat was waiting for them. Natsu pulled out the key to unlock it. Once the couple were seated, Natsu put the key in the ignition and they sped off towards the island that Lucy had spied earlier. It was a good twenty minute ride as they laughed and enjoyed the speed. The sun, by now, was beginning to set and Lucy gazed up at the beautiful sunset and the beginning of twinkling lights of the stars.

Natsu kept looking over to her when he knew she wasn't looking. She was so beautiful with her laughter and that smile. She was everything to him and hopefully after tonight, he would be just that to her. They docked at a specific port where a pathway of candles and rainbow blossoms awaited them. Natsu helped her off the boat and the breath was caught in her throat.

"Natsu what is going on?" she asked with a nervous smile as she was finding that she was trembling.

"I dunno, let's go find out." he played dumb. She shot him a skeptical look, but allowed him to have his fun. Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand reassuringly and led her down the path of candles and petals where they were surrounded by the rainbow cherry blossoms until they reached the end of the winding path to an open meadow. In this clearing they got a front row seat of the stars in the sky. Lucy gasped at the whole scene around her. In the center was a blanket with champagne on ice with two flute glasses. There was also a chocolate strawberry cake with 'Happy Birthday Lucy' written with icing on it. Natsu led her to her 'surprise' and helped her take her seat. Lucy couldn't stop the beaming smile from her face while he poured the drinks. After the drinks were poured he joined Lucy on the blanket after he handed her, her drink.

"Happy Birthday Luce." he toasted to her as they clinked glasses. They sipped and she smiled at him.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" she teased.

"You have no idea." Natsu grinned as he took another long sip. They drank and ate the cake while they watched the stars under the soft glow of the rainbow blossoms. Lucy was pointing out Draco the Dragon when a shooting star shot across the sky to which excited her. She felt Natsu lean over and whisper the words, "Make a wish." Closing her eyes she made her wish, but only to open them by something being slipped on her left ring finger and Natsu's warmed, but serious expression met her surprised one.

 **~One Week Earlier~**

Natsu sat in front of Lucy's webcam and awaited for the man on the other end to pick up. He had convinced Lucy to go shopping and maybe get her hair styled while he watched after Luna. It didn't take much convincing as she jumped at the chance for some time alone to do something fun for herself. With school and raising Luna and being around to greet Natsu, it was rare for her to take the time away from her demanding life to do something to relax. So naturally, she didn't suspect anything as she considered Natsu wanting to do something sweet for her. Natsu's plan was going smoothly; so far anyway, when finally the screen showed a man on the other end; Jude Heartfilia.

"Lucy what a surprise. I was just-" Jude's happy expression quickly turned to one of sour as it settled on Natsu. He was expecting an unexpected surprise chat with his estrange daughter, only to be disappointed by the man he secretly blamed for the whole mess they found themselves in, "What do you want?" he didn't hide his bitter tone.

"I wanted to ask-nah, gonna tell you something." Natsu crossed his arms.

"Well spit it out. I haven't gotten all day. I am a very busy man." Jude waved him off as he shuffled through his papers.

"I am going to ask Lucy to marry me." Natsu bluntly spoke with no room for argument in his tone. Jude paused his busywork and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I think there must be a bad connection. I think I heard that you are going to be asking my precious daughter to marry you?" he seethed.

"And I wanted your blessing because we both know that no way in hell are you going to give me permission." Natsu folded his arms and looked rather annoyed.

"What if I say 'no'?"

"Is there a good reason other than you don't like me?" Natsu countered angrily. Already he felt the strain of the conversation and not much caring for Jude's tone.

"You are not right for my Daughter." Jude glared.

"Because I am not a prestigious name or that we had Luna?" Natsu's own gaze narrowed.

"Both." came Jude's cold reply. Both men glared darkly at one another; neither willing to budge.

"You know you lost this right? Lucy and I will always be together. If by some twist of fate we aren't romantically together anymore; we share a child and that alone connects us. I want us to be family. You see this as taking your daughter away instead of gaining a son. I have no intention of driving her away from your family, but rather to add on and expand it. Lucy wants more children with me when the time is right and I want this to be an official family. You can say 'no', but that is your loss. Because my family is the best! We have sleepovers and strawberry pancakes sometimes in the morning, and late night movies with popcorn! We sing on car rides and bubble baths with duckies, and lullabies before bed. You say 'no', it won't stop it; it will only stop you from being a part of how awesome our family is. so what is it gonna be?" Natsu smirked. Jude glared a few moments more before sighing.

"When is the stupid wedding?"

 **~Present~**

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at the star shaped three carat diamond on her left hand. It was accompanied by sapphire and pink diamonds along the white gold band. Inside the band was inscribed the words _"Our Love is Fire and Stars"_. She slowly turned her gaze to meet Natsu's anxious one.

"Luce, I wanna-" she suddenly flung her arms around him and tackled him on his back with an exclamation of 'YES!' before he could even get the speech he had been so animatedly been practicing for over the past week. Lucy kissed him deeply under the stars while he held onto her close.

"Yes?" he asked while his laughter mixed with hers.

"Yes." she gently confirmed with a smile that was as dazzling as the diamond.

 *****Lemon Warning: Under 18, please proceed to the next chapter! Anyone over 18 read at your own risk! Please read and review!*****

Natsu looked up at her with such adoration as he brought a hand to cup her cheek and lean up so he could capture her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and heated. The diamond on her hand sparkled in the glow of the rainbow blossoms. All that mattered were them both in this moment under the stars. Lucy leaned over him as she straddled his hips with her own and laced her fingers with his own. She looked down at him with her amber orbs sparkling happily with the stars above her as her backdrop. He could have sworn the stars were her halo.

"You are so beautiful Luce." were all he could say as he laid on his back and watched her. A light pink dust graced her cheeks as she leaned back down and kissed him. Her hips rolled against his as she kissed along his jaw line and mouth heatedly. she felt him get hard against her and she smiled against his skin. He smelled so good from the afternoon sun to the woods they found themselves in. His hands squeezed hers through the laced fingers. "Luce...I want you..." he breathed heavily.

"Do you now?" she teased as she dipped her hips and rolled around on his harden member that was straining through his pants. This earned a low groan from the handsome man below her.

"Y-Yes...please..." he was begging. Lucy's smile only grew as she knew she was making him feel this way and after making her birthday the most perfect one she ever thought she might have, she wanted this as much as him to complete her perfect night.

"Anything you want _my dragon_." she purred against his neck and with her fingers releasing him she began to unbutton his top as his hands roamed to rub against her sides. He bunched her dress over her hips as he cupped her bottom and began to slowly play with her skin. Her mouth caught his once more and slowly began to kiss him deeply with her mouth moving against his. Her lips moving in slow, agonizing movements, but still contained the same heat they desired. Once his chest was bare to hers, she leaned up and appreciatively looked down at him with his washboard abs and his tan skin. She rubbed her hands over him as his were on her hips. He hissed at her slow torture of her heat and the night's cool air.

"Lu-Luce..." Natsu begged. Lucy leaned her hips up and proceeded to remove her panties before she settled her hips back down on him once more. His hands traveled up her dress as he slid down the straps so that the top was removed and settled on top of her hips. He reached up and undid her bra while she rolled her hips against his. With her breasts free and her sitting on his hips, his warm, strong hands cupped her breasts in his palms. He rolled them around while the pads of his thumbs gently brushed over the rose peaks making them harden. Then with his hot mouth he suckled on them. Lucy never stopped swirling her hips over his harden member that was still held prisoner in his pants. Her arms linked around his shoulders and hair as she arched her back and let Natsu come up to suckle on her peaked mounds. She let soft cries as he gripped her hips and played with her breasts; alternating each one with his attention.

The cool air of the quiet island was alive with the sounds of Lucy's soft whimpers and Natsu's deep breathing. Eventually the man became unsatisfied with just her exposed torso at his mercy and growled in impatience. He rolled her to her back and gently spread her legs as they rested on his own hips. He removed his own buckle and slide his bottoms down his thighs as Lucy looked back at him with heated appreciation. Reaching in his back pocket he pulled out a condom and slid it on. With it secure in place, he stroked his own member with one hand as he watched her ready herself with moving her hand between her soft, warm folds. The wind caught her scent and it almost made him release all over her in that moment. Unable to hold back, he pounced on her and slide himself deeply inside. Lucy wrapped her limbs around him and arched her body to him; letting out a gasp of pleasure.

Natsu made quick work of pulling her to him and starting to thrust to a pace that suited them. He had Lucy on her back with her legs now on his shoulders and him gripping the blanket beside her. She made loud moans and cries under him which fueled his competitive nature to only make her squeal and cry harder. He lost himself inside her warmth and flesh. He watched her expression scrunch up and hold onto him for dear life. He loved watching that face; the expression only he was allowed to see as he made her feel so good. Her name was tumbling off her swollen, pink lips. He swallowed them as he moved his mouth back over hers to kiss her deeply. His tongue dancing with her own as their hot mouths moved together in sync. He loved this girl. She was his destiny and he would follow her to the ends of the earth and back; and he was more than certain she would do the same for him.

They roughly moved against each other searching for that place of bliss. Lucy embedded her nails in his flesh as she raked along his arms and shoulders screaming out when he released her mouth. She was at his mercy and in this position going nowhere; not that she would have it any other way mind you. Natsu went deeper and harder as he began to feel himself twitching. It was only a matter of a couple more thrusts before they would tumble over that threshold and both reach pure, white hot bliss. Lucy was the first to act as she arched her hips and suddenly became undone under him; seeing spots and letting a scream rip from deep inside her as the pleasure made her have goose bumps and her stomach drop out from how wonderful it felt. Hearing Lucy with her own release, sent Natsu over the edge as his balls raised up and he emptied himself into the condom and rode them both out. He prolonged their high as he gave several more thrust before they both were spent.

Lucy couldn't hardly breathe as her heart was pounding and she could hear their heartbeats harmonizing. She weakly looked up at Natsu as he fell on top of her with him deep inside. Her weak legs sliding down his arms and wrapping them around his waist as they stayed like that; buried in warmth and soft glow of the trees. She closed her eyes and snuggled under him as he kissed her neck.

"I love you soon-to-be Mrs. Dragneel." purred his voice in her ear. Lucy's smile beamed as she gripped him closer.

"And I love you Mr. Dragneel."


	17. I'll Be Your Gift-Chapter Seventeen

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of my story! I am so happy by the reviews I got from yesterday and for how some of you -cough cough- animequeen100 -cough cough- found Luna adorable! Well it doesn't stop there! Luna is just too cute and how I imagine how Lucy and Natsu's child to be. So I am really glad the baby was received well by you guys. I was kinda nervous because everyone has their own interpretation and well...just wanted you all to love her as much as I did writing her down._

 _So the fluff continues with another chapter. If you love last chapter, then you are just gonna love this one! So let's continue the fluff fest of cuteness with this next chapter. So without any further announcements the song for this chapter is "Birthday" by Katy Perry. I think you all know where this is going -winks- OH! And there is another lemony treat at the end. So you know the drill guys! If you are under 18, please do not read the scene and review if you want and those over 18, you are warned and read at your own risk. Please read and review, you all know how much that makes my day and how much it makes me update faster. If i get amazing reviews within the next 6 hours or so, I think I will throw in another fluff filled chapter!_

I'll Be Your Gift

~Chapter Seventeen~

 **~August: 4 Months~**

How the summer went by so quickly since the night of Natsu's proposal. Lucy had been over the moon with happiness. She buried herself in wedding magazines and wedding bliss. One of the most thrilling moments for her was when they got to change their status from single to engage for the first time since the video was released. Lucy hadn't gone on her social media sites, but it felt good to change it. It showed that she was moving on with her life and just maybe it wasn't completely over; that there was indeed life after a traumatic event such as what she had been put through.

But a wedding proposal wasn't the only changes that had happened that summer. Luna was continuing to grow to now four months. She was starting to sit up on her own, use her motor skills more, and even been babbling more than she had a couple months ago. Lucy did her best to work early with Luna on helping her with her speech to using her own body. Natsu was a playful father as he spent a lot of his time playing with Luna when she wasn't cuddling Happy; whom was always around the small baby. It was turning out that the kitten turned cat was becoming Luna's best friend.

Then of course there was Igneel who continued to come over every weekend as always, but always on Friday he would babysit while his children went out on a weekly date. And Jude would come up as well once a month to visit the family, but also see his granddaughter as well. It was humorous to see both grandfather's fight over the affections of Luna who won in the end by being spoiled. Without even trying, she had the whole family wrapped around her tiny fingers.

However, not all changes were positive as they continued to get updates on the trial and investigation. It seems the school was trying to find anything they could to discredit the pair and save their own image. And after much debate and weighing the best solution, Natsu and Lucy agreed to post pone going to school and the wedding until the trial concluded. This took the pressure off them and allowed them to focus on Luna and preparing themselves in the legal battle. But this still didn't stop Lucy from planning for her wedding or for another event coming up.

August 24th was approaching and the day represented bitter emotions as it conflicted with happy ones. It would be the one year anniversary of the 'incident' also known as Natsu's birthday. Without meaning to, Natsu refused to even want to discuss plans for that day. He clearly still harbored some guilt and as the day started to approach and Lucy ask him about what he wanted to do, it became clear that Natsu wanted to forget it and let it pass. Lucy wasn't sure how to approach him, but she wasn't going to allow him to have his own pity party. This was his birthday and she refused to let it be overshadowed by the reminder of what happened. She wanted to make happier memories so that the bad ones were long forgotten. so she needed to get help from both Igneel and Jude for ideas.

So one day in early August, Natsu had gotten home from the fire station. Lately he had been getting more hours and more recognition in his work. He was a natural leader and all summer he had been saving lives; of course he failed to tell Lucy just how dangerous some of the jobs had been. He stepped through the door hoping for delicious smells from the kitchen and hearing Luna's babbling only to be greeted by Lucy, his father, and Jude sitting at the kitchen island with Lucy rocking Luna as the three talked over drinks.

"Hey Luce, I'm home..." he came and kissed her cheek, but hesitantly looked at the three. Something told him he was about to get an intervention of some sort.

"Welcome home. Have a seat and kick back. You look tired." Lucy tried to ease his mind. Natsu gave her an odd look but obliged as if taking her bait.

"Sure? So what brings you all here in the middle of the week?" he questioned. Lucy's flinch at how he worded his question did not go unnoticed. Igneel cleared his throat. He knew his son best and figured he might have him listen best if he explained.

"We were just discussing your birthday." he didn't beat around the bush. Natsu stiffened in his seat and adverted his gaze to Lucy looking a little hurt. After a few moments he cleared his throat.

"Um what about it?"

"Well we aren't sure what or how you want to celebrate it?" Igneel pressed.

"Actually, I'll be busy that day with work and it is in the middle of the week. And you know how Luna is still needing to rest and have her family so we probably won't be doing much." Natsu rambled on excuses after excuses. The party exchanged knowing looks at it was even more obvious what Natsu's problem was.

"Listen Boy, you are not fooling anyone here." Jude spoke sternly and Natsu narrowed his eyes at the challenge.

"What is it to you?" he snapped.

"What we are trying to say is that you are avoiding your birthday because one year ago Luna was conceived." Igneel interjected.

"N-No it is not!" Natsu argued. Lucy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he looked at her with a hurt look from her betrayal to get them involved.

"Yes it is. Natsu, you are usually my voice of reason so today I'm returning the favor. You are feeling guilty because of what happened. You blame yourself and when you think I am not looking I can see how much pain you feel when you are alone. That day was not your fault."

"But I..."

"Do you regret Luna?" came Jude's voice. Everyone turned their attention to the man. Natsu felt anger bubbling in his chest at the notion of such a thing.

"Of course not!" he retorted sharply.

"Then stop feeling responsible and guilty for something you clearly had no logical sound of mind in. You should be feeling happy that you got birthday gift you never thought possible." Jude crossed his arms obviously not comfortable giving his approval on Natsu's sex life from last year. Natsu continued to glare away at Jude's words that were sinking in.

"I just..." Natsu struggled to find the right words.

"That is why we figured the only way to ease you into forgiving yourself is to make your birthday something to celebrate instead of avoid. We are sending you on a family vacation to a beach resort." Igneel pulled out the brochure information.

"We aren't-" Natsu started by a look from Lucy stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh yes we are. It is paid for and we are going." Lucy firmly put her foot down.

"This will be good for you son and think of it as time to spend with your fiancé and your daughter. Make some good memories because they go by fast." Igneel's wisdom spoke volumes.

 **~Week of August 24th~**

 **~Natsu's Birthday~**

It was a weeklong trip. Two days worth of traveling so they would spend a few days at the resort and then have to travel back. Lucy did her best to make the traveling fun and keep Natsu's mind at east. the whole way there they played music and talked about some of the fun things they were going to do. Luna laid in Lucy's arms as she kept trying to get her to say 'Momma'. Much to Lucy's disappointment, Luna failed all her coaxing attempts. Natsu, however found it endearing watching the two. He knew Luna was playing a game and poor Lucy had no idea.

But they arrived at the resort the day before his birthday and settled in with shopping and exploring the resort. Near the end they ate at one of the restaurants and walked along the beach. it had been a pleasant day and thus the next was Natsu's birthday. He had woken up late as Lucy let him sleep in. He had breakfast with his family on the balcony that overlooked the beach. They talked about the activities.

"I want to do a little more shopping, so why don't you both go play by the beach. Then tonight we will do something special." Lucy smiled.

"Like?" Natsu asked.

"Well I heard of this restaurant we didn't try and there are a few shows we can go watch." Lucy suggested. Natsu mimicked her smile with one of his own, but to be honest, neither sounded appealing to him. He wanted the day to be over and forgotten; but he kept reminding himself that he was doing this for Lucy. Once breakfast was finished, Natsu took Luna and made their way towards the crowded beach. It was a hot summer's day, but the breeze from the water made up for it. After putting sun lotion on both himself and his daughter, he went to the water's edge where he sat with her in his lap and let the natural current let the waves wash over them. The waters were crystal clear blue and one could see the fishes in it. Luna squealed in delight as she slapped her hands and kicked her feet in the water. Natsu couldn't help but smile and laugh along with her.

They played this game until he noticed Luna getting a little red. He trekked them back to a cabana he rented. He got them out of the sun and re-applied the lotion. He grabbed a water from the mini-fridge they were provided when he rented the cabana and the milk he placed earlier from the diaper bag. He sipped his water while he fed the hungry baby. When she had her fill and burped her, he laid her on his chest as she curled up against him. He laid back on the reclined seat to lightly snooze with her. As they listened to the waves and the people, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sweetest sound he never thought to hear in his whole life.

"Papa." Natsu's eyes shot opened and looked to see tiny amber ones looking up at him with Lucy's infectious smile.

"Wh-"

"Papa!" she cried more excited at seeing her father's surprised expression. Natsu, once over the shock, felt his chest tightened as he felt so proud. Luna's first word and it was for him; as if this was her gift. He cuddled her in his arms sitting up.

"Yes, that is right; Papa." he repeated.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" Luna proudly and gleefully cried. As the next couple of hours went by, Natsu began to feel a little worn in as the word 'Papa repeatedly spewing from Luna. At first it was adorable, but then everything became 'Papa' right after it. By the time that Natsu returned to their room at the designated time, he was ready to beg Lucy to teach her another word. When he opened the door, he found her relaxing by the balcony.

"Oh you guys are back!" Lucy got up to greet them when she heard the door open.

"PAPA!" Luna squealed as she reached her hands out for Lucy. Lucy had stopped in her tracks. Natsu didn't give her a chance to process as he placed a tan Luna in her outstretched arms.

"Sorry Luc, I won the bet. You get to change her diapers for the next week." he chuckled as he made his way to shower in the bathroom. He left Lucy to cuddle and cry in happiness at their daughter's first word. He could hear her coo and praise Luna which made him smile as he removed his clothing to shower. So far, today had been amazing. Once he dressed, he emerged from the bathroom. He wore a loose white button up shirt with khaki shorts. He saw Lucy in an airy dress that showed off her curves. She had a hibiscus in her long blonde locks.

"So you ready for your surprise?" she asked.

"Heh oh boy, is it Luna with a new word?" he half joked.

"Maybe in a few weeks Papa." Lucy teased.

"Speaking of Luna, where is she?" Natsu asked.

"At the twenty-four hour daycare. I scheduled her for tonight. You and I are gonna celebrate your birthday proper." Lucy linked her arms around his neck and flashed him her winning smile; and she didn't disappoint. She took Natsu to an authentic luau. All the delicious food eh could eat and a fire dancer show. He even got a special birthday celebration and learned how to breathe out fire. Lucy laughed and clapped along with the others as Natsu played with the fire and even showed the dancers a thing or two. He drank and celebrated his birthday proper. When they returned to their room they cuddled on the balcony and watched the fireworks being set off.

Lucy leaned over and kissed him before saying 'Happy Birthday Natsu'. Resting his temple on hers he grinned, "This is the best birthday Luce. Thank you for everything."

"Oh, it isn't over yet." she said with a gleam in her eye.

 *****Lemon Warning: For 18 and over, you may read at your own risk. Anyone under 18, please proceed to the next chapter!*****

Natsu found himself on his back as Lucy straddled his lap as she kissed him deeply. She playfully looked down at him with his mischievous grins. Natsu looked up at her as she teasingly removed the top of her dress and let it pool by her hips. He licked his lips as his hands traveled up her flat belly and cupped her endowed chest as her hands went below his belt and began to stroke him. He groaned softly against her warm touch as she moved up and down his shaft with her talented fingers. She used her thumb to roll and tease his tip while dipping into his hole. She watched the many expressions on his face light up in need.

"Oh Natsu, did I mention that I didn't wear panties?" she sultry told him. Natsu's eyes gleamed with need and she felt him twitch hard in her hand, "Well someone is excited." Lucy winked at him.

"Te-Tease..." Natsu panted. Lucy continued to stroke him until he was ready for her. she brought her free hand down and stroke between her legs to prepare herself for him. After she removed his bottoms, she lowered herself on him just as another firework lit up the sky. Natsu arched his hips as Lucy swirled and rolled her hips around him. She leaned her chest forward as he teased her rosy peaks with his mouth and hands as he enjoyed her riding him. The light from the fireworks lit up her skin and the way she looked down at him thrilled him to his center. Her eyes were alive with fire in them as she started to roll her hips faster as she began to bounce up and down on him as her breasts bounced. Natsu dug his hands into her hips as she leaned back up and started to bounce and give him quite the show. Her back arched and her hair cascading down her back as she bore her throat to him.

Natsu could only watch her work in awe as the fireworks went off and her slamming herself down on him. It was the hottest and most erotic experience he had experienced from her so far. He wanted her and thanked his lucky stars she belonged to him. He felt himself getting get more and more swollen inside her and that is when he realized he didn't wear a condom.

"W-Wait-" he was cut off by her kissing him deeply. Lucy's eyes gleamed mischievousness and as her walls squeezed him tightly all train of thought was lost on him as he continue to thrust up into her bouncing. She went faster and harder against him. She wanted his pleasure more than anything. Lucy's sole mission this night was to make this birthday overshadow the one from a year ago and from the look on Natsu's face; she was accomplishing her mission. Her walls squeezed and grip down on him. She began to feel him twitching and ready to release. She dug her knees on either side of him and gripped her walls tight around him as she knew this was the home stretch. Natsu's hips were snapping unsteadily as he was so close to release.

"That's it Natsu! Let go!" Lucy encouraged him as she bore herself open for him. Hearing her words was all Natsu needed as he arched his body and emptied himself inside her. A roar tore from his chest and out of him as he gave into Lucy's command. His eyes were squeezed shut and he cried out for all those near to hear; unfortunately it was drowned out by the fireworks. Feeling Natsu's essence inside her, Lucy rocked her hips and joined him in that white hot bliss. She threw her body back and shuddered around him as her walls milked his twitching cock until it became soft. She laid on top of him with a big smile when they were harmonizing with their panting.

"L-Luce-"

"I'm on birth control. Relax there tiger." Lucy grinned and kissed his torso. Relief filled Natsu as he wrapped his arms around her shuddering, tiny frame.

"Best. Birthday. Every." he panted relieved.

"Good. I love you Natsu." Lucy hummed in delight as she leaned up and kissed him just as the finale started in the background.


	18. These Are The Days-Chapter Eighteen

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter! I am so glad you love the past couple of chapters! However this is the last of the fluff for a while and unfortunately a bit shorter than how I would like it. So I will probably post another chapter later tonight. Your reviews have been so outstanding and makes me smile to hear all your enthusiasm. I have the best reviewers and readers in the world! You guy rock my world!_

 _Also I love how awesome the positive feedback from the reception of Luna. I love writing her and I love seeing her in my mind. She is too cute and full of Natsu/Lucy cuteness! So fear not guys, Luna is not going anywhere and there will be more overload cuteness coming from her as the story progresses._

 _Without anymore ramblings from me, the song for this chapter is "These Are The Days" by Van Morrison. I hope that you all enjoy it and captures the closeness of the family! Listen, read, and enjoy guys!_

These Days Will Last Forever

~Chapter Eighteen~

 **~October: 6 Months~**

And as the seasons change, so did the Dragneel family. Summer ended with its warmth and beauty to the changes of the cool fall. Autumn leaves filled the ground in colorful hues once more as it has done with previous seasons. Days shorter and soon turned spookier as October brought the promise of Halloween. Following Natsu's birthday example, the couple wanted to add happier memories to replace the bad ones. This was the month that last year really changed the course of the couple's lives. So to celebrate Lucy's beloved holiday, they planned to go pumpkin picking at a local orchard and spend Halloween trick or treating. They had decided to go as Rapunzel family.

Luna was now six months old. She was sitting and starting to really crawl around on her own. Her vocabulary, although limited, grew each week with a new word or two. Her hair was longer and Lucy fashioned it into twin tails with ribbon that would match her dress of the day. Natsu looked forward even more most das to coming home because the first words that greeted him was the beautiful sound of his daughter squealing out 'Papa' as she tried to get her 'Momma' to bring her over to him every time so she could give him a hug. Happy, of course, would rub himself over Natsu's legs and Lucy would give him a kiss. The little family had certainly grown closer over the past year.

It was a Saturday morning and Lucy was putting an autumn colored dress on a squirming Luna as she wiggled and move around, "Momma! Pway!" she laughed.

"Luna, dearest, Momma is trying to get you ready. We are going on an adventure."

"Pway! Pway!" she giggled. With the patience of a saint, Lucy got the dress on and a brush through Luna's hair before putting it into her usual twin tails. Natsu was downstairs grabbing coffee and the keys to the car.

"Luce! Hurry up! I wanna get the biggest pumpkin!" he called up the stairs impatiently. Lucy had the diaper bag on one shoulder and a squirming Luna in her arms.

"Easy for you to say! I got a mini-you trying to cause terror!" Lucy spoke out of breath. Natsu quickly came up and plucked Luna from her arms and kissed Lucy's cheek.

"It's 9am and already wore you out? You are getting old Luce." Natsu teased. Of course he grew nervous at the death glare he received from his fiancé. He cleared his throat and chuckled, "Hey Luna! Let's go get pumpkins!"

"Papa!" Luna squealed with delight. Lucy could only roll her eyes as he used their daughter as a shield from back lashing at his teasing. However, watching them made her feel such emotion she couldn't place, but it certainly felt amazing. It was love if she had to pick a word. Grabbing the stroller, they got situated in the car and drove to the local orchard. Luna was excited to see many colors and sounds of the farm. Lucy carried her in her arms as she pointed to the various things crying out, "Momma! Look!"

"Excited isn't she?" Natsu chuckled beside them.

"Well she is your daughter after all." Lucy smiled. They paid their entrance fee and headed towards one of the many hayrides that would lead towards the pumpkin patches. Luna sat in Lucy's lap looking around excited and laughing. Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder's shoulders as they enjoyed the ride with is farm scenery. It didn't take more than a few minutes before they arrived at the vast patch of various pumpkins of all shapes and sizes.

"Not too big of a one. Remember, we have to carry it home." Lucy reminded Natsu. He went to grab one of the pumpkin wagons.

"Aww come on Luce! We want the biggest one! I got this awesome dragon design for it!" he whined.

"Natsu, we will be up to our eyeballs in pumpkin guts if we get the biggest one here." Lucy reasoned.

"You're no fun." he grumbled giving in. Lucy cuddled the once excited baby as she gradually grew quieter and clung to her mother. Lucy paid no mind as Luna might finally be wanting a nap after this morning's excitement. Natsu looked around the better part of an hour looking for the perfect pumpkin. He eventually settled for two medium size pumpkins and a 'baby' one that Lucy approved of. Luna continued to sleep in Lucy's arms, but her breathing was becoming more labored. On the way back in the wagon with the pumpkins, Natsu was the first to notice the change in his daughter's demeanor.

"Luce, let me see Luna for a sec?" he asked calmly as not to alarm her. Lucy, confused, handed over the baby. Natsu felt her forehead and looked a little alarmed.

"Luce, we need to go to the hospital."Natsu looked serious at his partner. Lucy began to feel the worry start to settle in. Her child's face was a light pink, breathing shallow, and she was trembling. Only a couple hours ago she was excited and full of energy; hard to believe that she made such a different disposition now. They quickly made their purchases and headed over to the hospital to have someone assess Luna's condition. It turned out that Luna had some sort of flu. They gave proper prescriptions and discharged her.

Natsu wasted no time in taking his family home. Lucy didn't let Luna out of her arms as she cradled her sick back to her. When they arrived back home, Natsu administered the prescriptions and Lucy laid her in the living room bassinette as she tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Lucy worked tirelessly to break the fever and Natsu never seen her more determined than this moment.

As Luna slept with her blanket and plush dragon beside her, Lucy sat on the couch and watched the rise and fall of Luna's chest as she slept. Happy curled up next to her knee as she absentmindedly stroked his fur, but her eyes never left her daughter's sleeping face. Natsu brought a bottle of water and handed it to her, "Any better?" he asked.

"She is pretty sick." Lucy looked up at him worried. He took his spot next to her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well she can take some more medicine in about a couple hours. Dad said that it is just a common bug that has been going around. Unless she gets worse, we should be fine." he flashed her one of his signature grins. Lucy closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh. "That scared huh?" he asked while wrapping her in his embrace and letting her head rest on his chest. He pet her hair and smiled down at her.

"What if it does get worse...?"

"Luce, it is a cold. And come on, that isn't giving her enough credit. She is our kid; she is made of some tough stuff. Besides, in a few days, she'll be feeling better and terrorizing poor Happy." Natsu chuckled. At the mentioned of the feline's name, Happy's ears perked up and looked over at the pair curiously. Natsu reached out and gave him a good scratched, "go back to sleep buddy." he grinned wider. Lucy snuggled more against his chest as he returned his attention to her.

"Yeah...but this was scary. What if it had been worse?"

"Well the doctors would know what to do and we would be with her every step of the way. This is normal Hun. Kids get sick." he spoke soothingly; in the way she had taught him all those months ago. His consoling must have done the trick as she began to relax in his embrace. Lucy, hearing him explain this, pulled herself together and looked back at him.

"How is it you can always know what i need to hear?"

"Well that is simple, you only see what scares you and not the possibilities of overcoming it."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Well yeah, but I don't let it freeze me forever. I gotta do what I can to get over the 'hurdle'. You both depend on me."

"I should think like that..." Lucy mumbled.

"Nah, I like being your rock and besides, you keep me level and not go all over the place like I normally do. We balance each other out." He leaned in and gently kissed her. Lucy smiled against his lips and he rested his temple against hers as they physically consoled each other and watched over their sleeping, sick daughter together. After a couple hours, they decided to set up the living room to carve the pumpkins. They decided to not let the day go to waste with a bad memory, and instead to continue on as they would have before while watching over Luna as she slept.

Natsu made a dragon design on his pumpkin while Lucy stuck with a normal happy Jack-o-lantern. The tense mood from earlier in the day gave way to the happiness from carving the pumpkin. Once satisfied, they took the pumpkins to their balcony and lit them. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's middle as she molded herself to his side. Today was scary, but together, they managed to make it through. There was nothing they couldn't face as a family as they looked forward to their future.


	19. Travel Back-Chapter Nineteen

_Author's Note; Hello my faithful reviewers and readers! I have returned once again for double chapter day! You all are amazing and thank you for reading! I am so happy you all liked the past few chapters, but alas the fluff has ended for a few chapters since we have to get back to the seriousness. But have no fear the fluff will return since I love the NALU shipping!_

 _So without any further announcements the song for this chapter is "Just A Dream" by Nelly. Hopefully you all won't lynch me too badly. Anyway give it a listen and read! Enjoy -hides-_

Travel Back

~Chapter Nineteen~

 **~November: One Month Later~**

October came and went as more quickly than Lucy liked to admit. Luna had made a quick recovery from her being sick. The past seven months, the couple had grown closer together as a family and were ready to face ahead the trial that awaited them. This had been a long time coming and; ready or not, the morning of the trial approached. Natsu stood in front of their mirror trying to get his tie right as he was dressed to attend court in his business suit. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror as he tried to get the piece of fabric just right, but refused to cooperate. He suddenly caught sight of Lucy in said reflection with an amused smile on her face. He turned to face her and she stepped up to him, "Here, let me." she kindly offered.

She took the cloth and began to properly fix it for him. Natsu took in Lucy's appearance as his eyes wouldn't advert from his partner. She was dressed in a simple black dress with matching flats. Her hair was down pinned back with her bangs swept to the side as they naturally were. The golden locks against the dark outfit made her look a little radiant. Her fingers were slightly trembling, but her gaze was focused and calculating. Once his tie was straightened, he took her hands into his own and kissed her knuckles.

"Remember, win or lose, we are doing the right thing here." he reminded her. Lucy gave a nod and her best smile.

"Don't leave my side alright?" she asked.

"I promise." Natsu gave her his word. With their newfound resolve set, they made their way downstairs to where Jude and Igneel were waiting. Jude was playing with Luna while the babysitter waited to take over for when they all had left.

"Let's get this show on the road kids!" Igneel tried to keep the mood light, but it wasn't really fooling anyone.

"Well, the sooner this is over, the sooner we can come home." Natsu agreed. Jude handed Luna over to the babysitter as the men filed out while Lucy reminded the babysitter of the numbers on the fridge, handed her pizza money, and gave a final kiss to Luna before joining the others by the car. The drive to the courthouse had been a quite, tense ride. Everyone was in their own corners of thoughts as they mentally prepared themselves for what the day might bring. Natsu held Lucy's hand in the car as they both stared out their own respective window as the city passed them by.

They ended up parking the car near the courthouse when they arrived and headed inside to the tall, ominous building. They were greeted by their lawyers and explained about the proceedings. Each have been requested to take the stand for the trial and been prepared for the types of questions they might be asked. Once the time of the trial began, they took their spots on their side of the courtroom. Lucy had practically cut off Natsu's circulation from squeezing his hand so hard. She had embedded her nails in his skin to prevent him from jumping up and attacking the defense lawyers.

Their claim was that it was the individuals fault for drinking and school, nor fraternity or sorority that were accused were liable. Also that it could have been anyone that might drug them if they were indeed drugged since neither party went to the hospital to get tested. The lawyers further stated that the characters of the people's defense were looking to cause trouble and agreed to the video recording beforehand. Lucy kept her bravest face on where as anyone could see in court the dangerous, murderous expression of Natsu beside her. Once the opening statements were out of the way, the proceedings of the trial began. First they began to hear from the investigators and their recounting of the incident over one year ago.

 **~A Little Over A Year Ago: What Really Happened~**

Lucy arrived with her 'sisters' at the popular fraternity. She made her way to one of the many kegs to grab herself a drink when she spotted a group of rowdy guys surrounding one with pink hair as he did a keg stand to show them up at how 'awesome' he claimed to be. Their chanting to egg them on, only fueled his desire to prove to them all he could do the childish act. Rolling her eyes, Lucy mumbled something about the stupidness of boys and poured herself a beer and went to mingle at the party. She joined a group playing darts when her next victim stood before her. She looked to see that it was the pink haired idiot from before. He was looking at her with a broad grin and eyeing her up and down.

"Don't step up if you can't handle the heat. Loser has to drink. You in?" she winked playfully.

"Heat huh? That is my specialty! You are so on! I'm all fired up!" he exclaimed at the idea of a challenge. Several rounds later, both were pretty buzzed by the time they decided to end with a draw. "You know, you are pretty cute. Can I take my picture with you?" the man drunkenly admitted.

"Hell yeah! If you think I'm cute, then I should give you my number too!" Lucy replied in the same manner. The pink haired guy wrapped an arm around Lucy as he snapped a photo with her and then set up his number in her cell. When Lucy got her phone back she saw their photo with his name entitled ' _Your Dragon'_. She couldn't help but give a small laugh, "Really? Dragons?" she asked him.

"Dragons are cool! They can breathe fire and protect their loved ones!" the drunken college boy defended. Lucy couldn't help but find him endearing at how passionate he was about her little teasing. She then took his phone and began to set up her number after sending the photo from her phone.

" _'Your Princess'_?" he asked when he got his phone back and took a look.

"The Dragon protects the Princess." Lucy replied matter-of-factly.

"So is that what I call you tonight Princess?" he leaned over her.

"If you insist Dragon." Lucy rested against the wall and peered up into his smirking expression. As they talked and joked, one of the girls-Patty, came over and dragged them both into a game of beer pong they had set up. The Dragon and his Princess were partners and they kept playing and drinking until everything became blurry for the Princess. Before she could recall much else, somehow her and the Dragon were being carried upstairs.

 **~Trial~**

"These two, Miss. Heartfilia and Mr. Dragneel, chose to drink and were already upstairs in the act long before anyone showed up to record anything-to which they had agreed beforehand." the defense argued with their account of the story. Natsu and Lucy sat watching while they kept either one from lashing out. After the 'story' telling of the defense, the witnesses were called up and paraded one after another as they recounted the responses that were prepared on and most of what they spoke were covering up for that night. When the witnesses were cross-examined, they handled it better than expected. Patty smugly looked at them when she was leaving the stand. A lot of the responses were smearing who Natsu and Lucy were; almost demonizing them.

The next set of witnesses were those that handled the investigation such as Igneel and his team. Natsu had to walk outside halfway through his part of the trial as the defense attacked Igneel for being too close to the case and convincing Lucy and Natsu to go ahead with the trial instead of taking the deal that would have put an end to drawing this out. The defense attacked Igneel's character as a parent and questioned using his position as Sergeant to abuse his power.

Then when Jude was brought up to the stand, it was a political bloodbath of his character, his business, and him as a parent as they brought up how he had treated his daughter, and how it was a sick revenge for the humiliation of the Heartfilia name. Needless to say, the objects wer being yelled out so many times that the judge ordered a recess by the end of it before Natsu and Lucy were brought before the stand. As they sat at a local cafe outside, Natsu was seething as he was pacing. A heavy atmosphere blanketed over the group in a thick tension.

"Son, you need to eat something and calm down. I need you to go in for your testimony focused." Igneel finally spoke up from reading his book bored.

"How Dad?! Did you even hear them?! This is supposed to be about justice!" How cant here be any if they are lying?!" he gritted his teeth.

"Boy, just sit down and stop that damn pacing! I can't enjoy my sandwich with you moving around." Jude grumbled. Natsu shot a heated look towards the man, but ended up crossing his arms and took a spot next to a quiet Lucy. He huffed for a few moments as he watched her deep in thought.

"How can you be so calm about this?" he asked. Lucy was in mid-bite of her sandwich as she was absent-mindedly was paying attention to those around her.

"Simple, I trust the lawyers. All I can do is tell them what happened and hopefully the jury will see the truth through the bullshit." she sighed. Natsu's scowl deepened on his facade as he attacked his own sandwich.

"Guess you are right..." he grumbled. After lunch, they met back with the lawyers for a brief meeting as it was likely that Natsu would be going first to take the stand. He was warned to mind his temper and answer the questions of how he was prepared. When the court reconvened, Natsu, as predicted, took the stand. At first the interrogation went civil; it was only until the defense began to question his relationship with Lucy and Luna that things stop looking promising. Natsu's temper began to flare and get in the way. He played into the defense's hand. The idea of Igneel using his son in this trial could be part of a conspiracy within the police department. Eventually, Natsu had to be taken from the stand when he exploded in rage. He was escorted out of court for the remainder of the trial; save for the verdict.

Igneel left to calm Natsu down before he ended up vandalizing some poor statue. Once court settled back down, it was Lucy's turn. Nervously she took the stand, but she was more than prepared for their antics after watching how they went after her Natsu. The other side was playing dirty and she mentally prepared herself to at least not to go down without swinging. It didn't take long until she was questioned if she didn't fake her 'performance' on the tape or was part of Igneel's 'scheme'. Lucy kept her composure until she was forced to watch snippets of the video that were allowed to be viewed in court and she could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes, but refused to let a single one fall; she would be damned if she let that defense get her to 'ugly' cry.

More attacks about her character were aimed at her as well her position in the community. She answered with the answers she was given by her own lawyers and gave no way to their tactics. The questions just kept coming and she could feel them begin to weigh on her as each question than the one before was more personal and more insulting. Finally, after being emotional drained by the day, Lucy was free to leave the stand.

Court was dismissed for the day as the verdict reading would take place tomorrow at 10am. Jude wrapped an arm around his daughter as he led her out to where a disappointed Natsu and cooled off Igneel were waiting for them. The moment Lucy spotted Natsu, she bolted to him. She clung to him burying her face in his chest.

"I want Luna...I wanna go home. Please Natsu, let's go home now okay?" she murmured.

"Anything you want Luce." came the gentle reply from her better half as he lightly rubbed her trembling back. Jude and Igneel hung back a bit as so they could have their moment. On the car ride back to the penthouse, it was almost the same type of atmosphere as when they drove in the morning. Except, Lucy wanted to be in Natsu's arms. They parked the car as Natsu led the way.

"You wanna a drink Jude?" Igneel offered.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Jude replied.

"Remember, we have dinner tonight and a big day tomorrow." Lucy reminded them.

"We won't go hardcore. That is for tomorrow for when we win the case." Igneel smiled.

"Yeah, you are right." Natsu shared the same optimism tone as his father.


	20. Hold Your Little Hand-Chapter Twenty

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sooooo the long awaited chapter! So many of you have been asking about other characters and people showing up and the results; well wait no further! This here chapter is your turning point for last third of the story. This is something I had planned since I was brain storming and do not be disheartened; there is always a method to my madness. Please, please stay with me. There is still more of this tale I have to weave._

 _Oh and it will probably be until this next weekend until I can update again. However, I get enough reviews I will find a way to upload another chapter for you guys. But I start training for my job tomorrow and it will be two weeks of it! So I am really excited for it and excited to almost be done with this story; about 9 or 10 chapters left depending on how I feel about it. So anyway no worries guys! It isn't over yet and there is plenty more twists I am throwing in. And thank you all again for reading and reviewing! The reception for this story I have written and the amazing reviews I have been receiving have really encouraged me to keep writing and keep going with a new story I have been working on. Please, please don't stop reviewing my story. I love reading and updating knowing you all get a kick out of it or feel something. A friend told me once a good book or story is when you laugh, cry, or get so mad you throw it against the wall. It makes you so emotionally invested that you root or feel for the characters and if I even touched one person with my story, and from the pm and reviews that I have, I think I did my job as a writer. So again, luckiest girl in this world for all of you reading and reviewing. You have made a positive difference in my life and I treasure that._

 _So without anymore tear-jerking at thanking you all, let's get on with the blasted story! The song for this chapter is "Send Me On My Way" by Rusted Root. I picked this song because it has a journey type feel to it and that is essentially this type of chapter to capture that. So pull it up to listen as you read and enjoy guys!_

Hold Your Little Hand

~Chapter Twenty~

 **~One Year Later~**

 **~Magnolia~**

Lucy was in a deep sleep as it was a beautiful morning in Magnolia. Birds were chirping their morning ballad in the cool November morning as Lucy was blissfully unaware of what tiny terror was pounding her tiny feet into the room as she began her usual morning routine on her favorite, but unexpected, victim.

"Momma! Momma! Wake up!" came the sweet, but loud voice of her daughter that climbed up on the bed and began to jump with a certain kitty that followed her lead behind her. Lucy let out a groan as she tried to save the last bit of her pleasant dreams.

"Nooo Luna! Momma wants to sleep!" she whined.

"Papa make pancakes!" squealed the fifteen month old as she giggled in her mother's scrunched up expression. She opened an eye to see Luna's frown and her scooping up Happy in her arms. The cat curled in her arms and he purred happily being with his favorite person; aside from Natsu of course.

"Go bug Papa." Lucy groaned.

"Want Momma!" Luna cried. Sighing in defeat, Motherhood was calling and Lucy knew better than to ignore it. Sitting up, she took her daughter and the cat in her arms as she tickled them. Peals of laughter escaped from Luna as she tickled the child. Luna was a little over a year and a half by now. Her hair was the beautiful shade of pink as her father's and put in pigtails held by matching bows. She wore a nightgown with little dragons and her beloved dragon plush was long forgotten by the entrance of their bedroom door.

As Luna kicked her feet and cried out in delight, Lucy decided to grant mercy and let her daughter catch her breath, "Should we get pancakes?"

"Pancakes!" Luna demanded happily.

"Take that as a yes." Lucy scooped her up in her embrace as Happy trailed down next to them as they headed downstairs to where Natsu was setting out pancakes he made. He was dressed for his job at Magnolia's fire station while Igneel drank his morning coffee while reading the newspaper. They both looked over to the mother-daughter duo entering the kitchen.

"Did you get up Momma again?" Igneel chuckled. Happy moved over to his bowl where Natsu placed fresh fish down for the content critter. Letting out a soft 'mew' Happy dug into his favorite dish.

"Doesn't she always?" Lucy sat Luna in her highchair while she cut up her pancake. Once it was in the bite size pieces, she let her daughter dig in. Lucy went around and gave a quick kiss to her fiancé. Natsu was grinning ear to ear.

"I'd wipe that look off your face. I'm gonna get my revenge for you letting her get me again." Lucy winked as she took her spot at the table to eat.

"What? She is the best alarm clock to wake up to. Besides, you were up late working on your next novel and you have a shift today at Fairy Tail. I had to make sure you were awake in time for breakfast. You know how Mira wants you there on time." Natsu reasoned as he flipped pancakes.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy waved him off and enjoyed the meal. Natsu sat down next to them and they ate their meal as a family. They had been living in Igneel and Natsu's home since the trial a year ago. After losing the trial, it was the last straw for both Lucy and Natsu. They transferred schools and finished the remainder of their schooling at the college in Magnolia. Afterwards, Natsu worked full time at the fire department and Lucy began to write her novels. Her first one did so well she decided to make that her career. To help with her days, she worked part time at a local watering hole entitled ' _Fairy Tail_ '. There the couple made friends and they joined the Magnolia community.

Lucy had become great friends with Levy Redfox; the town's librarian. Mira Dreyer and Lisanna Strauss: sisters that worked and co-owned Fairy Tail with Laxus's Deyer's grandfather Makarov. She was also friends with Cana Albarona, a local at the bar and one of the beer manufactures that sells her alcohol exclusively to Fairy Tail, Wendy Marvel: a local college student that works part time at the bar to pay for school, Juvia Fullbuster: a gold medalist Olympic champion in aquatics as well coach for the girl's swim team at the local high school and college, and Erza Fernandez: the Mayor's wife and principal of the local high school.

Natsu had also his circle of friends either through meeting some of the husband through Lucy's circle or vice versa. The biggest one being a love-hate relationship with Gray Fullbuster: the owner of an infamous ice cream chain as well Olympic goal medalist in snowboarding, Laxas Dreyer: one of the officers that worked with Igneel, and Gajeel Redfox: an owner of a car body shop and three car dealerships. They had made friends with the other locals, such as Loke: the local party club owner and Romeo: a trainee from the fire station, from Fairy Tail and for once, the couple felt they could not only breathe, but found a place where they belonged.

"Natsu, you better get going or you are going to be late." Igneel said looking at the clock.

"I got time. Natsu grinned and picked up Luna to get her dressed, "You got the dishes Luce?"

"I'm on it!" Lucy picked up the dishes and got them in the dish washer as she cleared the counters of the mess. Igneel had taken his coffee to go and hugged his granddaughter when his son and her reemerged downstairs dressed for the day. Then he made his way to work. Natsu placed the dressed toddler in Lucy's waiting arms. Luna wore a purple dress and her hair was dressed better and put into her normal pig tails. He gave her a deep kiss and then made his own way to work after their goodbyes.

"You ready to get going sweetheart?" Lucy cooed.

"Yeah! Gonna pway wif Strom!"

"You mean 'play with Storm'." Lucy corrected. Storm was Gray and Juvia's two year old toddler whom went to the same daycare as Luna. Lucy went to get dressed herself after putting Luna down in the playpen, which Happy joined her after appearing from lounging around the house. When Lucy was showered and dressed, she made sure Happy had enough food and their belongings ready as she dropped Luna off at daycare on her way to her part time job.

Lisanna and Mira were working as usual. They waved to her as she greeted them as she did every morning and went straight to work taking orders. Fairy Tail was a peaceful bar in all hours that it was opened. Even in the morning, it always had someone in it and fun times were had. It was more of a hangout than anything. Lucy worked hard as she went about her shift. It was just another typical day in Magnolia. After a good couple of hours, Lucy sat down for her break to eat. As she ate and looked around, she couldn't help but think how much better her life had gotten in just a year. It was only this time a year ago that she felt that their lives were over when really it had just began.

 **~1 Year Ago~**

 **~Penthouse~**

Dinner had come and gone with little talk over it. By tomorrow, justice would be served. Luna had eaten her fill and was playing with Happy on the ground with Lucy while Natsu showed both fathers out. He came and sat down beside Lucy; whom was watching how happy and carefree Luna was being. They watched her an Happy quietly as Natsu held her hand as he always did. Natsu rested his forehead on Lucy' shoulder.

"I blew it today..." he gently spoke.

"You did your best. They knew how to play us all. It isn't all your fault." she used her free hand to brush his bangs back.

"What if I blew the damn trial?" the statement hung in the air as Lucy pondered his statement. A bit of remorse was laced in his tone as Lucy knew Natsu was beating himself over the day's events.

"Win or lose we stood up to them remember? If all they care about is throwing mud instead of facts, then that is their problem. We know the truth." she consoled him.

"That isn't good enough..."

"Well it is gonna have to be because that is all we have. You told me to have some faith and believe in our team. Take your own advice and believe in us." she offered him a smile.

"You are right." Natsu pulled back and looked at Lucy and her smile. He returned it with one of her own. They were suddenly brought out of their conversation by Luna whining from not being the center of attention. The couple broke into laughter as Natsu leaned forward and cradled his child to him.

"Papa!" she cuddled up into his lap.

"Are you mad because we aren't playing with you?" he teased.

"Yes!" she admitted shamelessly.

"Well I will fix that!" Natsu began to tickle her and then toss her in the air. Luna squealed with delight as Lucy smiled warmly at the father and daughter as they played. As she watched them, the day's events began to fade away as Luna's smile brightly overshadowed it.

 **~Next Morning~**

All four were making their way back towards the court house. Lucy's stomach was in knots and she kept squeezing Natsu's hand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white and his circulation kept being cut off.

"Ease up Luce. I think I might have to cut my hand off if you keep doing that." Natsu joked.

"Sorry Natsu, guess I have a lot on my mind..." she apologized as she loosened her grip. He leaned over in his spot and kissed her temple.

"I'm right here with you."

"I am so scared."

"Yeah, it is pretty scary, but afterwards we will feel a lot better." Lucy nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. He let her stay there and consoled her with soft caresses until they arrived at the courthouse. Natsu got her some coffee as they waited for their turn to go back in. They sipped and Lucy smiled fondly.

"You know, you brought me coffee the first time we thought we met." she could only smile fondly at the memory.

"I got that kiss didn't I?" Natsu puffed out his chest proudly.

"Yeah, yeah." she playfully rolled her eyes. As Natsu leaned in to kiss her, the doors opened for the next proceeding. Lucy could have sworn her blood ran a little colder and Natsu led her by the hand inside.

"Courage." he gently spoke so only she could hear and understand what he was saying. The four were led into the courtroom. The verdict didn't take longer than ten minutes when the doors reopened, Natsu was carrying a sobbing Lucy against his chest and the look of distain hatred set in his eyes that clearly could be seen that they did not get the outcome they had struggled for all these months.

 **~Present~**

"Lu-" Lucy blinked back to reality as Levy sat down beside her with a bubbly smile.

"Hmm Levy?" Lucy asked as she began to realize that her empty reality was quickly filling with people talking to her. It was that time of day where she was on her lunch break and her friends would join her. Levy, one of her closest friends she had made when she made the move to Magnolia, always took her lunch break the same time as Lucy and would walk over from the library to have lunch with her. Since Lucy had moved to Magnolia and settled in with her family, she had come to find that her family had been here all along. It wasn't all blood relations; but rather, the bonds you made with the people you worked or interacted with. This is what Lucy had been missing all along in her life and she found she had to make up for lost time. She has real, true friends; friends she knew she would never turn her back on ever.

"Oh Lu, you are spacing out again. Are you thinking about the next chapter you are going to show me?" she giggled.

"Uh yeah, something like that..." Lucy murmured a bit embarrassed at being caught off guard, but at least not caught in her depressing memory.

"Well you better be quick because our break is almost over." Levy took a bite out of her sandwich she ordered.

"Yeah I guess you are right. Man, I can't wait for my shift to be over."

"Why? Missing Luna already?" Levy asked as she giggled at her friend.

"Don't tease. I love being her Mom." Lucy smiled fondly.

"Well, I for one, don't mind a break from Gale. He is such a little terror. Though it doesn't surprise me as he takes after his father." Levy mimicked Lucy's smile with her own.

"Well he will grow out of that phase I am sure. He is only in the second grade right?" Lucy pat her friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"If only." Levy sighed.

"Say Lucy, are you considering having anymore kids?" Lisanna took a spot at the table across from the two. Lucy could only blush at the thought.

"Th-There has been talks..." she bashfully admitted.

"Aww! Luna is too adorable, but I think she should be a big sister." Lisanna slyly chuckled as she took a bite out of her own food.

"Well, Natsu wants us to get our own place and settle a bit more before we actually plan to expand the family."

"Well you better find a place soon because our family always has room for more." Mira joined the conversation as she passed by them and handed Lucy her serving tray to signal the end of the break.

"Family...I like the sound of that." Lucy beamed. She finished the last few bites of her food and got up to get back to work so Lisanna and her sister could start their own meals.

Before long, it was the end of the shift and Lucy made her way towards home. It was a quick fifteen minute walk to the daycare and only ten minutes after that to their house. It was a routine that after her shift, she would meet up with Juvia, Gray's Wife, as they walked together to pick up their children together. The two would walk and catch up on their day. It never did take them long, or at least how they felt, to arrive at the daycare. Today they had come to see Storm and Luna finishing up their naptime together.

"You know Natsu isn't going to be too happy about this should he ever find out." Lucy giggled as she detangled Luna from Storm on the daycare floor.

"Juvia doesn't care about what Gray or Natsu think as long as Storm is happy." Juvia spoke in her broken language. Lucy threw an endearing smiling to the other mother as they cradled their children.

"Lucy agrees."

After a brief goodbye and Luna still asleep on her shoulder as Lucy made the walk home. However, as she walked up to the drive way, she couldn't help but feel a drop in her stomach for what was parked outside. In the driveway parked was her father's car, the lawyer's, and an officer's car. She stopped her walking and could only stare.

"Strom...?" came the half asleep voice.

"No sweetie, it's Momma. We are home baby." she kept her voice light.

"Where Papa?" she asked.

"Inside most likely. Come on baby, we got visitors."


	21. Doesn't Mean You Are Gonna Die-Chapter21

_Author's Note: I know, I know...I said I wouldn't post another chapter but...I really didn't like how it was left off last chapter. So it will be another double chapter day and by next Saturday I hope to post again. I will be having training and hopefully during my spare time, since my internet is limited, it will give me a chance to finish typing up the rest of the rough draft of my multi-chapter story I have been writing._

 _I hope you all are excited to continue reading this because I know I have been writing it! Please, please keep reviewing and reading! It really does make a difference in my day! I love reading your reviews and I love seeing how you all are excited for the next chapter! It really does make me smile! Just know I really am the luckiest girl in the world to have the best reviewers!_

 _So without further adu! The song for this chapter is "Try" by P!NK. I think you all will get the feeling of this chapter when you hear lyrics of the song and read this chapter! So give it a listen as you read! Enjoy guys!_

Doesn't Mean You Are Gonna Die

~Chapter Twenty-One~

Lucy climbed the front steps until they got in the house. The atmosphere was so similar to that from over a year ago. She announced their arrival as she caught the glimpse of the majority of the visitors huddled in her kitchen. Lucy took note of the familiar faces. Among them were Igneel, her own father Jude, their lawyers, Laxas, and Natsu; whom hadn't changed out of his work clothes. He spotted her lingering in the entrance with their sleepy daughter clinging to her.

"Papa...!" Luna smiled brightly as she cried out for her favorite person, reaching her arms out.

"Hey Princess..." he said gently taking her into his arms and giving Lucy a quick kiss while avoiding her questioning gaze.

"Papa, pwayed wif Strom! Weave had fun!" she giggled.

"Did you now? Did you beat him up and win?" he chuckled.

"Yup!" the toddler gleefully exclaimed.

"That's my girl." he cuddled her affectionately. A clearing throat behind the duo brought Natsu back to the situation at hand, "Um Lucy, why don't you take Luna up and I'll bring her, her snack?" he placed Luna back with his fiancé. Lucy gave him a hard look, but decided to play along for the moment.

"Sure honey." Lucy took to the stairs and entered Luna's room. Confusion and foreboding filled Lucy as she had nothing but a bad feeling about the whole situation. She didn't let it show and she put Luna in a playpen and got her settled. Happy had joined them once he sensed their return home and hopped over the pen to cuddle with a happy Luna and her dragon plush. Lucy sat and watch her daughter and the cat play until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Both Jude and Natsu entered.

"Gramps!" Luna called out excitedly to Lucy's father.

"There is my peanut!" he came in with her snack and sat by the pen.

"Hey Dad, you here too?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Um...for good reason." He smiled and kept the tone light. Lucy felt Natsu's hand on her shoulder as he nodded his head towards the exit.

"Okay Princess, you be good for Grandpa." Natsu waved to the pair as the couple exited the toddler's room. Once the door was closed they stood in the hallway. Lucy stopped following Natsu down it and glared at the salmon hair colored man.

"Alright, out with it Natsu. What exactly is going on here?" she spoke seriously.

"We...got a big problem." his tone matched her.

"What is...did something happen?" concern blossomed all over Lucy as she realized there could be only a few things to bring them all together like this again and evoke this kind of seriousness from her fiancé.

"Yeah, you could say something like that. Do you want to hear it from me or from everyone downstairs?" he gave her the option.

"Give me an idea of what I am about to walk into?" Lucy steeled herself.

"There has been another incident at the school and they need our help. We got the appeal to help build the case again." Natsu spoke without batting an eye. He watched as Lucy stood frozen. His hands reached out and steadied her as she looked ready to topple over, "Easy Lucy, breathe." he made her look at him and helped her with her breathing technique. When Lucy began to refocus on reality and Natsu was sure she had calmed down, he led her back downstairs where everyone was waiting. The others were sitting at the table waiting. Natsu's hand was on the small of her back as he helped her to their seats. Igneel cleared his throat and looked to his children.

"So, what has my son said to you?" he asked.

"We have a case." Lucy spoke formally.

"Essentially yes." the lawyer replied.

"Does anyone want to go first explaining what is happening?" Lucy licked her lips nervously and prepared herself. Laxus, whom was leaning up against the wall, took a step forward.

"We got the call at the precinct this morning. According to the SVU in the capital, it was the same situation you and the flame-you and your fiancé experienced; but there is more." Laxus spoke.

"Similar how?" Lucy looked at the group and judging by their faces they were a little uneasy to disclose it.

"The situation happened at the same fraternity and sorority houses. There was a problem that gives us what we need to start up another case." Laxus took a seat.

"What do you mean?" Natsu finally spoke as this wasn't explained to him.

"The drugs they administered to the girl had a bad reaction with her body."

"How bad?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"Bad enough to where she is hospitalized." Igneel replied and a blanket of quiet filled the kitchen. Natsu felt Lucy lean into his side beside him.

"Bad enough that there is another investigation and due to this, an appeal has been granted to your case on the condition it be added to the current one." the lawyer added. Natsu felt Lucy stiffen and sat up straight.

"No." she gave an affirmative tone.

"Now wait Luce-"

"No Natsu! You said we did all we could and we lost! We did the right thing and look what it did to our family? I am not going to subject us to that again!" she glared hard at him.

"Now Miss. Heartfilia-"

"My answer is no. Is there anything else about this case you need to inform me about?" she narrowed her gaze at them all.

"Lucy it is important that you consider all the options." Her lawyer pressed.

"I did consider the options and my answer is final." she stood up, "I have been through hell, been humiliated, and will NOT subject my daughter or my love life to this farce only to not only go through all this again but to get the same result!" she yelled at the tense room. Natsu reached out a gentle hand to steady her, but Lucy took a step back from them.

"It sounds like you have a solid case without us being involved. Just let this go. Now if you don't mind, I need a shower and out of my work clothes. Tell Mira I said 'hello' and please show yourselves out." she said turning on her heel and stormed upstairs and not caring about if her outburst effected anyone or not.

Lucy took her time in the bath and did her best to wrap her mind around the situation. Everything was so conflicted. For almost two years, her and her family underwent some drastic, heartbreaking changes. They had just finally put the past behind them and began to move forward with their lives. The video is still viral and there is still people who keep posting comments about it. But she is so far above it now and just moving on with her life. She had a pen allies name for her writing career and she lived in a place where she was part of a community who doesn't care about their past. And now, that same past has come waltzing back and demanding to steal that happiness that they worked so hard to reclaim.

Lucy changed into comfortable clothes and headed to Luna's room. She found her lightly sleeping with Natsu standing over her crib and watching their daughter sleep. Hearing the door open, Natsu didn't bother turning around as he felt Lucy step in and beside him. They stood side by side in the twilight looking down at their napping child.

"I don't blame you." Natsu whispered breaking the silence.

"You should. I'm being selfish." Lucy didn't advert her gaze.

"No one has any room to talk and you are right; we did all we were supposed to do. We filed the charges, took it to court, and got our verdict. We hold no more obligations to see this through anymore." Natsu turned and faced her.

"There is a 'but' I'm waiting to hear Natsu." Lucy eyed him.

"Heh, you know I don't have any other motivation . But before you make your final decision can you do me one thing?"

"Depends."

"Just trust me." he flashed her that smile he knew she couldn't resist.

 **~Next Day~**

Lucy felt the anger bubble up within her chest as she realized where Natsu had dragged her to. He didn't say where exactly they would be going, but only to trust him. The lawyer and Igneel had joined them on this little 'trip' while Luna was held in Lucy's arms as they found themselves standing outside the entrance of the main hospital in the capital. She narrowed her eyes at the nervously laughing Natsu.

"So...um...shall we Luce?" he gulped.

"You. owe. me." was all she could seethe out.

"Just bear with me on this. You promised to give me your decision after today and that you trust me, remember?" Natsu reasoned.

"Whatever game you are playing, you better have a good reason."

"Momma mad?" Luna chirped concerned as she looked between parents.

"No sweetie, Momma just being cranky." she put on a smile and switched Luna to her other hip to get a better grip on holding her. The lawyer and Igneel exited the building and came up to the small family.

"You can go in Natsu. The room is 485 and they are expecting you now." Igneel spoke. Natsu gave a nod and led Luna and Lucy towards inside. After a short elevator ride and making their way through the labyrinth of hallways until they reached their destination of room 485. A young man with spiky blond hair and crystal blue eyes was hunched over in his chair outside of the room looking into his folded up hands in his lap with a look of ashen dread on his expression.

"Um, are you Sting?" Natsu asked as they approached. The young man sat up and faced the three that were looking at him. Luna laid her head on Lucy's shoulder as Natsu's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Yeah...you Natsu and Lucy?" he sniffled rubbing his palms on his jeans and stood up. He held out his hand to shake. Natsu shook it with his free hand.

"Yep that is us. So is she inside? They said she could have visitors now." Natsu asked and Sting gave a nod.

Lucy and Natsu exchanged looks, "Lucy, go on ahead. I'm gonna sit out here with Sting for a bit. Take Luna with you." he kissed her cheek.

"Alright." Lucy offered a sympathetic smile.

"Momma, where going?" Luna asked sweetly.

"We are at the hospital to visit people." she smiled at her curious daughter as they entered the room. They came to the sight of a girl looking a little younger than Lucy. She had short, white hair and eyes the same shade as Lucy and Luna. She had the blankets wrapped around her with IVs connected to her arms and the monitor beeping to signal she was alive.

"Momma what wrong wif her?" Luna asked innocently.

"She is probably feeling sick. Remember, you learned that people who aren't feeling good go to hospitals." Lucy told her. They took a seat by the resting girl's side. Luna peered curiously at her.

"Why you no fweel good?" she asked.

"I-I just got hurt." the girl sniffled.

"Sowwie." came Luna's sympathetic reply. Lucy adjusted the toddler on her lap and she cuddled into her mother.

"She is beautiful." the girl offered a weak smile in what Lucy could guess was the first time in quite a while.

"Yes she is. She is one of the most cherished gifts I was given. No matter how I got her, I love her with all that I am and regret nothing." Lucy gave Luna a gentle squeeze to illustrate her point.

"So are you really Lucy Heartfilia? The girl that-that was from last year?" the girl asked carefully.

"Yeah, the one and only. And who might you be?" she smiled warmly as the girl was starting to become more comfortable with them being there.

"Y-Yukino. I just started this year in joining the sorority you were from...I am a sophomore..." Yukino replied.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you." Lucy softly spoke with regret laced in her tone.

"I was so excited to be accepted and pass pledge week and be invited in. My boyfriend and I met freshmen year and he got into the most popular fraternities on campus. We were really happy." she smiled sadly.

"Do you know who planned this?" Lucy asked.

"N-No..."

"So how did you end up in here?"

"They drugged me and that drug gave me a bad reaction. I seizure and was vomiting when I really came to. I was in here and they were telling what Sting had done."

"Is Sting the guy outside the door?" Lucy glanced at the closed door and the somewhat pulled down shades of the glass windows. She did get a glimpse of Natsu with his hand on Sting's shoulder as the man was hunched back over looking at his trembling hands; as they seemed to be having just as an intense conversation about, more than likely, the same one they were engaged in. Lucy turned her attention back to Yukino who gave a small nod to confirm.

"He look sad too." Luna piped up and both women looked at the small girl, "Momma, why sad?"

"Bad people hurt them like they hurt Momma and Papa." Lucy explained gently. Luna looked to Yukino again.

"Sowwie." she reached her arms for Yukino to take her. Yukino looked to Lucy and Lucy gave a gently nod in return for the 'go ahead'. Yukino sat herself up in bed against the pillows and Lucy placed Luna in the bed. The anxious toddler crawled into Yukino's lap and wrapped her tiny arms around the stranger to convey how sorry she felt.

"How are you 'okay' with all this?" Yukino whispered as she pet the small child's hair and rocked her gently.

"I am not. I still suffer every day, but I have a great support system that is known as Natsu that keeps me on track." Lucy softly giggled.

"My life is over..." Yukino looked away at the open window to the city skyline.

"What makes you say that?" Lucy folded her arms. Something about how Yukino said those words she, herself, had said not even a year ago had went off in her mind.

"If someone as strong as you are still affected by all this, then...the my life won't get any better. Maybe it is better if I never show my face anymore..." Yukino's voice waivered as she was lost in her own thoughts she had been experiencing the past few days. Lucy reached out and took Yukino's free hand into her own.

"It feels like it is over, but this will pass." she spoke the same words she had heard countless times from both Natsu and Igneel and for the first time, truly not only understood it, but felt it.

"No it won't. This will be with me for the rest of my life. Sting will break up with me. I'll be alone and everyone will see my video too..." she sniffled. Luna squeezed her arms a little tighter as she rested her head against her chest.

"Don't cwy Yu-chan. We fwiends." Luna tried to wipe her tears.

"Oh sweetie..." Yukino sniffled harder.

"She is right. We are friends and you aren't alone. We will help you through this."

"You will? Why?" Yukino looked at Lucy surprised. Lucy's gaze softened as she could see herself, but a year ago, like this.

"Because you aren't alone and I wouldn't be here today without all the help I received. It's time for me to pay it forward." Lucy squeezed the free hand reassuringly.

"L-Lucy..."

"How long have you and Sting been dating?"

"S-Since the start of fr-freshmen year."

"That is quite a long time. I think he is worried about you. Have you let him in to see you?"

"N-No...I don't want him to see me like this..."

"Okay, well you want my advice on how to get back to being 'okay' right?" Lucy asked to which Yukino nodded. "Start letting people in to help you; starting with Sting. You aren't the only victim here. And Sting...he looks a mess to be honest." Lucy's tone was still warm but now firm.

"B-But how can I..."

"By healing each other and realizing it is no one's fault, but rather the people who put you in that position. In order to survive this, you will have to be able to learn to lean on one another for support. Once you both heal the other, then everything will begin to fall into place. You have a support system that will be with you through every step of the way." Yukino looked from Lucy to Luna as she debated Lucy's words and the weight they carried.

"How did you survive it all...?"

'It wasn't easy, but Natsu was the fire under my ass. He has a wonderful Father that helped us too and eventually my Father came around. But Luna helped a lot too. Kept everything in perspective for us." Lucy smirked.

"I did?" Luna asked.

"Yes sweetheart." Lucy brushed her daughter's hair back out of her face and smiled warmly. There was a knock at the door as Natsu stepped in.

"Hey guys, hate to cut this short, but visiting hours are almost over." he grinned good naturally.

"Papa!" Luna turned and raised her arms for her father to claim her. He walked over and picked her up from the bed as Lucy stood by his side.

"Um Lucy..." Yukino asked.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you...you helped more than you know." She blushed bashfully. Lucy leaned over the bed railing and gave the girl a hug.

"I think I got an idea. Just remember what I said." she pulled back and took her spot back by Natsu's side.

"Oh um...one more thing...can you send Sting in?" Natsu's grin only widened into a split.

"Sure thing!" he held Luna by his one side and the small of Lucy's back with the other. He led them back out as Sting took their place. Through the hallways and elevator ride the calm atmosphere enveloped the family. "Lucy?" Natsu finally broke the silence as they made their way toward the exit.

"We are going after them. We aren't going to let them get away with this; not this time." she spoke coldly, but more determined than he had seen her in a long time.

Natsu blinked a moment and then his crazy smile reemerged, "I'm all fired up."


	22. Releasing My Heart-Chapter Twenty Two

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! A long awaited chapter is happening today! I am so sorry I haven't been online! Work and training has been kicking my butt, but fear not! I have not, and will not forget you all. The ending of this story isn't too far off and it would be a total jerk of me if I just end it here._

 _I think you all have long awaited to read this chapter and I am so glad I have written it. So I hope it meets everyone's expectations! So bring on more NaLu fluff!_

 _The song for this chapter is "Forever" by Chris Brown. I was a big fan of his earlier work and like every girl at one point or another; fell in love with this song. I am sure you all can figure out why at least a little bit into reading this!_

Releasing My Heart

~Chapter Twenty-Two~

With Lucy and Natsu now on board for helping with the case, the same steps were taken very much like the first time: charges were made, trial dates were set for six months, and the waiting game began as more evidence was gathered. during some of the evidence preparation, Lucy and Natsu had extended their friendship and support to Sting and Yukino. It made them happy to see the other couple lean on each other and become as much as a team as they had at the beginning. When Lucy and Natsu had returned to work, they had let the others know of what had happened and were surprised by the support they received from their friends. Igneel worked hard with the other detectives in the case and Jude offered his lawyer's services once more. They had all gone through this process once before and had lost significantly. This time around, everyone was that much more determined to not let the opportunity slip past them.

 **~March: Two Months Until Trial~**

Lucy sat in her daughter's princess bed as she cuddled to her side in her pajamas. Her long cherry blossom locks were out of their usual pigtails and cascading down her tiny frame. she was sucking her thumb and her eyes were heavy as Lucy was reading a bedtime story to her. Luna's head was laying on Lucy's lap as tired eyes began to succumb to sleep.

"Then the dragon, now the handsome prince of all dragons, defeated evil ice wizards that came to where he and the beautiful princess lived in the castle. He protected her and she loved him with all her heart; so much so, that he asked her to marry him and she had said 'yes'. They got married and they went on many adventures as they lived happily ever after." Lucy finished the story. As she closed the book and looked down at the sleepy toddler, she felt her heart swell with emotion. Luna was everything she loved in Natsu. She had all his best qualities in her and Luna was the reminder of that love.

As for today, it had been a long one for the family. Luna had not gotten her nap and Lucy knew she would be sleeping hard tonight after dealing with the cranky toddler for the better part of the afternoon. Shifting gently and quietly as not to wake the sleeping girl, Lucy set the book aside and tucked Luna in. She turned on her dragon nightlight and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight my baby Princess. Have fun playing with the dragon prince tonight." she whispered and left the room with a soft click of the closing door behind her.

Lucy stood in the hallway with her back against the closed door taking a few moments to gather her thoughts. Lately her mind had been quite busy with the trial, with work, with raising her daughter, with family and friends, and now with a wedding on the horizon. She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the ceiling letting out a long breath.

"Luce, you okay?" came Natsu's voice in front of her. Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu at the top of the stair looking at her a bit confused.

"Oh, I'm alright really. Just had to read an extra story to Luna tonight." Lucy smiled and stepped away from their daughter's door. Natsu closed the gap between them to step up to her.

"You look tired. Why not get a bath and head to bed?" he kissed her cheek.

"I can do without bathing." Lucy murmured.

"Do you want to just lay down with me?" he asked knowing her all too well. To his question, Lucy gave a small nod in reply. Natsu, with the hand on the small of her back, led them to their room across from Luna's. They changed into their bedclothes and crawled into bed. Natsu pulled Lucy close to him and she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and bare chest with an arm around her middle. His fingertips lazily traced patterns on her exposed skin of her arms and neck. Hearing his heartbeat made everything feel more calm inside the whirlwind of emotions and worries she had been experiencing lately.

"You know everything you seem to be agonizing over are really just small stuff." he chuckled.

"My worries are not small." Lucy scowled up at him.

"Your worries aren't, but the things are small you worry over." he nuzzled her face affectionately and then cupped her face with his palm. Lightly he used pad of his thumb to brush her cheek.

"A wedding is a big event."

"Yes, something you have been planning a long time over if I remember correctly. Luce, we are ready for it and nothing bad is going to happen." he reassured her.

"You can't promise that."

"Neither can you. All we can do is look forward to it. I, for one, am excited to call you Mrs. Dragneel finally." he chuckled at the blush that flooded Lucy's cheeks.

"M-Me too..."

"Just think of the good rather than the bad. Everything is exactly as it should be. We are right where we need to be and I am so glad for it. This is our life and our adventure we are already on. I am so ready for the next chapter of our lives and you shouldn't let these worries ruin the experience for you; that mindset you have will prevent you for enjoying the excitement-so let go Luce and live in the moment." Natsu spoke his mind as he rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Lucy snuggled on his side and on his chest, "How is it you always know what to say and how to drag me back to my center?" she sleepily mumbled. She felt his chest reverberate with his soft laugh.

"Because you know when to reel me in too. I'm like a little kid and you find a way to stop me from over doing it. Heh, if I had my way, I'd stay up all night partying and ignoring my responsibilities. You are really the one who keeps me grounded." he yawned.

"Yeah, you are right. You really are just a big kid." Lucy half giggled.

"Hey, I'm not-well whatever. You are just jealous I'm a kid at heart and you are a worry wart." he snuggled her to him.

"Oh yeah, super jealous over here." Lucy followed her fiancé into sleep as the pair gave into the other's warmth.

 **~Next Afternoon~**

"Does he really have to go...?" Lucy looked nervous at all their male friends as they surrounded a smug looking Natsu in the middle of the Fairy Tail bar. She held Luna in her arms as the toddler was all smiles and waving at her father. They had come to have dinner liked they did some nights during the week and in barged the mob of men in attempt to kidnap her fiancé.

"Sorry Luce, but he's gotta have one last night of fun before the wedding." Igneel wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. The 'boys' consisted of Igneel, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, String, Jellal, Loke, and Elfman: Lisanna and Mira's brother. They were going to a resort for a weekend in Akane. Lucy looked even more worried as she eyed the bunch warily at hearing their location.

"Don't worry so much Lucy. I'll keep an eye on Flame Brain." Gray snickered. Natsu shot him an aggravated glare.

"Like you are one to talk! Who the hell was it-" Gray decked Natsu as both fell into their wrestling match.

"Papa! Fwight!" Luna cheered.

"Daddy kick 'em!" chimed in the voice of Storm in Juvia's arms as both women shook their heads. Erza, the most beautiful red headed woman and wife of Jellal, came up and drop kicked both into separate corners while dusting her hands.

"Friends don't fight. Especially in front of their families!"

"A-Aye..." they groaned in unison as they rubbed the sore spot where Erza had knocked them over.

"Well you all better get going or you will be late." Mira sweetly reminded the group. With the respective families saying their 'goodbyes', the men scurried out before Lucy could make another protest attempt to stop them taking her fiancé from her. Lucy was left behind with Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Juvia, Yukino, Evergreen: Elfman's wife, Cana, and Levy. Sighing in defeat Lucy looked at where the others have left, "Guess I should take Luna home."

A ripple of laughter waved through the girls that made Lucy look at them all, "What is so funny?" she demanded.

"Oh Lucy, we aren't allowing Natsu to have all the fun. We are going on a girl's pampering weekend right here!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"What?! But I can't! I have Luna!" she countered. They girls laughed again at Lucy's sense of responsibility.

"When is the last time you let your hair down and stop being so damn proper?" Cana slung her arm over Lucy's shoulder and drank from her mug. Lucy wormed herself away from Cana and held Luna away from the woman and sighed.

"...Not in a really long time."

"Then Juvia thinks you are overdue." Juvia nodded. Lucy looked around at their eager faces and couldn't stop feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"But Luna..."

"Is going to be watched by me and Romeo as well as the other children." Wendy had spoken from the back of the group.

"You sure this is a good-"

"Yes!" came the collective response.

"We are going to a hot springs in a town over for the weekend. We rented a suite for us all. It will be a girl's weekend." Erza explained with a nod as if her word was law.

"Y-You guys did all of this for me?" Lucy's voice was thick with emotion.

"Of course Lu, we are your friends." Levy placed a friendly hand on her shoulder as Lucy tried to hide the tears prickling behind her eyes. She was filled with such emotion.

"Everyone..." Lucy's voice cracked.

"No no no! No tears! We are going to have an amazing time!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Lisanna is right, go home and pack a bag. We will pick you and Luna up with the RV we rented!" Mira beamed. Lucy's gazed at the eager faces, but her sights set on a very quiet and uneasy Yukino. Knowing that she needed to set an example, she allowed herself to give a bright smile to show she was looking forward to this unexpected surprise.

"Alright, let's have some fun!" she grinned. Once a plan was decided, the bags packed, and the children were handed over to Wendy and Romeo, the women and their RV were driven towards the hot springs weekend. The children that were left behind were Luna, Storm, Elfman and Evergreen's daughter Guinevere who was only one, Levy and Gajeel's son Gale whom was in second grade, and Erza and Jellal's daughter Scarlet whom was in first grade. Once dropped off and made sure their children were taking care of, the women were in full vacation mode.

The woman took full advantage of the hot springs and spa features the moment they jumped off the RV. The women spent quality time together in everything that was planned out by Erza and Mirajane. Everyone was finding they were having a wonderful time as bonds were strengthen. Yukino was coming out of her shell and making better friends, especially with Lisanna and Cana. Many talks of new discoveries were founded on this trip. Erza and Levy were talking about expanding their families. Mira and Lisanna had exciting news as Mira revealed she was three months pregnant and expecting her first child while Lisanna was newly engaged to her longtime boyfriend Loke: the local club owner in Magnolia's hottest club scene. Evergreen swapped war stories with Juvia and Lucy about their children and Cana swore she would never have children ever; she offered to stick to the single life style and party with Lisanna and Yukino.

Lucy watched as everyone bonded in the hot springs water as a splash fight started by Mira turned into a civil war of two groups: Mira vs. Erza. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at how much fun she was having. She felt so relaxed here, but her mind did drift to her fiancé and hoped he was having fun-but not too much fun. As she felt an assault of hot water hit her as Cana got her good, Lucy realized she was enjoying her surprise vacation as the worries of her wedding had disappeared into the water.

 **~Morning Of The Wedding~**

Jude paced outside the bride's dressing room as he waited on his daughter. They were at the church getting ready for the early afternoon wedding ceremony. The door opened as Levy stepped out with a small black box with a note and bow on top of it. She handed the precious parcel to Jude who gave her a quizzical look.

"She needs this to be delivered to Natsu." the matron of honor ordered.

"Can't I see her before I go?" Jude asked.

"She is still in makeup, but she says you can when you return from delivering it." Levy giggled. Jude, giving a quick nod, took the gift and went towards the men's dressing room on the other side of the church. Natsu, with his best man and father Igneel helped the other groomsmen to prepare and get ready. A knock from Jude alerted them that he was there. Laxus and Gray were helping tie the ties when Igneel led in Jude who placed the gift in Natsu's hands. He looked at his soon-to-be father-in-law confused.

"From your soon-to-be wife." Jude winked. Natsu raised an eyebrow but refocused on the box by opening the note first.

 _To my dearest Husband,_

 _The first gift of many I wish to give you in our marriage._

 _I love you more than you will ever know._

 _-Mrs. (Future) Dragneel_

 _P.S. See you soon! I'll be the one wearing white!_

Chuckling, Natsu put the note on the vanity and opened his gift to reveal ruby diamond cufflinks in the shape of dragons. Natsu's eyes widen at the tiny gems. Hedidn't dare question how Lucy could afford something like this or how she managed to get it without him snooping around; but he was touched all the same. Igneel helped put them on his son's suit and the men grinned at how touched Natsu appeared when he gently ran his fingers over the cufflinks. They caught in the light just right and he felt so confident. Natsu blinked back and cleared his throat, "Tell Luce that I love them."

"Sure sure." Jude waved him off.

"Forgetting something son?" Igneel slyly reminded.

"Oh right! Dad, hand my gift to the old man so he can give it to Luce." Natsu suddenly remembered. Jude shot him a look as Natsu referred him to his unfavorable title, but today he would let it slide. Igneel handed a wrapped light blue gift to Jude with Natsu's own personal not attached to it.

"Any other message you want me to tell her besides what you just said?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, tell her that I can't wait to eat all that food!"Natsu joked. All the men shook their head, but allowed it. After all, it was Natsu's big day as well. Without another word, Jude headed back to the women's dressing room, where he was allowed into the room this time. However, what he came to see took his breath away and almost brought unshed tears to fall.

Mira and Erza helped to put the veil on Lucy while Levy assisted nearby.

"Alright, checklist ladies! Something old?" Levy spoke.

"My family wedding tiara." Lucy spoke while she still faced her reflection in the three tier mirror that caught all angles of her in her dress.

"Something borrowed?" Levy asked.

"My wedding shoes." Mira replied proudly.

"Something new?" Levy went down the list.

"The dress she went shopping for." Erza helped air out the beautiful princess ball gown.

"And blue?" Levy looked Lucy over.

"Natsu might have that covered." Jude spoke with the gift in his hands. Lucy turned and seen her father looking at her with full adoration and love. His gaze was so intense she couldn't help but blush under it.

"Thanks Papa..." she tried to prevent her voice from breaking. Lucy wore a beautiful princess ball gown with a halter top. It had fills and ribbons and little stars throughout it. It was fit for a princess. Her golden locks adored her head into soft curls with her bangs and a few strands to frame her face elegantly. Her family's tiara adorn her head and a beautiful veil accompanied it as it fell to the middle of her back. Lucy's makeup was light and shown off her best features. She really looked like his princess...Natsu's Princess.

Jude approached her with Natsu's gift and his own note. With gentle hands, Lucy pulled the note from the wrapping first and opened it:

 _Mrs. (Future) Dragneel,_

 _This is our adventure together!_

 _Our next stepping stone in our lives._

 _We do this as a family and I couldn't be any more prouder no love you anymore than I do today and the days to come._

 _I love you so much._

 _-Your Husband,_

 _Mr. Dragneel_

 _P.S. I'm all fired up!_

"No! No tears! Your makeup will run!" Levy scolded as Lucy covered her perfected lips as a small sob escaped as she felt the happiness well up inside. She quickly composed herself after being reminded they didn't have time to fix herself if she fell apart now with the ceremony only being a few moments away from starting. There would be plenty of time for happy tears after the photos.

She turned her attention to the gift in which ended up being two. The first was a beautiful garter belt with a small dragon attached to it, which Mira was more than excited to put on Lucy since it was the fourth and final item. The second being diamond star hair combs that would fit on both sides of Lucy's tiara and veil that gave it an extra bit of sparkle to the now completed outfit. Erza helped to carefully place them in Lucy's intricate locks.

"She is ready." Erza admired their work proudly as satisfied nods from the group confirmed. They helped Lucy down from the mirrors and headed out to get the pre-ceremony pictures done. After the photos that could be taken and everyone getting into their positions for the special day, the ceremony would soon commence. Natsu and his men wore black suits with red ties where the bridesmaids wore matching red dresses. Each style fit each girl's personality. Luna, wearing a small and more kid friendly version of Lucy's wedding gown had a matching red sash around her middle, as she was designated the flower girl and her counterpart, the ring bearer, being Storm were helped down the aisle by Juvia.

Once the children were down the aisle first, then the couples began to descend to where Natsu and Igneel waited. First was Erza and Gray, second Mira and Laxus, and finally Levy with Gajeel. A beautiful song that Lucy and Natsu agreed on played in the background as the ceremony commenced. But then the song of Lucy's choosing faded in as Lucy looped her arm around her father's when the door opened and they appeared. Natsu caught his breath as he took a look at the woman he fell in love with slowly coming towards him. The couple dared not to look away from the other as Natsu stared blatantly open at Lucy with his jaw slacked as if seeing his prize and Lucy gazed at him through her dark lashes and a light blush on her cheeks. It took all the self restraint Natsu had not to run and whisk her in his arms to claim her as his wife in that perfect moment. The light caught her just right and her gaze burned into his. She was his and he was here; it was as simple as that.

Upon their arrival beside Natsu, Jude gave Lucy away and the ceremony began. When it came time to exchange vows, the couple had decided to create their own. Lucy offered to go first naturally. She held Natsu's hands with her trembling ones as she began:

"Natsu, you have been this amazing person that I ever had the privilege to fall literally into my lap. You had the promise of adventure the moment you took my hand and told me to trust you. I regret nothing when it comes to you. You continue to not only surprise me, but have always given me the greatest gifts I never thought possible, nor saw coming. The most precious and cherished of those gifts is that of our daughter, Luna. For that, I know I am so lucky. You are my rock and my best friend. I promise from this day until my last that I will love you. I will always listen to you and support you in any way I can. I will be your family and give you all of my heart. Natsu Dragneel, I will be your wife from this day until the end of my days." Lucy proudly spoke as her eyes welled up with tears. Natsu's smile was beaming as he helped to wipe those tears from her flawless face. He couldn't believe the happiness that came from them, nor how he felt like the luckiest bastard in all the world.

"Is it my turn now Luce?" he asked. A ripple of laughter echoed from the crowd at how laid back the groom was being while his bride was falling apart at the seams from finally being married to this goof. Lucy, among them, sniffled and gave a nod with her own dazzling smile. Natsu cleared his throat and began:

"Well Luce, here we are. I know you didn't believe me that night under the stars at the keg party that I wanted you to have my last name, but I think we both agreed I was proven right." he boasted, which earned more laughter. Natsu chuckled with them as Lucy nodded with her cheeks redden in happy embarrassment to the truth of his words.

"But Luce, you move me. Your smile is the first thing I look forward to when I open my eyes and your head is laying over my heart is the last thing I feel before we go to sleep. How you dance and play with our daughter is the most magical thing in the world to me and I have to remind myself just how lucky I am that not only do you have to put up with me, but how much you love me too. You complete me and you are my everything: My Luce. I promise to love you everyday of every minute of every hour. I promise to give you more children that look like you and smile like you and love like you do. I just want them to be ours. I promise to love them as much as you because my heart is so big you gotta fill it up with love. I also promise not to make you too mad at me with my jokes and pranks. And finally, I promise to make you so proud to call me your husband. I will love and protect you of all of my days from this day until my last. I told you Luce, I'm keeping you; you are wanted and loved by me."

By this point, Lucy was in a puddle of tears and she could barely stop herself from wrapping her body around him. The rest of the ceremony went rather quickly with the exchanging of rings and the 'I do's' out of the way; to which Natsu comic relief as always, complained that it wasn't moving fast enough and:

"Hell yeah I do! Make this woman my wife already!" sent the crowd in an uproar of laughter. He pulled Lucy close to him as he finally got to kiss her. Of course it was several moments of awkward looks from the crowd and covering of children's eyes that finally gray threw a shoe at Natsu.

"What the fuck ice princess?!" Natsu snapped as he glared daggers at the man.

"Think where you are idiot!" Gray snickered and the couple looked around and noticed their compromising position. More laughter ensued and Natsu cradled Lucy to him as he walked down the aisle with her. She buried her face in his neck embarrassed, but he held the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Eventually people filed after them and blew bubbles after the happy couple. Things trickled into cocktail hour at the reception hall where the wedding was moved to and more photos were taken. The reception was at Fairy Tail where one of the biggest parties of Magnolia broke out. The party continued late until Natsu whisked Lucy away to their cabin for a week on their honeymoon, leaving Juvia and Gray to babysit Luna.

 *****Lemon Warning! Under 18, do not read ahead! Over 18, read at own risk! Read and Review!*****

 **~Cabin~**

Natsu parked the car and went over to Lucy's side. Without even wasting anytime for her to get her buckle undone, he yanked the door open and pulled it off her with urgent fingers. He didn't bother to get the luggage out of the trunk as he cradled her to him.

"N-Natsu slow down!" Lucy giggled as she teased her husband. He was a man on a mission and gods help whomever tried to get in their way.

"I have waited all night for this and a stupid three hour drive! I want you as my wife damnit!" Natsu used a tone that left no room for argument as that was the seriousness. Lucy couldn't help but laugh in his neck.

"Geez, you are acting like I don't give you enough attention."

"This is different Luce! I get to do this as your husband! I gotta perform my husband duties!" Natsu wiggled his eyebrows as he rushed them into the house and about drop kicked the door down with his foot. Lucy managed to grab his keys from his pocket and, in his arms, open the door as he rushed them towards their bedroom.

The cabin brought back fond memories of their little vacation from the havoc all that time ago. This is where Luna was almost born after all. The sudden though of Luna and the birth made Lucy pale. "N-Natsu we aren't-"

"Yeah I figured you didn't want another baby so soon. Don't worry, I got it covered." Natsu chuckled darkly in her ear as he got the bedroom open and tossed Lucy on the bed as he started to quickly remove his tie and try to rip open his shirt. Natsu wasn't one for formality and he had been in this monkey suit long enough. Lucy shook her head as she straightened herself out and walked up to him. She managed to stop his movements.

"Will you relax already? We have a whole week. There is no need to rush. We won't have any distractions and we can focus on enjoying this." She used that tone of hers to calm him.

"But Luce-" Natsu whined and she gently leaned up and kissed him. His hands went right to work as he distracted her with his hot mouth and the movement of his tongue as they both found themselves enthralled with the other. He walked towards her as she felt her knees hit the back of the bed. His hands were on her back and untying the elegant wedding gown. It pooled down by her feet. Her hands went to her hair as she continued to kiss and undo the hairstyle as her hair fell down. She tossed the pins and adornments to some corner of the room not caring about them right now; all that Lucy wanted was what was right in front of her, that was kissing her in a way that gave the dull ache of heat in the pit of her belly.

Natsu had been wanting to do this all day with Lucy. He had watched her dance at the reception and can still recall just how beautiful she was when she walked towards him on the aisle. She was his now and forever. She was his wife and they were a real family. This day had a long time coming and he was going to start their first night off right. once he had her nude before him and him working on his own clothes coming off and being tossed aside, he nudged her back down on the bed and towered over her. His mouth worshiped her flesh and his hands made her flush and pink. He could hear her gasps and cries of pleasure coming from her perfect mouth and the way her gaze watched him through her dark lashes made the animal inside him roar for the need to claim her.

Lucy kissed him and wrapped her body around him. She rolled her hips up against his as he was getting his boxers off. His hand trailed down her body as he rubbed between her lips and his mouth suckled on her supple neck. Lucy panted as she gripped down on his harden shaft and rubbed him. Once he felt she was ready he opened her up and slipped himself inside her. Just like all the times before, Lucy fit perfectly around him. She felt how deep he was inside and they wasted no time in picking up a pace they both loved and took appreciation of the others body. All night Natsu teased and pleasured and made love to his wife. Lucy, by the morning light coming in through the cabin's curtains, laid panting and out of breath as she cuddled by Natsu's side. Lazily she traced small patterns on Natsu's broad chest as he kissed the top of her head. They laid in their mess and his chest rumbled from his light snoring.

"You should sleep too..." Natsu tiredly peeked an eye open.

"I am, but this is too perfect..." Lucy smiled weakly, "You know we didn't use protection this time right?"

"Yeah, but if you did get pregnant, we would be ready this time."

"Hmmm you are a bad boy..." Lucy kissed him lightly and snuggled back into his side.

"Sleep Mrs. Dragneel. You will need plenty of rest for later when I take you again." he pulled her closer to him.

"Lucky me." Lucy softly giggled and joined her husband in sleep.


	23. All My Kindness-Chapter Twenty Three

_Author's Note: Yeah! Another day off from the job and internet for tonight! This means you all get another chapter! So how have you all been? All I know is I have been tired since I started my job, but I find it so rewarding helping children. But anyway enough about me._

 _Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story! I am so amazed every time I log into my stats_ _and see how many have read and all the reviews I have been receiving. Speaking of reviews, since I cannot reply to a certain one since this person doesn't have an account, I will have to give a shout out to callmeshaun. Your reviews have really touched me as in they have made me smile and laugh and look forward to what you have to say about my next chapter. Thank you so much for your enthusiasm and for being just awesome. If you get a fanfiction account, I would gladly answer all your questions. Until then I want to give you a shout out and a personal thanks for reading and reviewing in the past 48 hours. Seriously, 12 reviews is a lot for a girl to wake up to and read! You are amazing and thank you for the kind praise. I don't deserve it, but I certainly am more than grateful for it. So thanks for being awesome._

 _So without anymore praise or announcements, let's get on with the next chapter! The song for this particular one is "4 5 Seconds" by Rihanna, Kanye, and Paul McCarthy. This chapter was quite difficult to find a good song to describe it. It isn't the best choice, but I think it does the job...I hope. If not, well too late now! I am not reloading this! You take what you get I suppose. So give it a listen, read the chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it!_

All My Kindness Taken For Weakness

~Chapter Twenty-Three~

 **~April: Two Weeks Before Trial~**

A week had past too quickly for the newlyweds in March, but both were happy to come home to their child whom was being watched by her grandfathers. They had spoiled her rotten when they picked her up from Juvia and Gray's. They had taken her to zoos and aquariums and play places; nothing was too good for Luna. As the Dragneel's came back from their stay they, once again, fell into their routine of being an official family. As the trial drew near when March turned to April, there was one more happy event to celebrate.

Lucy was putting Luna in a beautiful pink dress she had bought days ago and fasten expensive, lacy ribbons into her pigtails and framed her face with her bangs. Lucy scooped up the giggling toddler into her arms.

"Happy Birthday my most beautiful Princess!" Lucy kissed her cheeks.

"Birfday! Birfday!" Luna squealed.

"That's right baby! Happy Second Birthday!" Lucy gently cooed. She carried her downstairs to where Natsu was waiting. Like most family functions since they moved to Magnolia, they celebrated it at Fairy Tail. It seems that there was always some party on the weekends there. As Natsu saw his family enter the main entrance he grinned brightly.

"There's Papa's baby Princess!" he beamed. Lucy handed over Luna as he gave his own kisses, "How old are you today baby?" he asked her.

"Two!" she grinned; the same kind as her father's signature one.

"That's right! You are smart just like your Momma!" Natsu kissed her again as they headed out towards the car to head towards the party. Much to their cute nickname that the family had given Luna, it was indeed a Princess Party with the explosion of pink, light blues, and purples. Luna was itching to be put down and play at all the activity stations that were set up. There was a bounce castle, face painting, a 'dragon', and magic show. It was all extravagant, via Jude Heartfilia, and nothing was too good for his granddaughter. It was so unreal to see the once cold man turned into doting grandfather in such a short amount of time. When they arrived the couple was greeted by everything. When the couple arrived, they were greeted by everyone that was there already. Jude had come up and placed the first of many to come tiaras on Luna's head.

"How is the birthday princess?" he smiled.

"Grandpa!" Luna reached for him. He took her in his arms as he greeted his daughter and son-in-law.

"Go have fun Daddy." Lucy smiled as he turned to show Luna everything.

"Heh, he really has changed hasn't he?" Natsu asked indifferently.

"Yeah, but they look so happy." Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go see Mira and see if she needs help with something." Natsu took her hand in his and they headed towards Mira who was instructing people at the bar. Erza had taken care of the cake, Gray was helping to pass out the snow cones and ice cream, Juvia was monitoring the kitty pool game with ducks and prizes, Levy was face painting while Gajeel played the 'dragon' walking around, Laxus ran security, and Lisanna helped with refreshments while Loke DJ the music. Jude and Igneel took turns hanging out with Luna while Natsu and Lucy helped with pictures and relax as they watched the children play.

Somehow Luna ended up by Storm as they watched the magic show and he took her hand and they headed to the ball pit. Lucy watched with a small, knowing smile on her face. Natsu watched her line of sight and it rested on the two young friends. A scowl graced his normally cheerful features.

"I don't like that it is Ice Princess's kid she hangs out with." he grumbled.

"Oh they are just friends Natsu, calm down." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"But that is how it starts!" he whined.

"Oh stop it. They are friends and you will only have to worry about it when they are sixteen or so." Lucy giggled at Natsu's face fell reaction.

"She isn't leaving the house!" he yelled which drew confused looks from those around them. Lucy waved them off giggling.

"Oh Natsu, relax. She is alright and we will deal with this when she gets older. Just breathe Papa." Lucy put his hand at her unhappy husband. He grumbled as he drank his drink, but kept a careful eye on his daughter. Lucy could only find him endearing. The party went well with cake and presents The sun was setting when Luna finally came into Natsu's lap and curled up to sleep all tuckered out.

"We should go home." Lucy leaned her hand over and pet her daughter's head as Natsu whispered to her.

"Yeah I think you are right. Daddy and Igneel will get the gifts. Let's get her home." Lucy stood up with Natsu. He put the child's head on his shoulder as he cradled her to him. They walked back to the car and headed home. What awaited them made Lucy's blood run cold. Natsu had stopped the car and gripped the steering wheel. Rage was set in his eyes as they looked at the once beautiful home. It looked like someone vandalize it. There was broken windows, busted down door, graffiti, and splattered eggs and toilet paper thrown everywhere. Natsu's rage turned to horror as he noticed black smoke coming from the back of the house.

"Call Dad! I have to call work!" Natsu grabbed his cell as they made the calls in the safety of the car. Luna, whom had no idea what was happening around her, was slumbering peacefully in the backseat in her car seat. Lucy and Natsu did their best to keep calm with the phone calls as not to wake her as they handled the situation. When they exited the car, Happy came bolting towards them from the safety of the bushes. Natsu reached down and scooped up the furry creature and put him in the car after he calmed him down.

Pretty soon police and fire department shown up with their friends from the party from earlier. Igneel was beyond livid and Natsu helped to stop the damage from spreading further. The backyard was destroyed, the house broken in and vandalize, but they all thanked their blessings that no one was truly hurt. However when inspecting the bedrooms, especially in Natsu and Lucy's room, the word 'WHORE' and 'SLUT' was splayed everywhere. In Luna's room all her belongings were destroyed and words like 'CUNT' and 'BITCH' were everywhere. Natsu about lost his controlled rage when he looked upon their rooms. Murder clearly on his mind as he looked at their ruined home on this once happy day. He would make whomever did this pay and he had a pretty good idea who might be behind this. This was all a warning.

Lucy stood outside with Luna in her arms as she was surrounded by the main friends from the party. Luna, had been awoken by her slumber by the commotion around her, was crying into her mother. Lucy stayed strong as she tried to soothe the girl. Although their home was broken in and destroyed, everything could be replaced and thankfully everyone she loved was safe and sound. Juvia placed a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Gray and Juvia can watch Luna and Happy if Lucy and Natsu need to stay longer?" she offered kindly.

"That maybe best. Let me talk to Natsu and I'll let you know." Lucy replied with a smile of her own as she rubbed the back of her crying daughter. She looked past Juvia to spot Natsu yelling at some of the men that were working. She walked over to him and could hear his string of curses as he was pissed at the insurance person whom showed up.

"Natsu?" she gently spoke. He stopped mid-tirade and turned to her. Seeing the grateful look for the insurance man to be rescued by her, Lucy offered him a kind smile, "I'm sorry about my husband guys. Just give us a few moments." she apologized as they scattered; not needing to be told twice to escape the enraged man's wrath. Lucy eyed her angry husband and pulled him into her free arm hug.

"You need to calm down. Yelling at them does nothing to make things happen any faster." Lucy soothed him.

"They attacked our home."

"And thank gods no one was inside." she pointed out.

"Those bastards..." Natsu growled in her hair.

"Again, getting pissed does nothing and Luna is only going to get upset more with this confusion." Lucy reminded him to which she could feel him start to relax against her. "That is what I think we need to let Gray and Juvia take Luna and Happy for the night while we sort all of this out."

"No, they need to stay with us."

"Not tonight. she needs sleep and away from all of this and Happy was traumatized as is. They need a break." Lucy pulled back and spoke reason. "Say goodbye to Papa." Lucy nudged gently at her sniffling daughter. Luna reached her tiny hands out for her father to take her, to which he wrapped her in his arms. She whimpered in his chest as she clung to him.

"Papa...bye bye..." she sniffled in a yawn. Natsu kissed her temple.

"Don't worry, Papa will come get you first thing in the morning baby." he gently spoke.

"Love you Papa..." she kissed his cheek and went back to Lucy. Natsu frowned watching his wife take Luna and Happy, from the car, to the Fullbuster's.

Once the Fullbuster's left, Lucy returned to Natsu's side to keep him calm as they began to sort out what was happening. The insurance person had put them up with Igneel into a hotel while the investigation continued. Laxas was personally overseeing their situation while they and Igneel were allowed to get some rest. Jude offered to stay a few more days to help them oversee the next steps. The insurance company will start to cover the damages after the investigation. Their house was vandalize and set on fire. No fingerprints were found and the alarm system was disabled. All in all, it was a dead end much to Igneel and Natsu's rage. It will take over a week to fix the home and Igneel would need to upgrade his house security policy. Lucy had allowed Luna to stay with the Fullbuster's since she felt that a hotel was not place for a toddler. She and Natsu took a leave of absence from their jobs to deal with the crisis and the trial was still on the horizon.

Natsu and Igneel worked on helping to fix up the house while Lucy spent her days with Juvia and the family. But Natsu got help from the other members and friends of Fairy Tail. After their work; Gray, Gajeel, and Laxas lent a hand in assisting with the repairs with the workers the insurance company hired. Mira with Lisanna and Erza would bring dinners to feed them. Fairy Tail came together as a family to help the ones in need on the crime. Lucy was watching Storm and Luna play tag in the backyard when Juvia approached.

"We better get going soon Lucy. Happy is already in his carrier in the car and everyone is heading to Fairy Tail for dinner." Juvia handed her, her purse. Lucy gave a nod as she stood up.

"Yeah, you are right. Luna come on sweetie! Let's go see Papa." she called to her child who was playing in the yard with Storm. Luna smiled brightly and rushed towards her mother with Storm right on her heels.

"I want Papa!" she cried out in delight.

"Wait Luna!" Storm called after her as he raced with her. Both mothers scooped up their children and got ready to leave to meet up with everyone at Fairy Tail. They had made a quick stop to put Happy back at the refurbished home and resettle him in before joining the others. At Fairy Tail, it was Lisanna and Levy's turn to cook. When the mother's arrived, Natsu had rushed over to hold his daughter.

"Papa! Papa! I missed you!" Luna clung to him. Gray had followed behind Natsu to come and take his own son in his arms.

"Daddy! We here!" he smiled up at his father.

"Lu! Juvia! Come give us a hand!" Levy waved them over. Lucy gave a quick kiss to Natsu and went with Juvia to help finishing preparing for the meal. Those who weren't helping sat around the tables visiting. The small talk went with talking about the Dragneel's moving back into their house that everyone had a hand in fixing up; but it did take a turn towards the trial that would be happening in a few days. Lucy paid no mind as she helped to prepare and finishing cooking the meal when her front pocket buzzed from her cell.

She pulled it from her pocket and pressed the answer button, "Hello?" she asked. There was silence and Lucy was about to press the end button to end the call when a chilling voice stopped her.

"Pull out of the trial or that little bitch gets it." then the called dropped. Lucy's stomach dropped and her face paled significantly.

"Lu?" Levy came up and saw Lucy trembling. Her eyes snapped into focus upon hearing Levy's voice. She refocused back on the phone to search for where the number came from, but only to find it being blocked. She started to shake as Levy called her name again in hope to draw her attention. Lucy felt a million miles away as she wracked her brain. It wasn't until Natsu enveloped her in his embrace that Lucy came back to the present moment.

"Okay Luce, breathe. You are safe and I am here. What happened?" he asked her as she focused on her surroundings and, more importantly, him.

"G-Got a call...they are gonna hu-hurt Lu-Luna..." she hyperventilated. Natsu's embrace slightly tightened.

"Laxus! Dad! Take her phone!" Natsu shouted over his shoulder and held her. Levy took her phone to them from Lucy's grip and they began to investigate it. "No one is going to hurt her. I promise." he swore.

"T-That voice said to pu-pull out of the trial, but I-I didn't know the voice..." Lucy clung to Natsu.

"We need to call this in and get some protection on the house." Igneel pulled out his own cell and started giving orders.

"I want my baby." Lucy pulled from Natsu and rushed to pick up Luna whom was coloring at a table with the other children.

"Momma?" Luna asked confused as she felt herself being pressed closely in her trembling mother's embrace. The way her mother look made the toddler look concerned.

"It's okay baby, Momma just needed one of your special hugs." Lucy whimpered softly. Everyone watched, but Natsu approached.

"Hey Luce, why don't we go sit down?" he touched the small of her back. Lucy gave a small nod as he guided her to a spot at an empty table. Lucy never let go of her child as Luna molded to her mother and couldn't help but feel a little bit confused.

"I'm scared..."

"I know Luce. Luna, baby, stay with Momma for now? She really needs you." Natsu spoke calmly and directly to the toddler.

"Aye Papa!" she smiled brightly and cuddled more relaxed in her mother's arms with her new orders. Natsu didn't stay too far away as he listened to his father get someone to patrol the house and Fairy Tail. Pretty soon food was served and their friends surrounded them. They started to work on taking turns to stay with the family and keep extra eyes on Luna. Having all this support and love overwhelmed Lucy. She would do anything for this new family. Having them all around them made her feel safer. Natsu watched his father and Laxus take their meal to go as they still had Lucy's phone and headed to the station to add this to the ongoing investigation.

"I want to keep Luna with us." Lucy spoke seriously.

"I agree."

"But Strom..." Luna protested.

"No sweetie, not tonight. You are gonna come home with us. Happy is already there and he is going to miss his bed buddy if you don't come back." Lucy put her hair behind her ears.

"But..." Luna looked sadly.

"Don't you miss all of us? Papa sure misses you." Natsu sat beside them and she nodded still sad.

"We gotta go back to our home since that is where we belong, but don't worry sweetheart. We will see Storm tomorrow and then you and Happy will all play together." Lucy reassured.

"Yay!" Luna brightened as her attitude changed drastically at the promise of tomorrow. With Luna having her approval of rejoining her parents without too much of a fuss, the Dragneel's didn't stay too much longer at Fairy Tail that night as they were escourted back to the hotel to recollect their things and return back home.

 **~Morning of Trial~**

It had been an eventful week leading up to the trial back at the capital. Threats and scare tactics came in all different ways and shapes. Mysterious phone calls, disturbing notes, and random, blocked emails with underlying threats aimed at Luna had put Lucy on edge, but only strengthen their resolve to go ahead with the trial proceedings. Although there was no indefinite evidence, they had strong suspicions that they knew who might be the driving force behind the threats. With security constantly around the Dragneel family, they were well protected and ready to face the next rematch in court.

Like before they traveled to the capital and stayed in a hotel with Igneel and Jude. The lawyer met with them at the courthouse with Sting and Yukino along with their lawyers as they were prepared to face the upcoming trial. The doors opened and it signaled that they were about to begin. Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand in reassurance.

"Let's give them hell." Lucy smiled at him.

"I'm all fired up." came his reply with the same enthusiasm as his wife.


	24. Deep Breath-Chapter Twenty Four

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter! I won't be able to post again until this weekend so here is another one to satisfy your reader's appetite. Fair warning, it will be a short one; but like I always say, quality over quantity! And this chapter is something I know you all are just been dying to see! So please don't forget to read and review! You know how much that makes my day and how I ALWAYS love to hear from you guys as I am writing!_

 _The song for this chapter is "Begin Again" by my favorite T-Swift! So if you can guess by hearing the song, I think you all know the direction I am going with in this chapter -grins- So pull it up to give a listen, read said chapter, and enjoy guys! Thank you all so much!_

Deep Breath

~Chapter Twenty-Four~

People filed into the courtroom. It was much like before with the defense of the college's team of lawyers and the prosecution. They took their spots on the prosecution side. Natsu proudly by her side as he never let go of her hand. Lucy could only glare coldly at the defense team as memories from over a year ago flooded her mind. She can remember the words, the stares, and how she felt as they ripped her and her family apart. The judge entered the room as they began the proceedings. The opening statements began and like last time, the defense attacked the characters of the individuals. Lucy could see out of her line of vision of Yukino looking very much like she did as she buried her face into Sting's arms with a dangerous expression on him.

Natsu gave her a nudge as they quietly got up and sat down next to the couple to give them their support. The couple looked lat Lucy and Natsu as the Dragneel's they appeared calm and confident; showing that they shouldn't let the defense get to them or see them sweat. Having the Dragneel's sit next to them gave them some courage to sit up and gather their bearings. When the prosecution open argument came up, it attacked the school and its negligence of not letting this happen once, but now twice on document and not reporting the other countless times this occurred. Once the statements were over, the trial really began with the medical examiners giving their testimony first. The drugs found in the system and Yukino almost losing her life were emphasize. No real person being identified so both fraternity and sorority houses were to blame as much as the school for its negligence to stop it. The defense wasn't holding itself up well after that and it gotten worse when police investigators took the stand and sworn in by the officer of the court; they began their testimonies of the evidence found that led to the main incident.

Like everything else with the trial, it was all déjà vouz as it was how her and Natsu's story was. They were at a party, they drank something someone else handed to them, and then they were taken upstairs and recorded. Only this time the drugs didn't mix well with Yukino and it went downhill from there. Yukino was pale and Sting held onto her as he dared not to let her face this alone. Lucy looked to Natsu as his expression was much like String's; disgusted and contempt towards the defense. The accounts of the investigation and cross examination went well enough over the next couple of hours as both sides made strong arguments. Eventually it ended and the judge granted a couple hours for lunch recess to gather the next thoughts before the next victims testimony.

It felt so much a relief to Lucy to get out of the tense courtroom and breathe in some fresh air. Lucy took note that her own relieved reaction wasn't the only one in the group as everyone reflected it. Natsu walked beside her in deep thought as they followed by the rest of the group. Yukino and Sting mimicked the couple as they followed closely behind. Lucy and Natsu could hear their hushed conversation as they walked towards their destination. It was much along the lines of Sting whispering words of encouragement quietly to Yukino as she stayed quiet. He was trying to console her in his own way, much like how Natsu had done for Lucy last year. Lucy looked to Natsu as his face was calm and she shot her a soft smile. She leaned up to him and kissed his cheek. His arm wrapped around her shoulder as she molded to his side as they walked. It was important to show both Yukino and Sting that a united, strong front is what they would need to survive the rest of the day from all the chaos around them. They were headed towards the cafe from last time. They filed into the cafe and purchased their meals, then they headed to sit outside on this nice day.

"It isn't so bad, just try not to let them get under your skin." Natsu offered his advice as he attacked his sandwich.

"Natsu don't eat with your mouth full." Lucy rolled her eyes as she began to eat her lunch. Lucy and Natsu sat on one side of their table while Yukino and Sting sat across from them. Yukino picked at her food while Sting glanced at her every couple of moments from eating his own meal.

"How did you guys do it? Hearing all of that crap and not being able to do anything?" Sting asked.

"Oh that is easy! You just ignore it really." Natsu nodded and Lucy burst out laughing making Yukino look up at them.

"That is rich coming from you! You got thrown out last year from flipping out at the defense!" Lucy wiped her mouth laughing light heartedly. This earned a small smile from Yukino and a chuckle from Sting. Natsu could only glare annoyed.

"Aww come on Luce, you aren't supposed to tell them that! We were cool as zucchini!" Natsu pouted. Lucy could only shake her head as she ruffled his hair.

"Cool as cucumbers Natsu, cucumbers."

"Hey! I know what I said!" Natsu shot back. Yukino let out a laugh and the table stared at her. Natsu's grin overtook his face as Sting held her hand on top of the table.

"It is good to hear you laugh." Sting complimented

"Yeah..." Yukino blushed. Lucy and Natsu exchanged looks, smile knowingly. Lucy leaned against Natsu as he has his grin on his face. It seemed the atmosphere was now lighter since now they got a chance to catch their breath. Igneel and Jude sat with the lawyers talking while Sting and Yukino talked with Lucy and Natsu. Luna was back with the babysitter and Laxas since a courthouse was not place for a toddler.

"How did you both manage to survive this and not rip your hair out?" Yukino nibbled on her meal as her expression was one of being relaxed, but with the edge of worry in her tone.

"By first leaning on Natsu, and second by just telling the truth to the best of my ability. I won't lie to you, their defense is ruthless and as you saw, likes to play dirty. They will trick you, expose your personal skeletons, and drag your name through the mud in hopes that the case gets thrown. But as long as you do the two things I just told you, you stand a fighting chance." Lucy spoke sincerely as she ate her own lunch. At Lucy's words, Yukino seemed to relax slightly more as she ate her food. Natsu paid no mind as he wolfed down his own meal as he was having a silent competition with Sting. It seemed they both were trying to see who could find their meal last; so far, Natsu was winning. Once the poor meal was consumed, Nast leaned back in his chair and an arm draped on the back of Lucy's chair; his fingers lazily grazed her back as he tried to relax. Sting stretched his arms over his head and gave a content sigh. Yukino wiped her mouth and leaned against Sting as he let her relax on him. It was a peaceful moment until their ears picked up the conversation next to them.

They overheard the intense conversation with the rest of their group behind them. It seems that the favor was on the prosecution side as the jury looked to more receptive to their side this time around. Sting and Natsu exchanged glances as they had their own silent conversation.

"Will you two stop that. You know that Yukino and I want to play along too." Lucy lightly scolded.

"Sorry...just if what they say is true, that means we might actually win this case. That what Yukino and I have been through won't be in vain." Sting gave Yukino a gentle squeeze and she smiled softly up at him.

"Heh damn right! About time we show those bastards that they can't get us a second time! I am all fired up!" Natsu grinned even wider as his eye had their determined fiery glow set within them.

The couple hours granted came and went as they found themselves back in the courtroom. Igneel lead the first of the testimonies again and then Jude. This time they came onto the stand with more preparation than before and gave no holes for the defense to take advantage of this time around. Next was Natsu and then Lucy. Natsu was hell bent on not losing his cool and he answered every question with cold conviction. His eyes burned daggers at the defense attorney as if daring them to try and pull any number of tricks as they did before. They attempted, but not only did he avoid them, but turned the tables on them several times over. As he left the stand he smugly walked off to have the stand be replaced with his wife who took her time on it very seriously. She knew Yukino was watching and knew she had to set the example of how it should be done. She answered with grace and poise; mastering her words, she followed her husband's example of putting them in their place and catching his proud smirk from among the crowd that watched the trial.

She left the stand and took her spot by Natsu's side; he had the proudest grin on his face as he gazed at her from the corner of his eye. She held his hand and gave it a strong squeeze as they got their second chance to do things right. Sting was next on the stand and after watching the couple, it seemed he knew exactly what to do. He mimicked Natsu by not falling for their tricks and focused on the facts of that night. A couple times he was thrown off by a question or two by the defense, but he quickly bounced back to keep his conviction strong. Once his testimony was finished, Yukino took the stand. She was timid and shy, but the more her testimony went on, the stronger she grew. By the end of it, she was ready for it all to be over and be done with answering questions. After Yukino left the stand, then the court was dismissed for closing statements tomorrow and then for the jury to debate the verdict.

Walking out of the courtroom had a different feeling than last year. A great weight had been lifted off the group's shoulders. Natsu was all grinning and his arm draped over Lucy's shoulder as she molded to his side smiling.

"Whoo! I am ready for some dinner! Let's celebrate!" he pumped his free fist into the air. The group could only laugh at how he acted like they all felt.

"Well where are we eating boy?" Jude scoffed.

"I dunno. Yukino, you're the best decision maker, you pick!" Natsu grinned over his shoulder.

"M-Me?!" she blushed.

"Of course you. Come on silly, pick a place. Natsu is right. We gotta celebrate!" Sting affectionately teased her.

"Well...how about that one place you took me on our third date?" Yukino timidly asked Sting.

"I like that. Alright everyone! Follow us!" Sting led the way. Dinner was pleasant at a nice Italian restaurant. Natsu and Lucy paid the bill much to Jude and Igneel's arguing over who had more right to pay it.

"This is our treat." Lucy insisted.

"But Prince-" Jude began.

"Old man! My wife said we are paying, then we are paying!" Natsu put his foot down on the matter of them arguing over fifteen minutes.

"Well look who is all grown up." Igneel teased.

"I've been grown a long time!" Natsu argued to which everyone laughed light heartedly.

"Yeah, grown alright. Into a big kid." Lucy leaned over and kissed his cheek. Natsu began to pout as he paid the bill at his wife's abandoning his side to join the others. Everyone had agreed to meet up again and tomorrow for breakfast before the trial and they all headed to their respected hotel rooms. Lucy, for one, was anxious to have her daughter in her arms and soak the stress of the day way in a long awaited bath.

Natsu led her back to their hotel, where they were greeted by a running up to them, excited toddler, "Momma! Papa!" she cried out. She ran into their loving arms and Natsu kissed her temple.

"Yes, Papa and Momma are back." he smiled down at her.

"Miss bwof!" she pouted.

"Momma's sorry baby. How about a bubble bath and a bedtime story?" Lucy giggled.

"Thwee!" Luna glared holding up three fingers.

"Alright, alright, three stories it is." Lucy nuzzled her baby as she cradled her towards their hotel bathroom to start a bubble bath and relax with her daughter. Natsu watched them go as he relayed the trial to Laxas.


	25. When I Hear You Loud-Chapter Twenty Five

_Author's Note: -backs away slowly- ok...so...here is the thing...don't kill me at the end of the chapter alright? Just...remember there is always a method to my madness and I wasn't ready to end this story too soon. -throws lemons- See! I even gave you adult reviewers and readers a lemon, so just...don't kill me okay? -nervously keeps backing up-_

 _-clears throat- Anyway, work has been going good and I've been learning about restraints and defense skills! I kinda like it! But of course that means I will have to wait til I get internet on the weekend to post chapters. So thank you all for staying with me and reading when I do put it up. Your reviews and your reading my story means the world to me! So thank you so much!_

 _The song for this chapter is one of my personal favorites. I love DJ Teisto! If you haven't heard of him, I recommend my favorite song of his that pretty much describes me perfectly is "In The Dark (Trance Mix)" by him. However, for this chapter it is called "Written In Reverse" by DJ Teisto. So please give it a listen as you read the chapter and please, please, please don't forget to review! I love hearing and responding to you guys! Again you all make my day when you do and I always feel like the luckiest girl in the world! So can't wait to hear from you all soon and let me know what you think of the chapter! -dodges random things being thrown at her from the anger from the readers- Eep!_

When I Hear You Loud It Is A Hell Of A Sound

~Chapter Twenty-Five~

 **~Next day** ~

Natsu walked out with the rest of the group with the biggest smile on his face. It was as if Christmas, his birthday, Thanksgiving feast, Halloween candy, and sex night was all rolled into one awesome thing and presented to him. He couldn't wipe that smile off his face as he walked out of the courthouse with Lucy by his side as she mimicked his happiness with her own. The closing arguments have gone well and the verdict was guilty. It didn't take the jury more than an hour to come down to that conclusion. The school was hit hard and the disbandment of the fraternity and sorority in question would take place immediately as well investigations of every member of each on the school's dime.

In short, they had won and they were granted some justice. As the party exited the courthouse, the media swarmed with a million questions it seemed. Igneel helped guild them towards the safety of the cars that were parked on the side waiting for them. They ended up at a celebratory dinner where Laxas and Luna were waiting for them all. Lucy's smile could not be faltered as the nightmare was finally over. She held Natsu's hand proudly and when she saw their daughter; she let go and cradled her in her embrace.

"Momma happy?"

"Yes baby, Momma is happy." she let the happy tears fall as she hugged her baby girl.

 **~Month Later~**

Everyone had returned home after the trial. Sting and Yukino reached a settlement from the school as well Lucy, Natsu, Igneel, and Jude. Igneel used his for the house and the rest to be put into his retirement. Lucy and Natsu set up a saving nest egg and trust for Luna. These weren't the only changes as Sting and Yukino transferred colleges to a few towns away from Magnolia and settled into a community much like Fairy Tail called Saber Tooth. The couple stayed in contact with the Dragneel's and they moved into a place together. With the trial over, the threats had stopped. After a few days the police stopped patrolling the home and life had returned to normal.

Summer was around the corner and that meant fun activities and playing around. Lucy had invited all their friends for a bar-be-que cookout. Natsu and Gray argued over better grilling techniques while everyone lounged around the refurnished backyard and pool. People brought dishes, their own grills to help cook, and their families to visit. Lucy sat with Mira and Juvia as she watched Erza, Levy, and Lisanna play with the gaggle of children in the pool. Storm and Luna played in the playground sandbox as the women drank their drinks.

"So how is the pregnancy going?" Lucy asked as she sipped her sweet tea.

"Oh it is great! Laxas is so wonderful, but it can be a bit overwhelming. He doesn't let me do too much, so it gets a little boring. He is always thinking of the baby." Mira smiled warmly.

"How far is Mira along?" Juvia asked.

"About three months or so."

"Ahh, that brings back memories." Lucy sighed fondly.

"Is Lucy thinking of another baby?" Juvia teased.

"Well..." Lucy blushed.

"Well it looks like our family keeps expanding." Mira smiled even more so.

"Not a bad thing. I couldn't think of a more loving family for an lucky baby to be born into than Fairy Tail." Mira looked out at the party at all the activity.

"Juvia agrees." the woman watched everyone play and mingle. Lucy's eyes drifted to her child playing and then to Natsu cooking the burgers. Her family was safe and sound. Things were finally returning to normal and she breathed in her new life; and boy was it good.

 **~That Night~**

Lucy said goodnight to the last of the guests as Natsu helped his father with the clean up.

"See you tomorrow at Fairy Tail!" Mira called over her shoulder as Laxas walked with her back to their car. Lucy nodded and waved her goodbye. Once the last car pulled out and down the street, Lucy closed the door to the quiet neighborhood. Lucy, then, went in search for her husband as Luna played in the downstairs playpen. She found him outside still cleaning the grill and locking up the gates. Sneaking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around Natsu's middle. Natsu slightly jumped, but quickly relaxed in her arms. Putting down his work, he turned around and gently put his hands on her hips. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like this under the moon and starlight.

Natsu rested his temple on hers as they swayed under the moonlight, "Today was a good day." Lucy whispered.

"Yeah. It was." Natsu teased her bottom lip by hovering over them.

"You barely got in any arguments with Gray today. Kinda proud of you." she teased back.

"Didn't want to ruin my appetite. Besides, you would make me sleep on the couch tonight." he kissed her.

"Aww poor baby." Lucy smiled against him as she wrapped him into her a hug with her embrace.

"Poor baby is right, you can be so cruel withholding your beautiful body from me." Natsu chuckled, "Just the worst." he continued as he nuzzled her.

"Well let's finish up and get Luna into bed. Then we will see what I can do about our withholding 'problem'." Lucy pressed herself against him and teased his hips with her own as they swayed. She ended her teasing with a chaste kiss and let him go back to his cleaning. This earn her a growl as she pulled away from him.

"Oh it is a problem alright." he growled and reluctantly, but swiftly, cleaned up the grill as Lucy retreated inside the house. She went to look for Luna. When Lucy had gone outside to check on Natsu, Igneel had taken that as his cue to leave before he saw just how intimate his children were going to be. He had already taken care of Luna and gave her, her bath. Lucy ascended the stairs and found grandfather and granddaughter reading in her bed with Happy curled up by her tiny feet taking a nap. As Lucy walked by, she caught Igneel giving her a friendly nod as Luna was halfway asleep in her bedding. Thinking she didn't want to disturb her, Lucy allowed Igneel to put the child to bed and redirected herself towards her room with Natsu.

 *****Lemon: Under 18, please proceed to the end of the scene to continue reading! Over 18, Read at your own risk! Please don't forget to read and review! Thank you guys so much!*****

Lucy had entered the bedroom and quickly stripped out of her clothing and started up her bath. Adding the oils and bubbles into the hot water, she put her hair up in a twist held by chopsticks and slowly sank into it. The hot water felt good on her skin and muscles as she closed her eyes. She had turned off the lights and lit a few scented candles to have a calming effect on the bath. There were few things Lucy took upmost pleasure in: the scent of a fresh book, the feel of a new pen on fresh paper, the scent that was of her Natsu and Luna, and a well scented bath. Needless to say, Lucy was in heaven. She relaxed against the heated tub and rolled her head back over the edge and let it hang there.

It was one of those claw bathtubs that sat in the middle of their big bathroom. It could easily fit four people and had jets. She had insisted that Natsu get it for their bathroom. She had asked for it personally and the man would do just about anything in the world to make her happy. She could still recall how excited she was when he surprised her with it. Lucy hummed happily to a song that was popular on the radio station that was softly playing in the background. Natsu had been right; today was a very good day.

"Your voice is always pretty." came the husky voice from the open doorway of the bathroom. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and gazed over at a smug Natsu whom was leaning against the door way in only his boxers. She blushed slightly under his fixated gaze as it roamed over her bent knees that peeked out from the mountains of white foam. His eyes roamed her exposed flesh with deep appreciation as he felt the animalistic need to reclaim his wife once again. That deep heated ache in his nether region. He uncrossed his arms and with a few quick strides he walked towards the tub. Lucy sat up more in the tub as the bubbles barely covered her perfect assets. She smiled gently up at her husband.

"Like what you see?" she boldly flirted.

"I'm going to join you." Natsu stated and began to remove the last article of his clothing. Lucy moved forward in the tub and allowed him access to slip in from behind. As she moved to lay against his chest, he had picked her up and flipped her over so that she was laying against his chest with her own. She gazed up at him with a soft laugh.

"You seemed to be in command tonight." she teased.

"You got me all riled up. You have only yourself to blame." he purred in her ear and with his wet hands, brushed the loose strands of hair from her face and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and steady, but the deep emotion that connected them since the beginning was strong as ever there. Lucy's cheeks were a bright pink as she moved more on him and rolled her hips against his.

"So this 'problem' of yours. Anything I can do to make it better?" she raised a seductive eyebrow.

"Oh I think you got several ways in mind to fix the problem you caused. So what do you plan to make this right?" Natsu's hand cupped her breasts and rolled them in the palm of his hands. Lucy moved up his body and seated herself on his throbbing member. She slowly let him slide into her as he brought a hand down and began to rub between her legs. He arched himself into her and let out a hiss of a pleasure. Lucy's eyes gleamed with wild desire as she watched her husband's face change from fierce determination to a puddle of emotions in a mere few moments. She felt him full seat himself inside her and gave her walls a nice squeeze around him. She felt Natsu jerk slightly as he dug his hands in her hips. His eyes not leaving hers.

"That feel good?" Lucy snickered.

"D-Damnit Luce, You know I hate it when you tease. I wanna feel good." he whined.

"Say please." Lucy egged on. Natsu jerked his hips into hers and groaned.

"P-Please."

"Good boy." Lucy approved. She leaned over and kissed him as she started to move up and down on him slowly. The water splashed around them, but neither paid much mind as they both were enthralled with the other in their flesh. Lucy moved slow at first; using her walls to squeeze down on him and move around him. Natsu's groan and grunted under him as their lips moved into a passionate dance of exploring each other's mouths and trying to dominate the other-to which Natsu, much to his ego, was winning. The water splashed around them as the snapping of their thrusts grew faster and more in a primal need. Natsu finally released Lucy's panting mouth to allow her to grasp and try to catch her breath. The bathroom was filled with her throaty moans and his sweet nothings. He somehow flipped her to where she was back under him. His mouth assaulting her neck by suckling on it and dragging his teeth across.

Lucy withered under him as her body laid opened for him. She continued to feel him bury himself fully inside her. She raked her nails down his back as he thrust faster and harder into her. She wrapped her knees around his hips as he grip the tub edge until his knuckles were pure white. His eye burned into hers as they cries were harmonizing through soft panting and moans. Lucy couldn't get enough of Natsu as he touched her in the right places and he buried himself in the safety and warmth of his flesh. Lucy was home and Natsu was her rock; they balanced the other out in almost every aspect of their lives and their love making was just another facet of this beautiful relationship.

"Luce...oh Luce..." Natsu grunted as he kept speeding up the snapping of his thrusts against her. Lucy moaned at hearing her name and kissed along his jaw line and lips.

"That's it Natsu! Oh gods that is it! Don't stop Natsu! Keep going!" Lucy begged him as she dug her hands into his scalp and opened herself fully up to him. She bore her body and soul to him. Natsu didn't disappoint as his eyes never left hers. They were connected on a level that was only for them. It was as if, during this love making, they were having their own conversation through their eyes. He looked at her like all girls dreamed to ever be looked at; with such devotion. That she was the weight in his world that kept him centered. He was and forever hers; and he showed it in every thrust he made. Lucy began to feel that familiar tightening in her belly as they were heading to that threshold. The coil tightened more with each pleasured thrust. The water falling out of the tube, the music being drowned out, and the candles now burning low as Natsu slammed into her. He gripped the tub so much as he dug his knees in the bottom of it.

Lucy arched her back to him as her cries came closer together and she groaned softly. She was ready for him and he could just take one last look at her to know it was time. He sped up to get them to that place and then all at once, she became undone under him and he lost himself into the warmth. They tumbled in sloppy thrusts that rode out the pleasure they were feeling. Natsu's name tumbled off Lucy's mouth as she screamed his name that echoed off the wall. Natsu threw his head back as he roared out Lucy's name from his throat. Their high lasted for several moments as Natsu did all he could to prolong it until he collapsed on top of her in a wet mess. The bathroom floor was flooded and he nuzzled between her breasts. Lucy fondly ran water on his back and hair. She kissed his temple as they lazily cuddled into the other.

"You move me Luce...you know that?" Natsu murmured from her flesh.

"I move you? It seemed to me that you were doing all the moving just fine on your own." Lucy lightly teased. Her fingers tips traced soft designs on his clawed back. She felt the reverberation of his laughter on her chest as she wrapped her body around him.

"Can we stay here for a while Luce? I don't want to leave. You feel so warm and I want to keep this memory." Natsu spoke sleepily.

"Anything you want my love." Lucy kissed his temple once more and let him snuggle more into her.

"I love you Luce."

"And I love you Natsu."

 *****End Of Lemon: You may resume reading! Don't forget to read and review!*****

 **~Next Day: Fairy Tail~**

Lucy was about to finish her shift. Lisanna wasn't working today since she was going on a date with Loke; so Cana decided to step in and take the younger sister's shift. So today Lucy was working with both Cana and Mira. Mira was sitting mostly since she didn't move most these days because of not putting stress on her pregnancy; so everyone pitched in to help around. Lisanna was really the one who stepped up the most as she took on her older sister's responsibilities.

Throughout the shift Lucy worked hard to get through the meal rushes. By the time she clocked out she felt low energy, her feet were sore, and she couldn't wait to pick up Luna and get in a nap. She met up with Juvia as normal and headed towards the daycare.

"How is Mira?"

"Oh she is fine. Doing as the doctor ordered and taking it nice and easy."

"And you Lucy? Your party was very fun yesterday." Juvia smiled.

"Doing alright and glad you enjoyed it. I know the kids had a blast." Lucy grinned. It didn't take them long to arrive and pick up their children like they normally did like any other day as they talked happily.

"Well Storm's birthday is coming up soon. Juvia and Gray cannot wait to invite everyone." Juvia held her sleeping son in her arms.

"It should be a great time." Lucy held her own half asleep child to her as Luna's head was in her normal spot on Lucy's shoulder.

"Well will Lucy help me plan it?"

"I would love to and will give you some numbers of some of the people that helped with bringing in the outside activities."

"Juvia appreciates that." The two women kept walking until they reached the spot where they would part ways from the other, "See you tomorrow Lucy." Juvia said her goodbye and Lucy returned it with one of her own. Lucy made her trek back to the house. After the incident from their house getting vandalize, Igneel had upped the security around the house. Holding Luna on her one side, Lucy was able to put in the security code to give them access to get into the house. They had come home to a quiet, empty house. For some reason Lucy felt even more tired than usual. All she had wanted to do was follow her daughter's example and nap. Setting her things down by the door, Lucy was then greeted by the soft 'mew' from Happy that came in through the kitchen entrance.

"Hey Happy, how about you join us upstairs?" Lucy smiled at the creature. With the animal walking beside her, Lucy made their way upstairs. She ended up in her bedroom where she laid down with Luna. Happy jumped up at the end of the bed. He walked over to where Luna laid on her back sleeping peacefully and curled up next to his best friend. Her pigtails were messy and Lucy brushed the stray hair from her daughter's face. She leaned in and kissed her temple and laid down beside the cat and her child for a well deserved nap.

Lucy had fallen into a deep sleep only to be awaken to an unknown time later by hearing sounds from downstairs. Lucy looked over to see Luna holding Happy close as she was still asleep. Happy was wide awake and hearing the same sounds as Lucy. His ears were perked but slightly pulled back as if trying to analyze. Lucy reached a hand over and lightly scratched behind his ear to soothe him.

"Stay Happy." Lucy whispered her order and the cat relaxed a little as he took laid back down; as if he was obeying her. Lucy tucked her daughter in more and kissed her gently before she fully gotten up. She grabbed one of Natsu's hoodie and made her way downstairs to see if Igneel or Natsu returned since it would be that time of night. However, something unsettling was in the pit of her stomach as the night felt a little off and the sounds she was hearing were that of things being broken. Lucy turned on the light that flooded the area to see three masked people with baseball bats smashing everything they could in the downstairs.

"What the-" Lucy spoke before she registered their attention were on her directly. Before she could think another second they were upon her. Turning on her heel, Lucy began to race up the stairs in a panicked sprint. Her ankle was grabbed and she found herself hitting the stairs hard as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Grab the bitch!" a gruff voice told the third muscled person as the two dragged Lucy down kicking and screaming.

"NO! Don't you touch her! Not my baby!" Lucy screamed. The two masked person threw the struggling mother on the ground and took the bats to her. Pain is what Lucy felt as she tried to crawl towards the stairs where she could her daughter screaming in terror; calling out for her parents, "LUNA!" Lucy cried out until the bat came down on her body and the last thing she felt was the pain and her tears as this was the end of them.

 **~Natsu~**

He was on his way home, the radio playing as his fingers drummed to the beat on the steering wheel. He was driving back home when an odd van caught his eye a block back before he would turn down the street of his own house. He somehow felt a panic as he sped down and quickly pulled his car in the driveway to park. The door to the house was opened and something in his gut told him to get inside. Yanking open his car door, he could clearly hear the screams from inside. Bolting towards inside, Natsu ran into the house with long strides. What he came to dropped his heart and set his anger on fire.

Two masked person were beating over a bloody mess known as his wife while they yelled and laughed. His hands into fists and years of martial arts training and daily work outs kicked in as he made quick work beating the living hell out of the persons. Easily he disarmed them and with quick movements knocked each out. As he bent over to assess Lucy's injuries, he stopped only to hear the strangled cry of his daughter upstairs. His blood ran cold and his mind seemed to have snapped as he bounded up the steps towards the crying. He kicked down the door to see a masked person shaking and beating the toddler as she cried for her father. Happy was thrown across the room and not moving as the person had claw marks on their bare arms. The toddler was screaming out for her father in terror and pain.

Without mercy, Natsu tackled the person and stood between them and his crying daughter on the floor, "I'm going to burn you to ash after I am done killing you!" he roared. He lunched at the attacker and made every attempt to capture them or at least make them suffer the way his child was. Unfortunately they jumped out of the window and onto one of their roofs and made their escape. Natsu, seeing that this was the one to get away, had no time to be livid as he had to get help.

Reaching into his pocket he whipped out his phone and called the emergency number and went to his daughter's side first. She had lacerations, bruising, and her leg was at an odd angle. The attacker left their marking on the screaming baby. Natsu talked quickly talked into the phone for help to come quickly as he rocked Luna to him. He glanced over at Happy that wasn't moving, but he could tell he was breathing. He explained the situation to the dispatcher about the animal and his family. Once he heard the sirens loudly in the background he turned his focus on his small daughter.

"It's okay baby, Papa has you. Papa is right here." he gently pet her hair. He was terrified to think Lucy was dead or bleeding out downstairs. He couldn't move either one until help had arrived and he knew she wouldn't want him to leave their child. Eventually help did arrive and both were taken to the hospital while Happy was taken to the emergency vet. Natsu was covered in their blood as he went with the ambulance. The police were at the house as well the hospital to receive him to find out what happened. Much to Natsu's livid displeasure, the attackers had gotten away. Lucy and Luna were taken in for assessments and eventually surgery. All Natsu could do is give his statements and be taken in for evidence from forensics from his battle. His family had gotten hurt as they had been warned constantly from these anonymous attackers. His mind was darkened now with personal thoughts of revenge. He would find those responsible after his family recovered and he would make them pay dearly for every strike they put on his family.

They would pay.


	26. Out Of My Reach-Chapter Twenty Six

_Author's Note: Welcome back everybody! -peeks out from blanket fort of where I am hiding-...so not too many death threats; so that is good! I know last chapter was a bit of a...doozy? But it needed to happen. As I said, I wasn't ready to end this story just yet; but there has to be an end. It is winding down. I think 5 or so more chapters after this one; so there is still plenty of time to get a few more chapters in before I start to work on my next story to post. My goal is that it will be up and ready by next month if I really get to work on it; but seeing as my new job and crazy hours go-I just might be able to pull it off._

 _So in regarding this chapter; it is one of my favorites, but it was the most draining for me. I have a test on Monday for my work so that adds onto the stress to get it done in time for today. But you all will see what was so draining about it. I'll give you a hint; a lot of the feels in this one. I have to say, when I was writing the rough draft back in March/April I was going through a lot of things, but this chapter not only captures some of what I was experiencing; it was very close to home with me. You never know when someone might be taken from your life; so we need to remember to cherish one another right? I really tried to capture Natsu and his point of view through this. I know I cried more than once when writing it. So this chapter has my tears in it. Hopefully it might make you shed a tear or two as well._

 _So to go with an emotional chapter, I needed an emotional song to accompany it. My favorite singer, believe it or not, is actually not a real person; but rather a real idea. I am talking, of course, about Miku Hatsune. There are so many songs people have put together. It is always hard to choose just one song, but for this chapter I picked "Alice" by Miku Hatsune. NOT the weird song one, but the pretty melody and about going on alone. If you are curious about where to find it; I will pm a link; or just re-edit this and put a link in the chapter for you all to go and listen. The song captures Natsu best and hopefully everyone gets it. So please, please, please don't forget to read and review! Again LOVE hearing from you all! It makes me want to type up and post faster chapters! I also like to hear your thoughts on the story and your input. You all move me and make feel like the luckiest girl ever! Please pull this song up to give a listen while you read! Enjoy!_

Out Of My Reach

~Chapter Twenty Six~

Once the evidence had been collected and documented off of Natsu, he was free to sit in the waiting room with his father and a cup of coffee. His knuckles were lightly bandaged, but he suffered no major injuries as he was the one beating the attackers. he leaned over on his knees in his seat as he started with his trained eye at a spot on the wall ahead of him. One could swear waves of heat and dark energy radiated off of him. Igneel sat stoic besides his son as father and son thought as one with murderous intentions to give back to those who crossed them tenfold. Natsu bounce his one knee impatiently. Not knowing the outcome of Lucy or Luna was something he never thought he would ever have the feeling of experiencing. His entire body was tense and he couldn't seem to really focus as every worst scenario, each one more worse than the last, paraded through his restless mind. The very real possibility that he could lose than at any given moment from the injuries they sustained made his stomach drop out more than once at the thought. Gods help the person who got in his way of revenge should either life be taken over to the other side.

Natsu felt so helpless as the only thing he could really do in this moment was pray and wait for any type of news. He kept playing the day over in his mind and seeing them like that in the condition he found them in...it was unsettling to Natsu; which was a foreign emotion to say the least. Lucy was a bloody, almost unrecognizable mess hidden under his hoodie and Luna has been on the ground with her leg in that angle. Her screams still echoing in his mind. Then there was Happy who had tried to protect his child and best friend. He didn't even know the condition of the beloved pet and it took all Natsu had not to break down at this point. They all were in so much pain and he couldn't stop and apprehend the attackers successfully since they had gotten away. He felt so much guilt and anger as it kept welling up and crashing over him in waves of emotions on this roller coaster. Natsu was a man of emotion and strong passion; but these feelings left him so helpless and unsettled; just what the hell is he supposed to do in this kind of situation?

He leaned over in his chair and put his face in his hands as he released a deep, shaky breath in hopes to settle his nerves for even a moment. This is what his personal hell must be like he decided as his chest tightened at another unexpected image of his family flashed through his mind. Natsu felt the comforting hand of his father rubbing his back as he offered his sympathy and support. Not a word needed to be said between the two as their thoughts and feelings were one in the same; their family was in the lives of the powers that be. For hours the two men stayed like this into the night until finally a doctor approached them looking grim and tired from his tireless work. Natsu and Igneel stood up after the doctor spoke their full names to find where they were located.

"I have an update on your wife and daughter Mr. Dragneel." the doctor formally spoke.

"Luna first." Natsu replied.

"Very well, she suffered several bruising and lacerations. She was shaken badly so we are running tests for internal bleeding or damage. To be safe we are also running scans to see if there were any brain injuries as well such as bleeding or irreversible damage. We want to take every precaution given her age and her condition." Natsu took his first real breath of relief as he steadied himself. Luna was alive and breathing, not out of the woods yet, but alive was better than the harsh alternative.

"However", the doctor continued, "she does have a broken ankle and we are currently working on assessing the best way to set it and get a cast on it."

"But she will live?" Igneel asked.

"Yes, but we are insisting we keep her here for observation and monitor her recovery for the time being. She is still in critical condition from the trauma she received. We are going to have the on staff child psychologist see to her to see if there will be any emotional episodes she might be experiencing. We wish to be able to make sure she has a healthy recovery in all aspects."

"Do what is best." Natsu managed to speak.

"Now as for your wife..." the doctor moved on to the more serious topic. Both men took note of how his expression set more so into a grim look, "She is still in surgery as there have been some complications given her discovered condition." the doctor broke the news.

"Wh-what condition...?" Natsu felt the billowing fear threaten to engulf him again into that darkness of despair he had been experiencing all night.

"...I hate to break this type of news to you Mr. Dragneel and it does make these cases sometimes the most heartbreaking..but I need to do my job. Mr. Dragneel, your wife is pregnant. The beating she took endangered both their lives greatly. I am sorry but we are doing the best we can." the doctor regrettably spoke. Natsu felt his whole world shift. He was a father again and finding out in the worst way. It was like history repeating itself, but this time the situation was much more tragic; he may lose them both all for the actions of some selfish person. Lucy could die and a life without Lucy was a world Natsu knew for certain he didn't want a part of.

"Son, you need to breathe." Igneel placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder and gently gave it a squeeze to keep him here in the moment. Natsu released the breath he had been holding and steady the slight swaying of his body. He felt the weight of the whole world on his mind and body and it was sheer will power alone to keep himself listening instead of dejectedly taking a seat and breaking down in that moment. He began to truly grasp the newfound dangers of the situation. Once the doctor saw that Natsu had collected himself and stable enough to continue to hear what he had to say; he cleared his throat to continue.

"She has a broken arm, broken ribs, and deep lacerations and bruising all over her body. There may have been damage to her head and face, but we are still working on her. We had a plastic surgeon assisting the team in making sure we do all we can to save her life. When she is out of surgery in a couple hours, we will have more information. Is there any questions you might have before I return?" the doctor asked. Natsu took a nervous gulp as he tried to keep his bearings about him.

"H-How far along is she?" he asked.

"We won't know until she is out of surgery and perform an ultrasound if she doesn't already lose the fetus. I actually need you to sign this waiver stating that should it come down to it; we save the mother's life at the expense of the fetus." the doctor handed over a chart he brought with him to Natsu's shaking hands.

"C-Can I think about it?" he whispered.

"Afraid not. For every second we waste talking like this, is another second she loses." the doctor put the situation in perspective. Pain shot through Natsu. This was hard...if he gave permission then would Lucy later hate him when they lost their baby? They hadn't known about this little surprise until this very moment, and yet, in the same sentence its death was very real. Regretting every pen stroke of his name, Natsu gave his consent. They would make another if the time should ever come again, but he couldn't make another Lucy. Although, losing this child, never knowing it for any longer than a few moments, was something he was already attached to. Losing this new life would be a blow and he would mourn it in his own way.

The doctor took the form and placed a comforting hand on Natsu's arm, "We are doing the best we can to save them both. Please keep that in mind." he offered and then headed back to the operation room. Natsu felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole and allow him just a few moments of not feeling anything rather than everything that was attacking him in this moment. The tears suddenly began to fall without him realizing it until they just flowed so freely as he stared in the direction the doctor disappeared. Igneel pulled him into his embrace as his boy shook and sobbed. He mumbled and blubbered everything out; it was all too much for even Natsu to handle. Igneel rubbed his back and sat down with his boy and let him cry for his family. He could feel his own tears joining his son's as the thought of losing Lucy and the newest member of the Dragneel family weight down on them. They sat together and wept for there was nothing else they could do, just wait for the results of the surgery-it was in the hands of the powers that be now.

Natsu sobbed hard into his father as he shook and trembled. Igneel could only rub his back and feel the same pain for his child. "D-Dad what am-am I supposed to do...Tell me Dad...I can't...I can't breathe...I can't think...I want to kill those bastards for hurting them! I want to hurt something so they know how I feel right now! Dad I can't...I can't lose them!" Igneel didn't say anything, but offer himself as an embrace for his son to sob and cry. The whole world was upside down for Natsu. Lucy was fine this morning. She was making breakfast while he was playing tag with his daughter. She kissed him goodbye on his way to work. He could still see her waving out the front door saying how much she loved him and to have a good day at work. This wasn't real, this wasn't happening. He wasn't in this stuffy hospital on the verge of losing her and losing it in this waiting room where people could see. All he could do was cry like a small child.

 **~Morning~**

Natsu was shaken awake by Igneel as he jolted up from his position in the chair, "Lucy?!" he yelled startled. Igneel looked sadly at his son. "O-Oh no...no Dad..." his voice broken.

"Calm down Natsu, I just came to tell you that we can go see Luna. They are still working on Lucy, but it seems she and the baby are looking promising." Igneel handed him coffee and some pastries he picked up from the hospital cafe. Natsu rubbed his face as he sat up looking exhausted. His eyes were bloodshot, his hospital clothes were wrinkled since the police took his clothes for evidence, and he looked like a real mess. At least the news was good he reminded himself as he wolfed down the breakfast his father gave him.

"Come on, Jude is with her, but he brought us a change of clothes and a few other things." Igneel explained when he saw his son almost finished with the meal.

"He saw her before me?!" Natsu snarled, but a look from Igneel made his swallow back his bite.

"You look like shit and need to clean up. You don't want to scare Luna by how you look right now. That is not the first thing she needs to see after waking up from the hell from yesterday. He is in there with Luna so she had a familiar face that was neutral from everything that happened. You are in no condition to see her in the state that you are anyway." Igneel handed Natsu his duffle bag.

"Go to the bathroom and change. Clean up and mentally prepare yourself to see your Daughter. She needs her Father more than ever right now and at any moment she could lose her Mother. You need to start preparing her for that." Igneel's serious ton resonated between them.

"Alright Dad, I...I hear you." Natsu said finally and stood up with the bag in his hand.

"I don't say this to add salt to your wounds, but to prepare us for a very real possibility that Lucy may not make this out alive."

"I know...wait for me. We will go see her together." Natsu took his things and headed to change in the hospital bathroom. Natsu changed, shaved, cleaned his face, and ran a brush through his unruly locks. After he exited the bathroom, Igneel took him to the children's intensive care unit to Luna's room. Through the window, as they approached, they saw Jude talking with an awake Luna. Igneel tapped o the door to signal that they were there. They heard Jude tell Luna that Papa was there to see her and opened the door. Igneel hung back as Jude stepped outside with him. Natsu took a spot by Luna's bed. All these wires and monitors were hooked up to her. She was so tiny in this big hospital bed. However, she had a bright smile on her face as she saw her hero.

"Papa!" she tried to crawl to him, but Natsu stopped her. Instead leaned over and hugged his precious girl.

"Yeah baby, Papa is here." he murmured in her hair.

"Papa scaward?"

"Yeah, Papa was scared." he agreed.

"Where Momma?" she asked him after he pulled back.

"Momma, isn't here yet, but she will be here soon." he kept his tone light and his words, he saw, gave Luna a sense of relief.

"Bad people gone?"

"Yeah, they are gone and Papa isn't going to let them come back." he stayed close to her. He took note of her ankle in a cast and felt his chest tightened. She was too little to be hurt this badly. So small to have something so vile happen to her person. He took better note of her other injuries and bruising, "You know that Papa loves you very much right?" he asked her.

"Love Papa too..."

"And so does Momma. Momma loves you so much and I bet she can't wait to be here soon with us." he kept smiling and being strong for them both.

"Why...?" Luna asked curious.

"Momma got hurt too, but she will be okay like you. So don't you worry. Momma is strong like you are and she will be here real soon with us." Natsu hugged her once more. Luna's tiny arms hugged her father tightly.

"It okay Papa. I here." Luna comforted him with her sweet tone of voice. Although Luna had so much of her father's dominating traits; it was in this moment that she was really her mother's daughter. It took all that Natsu had not to break in her tiny arms. He was so worried about Lucy and to see so much of his wife shine through their daughter; knowing how to soothe him when he was at his most troubled, really shown how much Lucy was in their daughter as he was.

"I-I know Baby." Natsu's voice cracked as he tried to pull his bearings together. Already he felt the prickling of unshed tears threatening to fall. He leaned forward and gently kissed Luna's temple. He stayed with her for a while until he exchanged places with Jude and Igneel to visit as the doctor showed up to speak with him about Lucy's results. Natsu stood before the good doctor out in the hallway. Natsu could hear the sweet melodic laughter of his daughter as both grandfather's entertained her. Natsu took a shaky breath. Would Luna be all he had left of his Lucy? Steeling his resolve to keep up the act of being 'strong' Natsu faced the doctor with a look of acceptance of whatever the outcome will be; expecting the worst and hoping for the best.

"How bad Doc..." Natsu forced the words out. A sympathetic hand reached out and gently and patted his arm.

"Not bad; better than we expected actually. Mother and baby are going to be fine. The surgery went well after a couple scares but they are going to pull through. She is resting in the room right across from this one. When she is able, we will take a better ultrasound to see the condition of the baby, but all in all, it does look promising. She made it past the worst parts, but isn't fully out of the woods quite yet." the doctor offered he disheveled father a hopeful smile. Natsu felt the relief and world shift around him at the knowledge of the news given. He had to steady himself against the wall as the look of a man taking a breath after years of being unable to breathe without feeling the world falling on him.

"Th-Thank you doc..." Natsu's voice was thick with emotion. He felt tears start to fall as he couldn't hold back the emotions anymore. Lucy, his Lucy, was looking like she was going to live after all she had been put through.

"Of course." the doctor nodded and helped the man straightened up. Seeing Natsu recovering and fervently wiping the tears from his eyes; the doctor led Natsu into the room where Lucy laid. Her eyes were closed and bandaged up, similar to their daughter, was hooked up to same monitors and IV drips. Natsu gingerly sat down beside her and watched her deep breathing of the rise and fall of her chest. The doctor left them in peace as Natsu gently reached out with his one hand to gently squeeze hers that were limp resting on her stomach. He stayed by her side; daring not to leave it. He didn't want to chance leaving her side in case she took a turn for the worst. All he knew was that he wouldn't dare leave her side save in case Luna needed him.

Carefully, Natsu brought her soft hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. He felt the tears falling once again. "Luce...don't leave us...never ever...don't you remember our promise to each other? We are a team...partners...so don't you dare leave us." He sniffled. Lucy remained still and his only reply was the beeping of the monitors. Natsu sniffled as he used the shoulder of his shirt to brush fallen tears from his eyes.

"Just...fight this Luce. Please don't leave Luna and I behind. You mean too much to us and Luna needs her Mother...Happy will miss your fish fry...and I don't want to live in a world where you aren't a part of it. So you can't go." Natsu's watery plea was replied by the soft, steady beat of her heart on the monitor. Natsu bowed his head on her hand and wept. He didn't want to see Lucy leave this world; not without him following closely behind when they were old and gray.

After an hour or so, Natsu had pulled himself together. He rested his head on the bed and had his eyes closed. He listened to this monitors in case there was a change. He just wanted to be close to Lucy and this is as far as he could be. Lucy's eyes began to flutter open. Natsu felt the shift in her body and slight movement of her fingers with their hands intertwined. He shot up and took her awakening form with newfound appreciation. Natsu gently reached out and brushed some of her hair away from her face; never daring to let go of her hand.

"I'm right here Luce. You are going to be alright." his tone was so broken and he couldn't hide his raw emotion. His voice was raspy from crying and his eyes bloodshot and red rimmed from his crying. Lucy tried to speak, but Natsu could see she was struggling to get words out. He reached over and grabbed the water on the night stand for her to drink. Lucy drank greedily at the water from the straw and looked at him confused, but relieved.

"E-Everything hurts..." she whimpered.

"You-you were beaten and I stopped them. I protected Luna and you both are in a hospital. I am not sure about Happy, but I am sure I can find out."

"Luna...Luna...my baby..." Lucy whimpering turned to sobbing as she shook her head as the memories flooded back; over stimulating her wracked senses.

"She is fine and alive." Natsu reassured her as he tucked back her loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I-I want her..." Lucy begged with teary eyes. Natsu go up and went to the window to pull back the blinds. Lucy strained to see to what Natsu was doing. She could clearly see that from across the hallway and through the other window of another room was her Luna smiling and laughing as she talked to her grandfathers. Relief flooded Lucy as she smiled softly.

"Thank the gods...I thought...I thought..." the tears fell and Natsu returned to her side. He sat on the edge of the bed and Lucy wormed her way to his lap where she tried to hug his middle. He reached down and pet her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'll made them pay Luce. I beat them hard...but they got away..." he lowered his face as dishevel hair covered his bangs so she couldn't see his shame. He could feel his own tears returning as he didn't dare to fight them back. He was too emotionally worn out. His eyes snapped to Lucy as he felt a hand run through his locks.

"You saved us Natsu. You protected our baby." she reassured him.

"Not good enough...both our children got hurt." he sniffled.

"Of course it is good enou-children?" Lucy paused confused. Natsu stiffened as he froze from a moment from his slip up. Forcing his gaze to meet up again with hers, Natsu cupped her face with his palms.

"Lucy...I want you to try and remain calm alright?" he gulped in his gentle tone. Realization dawned on Lucy as she significantly paled at the weight of his confirmed news.

"Natsu...oh god...I'm...how...when...?" Lucy's tears fell freely.

"Don't know...but the baby survived and you both are going to be fine." he leaned in and gently kissed her as she kissed him back with a deeper appreciation for who this man was and what he had done for his family; what he continues to do for this family. She deepened the kiss with a heated need and Natsu allowed her to seek her comfort from him. He gently used a hand to rub her abdomen much like he did with Luna when she was safely tucked away in Lucy's womb. Lucy sniffled against him; weakly, she fell back among the pillows and closed her eyes. She took several labored breaths with closed eyes until she finally opened them once more. Natsu allowed her to take her time to register everything; careful not to push her and allow her to come to terms.

"How bad?" she asked him.

"Bad enough...you have been in surgery all night. You have broken bones and your arm...when I found you...there was so much blood and didn't know..." Lucy winced as she sat up and grabbed his hand.

"No. Don't go to that place. I can't bear to see you blame yourself. You didn't do thsi to me; they did. You saved your family's lives."

"Barely."

"But we are here regardless."

"I should have never let them take the patrols away."

"How could we have known?

"I don't know! But all I keep doing is letting you get hurt!"

"That is enough Natsu Dragneel! If you are going to self-loathe yourself, I much prefer you don't do it here! I need you to be the strong one and realize you didn't beat me, but saved me." Lucy sternly glared. Natsu adverted her gaze as he sighed heavily.

"Lucy...I'm sorry...you are right..." he apologized.

"You need to tell me more about what happened?" Lucy redirected his focus and lightly rubbed her thumb over his holding hand.

"I...I didn't get to check on you once I beat the hell out of those masked fuckers. I heard Luna screaming and had to save her. She was being shaken and thrown around. Her ankle is broken so they have her in a cast and she needs to be seen by a specialist child psychologist. But other than that, she should be alright." Natsu sniffled.

"The house?"

"Well, can't expect our insurance to be thrilled. Surprised they haven't dropped us by now. But we will replace it with some of the settlement money."

"And me..." Lucy dared to finally ask.

"Not sure until the doctor gets back here and looks at you again. My guess is we will be in here for a week or so. Igneel is letting the police handle this." Natsu sighed deeply.

"Thank you Natsu; for everything." Lucy let go of his hand and laid back once more to rest. Her arm draped over his middle as she tried to let it all sink in.

"Do...you want to keep it?" Natsu couldn't meet her eye.

"What kind of a question is that? We just made a surprise, but doesn't mean I regret them." Lucy eyed him evenly. Natsu broke out a small smile as he caught her eye.

"Glad you aren't too mad."

"Oh, I'll be mad at you later when I get out of here, but now I wanna just rest and wrap my mind around having another baby."

"You love Luna and pregnancy looks really good on you." Natsu chuckled as he felt their tears starting to relax.

"Do you not remember how much pain I underwent when she was born?" Lucy groaned.

"But you remember how happy we were to have our baby in our arms?" Natsu sweetened the memory.

"Yeah...she was pretty cute." Lucy smiled warmed Natsu. He didn't think he would see that smile again; and yet, here they were planning a new chapter of their lives.

"So...can we have a boy this time?" Lucy laughed at Natsu's logic, but winced at her injuries.

"Natsu, it doesn't work that way. Just be happy there is even another baby going to happen." Lucy snuggled in the bed. Natsu leaned over and kissed her temple. He grabbed the blankets and tucked her better into a warm cocoon.

"Yeah but a boy would be nice to have." Natsu pushed.

"Yeah, yeah. I will think about it." Lucy teased as she let out a soft yawn.

"Looks to me that instead of thinking you might want to sleep." Natsu gently encouraged her.

"Lay with me. I am not the only one who needs sleep." Lucy asked and moved over. Obeying her request, Natsu got into the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and let her curl into him and his warmth. Then together, they both drifted off; both relieved that the other was still alive and somewhat well in their own world.


	27. You Are My North-Chapter Twenty Seven

_Author's Note: Hey guys! Woot! First day off in like...oh god...when did I last update? Sorry for the mini-hiatus, but I am back! A lot has happened this week! I got trained for my job, got internet, been making bank, and now I have a day off to finally update! So no worries guys! Things are a-okay!_

 _As I have mentioned, we are wrapping up the story, we still have a little bit more to go. But it is coming down to the last few chapters. But they are all fun filled and packed with all the feels; just how you like it! -grins-_

 _Thank you all for your reviews and thanks for your encouragements! I love hearing from everyone and knowing that my story makes your day! Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think! It makes me want to update sooner and I just love to feedback I get. So without anymore announcements, the song for this chapter is "If My Heart Was A House" by Owl City. Pull up the song to give it a listen while you ready and enjoy everyone!_

You Are My North

~Chapter Twenty-Seven~

Natsu was awakened by Lucy talking to a nurse. His eyes were still closed and snuggling close to her chest, "I don't care. Let my husband sleep. He is fine where he is." he heard Lucy softly, but firmly spoke. Her fingers in his hair and looking down at him like an angel protecting her charge.

"Miss, you need to be the one resting. He can sleep on the couch if he is tired." the nurse pressed as she checked Lucy's vitals.

"My husband has been through hell and I am not about to move him. You got a problem with it, then get a nurse who isn't; but my husband is sleeping where he is." Lucy narrowed her gazed at the complaining nurse. The two stared each other down until the clear winner was Lucy.

"Very well, but the doctor will hear about this." the nurse huffed and stormed out.

"Cranky bitch." Lucy muttered under her breath, but continued to hold onto her sleeping husband. She gently caressed his features and cooed down at him affectionately. She soon began to feel him stir awake, "Shh, go back to sleep Natsu." she whispered in his hair.

"No, I should get up and you should be sleeping." Natsu softly yawned.

"We slept for a long time." Lucy played with his hair. He peeked and eye up at her from his 'pillows' he was nuzzling against.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but the pain medicine makes it bearable. No need to worry too much about me." she smiled.

"Of course I worry." he sat up stretching his aching muscles. Her smiled only deepened as she watched him from the comfort of laying against her pillows in her bedding. Yawning once more, Natsu climbed out of the hospital bed.

"How about I get us some food and go check up on Luna?" he suggested.

"I want to see her so badly..." Lucy spoke with sadness laced in her tone.

"Let me see what I can do." Natsu leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. Fixing his wrinkled clothes, he left her room in search for suitable food. He had found the cafe in the hospital and got their breakfast. When he had returned to her room, the doctor was already there.

"Ah, glad to see you both are awake." the man chuckled.

"Hey doc." Natsu greeted him. He came into the room and took his spot right next to Lucy. He handed her, her breakfast and leaned back relaxing.

"I got word of you awakening and that you had a certain stuffed animal as your bed buddy." the doctor winked at Lucy.

"I ain't apologizing for laying next to my wife." Natsu folded his arms.

"Wasn't going to say anything on the matter. Just be careful of her wounds. Anyway, I am here to discuss a few thing."

"What few things?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I will need to see how the healing progress is coming and we will need to do an ultrasound. After that we will take the next steps to ensure both their survival and the best course of action to take."

"That is right...we're pregnant again..." Lucy breathed as she reminded herself of the situation she was in. Natsu stood up from her side and folded his arms as he took his protective stance.

"That is good right Doc? You know, since we still have the child right?"

"A very good thing Mr. Dragneel. Afterwards, if you are still feeling in high spirits and if our plan allows it, let's arrange for you, Lucy, to see your daughter today."

"I would like that." Lucy nodded.

"Very well, whenever you both are ready, we will get started." the doctor waited patiently for them to finish their meal. Natsu stepped out with the dirty dishes and the doctor started his examination. When Natsu returned from dumping the tray in their proper place and doing a quick check in with Luan and their fathers; Natsu returned to the sight of the ultrasound technician with the doctor. They were waiting for him to start the ultrasound sonogram process. Natsu took his spot by Lucy's side as they began the procedure.

As they looked to the screen, they came to the face of a growing three month old baby inside its cocoon of amino fluid and flesh.

"Well there is the little one. Everything is looking normal." the doctor paid close attention to the movements and the child.

"So the baby is going to be alright?" Lucy asked relieved.

"As far as we can tell Mrs. Dragneel. We will still need to keep a close eye on you both since you have gone through a traumatic event that may have caused some damage we don't see yet. Don't worry though, I have high hopes that this will be alright. You are a fighter and this baby has learned from his or her mother to be a fighter too." the doctor reassured. He took a few sonogram photos and had them printed out.

"So how far along are we?" Natsu asked.

"About three months maybe...four?" he smiled warmly and handed over the finished printed photos. Lucy took them and pressed them close to her chest softly smiling.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Thank yourself Mrs. Dragneel. You have the strength to keep going through adversity. That is what is so admirable about your situation. Now do you have any other questions you want to ask?" the doctor asked.

"How long do we need to be in here?"

"Well, we want to keep monitoring you and your children, but I estimate the end of this week." the doctor cleaned Lucy up and let herself adjust her clothing for her own modesty sake.

"How soon can I see Luna?" Lucy asked next.

"After we get done processing here, we will find a way to get her over here for a visit." the doctor smiled kindly. They made quick work of assessing Lucy's condition and a nurse carried Luna over with her IV's still attached to her. She was placed in the bed in Lucy's waiting arm. Luna molded to her mother.

"Momma...miss you..." she held tightly. Lucy looked softly down at her clingy daughter.

"I know baby. Momma missed you too. But we will be out of here soon; we just got to learn to be extra patient."

"Momma, I got owies." Luna began to point on various parts of her body. Lucy kissed a few before replying.

"Momma has some too, so don't feel bad." To which Luna mimicked her mother and made kisses on her arm and bandages. Natsu sat on the couch watching mother and daughter visit. The two talked about the situation and other things once the conversation got a little darker and Lucy wanted to keep her daughter's mind off the event. They were talking the latest cartoon Luna was watching before she came into the room until a knock came at the door. Jude and Igneel had shown up to visit with Lucy. They came into the room and came the sight of the little family relaxing.

"How are you feeling?" Jude asked as he took his spot by his injured daughter's side.

"We're pretty good." she smiled shyly.

"That is a relief." smiling the same as her as he wasn't used to being this close to his daughter. Igneel took a spot by Natsu sitting on the couch and relaxed. Lucy, with Luna in her arm, looked at Jude. He had looked like something was on his mind and preparing himself to ask the next words carefully.

"Daddy, something the matter?"

"Yes...and no..."

"Alright? I think the best course of action would just say it and get it out in the open." she gently encouraged.

"I think it might be best you and your family stay with me for a while." he bluntly spoke. Both Lucy and Natsu sat silently as they were both taken aback from the elder Heartfilia's words.

"Um Daddy that might be an option for Natsu and I to discuss before I can give an answer." Lucy worded her response carefully.

"Lucy, I am afraid I agree with your Father. Since the investigation is ongoing and given what has happened and what is at stake, it might be the best course of action. After all, there is better security at your old estate and a location the attackers may not know about, or will at least have a harder time to get a hold of any of you." Igneel spoke. Lucy and Natsu exchanged uneasy glances as they may have a point, but each had their own reservations on the most logical outcome.

"What about Happy?" Natsu finally asked, "We haven't heard back from the vet yet." he looked worried.

"I have an update on him actually." Igneel piped up. All eyes were on the elder Dragneel as they had once been on Jude.

"What about Happy, Dad?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Happy hurt..." Luna looked ready to cry. Lucy ran a hand through her hair and held her close in case they heard the worst.

"Happy will be fine. He had to have surgery. He got kicked pretty hard; but like you two, he will make a full recovery. However, they wanted to keep him for several weeks. And when he is better, I'll drive him up to Jude's to drop him off."

"Thank you Gamps." Luna looked relieved to hear her best friend was going to be okay. Her relief wasn't the only kind as Natsu and Lucy looked relieved in their own way to know that the beloved cat was going to pull through all right.

"It won't be permanent. It is just until the investigation is over and no one is threatening any of you." Jude offered after a moment or two of relieved silence. The uneasiness resettled back over the group until Luna sat up without putting pressure on her injured ankle.

"Pwease Momma. I wanna go wif Grampa. Gampa says it's fun!" she begged. Lucy gently brushed her locks of hair out of her face.

"You really want to go?" she asked and the little girl earnestly nodded.

"Well...when have we ever said 'no' to her?" Natsu piped up. Relief settled in the room as it seemed a decision was made.

"Alright Daddy, looks like we are coming to stay with you for a little bit." Lucy smiled.

"Good, because preparations have been made." Jude said without missing a beat.

"Oh...well that is good?" Lucy looked a little taken aback.

"Hey old man! Just because we agreed doesn't mean you can dictate what we do!" Natsu huffed. Jude simply ignored his son-in-law's outburst and pulled out his phone to step outside; and make his business calls and check on the preparations. Luna looked up at her mother.

"Momma, why Papa mad?" Lucy couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

"Because Papa and Grandpa like to argue." Lucy kissed the top of Luna's head.

 **~One Week Later~**

Luna and Lucy had casts and soft bandaging on their persons. Lucy and Luna both also had their casts signed by various members of Fairy Tail. The best signature being that of Storm's on Luna's cast. He had left a scribble and a handprint; but it was the reaction between the pair that almost brought a tear to both mother's eyes. Storm had even given Luna a kiss on the cheek and held her small hand in his as they talked in their own language. Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Natsu and Gray argued over keeping their kids separated from one another. It was a rather bitter sweet goodbye as the two were discharged from the hospital. As they had visitors, they had to give the news of their temporarily leaving Magnolia until the investigation wrapped up. Levy and Mira took the leaving the hardest while Erza and Juvia seemed to understand.

"Juvia will miss the play dates. But we will be sure to visit." she smiled.

"It won't be forever Juvia. Besides, I know how much Luna adores Storm. It breaks my heart to keep them far apart." Lucy warily looked over to see both fathers still yelling at the other while Luna and Storm played at the end of her bed.

"Well I know Lucy and her family will be missed. It is see you later, not goodbye."

"Exactly." the women exchanged a warm smile between them. After Storm said his final 'see you later', the Fullbuster's had left the hospital. They had visited the Dragneel's a couple of days before the discharge. With the 'goodbyes' and 'see you later' out of the way, the bags were packed and Natsu wheeled his pregnant wife and young daughter to await the care that Jude had prepared for them. Jude had wasted no expense in having security detail and bulletproof vehicles.

"Your Dad might be a little over protective." Natsu joked dryly.

"That is Daddy for you. Are you that surprised?" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah...I guess not. Something tells me this is gonna suck..." Natsu sighed before helping his family into the protective cars. The drive was long and Lucy spent it half asleep while Luna sat on Natsu's lap and pointed at the scenery around them. This was her first time traveling far with her family and Natsu watched her amused by her childlike wonder. After several hours of travel later, they had finally arrived at the Heartfilia estate. Luna's eyes were wide as saucers as she saw the mansion.

"It's a Princess house!" she squealed.

"Yes Luna, and guess who the Princess is that is going to live here for a while?" Natsu chuckled.

"Me!" Luna bounced on his lap at her excitement.

"I thought I was the Princess?" Lucy spoke sleepily after being awaken by her child's excitement.

"Used to be Luce, but now you are the Queen." Natsu smiled at her warmly.

"Well that is not fair! I don't want the responsibility." Lucy pouted.

"Well someone has to take care of the Princess." Natsu grinned.

"What you Papa?" Luna asked as she looked up at him from his lap.

"Oh me? I'm the Dragon Pr-well now the Dragon King!" he shot her their identical grin.

"Then I'm the Dragon Princess!" Luna spoke assertively. Lucy smiled at the two as they talked at the same time as the car was pulling up to the house entrance. Jude stood with staff awaiting them. This scene brought back so many memories of before when her and Natsu were such a fragile thing to be. Now, here they were, coming back for shelter with the newest generation of the Heartfilia line in the form of Dragneel.

"It's Gampa!" Luna wanted to hobble out of the car to see him, but due to her ankle's cast, she had to be picked up by Lucy's father when he opened the car door, "GAMPA! GAMPA! I'm Princess!" Luna beamed up at her adoring grandfather.

"Why yes you are!" the man smiled. Luna talked to Jude as Natsu cradled Lucy and placed her into a waiting wheelchair that was wheeled up to their side. She was instructed to mostly be put on bed rest until further notice. She could be in a wheelchair if she wanted to move around, but only for certain periods of time. Jude had made Lucy's room, now Luna's, and set up a proper bedroom for Lucy and Natsu. Natsu sat Lucy in the chair and Jude led them inside. Natsu pushed Lucy's chair while Jude held onto Luna. She was giggling and smiling happily as he gave them the tour that Lucy was all too familiar with.

"I get Princess dwesses?!" Luna asked excitedly.

"Some that were your Mother's and some I ordered especially for you." Jude smiled.

"Papa! I'm Princess!" Luna looked over towards her parents that were wheeling beside her as they could only laugh at Luna's eagerness.

"That's good baby. you will look so pretty." Lucy smiled warmly. It did her heart good to see her daughter smiling and her father being so loving with this positive relationship. It reminded her of what they were before her mother died. Lucy let out a soft yawn that didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

"How about we get lunch old man? We need a nap." Natsu interrupted the child and grandfather in the mist of their deep conversation of purple being better than blue. Jude had caught Natsu's eye and understood the meaning.

"Of course. We will have lunch in the sun room today." Jude began to lead them the way of the room as Luna prattled on about her dresses in her adorable language.

 **~That Night~**

Lucy was dressed for bed and laying against the pillows as she waited for Natsu to bring in Luna for goodnight kisses and bedtime story. Natsu emerged in their room with a 'Princess' Luna in one of her more elegant night gowns from when she was her daughter's age.

"Momma!" she called out when she saw her mother waiting for her as her mother was laying against the pillows. Natsu brought her over into Lucy's die and they cuddled together. He sat on the other side as the family snuggled in together.

"You look so pretty Princess Luna." Lucy cooed tenderly.

"Dis one yours. Luna grinned her father's grin.

"Yes it was; but I think it looks much better on you." Lucy kissed her cheek. Natsu affectionately smiled at his little family of four as he laid back comfortable.

"Story Momma?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, we got a special story for you tonight and Papa is gonna help me tell it." Lucy winked at the smug Natsu. Luna inquisitively looked between her parents.

"Tell me! Tell me!" she persisted. Lucy got Luna more comfortable in her arms and then took a deep breath before she began.

"Once upon a time there was a King Dragon and Queen Star that had a beautiful baby Princess." Lucy winked at Luna at the same time as Luna's eyes lit up elatedly.

"I da Princess?!" she squealed.

"Yes, yes you are sweetheart." Natsu replied and kissed her little hands before tickling her.

"Okay, Okay! Your turn Natsu." Lucy warned as they were getting off track. Natsu stopped and put his arm around the two girls.

"Right, well, the King and Queen loved their little Princess dearly, but the Queen was a little sad as she watched her little Princess play by herself." Natsu continued. Luna looked to her mother worried.

"Why Qween sad?" she asked forlornly.

"Because the Queen saw her baby Princess playing all by herself and made a wish for her to have not only someone to play with, but be a part of their family." Lucy cupped Luna's cheek with the palm of her hand and lightly brushed her cheek with her thumb.

"So the King decided to make the Queen's secret wish come true. He gave her a special star of fire that is inside the Queen's belly." Natsu took his hand and placed it lightly on Lucy's abdomen. Luna's eyes enlarge once more.

"A new fwiend?" she smiled amazed.

"Yep! A little Prince hopefully." Natsu chuckled.

"Or Princess." Lucy eyed the proud look of her husband.

"How story end?" Luna blinked with her head slightly tilted.

"Well one day, the star turns into a baby Prince and the Princess plays with her new friend and brother. This will make the King and Queen happy seeing the two play together. The End!" Lucy humored both father and daughter. They each had their identical smiles as they pondered the story.

"I name star?" Luna requested.

"You can suggest." Lucy cleverly countered.

"I'll pushed your vote for a name through when a name is being decided." Natsu winked.

"Oh you two!" Lucy rolled her eyes, but still held Luna close.

"Another story Momma!" Luna begged.

"Alright, one more, then it is bedtime." Lucy agreed. Both laid back in the bed as Lucy began another story.

"Momma's stories are the best huh?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah!" Luna giggled as she happily embraced her parents.


	28. Memories-Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I have been doing some hard work at my new job. It is hard but it is rewarding with its moments. I have gotten a lot of writing for my new story to be posted up in a month or so. Which brings me to some sadden news. Today I'm posting the last two chapters, this being one of the, and wrapping up this story. Thank you all for continuing to believe and stay with me. Every view and every review have meant a lot to me over the past few months; but alas for a new story to begin, another must end and for this story; it has reached its end. Please remember to review. If you all want to know about my new story, feel free to review or pm and I'll get back to you. But for right now, enjoy the end of this amazing journey we made together._

 _The story for this chapter is "House That Build Me" by Miranda Lambert. Please give it a listen as you read. Enjoy guys!_

Memories

~Chapter Twenty-Eight~

 **~One Month Later~**

Living at the Heartfilia estate was almost too much for Natsu, while it was a dream for Luna. Lucy found a happy medium between loving and hating the manor. She occupied her time with bed resting, morning sickness, and playing referee between Natsu and her father. At least they set their difference aside in front of Luna But with the bickering and feeling sick at all hours, Lucy felt more worn out at the mansion than at the hospital. Lucy didn't have too much to complain about aside from the morning sickness; so she wasn't too distraught by everything else. Luna, on the other hand, loved living at the mansion. She dressed like a Princess, served by the staff like a Princess, and convinced herself that she was, indeed, a Princess. Lucy warned Natsu to not let it go to her head, but he never had the heart to correct her and allowed her to be spoiled as he had always done. Lucy hadn't had the heart to push it; however, being back in the manor had resurfaced a lot of memories-both pleasant and heartbreaking. But having Natsu and Luna with her, they had made happier memories to overshadow the unpleasant ones.

After a month on bed rest and a doctor visit gave Lucy and Luna a better bill of health. Luna was able to remove her cast, but Lucy had to keep hers on, but she was able to have more time off bed rest and able to walk around for certain periods of time. As for Happy, he was still at the vet for another two weeks to make sure his recovery will be alright much to Luna's disappointment. So to celebrate their recover and keep their mind off their beloved Happy still at the vet, Lucy had decided to do something that she had wanted to do since they arrived at her childhood home. Lucy had instructed the staff of her plans while they prepared everything for her specifications. Lucy had emerged from her closet wearing one of her mother's more elegant maternity gowns and went in search of her daughter.

It did not take Lucy long to find Luna. Luna was playing with the dolls in her room when her mother came in. "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing all alone in here?" Lucy asked.

"Pwaying wif dollies." she spoke sweetly and went up to her mother. She closely inspected her mother's grown and brought a tiny hand up to grasp the fabric. "Momma pweety." she complimented with little stars in her eyes.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as the baby Princess." Lucy smiled warmly down at her daughter's brilliant smile that was returned back to her. "So sweetheart, Momma has a surprise for us." she smiled.

"Surpwise! Supwise! I want it!" Luna cried out excitedly. With Lucy's good hand she led them to the gardens.

It was a beautiful and refreshing day with warm sun and light breezes. Luna skipped beside Lucy as they made their way to an elegant white table with tea and delicious goodies like cookies and cakes upon its flat surface. The table and chairs were placed in front of Layla Heartfilia's grave. Luna began to slow her skipping and tightened her grip on her mother's hand.

"Momma?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Why we here?" her curiosity getting the best of her.

"We are here to have tea and for me to introduce you to your Grandma." Lucy gently squeezed Luna's hand reassuringly.

"Gamma in gwound?" Luna asked innocently.

"Yes she is, but I bet she is still glad to see you." Lucy led luna to the grave as the two looked upon the headstone.

"Why Gamma in gwound?"

"Because she when I was a little older than you. She got sick and couldn't get better. Her name was Layla."

"Like me?"

"Yes Luna, Layla is your middle name and was named after her." Luna looked up at her mother then back towards the grave with innocent curiosity. Then broke out into her father's infamous bright smile. She then waved to the grave.

"Hi Gamma! I'm Luna!" Lucy felt her heart warm at seeing the child talk to someone she loved just as equally. Lucy hugged Luna to her leg and blinked back the tears that were building up at the touching moment.

"Hi Momma, it's been a long time. The last time we were here, you gotta meet Natsu and Luna wasn't born yet, but a lot has happened since that time. Daddy finally came around and we are all closer together as a family. Momma, you have to be smiling down at us because you couldn't be any prouder than I am." Luna looked up at her mother still smiling at hearing the words. Lucy then cleared her throat, "An-Anyway Momma, it is the afternoon and I know it has always been our tradition to always have our tea and catch up. So you are joining us as I pass this tradition down to Luna." Lucy kept her voice from breaking as this needed to be a bonding moment for them. Luna hopped upon the chair when Lucy led them towards the set up tea table. Lucy began to serve the tea and snacks as Luna greedily eyed them all; much like in Natsu fashion. The two sat there the whole afternoon snacking and talking until the sun made its journey in the afternoon sky.

 **~Natsu~**

He glared at the beautiful clear lake on the Heartfilia property with such distain. What he would give to be anywhere else at this moment. It was supposed to be a normal day of being with his pregnant wife and daughter, only to have it ruined by Lucy telling him that it was a 'girls' day'. He was fine with it until she pushed him into taking her father fishing. So here he was sitting by the lake with the fishing poles in awkward silence with one of his least favorite persons. Over the past couple of years, the two have civilly been cordial to one another, but the fact of the matte was, without Lucy and Luna; both were better off not being near the other.

Jude was dressed in casual clothing and sat a good distance away from Natsu. The silence was deafening and Natsu was hoping the sun would set quicker.

"You know, you keep sighing like that, you will scare the fish away." Jude spoke. Natsu shot a glare in the man's direction.

"You telling me that has already scared them away Old Man?" Natsu shot back. Both glared at the other until Jude refocused on the lake; earning Natsu a grin in triumph. It was short lived as the silence had returned.

"You know, I don't completely hate you...well not anymore." Jude spoke once more.

"Kinda couldn't tell." Natsu stayed focused on his own pole as his ears perked up at the comment coming from left field.

"You knocked up my Daughter."

"And married and her and took care of her."

"Why I don't completely dislike you." scoffed Jude. Natsu rolled his eyes, but a small smirk graced his expression. "You make her happy and that is all I have ever wanted for her; especially after my wife passed. Funny how life has come full circle. She has been a wonderful Mother to her children; just like my wife. However, I am grateful she fell for someone who wasn't like me." Jude pulled on the pole in hopes to get a fish to be tempted to bite.

"Why is that?" Natsu curiosity peaked.

"I was never really there for her after Layla's passing and not exactly the best Father. I distance myself since she reminded me so much of her Mother; but I am glad she found you. Even if, god forbid, Lucy were to die, you would take care of my grandchildren and love them twice as much to make up for Lucy's death. I know why my Daughter fell in love with you. It is very clear to see." Jude eyed Natsu out of the corner of his eye. Natsu starred at the elder Heartfilia in wonder. He let his praise settle in as his cocky smirk turned to an endearing smile.

"You ain't too bad Old Man." he returned the praise with his own personal twist. Jude chuckled at the unorthodox man.

"Well thank you for the approval." Natsu got up with his things and took a spot right next to Jude. "So tell me what else you really think about me?"

"Don't get cocky Boy. I still think you are too stupid, rash, ignorant, and a pain in the ass. I would love nothing more than to dump you in this lake and watch you freeze." Jude chuckled.

"Aww, tell me how you really feel." Natsu smirk returned with a vengeance. Even through Jude's words were borderline cruel, the tone certainly wasn't.

"Oh you want to know how I feel? The list is too long Boy." Jude scoffed.

"You are still a dick Old Man, but Lucy love you and we both know my Daughter runs the show around here; but if I had my way, I'd let a burning building eat you alive." Natsu chuckled in the same manner Jude had moments ago. They both settled and sighed at the same time.

"So...you ready to be a Father again?" Jude yawned.

"Not really. Like Luna, this was another dramatic surprise, but I don't regret it. I know Luce can't wait. Kinda hope it is a boy." Natsu began to reeled in his pole as he caught something.

"Any names picked out?" Jude pondered further. He saw the huge fish Natsu had caught and eyed it almost jealously. Natsu put it in the bucket with the others and cast his line out once more.

"A few, and I know Luce has some thoughts on it too. But you will have to wait and see when the little guy arrives." Natsu sighed in content. He waited for the fish to bite again, but it seemed the next fish wanted Jude's line.

"Well I happen to think Jude is a strong name for a boy; respectable and strong." he chuckled.

"Yeah and be confusing when we call him that name with you around." Natsu squashed the Old Man's dream, "Besides, I want Lucy to pick out the name. After all, she is the one carrying the baby, so she should have a bigger say in the name." Natsu relaxed against the tree with folded arms behind his head to give it a pillow. He looked towards the beautiful sky and pondered in the peaceful scenery.

"Are you happy with my Daughter?"

"What kind of question is that? If I wasn't, I wouldn't have married her." Natsu raised a questionable eyebrow.

"It just seems she brings a bit more misfortune than happiness with these attacks." Jude stated. Natsu narrowed his gaze.

"First off, Old Man, Lucy ain't misfortune. She is everything to me and if I can't handle her worst days, I don't deserve her best ones. Secondly, it is not her causing this mess, but the fuckers who keep attacking us; and as a team we are getting through it together. I will never regret Lucy and all she has brought me. She is my everything and I am hers; simple as that."

"How did you do that?" Jude gaze softened.

"Do what?" Natsu growled annoyed.

"Turn from an idiot boy into a real man in only a moment?" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I am not an idiot and you are just now realizing that." Jude could only shake his head.

"Nope, you are an idiot, but the best kid." Jude refocused on the fishing as Natsu went back to relaxing. The rest of the afternoon, both had a pleasant conversation. What started off as an awkward beginning led to a newfound respect for the other. It wasn't much, but it was a real step in the right direction. By the sunset, they grabbed their tools, the catch of the day, and headed back towards the estate. They dropped their catches off at the kitchen to be prepared for dinner with the exception of Lucy eating fire chicken and soup since that is what she was craving anyways.

Both men went to their respective rooms to get cleaned up for dinner. Lucy was in their room when Natsu walked in. He smiled as he took in her appearance, "How was the tea?" he asked her as she sat at the vanity fixing her hair.

"It was lovely. Luna had a good time with her grandmother and eating the cakes." Lucy smiled softly as she saw Natsu staring at her.

"How was-" she was caught off guard with Natsu, in three strides, came up and pressed his lips over hers. She linked her arms around his neck and moaned softly against his mouth.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.

"You are so damn beautiful." he whispered against her lips. Lucy blushed lightly until her nose wrinkled.

"Get a bath Mr. Dragneel! You reek of fish!" she complained. This earned another kiss and he retreated to the bath. At dinner the conversations were light and retelling of the day's events Luna was the center of attention as she giggled and laughed at the jokes she told her cute banter. In the middle of retelling of a pirate story she made up, there was the shrill of the telephone from the hall. The story continued until the servant that answered the call came up to hand the receiver to Jude. Taking the phone, he talked to the person on the other end. His eyes widen and then focused as he answered with 'yes', 'interesting', and 'very good'. Lucy and Natsu exchanged weary looks as the conversation was ongoing. After the call, Jude cleared his throat.

"That was Igneel." he said carefully. The table grew eerily quiet.

"Gamps?" Luna asked confused to the sudden shift in atmosphere. Jude nod and focused on his children.

"They caught them and they are in custody. We will need to return to Magnolia by this weekend." Both Natsu and Lucy broke into relieved smiles and Natsu hugged his wife. The nightmare was finally over.


	29. You and I Always-Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Author's Note: I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, and sticking with me through this story. It has been an amazing past few months of me writing this. You all are awesome and I can't believe how lucky I am to have such amazing fans. You all kept me going with writing each chapter. I want to thank a few people personally for being constant reviewers_ : _animequeen100_ _,_ _Rose Tiger_ _,_ _Rae-Tan_ _,_ _callmeshaun, and many of the guest reviewers and those whom I didn't get a chance to mention. You all have made my day and I appreciate each and every one of you. Because of you all, by the beginning of August, I'll be putting up my newest story I have been working on while finishing up this one. I haven't come up with a title yet, but I will make an announcement here when I'm ready to post the first chapter; so fret not, we will not be separated for long._

 _So this will be the last chapter of the story and the conclusion. I hope that you all enjoyed the magic i weaved because I certain did get a kick out of writing it. I felt that it was finally time for it to come to a conclusion. There were only a few loose ends to tie up and now that I have; it is time to say goodbye. Please remember to read and review; I wouldn't mind what you all have to say as a story as a whole or even just this chapter; hell, be happy if I got even one word to be honest. Just thank you all for everything! Oh and if anyone wants to make a cover art, just pm me and we will work something-of course I will give you full credit if you wish. But anyway the last chapter song for this is Endlessly-The Cab. Please pull up the song to give it a listen and enjoy the last chapter guys! Thank you for everything and I look forward to posting at the end of the month with a new work. Enjoy guys!_

You And I Always

~Chapter Twenty-Nine~

After packing what the Dragneel's wanted to bring back to Magnolia, the loaded up the cars after Natsu took an extra dose of his dopamine, and they began their journey back towards their home. Luna sat in Natsu's lap as Lucy napped with her using Natsu's shoulder as a pillow. It was quite the ways back, but it went quicker than Natsu remembered. Before they had realized, Natsu was carrying in his sleeping wife inside their house while Luna walked carefully by her Grandpa's side. Igneel opened the door to be greeted by a tackling Luna while Natsu brought Lucy upstairs to their room to finish her rest.

After a while Lucy had awoken to Luna cuddling with her and Happy by her feet in their bed. It felt so good to finally be home. Luna looked up to see that her Mother was softly smiling at her, "How is my Princess?" Lucy nuzzled her child affectionately which earned her giggles.

"Sleepy like Momma." Happy had gotten up by their feet and nudged his head to Lucy's free palm. She lightly scratched his head as he purred.

"Hey Happy, missed us too huh?"

"Happy!" Luna shot up and pulled the furry creature against her cuddling. She smiled brightly as the animal cuddled to her purring loudly to be reunited with his person once more. Lucy sat up and watched her daughter and their cat play.

After a while, she had them follow her downstairs where Natsu and the others were watching some sports game on the television, "Morning guys." Lucy announced them coming down. Natsu turned his head to see Luna and Happy trailing Lucy as they descended the stairs.

"Hey Luce, how you feeling?" he asked his wife.

"Awake. What is for dinner? Oh and hi Igneel." she smiled warmly.

"Take out is on its way. Anyway, it is good to see you again Lucy." Igneel smiled. Luna sat on the ground in the living room playing with Happy as Lucy came and took a spot next to Natsu. He wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulders and minding her healing arm. Luna and Happy took their spots on the floor where Luna focused on petting Happy who laid on her lap and purred in content. They stayed like this through the rest of the game until the food arrived.

"So Igneel, who were the one's responsible?" Lucy asked. Everyone's gaze went to Igneel as he swallowed his last bite of the meal.

"Old acquaintances of you both. Patty, Gina, and Vanessa. Then there was Drake and Ryder."

"Drake and Ryder was also behind this?!" Natsu's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Yes, these five have been behind everything from the beginning and you two aren't the only victims. More are coming forwards with evidence. It seems to be more of a hazing technique that the fraternities and sororities houses have been doing. This is a bigger case than we ever anticipated." Igneel gave details. Natsu and Lucy could only sit in disbelief. Their tormentors were sitting in front of them and this time they had proof.

"So this means..." Lucy trailed off.

"Yes, they will be convicted and be put away for a long time and the people connected to this will also be going after." Igneel explained.

"Why did they do this Dad?" Natsu asked.

"Not sure, but they want a trial so I suppose we will find out." Lucy let out a sigh.

"Great, another trial."

"It seems that way." Natsu agreed.

"At least we know the verdict. No jury in the world will let them walk once we put a pregnant woman they victimize and beaten on the stand." Jude added.

"He's right." Igneel took another bite of the food.

"Yeah, but when will the trials end? Maybe I should have been a lawyer." Lucy joked.

"Not too late to ever go back to school for that." Jude joked.

"No thanks. I'll stick to novel writing and my part time job at Fairy Tail." Lucy grimaced at the thought of law school. Natsu kissed her temple chuckling.

"Oh Luce, it could be fun." Natsu teased.

"But then I'll be too busy and then I won't be able to come home and have dinner ready. And because I'll be too tired we won't be able to do that thing in the middle of the ni-"

"Oh look at that! No law school for you, ever!" Natsu covered her mouth with his hand chuckling as Luna looked at her parent's odd behavior confused. A ripple of laughter came from the group as Luna went back to playing with Happy.

"So when is the trial?" asked Natsu.

"Next Wednesday I believe." Igneel replied.

"Well at least we have a few days to resettle and get prepared for whatever the defense has up their sleeves." Jude laid back in his chair and the group agreed.

"Are you nervous?" Igneel eyed the couple.

"Strangely no. I'm so used to this bullshit and this time around, I am glad we are going to do some more justice. They have been behind this since the beginning and I am just ready for all of this to finally be coming to an end." Lucy replied after a few moments of pondering.

"Well said Luce." Natsu agreed.

 **~Trial~**

Like much of the previous trials, this one followed the same order. Opening arguments, witness and expert evidence, and the five culprits having a front row seat to the courthouse madness. Luna stayed behind with Jude at Fairy Tail while the trial was undergoing. The evidence stuck and piled up against the defense; it was pretty evident that the defense didn't have a prayer in the world of getting out of this air tight case. The final nail in the case's coffin came when Lucy gave her testimony. Not one juror looked ready to sympathize to the defense; especially after the fact that when Lucy disclosed that their actions revealed her second unknown pregnancy.

The trial had taken about two weeks to finish. When judging had commence, it didn't take all but two hours for the debate of innocent or guilty. When everyone had gathered to hear the verdict, the world guild had been giving for every charge against the defense from assault to attempted murder to kidnapping. . Each person was given the maximum sentencing and without so much as another word, they were filed out and Lucy, nor Natsu ever saw any one of them again. Outside the courthouse, congratulations were given all around and Natsu stood proudly by his wife.

"Is it over yet?" Lucy whispered to him. Natsu, with his infamous grin, nodded 'yes'.

"I believe so Luce, come on, let's get our Daughter and celebrate."

 _ **~Epilogue~**_

 **~A Few Years Later~**

The Dragneel household had only grown bigger as Luna Dragneel rushed around her baby three year old brother to get her pink dragon backpack ready for her first day of kindergarten.

"Momma! Tell Nash to stop stealing my things!" Luna whined to her mother. Lucy walked into the living room as Luna pried the backpack from Nash. Lucy couldn't help but smile at her anxious five year old daughter. Kindergarten was such a big step in a young child's life.

"Mommy where Happy?" Nash, her sweet toddler asked. Nash looked like the splitting image of Natsu, but with her eye coloring; much like Luna.

"We will play with Happy later. We have to take you to daycare." Lucy told him. She gave him a quick kiss after scooping him up in her arms. She passed him off to Natsu whom was coming down the stairs.

"Seems like a mad house down here." he chuckled.

"You have no idea." Lucy mused. Igneel had already gone off to work and Lucy went to assist her daughter while Natsu finished taking care of Nash.

Putting her hair in pigtails and finishing filling up her backpack with the proper school supplies she would need and her lunch box that Lucy had packed; Luna was ready for her first real day of school. Natsu finished helping Nash get ready as they took the family car out. Nash was first they dropped off. With kisses and hugs, he joined the others at day care. Much like Luna, he had forgotten about his family when he saw his best friends waiting for him; Winter: the second child of Gray and Juvia Simon: the second child of Erza and Jellal, and Briar Rose: the daughter of Mira Jane and Laxus.

Once Nash was in his daycare with his friends, the Dragneel drove the car towards the elementary school and walked with a nervous Luna up the steps. She clutched her pack and looked up at the endearing looks of her parents.

"D-do I have to go?" she asked.

"You will have fun sweetheart. You are a Dragneel." Natsu encouraged. Luna's eyes pleaded up to her mother. Lucy got to her level.

"There is nothing to be nervous about. You are going to live it." Lucy consoled her. She felt Natsu join her at Luna's level.

"If I don't like it, I don't have to go back?" Luna asked.

"We will talk if it becomes a problem, but I don't think that will be the case." Lucy hugged her

"O-Okay..."

"Hey, I almost forgot." Natsu smiled as he saw Luna look at him from her mother's embrace.

"What is it Papa?" Luna asked.

"Momma and I got you a present." Natsu pulled out the velvet box. Luna's eyes lit up at the mention of the world.

"That is right." Lucy smiled as she let Luna go and watch her come up to her father. Luna took the velvet box and inside was the locket that had once been around Lucy's neck; the family heirloom passed down from Natsu's mother to Lucy, and now to Luna. Inside were pictures of her parents.

"So you always have a piece of us." Natsu put the necklace around her neck. Luna hugged both of her parents.

"So no matter how scary it may seem, you always have us with you." Lucy kissed her daughter's cheek. As Luna was about to speak, a familiar boy came up.

"Come on Luna! We are gonna be late!" said Storm; her best friend.

"Storm?! You are starting kindergarten too?!" she asked shocked. Lucy and Natsu had stood up as they watched the two children speak. Lucy had to put a hand on her husband's shoulder and prevent him from opening his mouth and say something stupid. Gray and Juvia were making their way over to greet them.

"Hey flame brain." Gray greeted smugly.

"Yo ice princess." Natsu snorted amused with his arms folded. Both Lucy and Juvia rolled their eyes, but greeted each other normally. Storm had Luna's hand with both sporting matching smiles.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! Luna and I are gonna go!" Storm waved with his free hand. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist and gave him no time to insult.

"Bye you two! See you after!" Lucy smiled.

"You keep an eye on Luna and mind your teacher." Juvia agreed.

"Kick all the other kid asses in sports!" Gray spoke proudly which earned him a playful slap from Juvia on his shoulder.

"Papa loves you Luna! Remember that you are a Dragneel!" Natsu called after her.

"I love you Momma! Love you Papa! I'm all fired up!" Luna punched her free hand in the air as the two rushed off. Lucy could swear she noticed Natsu's eye brim with moisture. She leaned over and kissed him.

"She is your Daughter; she will be fine." Lucy comforted.

"Can she not grow up?" he softly whined.

"No, I want her and Nash to grow and do amazing things." Lucy smiled.

"So when do you think we will be in laws Lucy?" Juvia teased.

"We aren't already?" Lucy feigned innocence.

"No way we are going to be in laws!" Gray and Natsu yelled in union. They made both wives laugh.

"Come on Natsu, we are going to be late for work." Lucy dragged Natsu off before he got in a fight. As they got to the car, Natsu stopped her and kissed her.

"Natsu?" Lucy blushed.

"I love you." he spoke with such sincerity.

"I love you too." she replied with the same tone.

"Did you think all those years ago, our lives would turn out this way?" she asked him.

"No...but aside from a few things, I wouldn't have it any other way. Lucy, you and I are a team and will always be a team." Natsu rested his temple on hers and held her close.

"I love being on your team, partner." Lucy gently kissed him back.

"Alright, save the rest of this for tonight. I gotta get to Fairy Tail and you gotta start your first day as Fire Chief." Lucy grinned. Natsu removed himself and held her hand as they headed back to the car. They were the Dragneel's and through it all they came out only stronger than they did before as they drove away to their daily lives they knew they had their friends, their families, and most importantly each other.


	30. Snippet

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! Long time no see! I just wanted to let you all know that my newest story: **Heir of Fire and Stars** has it's first chapter up! Below is a snippet paragraph from the first chapter and if you want, you should totally go over and check it out! I hope you all enjoy it and please, please, please leave a review for it! Thank you all so much and I hope you stick with me on this journey!_

Chapter One Snippet

A small girl no older than the age of seven with golden hair and large, fearful amber eyes cried out for her Mother in her nursery. She clutched her blanket securely under her chin while she trembled in her bedding. Clearly she could see the red flames and black smoke out her window beside her bed. The pane of the same window shook from the dragon's roar as it raged its terrible attack on her home. The small child covered her ears with shaking hands and tears continue to fall down her pale cheeks. She cried even louder for her Mother in hopeful attempt to summon her sooner. The poor thing trembled with fear as she was sudden awoken into chaos.


End file.
